Pokemon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience
by ThorAxe18
Summary: A heartbroken college student makes an amazing discovery. Pokemon become real and he befriends a Zorua. What happens as they slowly become more than friends? Rated M for language, violence, and a M/F Human/Zoroark lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Just as a formality: This fanfic is for purely entertainment purposes. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc. This also contains references to other copyrighted content such as video game and movie titles. Again, they are the property of their respective owners. Please support the official release (That's right, I went there).**

**This is the first chapter of a fanfic I wrote in about three hours in the middle of the night and then improved the next night in an hour. This was inspired by my imagination, my love for the Pokémon series and several other Pokémon fanfics I've read (notably "Blood and Love" by infinity~PROKNIFER69). Just to warn you, this is rated M for language, sexual themes, and a M/F Human/Zoroark lemon in later chapters (if I decide to continue with the story). I hope you enjoy my first ever piece of fan fiction!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

It was 4 o'clock in the morning. Aaron woke up lazily feeling thirsty. Luckily, he keeps a water bottle on his nightstand so he can drink it, go to the bathroom to refill it and try to go back to sleep. However, he usually can't even fall asleep afterwards, not after what happened.

**Prologue:**

Aaron was a twenty-year-old college student. He was about 5 feet 6 inches, was pretty overweight, with short, dark brown hair and eyes of the same color. He drove 15 miles every day from his home to the university. He didn't really care what he'd end up doing most of his life so long as he got paid enough to get by and live a decent life. At least that was until he met her.

During his junior year of high school he met a girl named Natalie through his high school's Gaming Club. He was always one of the top contenders in tournaments at his high school and he met her while they were both in charge of keeping the club running. One day during a Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament, Natalie asked Aaron out and he won second place. It was the best day of his life. He placed in his first Brawl tournament and got his first girlfriend. Little did he know that it would be one of the best relationships he'd ever have.

Aaron shared some of his first moments with Natalie. His first kiss, his first time feeling a woman's body, and his first sexual fantasies all involved Natalie. He was in love with her and would do anything to be with her. Then things changed.

After almost three years, Natalie became incredibly busy with school and couldn't talk to Aaron despite his numerous efforts to communicate with her. She became fed up with his clingy behavior and broke up with him. Aaron was heartbroken. All his friends were either in other cities or too busy to hang out and he knew nobody at the college he went to. With nobody to be with and no hopes of finding a new love any time soon, Aaron was truly alone.

**Chapter One: A True Miracle**

Back in his room, Aaron just stared at the ceiling thinking to himself. 'Why did I have to ruin everything like that?' He had ruined the best thing that had come into his life and he felt ashamed of himself. He just laid there until he eventually fell back asleep.

-_Two hours later-_

It was 6:30 a.m.; Aaron's mom came in and asked "Are you awake?"

Aaron awoke almost instantly; he was always a light sleeper. "Yeah." He said lazily.

"Okay, your brother got out of the shower about ten minutes ago so you can get in there whenever you want to. It's icy out there today so leave early," his mom said.

Aaron still lived with his parents while he went to college because it was cheaper and he couldn't find a part-time job even if he tried harder than he actually did. His brother Drew also lived with him. He was a freshman in high school that was much more athletic than he was. He was a gamer like Aaron but spent most of his time playing nothing but Call of Duty or World of Warcraft.

Aaron always preferred variety and so played more than just one or two games. He also appreciated classic games like Zelda and Mario series of games. Pokémon was always his favorite game series of all time. Whenever he felt down, playing Pokémon always cheered him up. He loved the game and the idea of befriending animals in order to pursue his goal of being the best trainer of all time. But it was just a game and nothing more. That didn't stop him from always dreaming of Pokémon becoming real one day. Like his game, it would only be a dream and he would have to accept it and get back to reality.

Aaron went into the bathroom to shower. He usually showered for half an hour, a lot longer than you usually should but the feel of the warm water always calms him. If he didn't soak up like a sponge and hot water was plentiful then he'd stay in the shower longer. But he had classes to go to and other things that needed to get done so he had to clean himself and get out of the shower to get to school on time.

After his shower, he checked his e-mail, looked on the computer for any important news, his phone for any messages, none from you know who. He got dressed, put his glasses on, and got ready to go to class. He usually skips breakfast because he's either in a rush or just doesn't feel like eating. As he got downstairs his dad greeted him by saying "Good morning AJ."

AJ was a nickname used by his dad and friends of his dad. It's because his middle name was James and as a result his first and middle initials were AJ so it makes sense. Aaron didn't particularly like being called that because he doesn't really care about his dad at all. He was a retired railroad worker that had a condition where he had a tough time walking around a lot. He tries to talk with Aaron much to his annoyance with him. Aaron just replied with a "Morning", grabbed the keys to his car and walked out the door as quickly as possible.

The university he went to was okay. It wasn't anything impressive, there weren't many things Aaron found impressive anyway. He basically went to his classes; either took notes carefully or just fooled around on his iPod Touch while taking notes in a lazy manner. After that he usually went home but today he took a little detour before heading home.

The place he stopped at was not too far from home. It was a little spot off the main road to his home that overlooked much of the city he lived in. He often thought of bringing Natalie there to watch the sunset and then kiss her passionately. Now, that's all in his daydreams of what he wish could have happened.

Aaron just stood there at the front of his car staring off into the sky, thinking to himself. 'I wish I had someone that cared for me as I cared for them again.'

Aaron closed his eyes as tears began to pour out. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes near him. "Who's there?" he said.

There was no response. Aaron readied his car keys in his fist with the end coming out between his index and middle fingers. He hated fighting avoided it as much as possible, but he wasn't afraid of it. He looked to the bushes ready for who or what would pop out. It was a little girl. A five-year-old girl with dark brown hair like Aaron's. Her hair was longer and better kept than his, though a girl's hair is usually better taken care of than a boy's. She was just barely 3 feet 6 inches and slowly inched towards Aaron. Aaron relaxed and looked at her and said "Hi there. Are you lost?"

The girl remained silent. Aaron tried again to communicate with her. "My name is Aaron. What's your name?" Still no response.

Aaron got down on one knee to see her eye to eye and said "Listen, I know I'm a stranger but that doesn't mean tha-" he stopped suddenly as something about this girl caught his eye.

He looked around her and saw a glimpse of something. A tail. He saw a small, gray, fluffy tail was coming out of the girl's rear. Aaron got suspicious. "Wait a minute" he said.

He had an idea for what this girl really was but he had to know for sure. The girl slowly backed up a foot but Aaron grabbed her hand. "Wait!" He said. "I know you're afraid of me but I think I know what you really are. I promise I won't harm you. Could you please show me your true form?"

The girl looked into his eyes for a few seconds. Aaron's eyes were a little teary from earlier and she could tell he was speaking the truth. She nodded and then suddenly, a shroud of black appeared around her. Aaron stared in awe at what he saw. The little girl was not really human; it was something he thought he'd never have a chance to see in a million years. A Pokémon.

This was no ordinary Pokémon, it was a Zorua. A small fox-like creature capable of creating illusions to trick others. It was around two feet tall, with a dark grey coat of fur, a patch of black fur on her neckline, a patch of fur with a red tip protruding from her head, red foot paws and crystal-clear blue eyes. The Zorua gave a couple short yips and wagged its tail as Aaron looked at the vixen with amazement. He always dreamed of a day when Pokémon could be real and today was the day that his dream had finally come true.

Whenever he played through Pokémon Black and White, he would always trade an egg from one version to a new game on the other so he could play through most of the game with a Zorua and evolve it into Zoroark. He always loved using them and both were his favorite Pokémon in that generation of the series.

Aaron smiled and said, "I can't believe it. Are you...really a Zorua?"

Aaron slowly reached out his hand towards the Zorua. The vixen saw this and almost walked away but she knew that this human meant no harm and so it inched towards his hand and let his hand feel her head. Her fur felt really soft to him. She was every bit as fluffy as his cats were, only much cuddlier.

The Zorua closed her eyes as she felt Aaron's hand on her forehead and let his hand travel to the back of her ears as he scratched them softly. The ears were a spot a lot of animals liked to be scratched and pet and Zorua was no exception. She lay on her stomach and enjoyed every bit of the pleasure she received from the human's touch on her sensitive ears. After what seemed like ages, in reality it was about thirty seconds, Aaron stopped petting the vixen and said with a smile "Wow, your fur feels really soft."

The Zorua gave a little smile and yip-yip that Aaron translated as a thank you. Aaron just sat there on the pavement near his car next to the little Zorua he had befriended in a manner of minutes. He always had a way with animals but he never thought he would ever befriend a wild Pokémon this easily. Aaron came out and asked the Zorua, "Zorua, where did you come from? Do you have a family?"

The Zorua looked down from hearing the word 'family' and started tearing up. Aaron saw this and nearly started crying as well from seeing the Zorua like this. "Hey" he said as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

Aaron got closer and brought the Zorua into his arms and gave her a soft hug. The surprised vixen quickly got comfortable as she snuggled into the caring human's chest as they both closed their eyes and enjoyed their loving embrace. Both of them enjoyed every second of the short hug. This was the first time both the human and Zorua had received this kind of affection from anyone in a long time. Aaron eased out of the hug and asked "Do you feel better?"

The Zorua responded with a lick on the human's cheek. Aaron saw this as cute and chuckled from the amount of affection they were giving each other after only knowing each other for such a short time. Aaron said "Well, since you don't have a family, I was wondering..." Aaron hesitated to ask this question. "Would you like to come home with me?"

The Zorua's eyes widened and her mouth slightly went slightly agape as she heard this. The first human she ever came in contact with, actually wants her to come live him. Her amazed expression turned happy, she yipped with glee as if to say "yes". She leapt at Aaron gently tackled her human friend to the pavement. Aaron laughed hard at this and said "I'll take that as a yes." Aaron set Zorua to the side, slowly got up and said "Now we need to give you a name..."

Aaron thought for a few seconds and suggested a few names."Rika?" Zorua shook her head. "Rogue?" Again, Zorua shook her head. All Aaron could think of were characters from video games or TV. Then he thought back to what he used to name his Zoruas in his video games. He thought of one in particular. It was the only Pokémon he ever leveled up to 100 without the Rare Candy hack in the original games. "How about Layla?"

Zorua thought for a minute and yipped a couple times, did a little back flip and stuck the landing. 'Wow, if Pokémon Contests turn out to exist too, she'd win with energy like that' Aaron jokingly thought to himself. "Well then, I guess we'll call you Layla from now on" Aaron said with a smile.

Aaron got up to his feet and said "Come on Layla. Let's take you to your new home."

Aaron opened the car door and directed Layla to the passenger seat. She began getting comfortable but as Aaron sat down in his seat; she leapt onto his lap and laid there looking at him with a smug grin. Aaron sighed and said "Okay, but don't get used to this. I can't have you on my lap like this all the time while I'm driving."

Aaron started the car and drove home with his first Pokémon lying on his lap. 'How did Pokémon become real? How am I going to take care of Layla? Do I need to find Poké Balls to keep her safe? If I do, then where in the world can I find them?' These were the thoughts that went through Aaron's head the entire drive home. Only in time would he find the answers.

**End of chapter 1**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I will continue the story if there's enough demand for it. Thank you for reading my first ever fanfic. You are awesome. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for the positive feedback on my first chapter. I appreciate it. I do have a few things to say though. First, to animefan215, this is concerning your comment on that I should continue the story if I want to not if just because there's demand for it. I did not mean for it to come out that way. I wanted to see if there would be any attention from the site and any positive or constructive criticism and if there was then I would continue posting on the site, if not then I would have gone elsewhere. I didn't mean for it to seem that I was disinterested in continuing because I really wanted to continue writing this story and, as it turns out; other people want me to continue as well. **

**So thank you all for the positive feedback. I will continue with the story. However, I am in college right now and things are looking to be a little busy so updates could be pretty infrequent. They could either be every one or two weeks but don't expect any sort of pattern. I like to take time to make sure what I do is good and that I like the job I did and so far, I am loving the job I'm doing with my story. With that said, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2 of my fanfic.**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 2: A World Changed**

It was nighttime as Aaron was driving home. Layla, the cute little Zorua lying on his lap was looking forward to seeing her new home. Aaron couldn't help but wonder something. If Layla turned out to become real, then what about other Pokémon? Do they exist to? Those questions will be left unanswered until he finds out the truth for himself.

He turned his car down to his neighborhood, drove down to his house, and parked his car in the driveway of his house. He turned his car off, took his seat belt off, and opened the door, letting Layla jump off his lap first and outside the car. Aaron got out of his car and locked it, and then he began walking to his front porch with Layla following close behind. He almost opened the door when something important came into his head. "Goddammit!" he exclaimed, "I forgot I have a cat living here too. Layla, climb onto my shoulder. I don't want you getting hurt. Okay?"

Layla looked at him and nodded. Aaron knelt down to allow the fox to climb onto his shoulder. She got herself comfortable as Aaron began to take his house key out, preparing to open the door when suddenly the door quickly opened and Aaron was pulled in just as quickly. Layla hung on as tight as she could to her friend. His mother was the one who pulled him in. "Mom, what's going on?" He said.

His mom put her finger to his lips and said "Shh. We don't want them to hear us".

"Who is 'them'?" Aaron asked.

"Those monsters" she whispered, "They've been appearing all day. Some seem harmless but others seem dangerous. One appeared in our house out of nowhere and we can't find Walter any-why is there one on your shoulder?" She looked at Layla with curiosity and shock.

"Oh, this is Layla" Aaron said, "I found her on my way home from class and I-"

"Are you crazy?" His mom exclaimed. "We don't even know what these things are."

Aaron rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, you don't. If you played video games more often, then you'd know that this 'monster' is a Pokémon called Zorua. AND she's really nice once you get to know her." The vixen couldn't help but smile at the comment. If it weren't for her fur it would be obvious that she was blushing.

"This isn't the time for your gaming nonsense." His mother said bluntly. "There's a weird animal upstairs and I don't want any more of these things in my house."

"Right and this 'animal'" Aaron inserting air quotes "Has it tried to act unfriendly towards you in any way?"

His mother sighed. "No, it hasn't."

Aaron chuckled. "That's what I thought. Now let's go see what's upstairs." Aaron looked to the fox on his shoulder and said "Layla, I don't know if you know how to battle or not, but if things get a little rough then I'll need your help okay?"

Layla gave a couple short yips and with that they walked upstairs ready for whatever lies in store for them. Aaron turned to his mother, "So where is this animal at?"

"In the storage room." His mother said, "Be careful up there."

"Alright" Aaron said, "Get behind me Layla."

The Zorua jumped off his shoulder and onto the floor. Both of them ready to battle, they slowly walked through the hallway to the doorway leading to the storage room. Basically everything that they didn't use on a regular basis or are saving for holidays or anything like that was kept up there. It was also a spot their pets liked to sleep in before one of their cats and their dog had passed away. Aaron had an idea for what's really going on as he started opening the door.

He opened the door; it was dark so reached for the light switch and turned it on. "Hello?" Aaron said. "Anyone here?"

No response. Aaron looked around the room with Layla close behind. Suddenly, he heard light scratching in the corner under a ping-pong table they haven't used in years. Aaron looked under and saw a small figure in the shadows. Aaron looked under and said "Walter?"

The figure crawled out from under the table and Aaron slowly backed away to create some space between him and whatever was going to come out. It was indeed a Pokémon. Being a hardcore Pokémon fan, Aaron quickly recognized this Pokémon to be a Purrloin. A small cat-like Pokémon with mostly purple and white fur covering its body and a long tail with a hook-shaped ending of it. "Purrloin" it said as it walked towards Aaron.

Aaron stood still but ready to react to whatever happens. The Purrloin however wasn't hostile. The cat just walked around Aaron's legs and rubbed its head against them as if to demand his attention. Almost as if it recognized Aaron. "Walter, is that you?" Aaron asked.

"Purrloin" it said as it nodded in confirmation.

'This is day is just getting more and more awesome. Pokémon become real, other animals are turned into Pokémon, and they can actually have the intelligence to understand what we say' Aaron thought. This would have been expected because Pokémon in the anime seem to understand their trainers to an extent, some can actually speak in English, but he didn't expect animals turned into Pokémon would understand him as well.

"Aww, are Mom and Dad afraid of you?" Aaron asked. "Come here."

Walter was always Aaron's favorite cat. He'd let him lick all over his face and lay on his lap as Aaron pet him. It's usually only for a few minutes until he goes off outside to explore the neighborhood. He picked up the Purrloin and cradled him in his arms and pet his cat who had turned into a Pokémon. He wasn't as fluffy as he used to be but Aaron still gave him the same amount of attention. After a little bit Layla got a little jealous and yipped at Aaron. "Oh sorry Layla." Aaron set the Purrloin down. "Layla, this is Walter. He lives here with me and is one of my closest companions. Walter this is Layla. I met her on my way home and I couldn't resist taking her with me."

The Purrloin and Zorua just stared at each other. They got a little closer and after a little time, they actually got along pretty well. They smiled and spoke to each other, or rather said their names and yipped repeatedly as far as a human could tell. They looked to Aaron and nodded to show they got along. Aaron smiled at this. A thought came to his head. He didn't want to have to do this but from his experience, he'd have to tell his Pokémon sooner or later. "Since we've settled that, let's go downstairs and explain everything." Aaron said "I think you both, my parents, and Drew will need to hear this. Well, Drew would probably understand because he actually knows about Pokémon but my parents have no clue about anything related to video games after the 90's. Also, it's probably best you know the truth now rather than find out later."

The two Pokémon nodded as they walked out of the storage room and headed downstairs. Aaron's parents were waiting with his brother downstairs as they saw him and the two strange creatures with him. Drew immediately said "Wow, Aaron. You actually found one of your favorites? Good for you."

Aaron scratched the back of his head and said "Yeah, I think we need to talk"

_-One boring explanation later-_

"So let me get this straight." Aaron's dad said. "These things are from a video game created in the 90s based on the idea of capturing animals and battling one another."

"Uh-huh!" Aaron said,

"And by some weird miracle, these things have become real and replacing the animals we have in the real world?"

"Yuuuup!" Aaron said aloud imitating someone from a reality show.

"That's ridiculous." Aaron's dad denied it.

"Oh yeah? You have a better explanation?" Aaron asked.

His dad sat there silently looking at Walter the Purrloin and Layla the Zorua sitting next to Aaron on the couch opposite of his father. He looked down and said "No…"

"Okay then" Aaron said, "I'm sticking with my story. Objections?"

His family and even the Pokémon shook their heads. Aaron said "Okay then. Now, I'm assuming that Walter can continue eating the food we usually give him. He may be a Purrloin but a cat is still a cat. But I have no idea what we can feed you Layla. I mean we could probably feed you a lot of different things but I don't know what the best option for you is."

Layla's stomach started to growl as she looked at the kitchen counter and saw a basket of fruit. Her eyes lit up as she saw the fresh Gala apples in it. She ran into the kitchen, jumping onto the counter and grabbing an apple taking a bite of it. "Well" Aaron said a little surprised and relieved "I guess that solves that problem and we could probably give her some form of protein."

Although he was good with giving animals attention, Aaron fell quite short on animal biology. He didn't even need biology at the university. He just took it in high school and barely even tapped into the subject afterwards. But he'll get it eventually. "Layla, are you okay with eating just fruit for now?" Aaron asked.

The Zorua stopped eating the apple and nodded with a smile. Aaron sighed feeling a little relieved "Okay, if there's some other kind of food we need we could probably get it for you. Right?" Aaron looking at his parents as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah sure, if it's okay with your mother." His dad said.

"Sure we can. She's actually pretty cute. Sorry for misjudging you Layla" Aaron's mother said.

Layla gave a couple short yips to accept the apology. Aaron stretched a little. "Well, I've got homework to do. I don't want a whole lot getting in the way of the weekend. Layla, do you want to come upstairs with me?"

Layla finished her apple and leapt from the counter into Aaron's arms as he caught her in them. "Alright. Let's get going."

Aaron took her upstairs into his room. It usually was kept okay. The desk he had was pretty messy though. Littered with many papers, magazines and video games. He usually just used his laptop while lying on his bed anyway. Aaron got onto his computer with Layla sitting on the bed next to him observing what he was doing. Aaron explained what the computer and different pieces of technology were for. Layla understood a little but it was still a little foreign to her. After he finished his homework he showed her a few videos on YouTube. He appreciated humorous parodies of video games and TV shows and Layla couldn't help but laugh along with him. It's weird how she felt so comfortable around him.

Eventually Aaron got tired as did Layla. "I guess we should go to bed." Aaron said as he yawned. "I don't know where you want to sleep but…" Aaron said as the vixen was already fast asleep to his side on his bed. Aaron couldn't help but look at her. 'She's so cute when she's asleep' Aaron thought 'Why are girls so cute when they're sleep?'

Aaron found it weird as he thought of the Zorua as a girl. But hey, if she's female and has the ability to understand what you're saying then she's got to be pretty close to it, right? Aaron got up as silently as he could to his dresser. He stripped down to his underwear and put on his PJs, opened the door in case Layla wanted to go out, and got under the covers of his bed, looking at the little grey vixen sleeping away. "Good night Layla" Aaron whispered as he too eventually fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 2**

**There you have it. Chapter 2 is done in about the same amount of time at the same time of the night as I did with the first. It's around two in the morning right now. I've got class tomorrow so I'm going to bed. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and as always, keep the feedback coming and expect Chapter 3 in the next week or so. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Great news readers, I had some spare time the day after I posted Chapter 2 so I decided to start on Chapter 3. I've actually had quite a bit of spare time from schoolwork to work on the story. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 3!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 3: Training for the New World**

Aaron slowly opened his eyes. He checked his clock for the time. It was 8:30 in the morning. The usual time he got up on Friday since he didn't have class that day. He had a three-day weekend every week. Not like he needed it though. He just stretched a little and slowly turned to see Layla curled up still sleeping. Aaron just couldn't believe all of this was really happening. Pokémon have become real and he befriended a Zorua in a matter of minutes who was now sleeping next to him. That was the most surprising thing to him.

Layla soon fluttered her eyes open as she let out a little yawn and began to stretch. Aaron looked and greeted her with a smile "Good morning, Layla."

Layla replied with a smile and licked his cheek. No matter how many times she did it, Aaron still saw it as a cute gesture. Aaron then scratched behind her ears, once again showing the affection they showed for each other yesterday. This time, however, Layla got up and laid down on Aaron's chest, grinning at her new caregiver. Aaron continued to scratch her ears and then stroked her back much like he did with Walter before he transformed into a Purrloin.

Layla just laid there enjoying the sensations she was experiencing from the human's touch. She didn't know why she liked it so much but she'd let him pet her forever if he wanted. Aaron could pet Layla for as long as she wanted him to. Her fur felt so soft and Aaron loved the fact that Layla was in a position that Walter used to be in when he was a normal cat. Aaron and Layla just enjoyed every second they had together showing affection for one another.

Aaron then said, "As much as I'd like to keep petting you, I have to get up and check on some stuff on the internet. With Pokémon just becoming real, there's got to be a lot of news coming up around the world."

Layla looked down in disappointment in the fact that their time together like this had to end so soon. Aaron saw this and caved, "Okay, you can sit on my lap, but I have to get on my computer, alright?"

Layla nodded and got off the human's chest so he could get up and reach for the computer. Layla leapt onto Aaron's lap as he got on the Internet and looked up the news while still petting the gray fox. As it turns out, his theory about animals being transformed into Pokémon was half right. Pokémon were real, some animals had transformed into Pokémon, but some animals didn't change at all.

With so many Pokémon fans around the world quickly discovering their favorite game was becoming a reality, there have been widespread news leaks of some animals like cats, dogs, and other small animals transforming Pokémon. Some portion of animals was actually left unchanged. Animals like cows, chickens, fish or other animals used as food were transformed in Miltanks, Torchics, Magikarp or Pokémon of similar shape, size, and behavior. It was either that or the animals just stayed the same. Basically it was at around a 50-50 split between the two. Aaron felt a little relieved that humans would still have the food sources from before all this had happened

**Disclaimer: I, ThorAxe18, do not condone the idea of eating Pokémon. I do, however, think that Vanillite and its evolutions look delicious.**

Also, it turns out that people have quickly adapted to having Pokémon become real. Because of the huge fan base, people quickly learned from the Pokémon experts in what they could do. People have started keeping them as pets, using their abilities to make travel and other daily tasks much easier, and overall making them a part of the environment and community. Nothing yet about establishing gyms or Pokémon Contests, or creating Pokéballs yet but Aaron figured that it would happen eventually. Both were major parts of the game after all.

Aaron also got worried that someone would eventually use their powers to attack innocent people. But if that did happen, there would be a lot of people ready for it…it was just a matter of preparing for when it happens. "Layla, I think we should start training" Aaron said to the grey fox "We have to be ready for whatever might happen."

Layla nodded at Aaron with a determined look. Ready to start showing her trainer what she can really do.

_-One hour later-_

Aaron and Layla arrived at a park about ten minutes from home. Aaron thought the open space would be perfect to see what the vixen could really do. Aaron and Layla looked for some object to use as a practice dummy or something like that. Then he saw a dead tree that was only a few feet tall. Sure it was dead but it still looked like it could still take a few hits. Aaron then asked "Okay Layla, do you know any moves or anything like that?"

Layla thought for a moment. She then remembered a few moves that she could use. She figured out how to use them before she met Aaron. Layla got into position in front of the tree and quickly leapt at it and then started rapidly scratching at the tree. Leaving many claw marks on the dead bark. Aaron recognized this as Fury Swipes. Aaron then asked "Alright, what else you got?"

Layla concentrated her sight on the tree. She quickly disappeared, then reappeared behind the tree to take another quick swipe at it. "Wow, you know Faint Attack?" Aaron exclaimed in surprise.

Layla looked at his trainer smiling slightly and nodded. "You're full of surprises." Aaron said with a grin.

They kept at this for about an hour and stopped after leaving a lot of marks on the tree. They learned that Layla's current moveset was Fury Swipes, Pursuit, Leer, and Faint Attack. A pretty solid one for a Pokémon he met only a day ago. Aaron's stomach growled so loud that Layla could hear it, making her laugh a little. Layla's stomach then started growling and then Aaron started laughing. "Guess we're both hungry" Aaron said, "Let's head back home and eat."

Aaron and Layla walked back to the car parked close by. They were about to get in until somebody came from behind Aaron before he had a chance to open the door. It was a man in his mid to late 20s dressed in a hoodie sweatshirt, holding a handgun pointed right at the back of Aaron's head. "Wallet and phone" the man demanded.

Aaron nodded slightly, looking like he was about to reach in his pocket. Layla was about to sneak up and attack but Aaron quickly spun around and swiped the gun out of the man's hands. He stepped over to the side a few feet with the gun in his hands pointed right at the criminal. It was a good think he loved watching action movies and YouTube videos or he'd have to pay ANOTHER fifty bucks to replace his phone, lose his student ID card, and who knows what else the criminal might have done afterwards. "Not today n00b," Aaron responded coldly "Now, get on the ground and don't move a muscle or I'll have my Zorua take care of you."

The criminal glanced at Layla who was in attack position growling right at him. The man looked back at Aaron nodded, laid down on the ground, and looked away. "Are you alright, Layla?" Aaron asked his companion with his sights still on the man.

Layla nodded while keeping an eye on the would-be robber. Aaron got his cell phone out with one hand and called 911 letting them know what's going on and where he was at.

_-Five minutes later-_

Aaron still kept his eye on the criminal but didn't even need to bother keeping the gun in his hand. He still had Layla keep an eye on the robber and put the gun in between his belt and pants so that way he could quickly draw it out when he needed to. He's no John Marston (if you've played Red Dead Redemption, then you know who I'm talking about), but he knew how to handle a gun and be fast at it too. The gun was something he recognized from playing Call of Duty. It was a M1911 pistol. There wasn't anything special about it except a blue camouflage paint job on the handle. Soon a police car came by and the officer walked towards Aaron and Layla. "Hey there, I'm Officer Holden" the officer introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you" Aaron said "My name's Aaron."

Holden then began questioning him "So what happened here?"

"Well, we were about to get into my car when this guy came out from behind-"Aaron said before the officer interrupted.

"I'm sorry," the officer said "but did you say 'we'?"

"Yeah," Aaron replied "me and my Zorua who is standing guard by the perp, her name's Layla." The officer glanced at the Zorua and then back to Aaron. "Anyway, we were about to get into my car and the guy tried to rob me from behind with the gun pointed right at the back of my head."

"How did you get out of that?" Holden asked curiously.

"I just happened to get a little lucky and swiped the gun out his hands." Aaron replied taking the gun out of his belt and handing it to the officer "Here's the guy's gun."

The officer looked at it and said "You know what? Just keep it. Consider it a reward."

"Wait, seriously?" Aaron said in surprise "Don't you need it for evidence or anything like that?"

"Nah, we don't need it." Holden replied "We have enough evidence of this guy's crimes that we don't even need it. Just follow me down to the station so we can get the paperwork filled out so we can register it to you...and take that criminal for processing"

"Alright," Aaron said "I appreciate it."

"You can thank me later once we get done with everything at the station." Holden said "Get in your car and follow me downtown."

"You got it" Aaron said.

-_Thirty minutes later-_

Aaron was at the police station with Officer Holden, filling out the papers to legally own the handgun that the man threatened him with. Layla was just sitting by the lobby socializing with a few of the Pokémon trained by the police. They used to all be dogs but since the incident, they've transformed into Poochyena and Mightyena, Houndour and Houndoom, or any other dog-like Pokémon. Pretty much a good thing when you consider that all those Pokémon have the senses of a canine while also having the abilities of a Pokémon.

"Just sign there, and that's it." Holden said as Aaron finished the last bit of paperwork. "Okay, now we can put this through to register this M1911 handgun to you. However, because of city law and the fact that we have to wait for the paperwork to go through, we won't be able to allow you to possess it for another week or so."

"That's not a problem" Aaron calmly said, "It's not like I'll need it for a while."

"Yeah well you never know" Holden said "But with that fox of yours, what was it? A Zorua? You should be fine."

"Yeah" Aaron agreed.

Aaron then glanced over at the man that tried to rob him, getting his mug shot taken. "Who is he anyway?" referring to the criminal.

"Logan Greene," Holden answered "wanted in three cities including here in Rustboro."

"What for?" Aaron asked.

Holden chuckled and said "What wasn't he wanted for? Traffic tickets, disturbing the peace, possession of illegal drugs…"

"Theft and assault?" Aaron added.

Holden confirmed "Those would be others, yes."

Aaron then stretched a little and thanked Holden "Well thanks for everything officer."

Holden shook Aaron's hand "Please, call me Frank" he said.

"Okay Frank" Aaron released from the handshake. "Layla and I should get going. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime" Frank replied.

_-Later that night-_

Aaron sat on the couch with Layla sitting by his side. They were watching a movie, one of Aaron's favorite movies, Zombieland. Layla felt a little scared from watching it but eventually she got used to it since it wasn't real. She actually started to enjoy the movie because not only because of the feeling of fear, but because it was also funny. Aaron's favorite character in the movie was Tallahassee. If he were in a zombie apocalypse, the first thing Aaron would do is recruit a redneck into his party. Tallahassee was the best redneck for the job.

Walter eventually walked into the room and started demanding Aaron's attention. Aaron petted the Purrloin and decided to check on his food and water. His food was near empty and his water was completely empty. He refilled the containers and then went back upstairs to watch the rest of the movie with Layla who leapt onto his lap as he got back on the couch. Aaron didn't know why but he felt happy to be with Layla. He could talk to her to an extent and felt close to her despite knowing her for only a couple days. Aaron then thought to himself 'I wonder if she feels the same connection that I do.'

After the movie ended, Layla gave a yawn and Aaron eventually followed suit. Aaron then said "Well, I guess we should head to bed."

Aaron got into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then went back into his bedroom to change into his PJ's. Aaron then felt an odd presence. It didn't appear that Layla was in his room but he looked at the bed. There were the usual two pillows on them, but there was an extra one that was off the bed. Aaron then checked the pillows and saw a gray tail coming out of one on the bed. Aaron said "Layla, I know you're right there. Show yourself."

Layla revealed herself. Feeling a little disappointed that she failed to fool him. "You're too sneaky for your own good." Aaron said "Now get out of my room for a sec so I can change my clothes."

Layla slowly walked out of the bedroom and Aaron slowly closed the door in front of her and then changed into his PJs. After that, he let Layla in so she leapt right back onto his bed in the spot she slept in before. Aaron got under his bed sheets, lying on his side next to the vixen who was half asleep. Aaron leaned in to give her a soft kiss on her forehead and said "Good night Layla."

Layla then began to drift off to sleep finding comfort in being close by her trainer. Aaron soon fell asleep but not before looking at the little Zorua, watching the fox slowly fall asleep.

**End of Chapter 3**

**So yeah, I wasn't exactly sure what to go with the story especially with the location. I figured that using city names from the series would be as good as any. **

**Also, I wasn't sure where to go with the whole animal transformation thing since I have no clue how anything works in the anime and I doubt anyone would even think of eating a Pokémon…except maybe for Vanillite. I mean, come on. If a Pokémon looks like an ice cream cone then it's got to taste good. **

**Anyway, I'm not changing the way it's set up now. Some animals transform into Pokémon, some don't. That's my story and I'm sticking with it. Hope you're enjoying it so far, I know I am. Just keep giving me feedback, that really helps and stay tuned for Chapter 4 which could be up as soon as next weekend but no later than next week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Sorry for the delay in the new chapter. Things have gotten pretty busy lately. College stuff, finals week is coming up. You know how it is. Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 4 of my fanfic.**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 4: Old Friends and Rivals**

Over the past two months, Aaron has become used to living a world he never thought was possible. Pokémon were real in this world and his best friend was a female Zorua that had come into his life. Since then, everything in his life had changed for the better.

Before meeting Layla, Aaron was feeling really alone. He was devastated after Natalie broke up with him. Ever since then, Aaron had begun to have the weirdest and most horrible nightmares. They weren't dreams that anyone could understand, he didn't want to talk to anyone about them because he knew the reason why. Aaron wanted to find love but he didn't think he ever could.

Layla was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Since the day they met, Aaron has become Layla's trainer, caregiver, and closest friend. Aaron took care of her every day. He spent all of his free time with her by watching TV together, training and playing at the park, and of course showing their affection for each other. Both he and Layla enjoyed the last part the most. He couldn't take Layla with him to class, but she understood and she had Walter to socialize with and she could freely explore the area around his neighborhood. Aaron's nightmares were soon replaced by sweet dreams of him and Layla together as a Pokémon and Pokémon Trainer travelling together in this world changed forever by a miracle.

The other good thing about all this was that Aaron had started losing weight. Aaron was pretty overweight but didn't eat as much as you'd think he would. The reason he was overweight was because he didn't exercise regularly. Aaron had become more active as a result of meeting Layla. He always took walks with Layla during his free time and started exercising more. He must have lost about twenty pounds since he met Layla, and it was only getting better every day that he spent with her, training for a day that comes where they need to defend themselves and those that they care about.

Aaron often thought about the day when Layla would finally evolve into Zoroark. He always liked Zoroark. Their powers were similar to Zorua, except much more powerful. His imagination went wild while he was thinking about what Layla would look like the day she evolves. Aaron liked spending time with Layla, but he secretly wondered if things would be different between them if she evolved after spending so many of their nights sleeping next to each other. He also wondered if Layla would want things to stay the same as well. Aaron didn't want to think about it too much but the thoughts still plagued him.

Layla didn't care whether she evolved or not, all she wanted was to make her trainer proud and to spend time with the human who has cared for her more than anyone in her life. She admired everything about her trainer and her imagination of what Aaron could look like in the future went wild during her dreams. She loved being with her trainer and she knew he loved being with her. She also wondered if they could ever become more than friends. She tried to shake the thoughts because she knew that Aaron was still a little heartbroken and he probably wouldn't fall in love with a Pokémon but no matter how hard she tried, the thoughts remained in her dreams. All she could do was show that she cares for her trainer deeply and hopefully he would feel the same way.

-_Later (two months after the discovery of Pokémon)-_

Pokéball research began within the first week that Pokémon were discovered and around this time, they officially announced that Pokéballs would be available to the entire world in another month or so. Veterinarian offices and hospitals were expanding to provide medical services to Pokémon. They couldn't heal them as fast as they could in the anime or video games (the latter of which would probably take years before that happened), but it still helps while they were in the process of creating more advanced technology to establish Pokémon Centers.

Aaron was training with Layla at the park again, working on their battle strategy. They didn't want to battle anyone until they felt they were ready to do so. Aaron liked to take time and learn something beforehand. He also wanted to know if there were any differences between Pokémon in reality and the games and anime. So far there weren't really any differences that Aaron could see from spending time with Layla.

Layla was now in attack position in front of a tree as a practice dummy. They had trained on the one tree from their first time so much in the past month that Layla's attacks actually managed to cut the tree into pieces. Aaron could tell Layla was getting stronger from their training, even before that day. The moveset that Layla currently had was Faint Attack, Pursuit, Fury Swipes, and Leer (the same moves they had before). "Okay, let's run through your moves again" Aaron said to the vixen, "Use Faint Attack!"

Layla disappeared quickly and reappeared behind the tree, taking a quick slash at it. "Now, chain with Fury Swipes!" Aaron commanded.

Layla scratched repeatedly at the tree, leaving marks everywhere. "Now use Pursuit and chain with Fury Swipes!"

Layla charged at the tree taking one quick slash but before she could continue with using Fury Swipes, she felt a dark energy inside her. She was a dark Pokémon by nature, but she felt the energy quickly build up and she had to release it. She opened her mouth and out came a pitch-black beam, heading straight at the tree. The tree shattered from the base up, separating into pieces that radiated with the excess darkness of the beam. Aaron stared in awe at Layla, amazed at the amount of power she had now. Layla stared back wondering how her trainer would take this. "That…was…" Aaron began to say as he then shouted "AWESOME!"

"I can't believe you learned Dark Pulse!" Aaron exclaimed in excitement as a big smile showed itself on Layla's face "I knew that you could learn to use it somehow but I didn't know how soon you could do that!" He then thought for a second and asked "Layla, do you think could you try and do that once more?"

Layla yipped a few times and focused her energy from inside her body, she felt the darkness build up once more and then she unleashed another Dark Pulse at a big tree. This time because it was used on a larger tree, the Zorua made a dent about half a foot in diameter that went about an inch deep into the bark. Aaron walked to the tree looking at the dent and said "Not bad Layla!"

Layla smiled and yipped a few times and walked towards her trainer who was thinking for a second. Aaron then said "I have an idea."

Aaron took out a small pocket knife and looked at the dent in the tree. He used the knife to carve out something in the tree. He put the knife in his pocket and lifted Layla up to his shoulder so she could see what he had done. Aaron carved a message inside the dent of the tree. Layla read the message on the tree:

_Aaron_

_and_

_Layla_

Layla smiled at the sight of her name carved into the tree with her trainer's and then she licked Aaron's cheek. Aaron chuckled a little and replied "I'm glad you like it."

Aaron let Layla down off his shoulder and they started leaving the park to get back home. When they had reached Aaron's car, someone spoke up from behind him "Hey Aaron, long time no see."

Aaron froze, he instantly recognized the voice. He turned around and saw his best friend Chris. Chris was Aaron's best friend from high school. He always hung out with Chris outside of school and he had classes with him almost every day. He was also one of his best rivals in gaming. Aaron enjoyed playing Pokémon but he wasn't as good at Pokémon as Chris was. Chris also got Aaron into a lot more modern and alternative rock music. When Chris had to go off to college in Slateport City, Aaron gave Chris his old copy of Pokémon Yellow because he mentioned he wanted a copy at one time and Aaron felt that his best friend would get more use out of the classic game than he would.

"Chris?" Aaron said, "No way, I haven't seen you since Winter Break. How have you been?"

"I've been doing awesome" Chris answered. He looked down and saw the Zorua standing close to Aaron. "Oh my God, you have a Zorua?"

Aaron looked down at Layla and back to Chris and said "Oh right, this is Layla. I met her a few months ago and I've been training with her ever since." Aaron then began introducing his companion to his best friend "Layla, this is Chris. I've known him for years and he's my best friend from high school."

Layla smiled and yipped in greeting to Aaron's friend. "Nice to meet you" Chris said. "Oh I almost forgot. Nox, come on out. I want you to meet someone."

Aaron and Layla looked around for someone or something to pop out. Suddenly Aaron felt a presence behind him. He looked back and saw a ghost standing right behind and looking at him. It wasn't intimidating, its appearance was actually a little happy but Aaron couldn't help but freak out a little. The ghost was a Pokémon; a Duskull to be exact. Basically it was a Pokémon that looked a little like a Poe from the Legend of Zelda. It was around Layla's height; it floated in mid-air as one might assume a ghost would be able to do, and had a skull-like mask with a single red, glowing orb that tended to move from side to side in its body. Christian then said "Aaron and Layla, I'd like you to meet Nox. Nox, this is Aaron the guy I've told you about and Layla, his Zorua."

"Duskull" the ghost-type said to Aaron and Layla.

"Nice to meet you" Aaron said, admittedly he was still a little spooked and Layla yipped once in greeting as well. "How did you two meet?" Aaron asked.

Chris began explaining "Well it happened a few months ago, the day Pokémon became real. Everyone was a little freaked out about the ghost-type Pokémon, but hey who could blame them? Anyway, my dorm building supposedly became 'haunted' by a Duskull. I went inside to see what was up and it just appeared right in front of me. I was a little surprised that it came out and wasn't afraid or tried to attack me. We quickly became friends and he's been living with me since. We've been training a little bit and we actually made a little bit of money in battling other trainers up in Slateport."

"Yeah I figured you'd be doing that," Aaron said jealously "All we've done is use a few trees as practice dummies and we haven't earned a dime."

"Well if you're up for it, would you and Layla want to battle us? Not for money of course." Chris asked.

Aaron didn't even hesitate to say "Sure, we could use the practice."

Chris said "Great, let's head over to that open area in the grass."

Chris, Aaron, and their Pokémon walked over to the grassy area in the park and got in position for battle. Aaron looked to Layla and said "Layla, we have to be careful. Chris is one of the toughest trainers I know, we're all new to Pokémon being real but we know how battles work. Just because you've got the type advantage doesn't mean we can't take this easy. You got that?"

Layla yipped a few times in assurance "Alright then," Aaron said "You ready Chris?" he asked.

Chris and Nox confirmed and with that the battle began. "Layla use Leer!"

Layla threw a nasty glare at the Duskull who was just a little startled but quickly shook it off. "Alright then" Chris said "Nox use Will-o-Wisp!"

Nox created a ring of purple fire and launched it at Layla, "Layla use Faint Attack to avoid it!"

Layla quickly disappeared before the attack could hit her. Nox and Chris looked around them to see where Layla had gone who appeared below the Duskull and took a quick swipe at him.

Nox shook off this attack and Chris called out to the Duskull "Use Confuse Ray!"

A ray of light appeared around Nox and Layla got caught in it. "Layla! Are you okay?" Layla didn't respond. She had become confused and looked all around her and she became tipsy. "Layla, you gotta snap out of it!" Aaron said.

"Nox use Will-o-Wisp!" Chris commanded. Nox once again fired another Will-o-Wisp at Layla, this time it hit her amidst her confusion. Layla yelped in pain from the burning of the fire hitting her as she was knocked back a little.

"Layla!" Aaron exclaimed in worry. Layla shook her head left and right and she was back to normal. "Are you doing alright?" Aaron asked. Layla yipped to confirm that she was okay. "Alright, use Pursuit!"

Layla began to run towards the Duskull, preparing to take one more swipe at the ghost. "Nox, use Shadow Ball" Duskull began to charge up a dark purple ball of energy but it was no use. Layla had already reached him and took one quick and powerful swipe at the ghost-type which caused the Duskull to fall to the ground temporarily before rising back up.

"Alright, Layla we got him on the ropes" Aaron said "Now use Dark Pulse!" Layla charged up her dark energy for the third time today, preparing to fire it at the Duskull.

"Nox, use Shadow Ball quick!" Chris said. Duskull charged up another Shadow Ball and fired it off at Layla as she unleashed her Dark Pulse. The two attacks collided with a big explosion. Smoke covered the area as Aaron and Chris shielded their eyes from the blast. The two Pokémon stood there in the aftermath of the explosion. It appeared that they were both fine but then they both fell to the ground. "Layla!" Aaron ran to the Zorua and scooped her in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. "Are you okay?"

Layla's eyes slowly opened as she regained consciousness to see Aaron's worried expression. She smiled and licked her trainer's cheek as she began snuggling into his chest again. Aaron hugged her in his arms in return and said "Layla, I'm so glad you're alright. I'm proud of how good you did in our first battle."

Meanwhile, Chris was at Nox's side to help him up and see how he was doing. "Nice job Nox," Chris said "You did well." Nox looked at his trainer in joy and said "Duskull".

Aaron placed Layla on his shoulder and walked over to Chris and said "That was a great battle Chris; you're as good at Pokémon in real life as you are in the game. You did a great job, Nox. You really kept us on our toes."

"Duskull" Nox said happily in response. "Thanks Aaron," Chris said, "You're actually a lot better than you've ever been."

"Well, I don't know about that." Aaron said while scratching the back of his head nervously. He didn't like bragging, he preferred to be more modest and take a more humble approach to everything. Aaron checked his watch, the time was 5:30 p.m. "Wow, it's getting close to dinner time" Aaron said "Hey Chris, would you and Nox want to stay over at my house for the night?"

Chris immediately said "YES! Let's do it! Oh wait, should we invite Tim over too?"

Tim was another of Aaron's friends. He was a year younger than him but much taller than both Aaron and Chris. Aaron said "Yeah! I'll call Tim and see what he's up to." 'I haven't talked to Tim since Pokémon became real. He has to have a Pokémon, I know it' Aaron thought as he began making a phone call to Tim. He looked at his phone and saw that he had a text message from while the battle was going on. Aaron read the notice on his cell phone and froze with a shocked look on his face. The notice read:

_New message:_

_March 26__th__, 5:20 p.m. _

_From: Natalie_

Aaron reread the notice to confirm what he just read and swore to himself "Aw, shit."

**End of Chapter 4**

**DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! I HAD to bring that up again. It's a major plot point after all. Anyway, that wraps things up for this chapter. I hope you like the story so far. Don't expect the next chapter for a while. I have to take a break so I can finish up my work for the term. If I have extra time, I'll start working on it again. As always, keep giving me feedback and whatever time of day it is that you're reading this, have a good one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers. I apologize for the delay in writing Chapter 5. This delay has happened for a few reasons. First, I had to study for finals for college, get done with the term before I did anything else. Also, the most important reason for the delay is I've gone through a lot of emotion because the story is based on what I've been going through the past two months. I really cared for my ex (her name is not mentioned in this fanfic by the way), I was with her for a long time, and it's been really hard for me. That being said the blame is entirely on me. I've been the one taking the breakup so hard and not being able to move on properly. I want to find someone to be with again but I know it will be a long time before I find someone that I care about who in return cares about me. I wrote this story as a reminder to myself to never give up on anything in life, especially when it comes to finding love.**

**I'm sorry for bringing this up but I felt that I had to because you have a right to know why it's taken this long for a new chapter. Anyway, despite everything, I'm enjoying my work so far and it's been great to see others enjoying it too. So, enough chitchat and let's move on with the story.**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 5: Not Her Again**

Aaron had one more look at the text notice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Aaron wasn't hallucinating. The person that sent him a text was his ex-girlfriend, Natalie.

Aaron dated Natalie for almost three years and more or less broke up with him by telling him that she didn't have time to be in a relationship. Aaron was devastated for weeks after that. He tried talking to her because she still wanted to be friends but no matter how much he tried talking to her, she didn't respond. Aaron felt alone until he met Layla, the Zorua that changed his life for the better. He had all but forgotten about Natalie since he had spent so much time with Layla, but now he was reminded of her once again.

Aaron still stood there frozen, looking at his cell phone. Chris, Layla, and Nox were looking at him until Aaron broke the awkward silence by shouting "NO! NO GOD NO! NOT HER AGAIN! WHY? Why is it that whenever something good happens to me, I have to be reminded of HER again? Just when everything was going so well, SHE has to finally decide to talk to me again! WHY?"

Aaron started panting a little after shouting at the top of his lungs. Chris, Layla, and Nox stared in a combination of confusion and shock. Layla was probably the most surprised. The kind trainer she has gotten to know had become enraged after one thing. Aaron looked to his friends and sighed. "Sorry about that…to all of you," he said and then looked down at Layla "Especially you, Layla. I wish you would have never seen me like that." Aaron looked down in shame, not wanting to show his face to Layla.

Layla looked at her trainer in shock but she felt like she understood why he was like that. She still wanted to know more about what happened between them. However, she knew that it would take a little longer before Aaron would talk to her about it. Layla simply walked up to her trainer and rubbed her head against his legs as he looked at her and knelt down to scratch the vixen's ears again "Thanks for forgiving me, Layla" Aaron said as Layla gave him a smile.

Chris then asked "Aaron, what was that all about?"

Aaron explained to Chris that he got a message from Natalie once again after months of not being able to talk to her due to her either not responding or him spending time with Layla. Chris understood why Aaron was upset with being reminded of his past but he asked another question "What was the message?"

Aaron hadn't even looked at it. "I don't know" he said "Let me check."

Aaron checked his phone's inbox for the message from Natalie. It read:

_Hey Aaron, can I see you again sometime? I haven't talked to you in a long time and I've missed being with you._

Aaron started to grip his phone tightly in his fist. He could have honestly crushed it right there, but he really didn't want to cause another scene so he just loosened his grip on the phone, sighed loudly and said "I can't believe that after months of not messaging me, she decided to message me again. Screw that." Aaron wrote back to Natalie:

_Sorry, but I'm going to be pretty busy this week. Maybe some other time._

Aaron didn't get any response so he assumed he was off the hook…For now anyway. Aaron then said "Now I can finally try calling Tim."

Aaron dialed Tim's number. The phone rang a couple times until someone answered "Hello?"

"Hey Tim!" Aaron answered.

"Hey Aaron! I haven't heard form you in a while" Tim said on the other end.

"Same," Aaron replied, "Hey me and Chris are hanging out at my house tonight, do you want to come over?"

"Hell yeah!" Tim said "Could you pick me up?"

Aaron said "Sure, me and Chris will be over there in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, later." Tim ended the call.

Aaron got off the phone. "Hey Chris, you haven't talked to Tim lately have you?"

Chris answered "No, why?"

Aaron said "Just wondering. Maybe he found a Pokémon too."

Chris laughed and said "Yeah, that would be awesome if all three of us had Pokémon."

Aaron simply said "Yeah…" as they all began walking to Aaron's car to drive to Tim's house.

_-Twenty minutes later-_

Aaron drove up to Tim's house with Chris, Layla, and Nox. The two trainers and their Pokémon got out of the car. Aaron allowed Layla to get on his shoulder and Nox followed Christ from above. They walked to the front door of the house and Aaron rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened and Tim appeared answering the door "Hey, what's up guys?" he said.

Aaron greeted Tim "Not much."

Tim looked at the group and saw their Pokémon. "NO WAY!" He exclaimed "You guys have Pokémon too?"

Aaron and Chris nodded. Tim then said "Hey Timtar, come over here and meet my friends!"

They waited to see what Tim was referring to. The Pokémon came to the front door and it was a Larvitar. Larvitar was a green dinosaur-like Pokémon with a tall spike protruding from its head and a red diamond-shape on its stomach that matched with its dark red eyes. It stood at a height of around two feet. Larvitar started as a rock-ground type and evolved into the rock-dark type Tyranitar. One of Tim's favorite Pokémon was Tyranitar, the final evolution of Larvitar, and he nicknamed one Timtar in the game so it seemed to fit. The Larvitar looked up to see two humans and two Pokémon with them.

Tim then said "Timtar, these are my friends Aaron and Chris and their Pokémon."

Timtar smiled and said "Larvitar".

Aaron smiled and said "Nice to meet you, Timtar. This is Layla, my Zorua." Layla yipped a couple times in greeting.

Chris then said "And this is my Duskull. His name is Nox."

Nox greeted Timtar by saying "Duskull."

Aaron then said "Now that we've met, should we head over to my house?"

Tim then said "Let's get going."

_-Two hours later-_

Aaron, Chris, Tim and their Pokémon were at Aaron's house. They usually spent time playing video games and playing the Pokémon Trading Card Game using the first few sets of cards since the new sets weren't usually as fun to use as the originals. The Pokémon weren't entirely interested in the game, except for Layla. She enjoyed watching Aaron have fun. Aaron didn't win at card games very often but if there's one thing he can really win at, it's video games. Aaron typically bested both Tim and Chris in fighting games, but was usually evenly matched with his friends in other games.

Eventually they settled down and called in pizza for dinner. They got three pizzas. One for Aaron's Family, one for Aaron and Chris, and one for Tim (Tim has a black hole for a stomach). While they were eating pizza, Aaron had an idea. "Hey Layla" Aaron said.

Layla got to attention and walked to her trainer with a curious look on her face. Aaron got a plate and put a slice of pepperoni pizza on it and said "Here try this" as he offered it to Layla.

Layla sniffed at the slice of pizza. She took a small bite, chewing it slowly to get a feel for the taste. She liked it and after she had swallowed the little bit of pizza she yipped in happiness at the taste. Aaron then said "Well, you can have the rest of that slice if you'd like. I'm glad you enjoy it."

Timtar was eating pizza as well. He actually ate half of Tim's pizza (which was a large). Chris then said jokingly "Wow Tim, Timtar has an appetite as big as yours and he's not even close to half your size."

Tim then said "I know. He's lucky I ate before this otherwise I'd have eaten all of the pizza already."

Aaron laughed and said "I can't imagine what his appetite will be like when he evolves. That would be a living Hell to have to feed a full-grown Tyranitar."

Tim then answered to Aaron "Eh, it'll be fine. I got a job for the summer so I'll save up some money. Then after I graduate from the community college, I'll get a better job."

Aaron then said "That's a relief."

After they had finished eating they all went back upstairs to watch a movie. Another of Aaron's favorites, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World. Aaron liked the movie because of its over-the-top action sequences and it was probably the funniest movie ever because of the guy who played Wallace Wells. Aaron was just relieved he didn't have to go through the same thing as Michael Cera's character; fighting Seven Evil Exes just to get the girl in the end. Sure they do it in video games, but in real life? Forget it.

_-A few hours later-_

The movie was near over. Aaron was sitting on the couch with Layla sleeping in his lap. Tim was playing more cards with Chris. Timtar and Nox were off to the side talking to each other.

**Okay just to note, as I have seen this done in other fanfics, anytime we see Pokémon talk to each other (in Pokéspeak as I will call it) it will presented in a translation [Like this]. **

[I don't understand what it is with Layla,] Timtar said [she seems to be a little too attached to her trainer.]

Nox responded [I don't see a problem with it. Some Pokémon are very attached to their trainers. It's in their nature, really.]

Timtar got a little curious [You seem to know a lot about Pokémon.]

Nox then explained [Well, Chris has taught me about Pokémon and the friendship they share with their trainers.]

Timtar shrugged and said [Whatever, I just think it's weird.]

Nox then said bluntly [We can't control what these two feel. Whatever emotions they feel for each other, romantic or not, is their business. As our trainer's Pokémon who are both friends to Aaron, we need to accept them for who they are as they have accepted us for who we are.]

Timtar then looked at Aaron and Layla and said [Yeah, I guess you're right. Who knows, maybe they're better off together like that than with someone else, assuming they really do end up being a couple.]

Aaron looked at the clock as the credits for the movie were rolling. It was 1:00 in the morning and saw Layla's eyes start to open slightly as she yawned. Aaron then said "Hey, do you want to go to bed?"

Layla nodded. Aaron then scooped her up in his arms. He's done this dozens of times and Layla really liked to be carried around by him. Aaron then walked over to Chris and Tim who were still playing cards. "Hey guys, Layla and I are going to bed. Sorry we can't stay up as long as you can. The sleeping bags are right over there when you need them" he said pointing to the sleeping bags rolled up with pillows next to them.

Chris said "It's cool. Good night."

Tim said "Night."

Aaron then said "Alright see you guys in the morning."

Aaron opened the door to his room, still carrying Layla. He laid her down in her usual sleeping spot, right next to him. Aaron took off his pants and got into a pair of shorts so he wouldn't be so hot under his blankets. He got under his sheets and as he was getting comfortable, Layla leapt onto his chest and lay down on top of him, smiling at her trainer and giving him a gentle lick on his cheek. Aaron then returned the favor by scratching behind her ears. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her trainer's touch. Aaron then raised his head slightly and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Layla" Aaron said "Sweet dreams."

Aaron drifted off to sleep with Layla still lying on top of him who was also starting to fall asleep. They both had good dreams that night as they were enjoying the comfort of being with the one they care about.

**End of Chapter 5**

**And so that's the end of chapter 5. I know that you're all awaiting to see what happens later and I have already made a lot of plans for what's to happen with the story, it's just a matter of getting it all onto paper…err, digital paper. Also, don't get too excited, I'm also planning on writing another Human/Pokémon lemon; a one-shot starring my favorite Pokémon of all time. I will not say any more than that and I'll leave you all to imagine what that will be about. Anyway, don't expect any pattern for later chapters (Who knows? A few days? A week or two? Anything could happen) and don't expect the one-shot for a long time (translation: until the summer of this year). Keep providing me feedback, I really appreciate it and, as always, have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, thank you all for the support you've given me in the past month. I've never written a fanfic in my life before February when I wrote the first chapter and I'm so glad that you have provided feedback and I thank you all for the number of hits and visitors I have received. So far, I've had over 3k hits and a handful of you have added this to your favorites or story alerts. I don't know about everyone but, considering I've never written a fanfic, I think this is amazing for just two months. I sincerely thank each and every one of you and I hope you enjoy this story until the very end (which won't come for a long time). Anyway, it's time to get down to business and continue with the story.**

**Update: Okay, I went back and made a minor edit in this chapter. I've looked over my other chapters and I personally haven't noticed any spelling errors but I'm sure you'll all see some eventually.**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 6: Poké Balls and Tribulations**

Light passed through the blinds of Aaron's windows and onto his face. He was still asleep but woke up, nearly blinded by the light passing through. He nearly began to stretch but he froze when he saw Layla. The little Zorua was still asleep, curled up on his chest with a slight smile on her face. Aaron would have loved to stay like that and keep watching at the vixen sleep away, but he knew that he would have to wake her up eventually. After a couple minutes, he raised his head slightly and kissed the forehead of the still-sleeping fox. Layla's eyes slowly opened and she let out a short yawn and began to stretch. Aaron looked at the Zorua with a smile and greeted her "Good morning Layla. Did you sleep well?"

Layla smiled and nodded at her trainer. She then crawled closer to him and began licking his cheek. Layla kept licking his cheek as Aaron brought one of his hands to the back of her ears to lightly scratch her in her favorite spot. Another hand went to her back as he began to lightly run his fingers into her fur. They kept at this for about ten minutes, showing their affection and care for one another, until they settled down and just looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Aaron spoke to Layla "Wow, you must really enjoy doing this."

The vixen replied with a giggle and she ended up blushing, usually it wasn't noticeable, this time her cheeks were so red that it was noticeable behind her fur. "Aww" Aaron said and then sang teasingly " Somebody's blushing "

This made Layla blush even harder. Aaron then responded by lightly patting her forehead with his right hand with his left going down to her back until he heard a knock on the door. "Aww man" Aaron said in frustration "Who is it?" he asked aloud.

"It's Chris" the voice said.

"Just a second" Aaron replied, "I gotta change my clothes" Aaron looked to Layla who, once again, had that sad look on her face. Aaron couldn't stand to see Layla upset like that. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. She gave a little smile in return and slowly got off of Aaron's chest, still a little upset that their time together had to end right there. Aaron was already wearing a pair of shorts that he put on last night, so he didn't have to change out of them in front of Layla. He just took off his shirt he wore all of yesterday and put on a white t-shirt and then went to answer the door "Morning Chris, what's going on?"

"You gotta come to the game room," Chris said "There's a huge news update."

"About what?" Aaron asked.

"There's no time, just come on" Chris demanded as he pulled Aaron into the game room with Layla following as quickly as she could.

Aaron and Chris reached the game room with Layla jumping on the arm of the couch to get a view of the TV. Tim, Timtar, and Nox were also gathered around the television set. Walter was curled up in the corner of the room, sleeping as cats usually do most of the day. The Rustboro City news was playing with a reporter standing outside a building. "This is Kevin West of Channel 12 Rustboro City TV reporting live from Slateport City. The Silph Manufacturing Company has made a technological breakthrough and has officially released the Poké Ball to the world. After months of research and development, Silph Co. has released the same technology presented in the Pokémon video games to capture and protect our companions that have been living in the world around us in the past few months."

Aaron was surprised and exclaimed "They finally made Poké Balls?" Chris silenced Aaron with a "shh" as the news reporter was now standing with a gentleman in his late fifties wearing a suit and top hat.

"I'm here with Silph Co. president Rick Freeman, who has flown in from Saffron City to visit the Hoenn region" West announced "Mr. Freeman, the Poké Ball was speculated to take another month or so to be released to the public. Why is it that Silph Co. is releasing it now?"

Freeman then began speaking "Well, Kevin we here at Silph Co. understand the public's demands and needs. The need that was to be fulfilled the most was the invention of the Poké Ball. Without it, we have no way of fully protecting our Pokémon or finding a new Pokémon in the wild to capture for research, keeping it as a pet, or whatever reason we may need one. That's why, after field testing thousands of copies of the Poké Ball prototype and finding that all of them have no defects, we have decided to move ahead of schedule and release the Poké Ball for members of the public to purchase."

West asked another question "How did Silph Co. develop the technology so quickly? This seemed like technology that would take years before it reached the public."

Freeman answered the question "That's a good question. Silph Co. has always been one step ahead of everybody when it comes to developing new technology and with the way technology was before Pokémon were discovered, it was really an easy process to develop Poké Balls quickly and make sure they were free of defects."

West then spoke again "One last question: since this is a new invention that took months of research and testing, how much are the devices to be sold for?"

The president then answered "The Poké Ball was actually inexpensive to manufacture. Because of that, we are establishing a fair starting price of thirty-five dollars for one Poké Ball. We feel that this price will generate enough demand for a product that we have already managed to manufacture billions of in as short as a couple of months while netting a profit that we have been known to make. In addition, for today only, every customer who stops by a Silph Co. brand store worldwide will receive a complimentary Poké Ball for their patience. All other Poké Balls that they wish to purchase will be sold at the full price."

"Thank you very much Mr. Freeman, you heard it here on RCTV. I'm Kevin West and thank you for watching." The broadcast ended and Aaron, Tim, and Chris decided that they had to go and get their complimentary Poké Ball from a Silph Co. store as soon as possible. They decided that since Poké Balls now exist, it was best that they kept their Pokémon at home while they were out getting their Poké Balls so as not to risk losing them.

_-Twenty minutes later-_

The trainers had reached the mall at the center of Rustboro where they could get their Poké Balls. Aaron brought Drew along as well so that they could also get one Poké Ball for Walter. When they entered the mall, there were several lines of people waiting to get their complimentary Poké Ball from the stores. Aaron looked around to see these lines and said "Looks like we may be here awhile."

Aaron, Drew and his friends all sighed that they were going to have to wait for hours just to get a Poké Ball. Just then, Officer Frank Holden was walking by with a large box in his hands. Frank walked to Aaron and greeted him "Hey there, Aaron. Is something wrong?"

Aaron looked and saw the police officer who Aaron met the day he was almost robbed, he returned the greeting "Oh hey, Frank. We're fine. We're just bummed that we're going to be waiting in these huge lines to get our first Poké Balls."

Frank then thought for a second and told Aaron "You know, the Rustboro police just received a shipment of Poké Balls, which I have, and they gave us fifty more Poké Balls than we needed. How'd you like to each have one?"

Aaron looked up to Frank and asked "Seriously? You'd do that?"

Frank replied "Of course. They were meant to be free after all."

"Sweet!" Aaron's group exclaimed together.

"Here" Frank said showing the box "Take one Poké Ball for each of you."

Aaron, Tim, Chris, and Drew each took one Poké Ball from the box. "Thanks a lot, Frank," Aaron said "We owe you one."

Frank shook his head "Nonsense, you did us a huge favor in bringing in Logan Greene. Even after we registered that handgun to you." Frank then asked "By the way, did you ever get that gun and the permits we signed you up for?"

"Well…" Aaron was about to confirm until an explosion cut him off. People across the mall started panicking and heading different directions for the exits. Aaron then yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"To protect the world from devastation" A sinister female was heard on a megaphone.

"To unite all peoples within our nation" an equally sinister man followed. Aaron's group looked up and saw the two criminals speaking into megaphones in a hot air balloon that looked like a Meowth.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" the woman continued.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" the man added.

The two criminals said their names. "Jesse" said the woman.

"James" the man said.

**I know what you're thinking, and the answer is yes. They both look EXACTLY as they did in the anime. Not saying any more than that.**

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light" Jesse continued with the motto.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." James followed.

A Meowth popped up and said in plain English "Meowth, that's right!" as if on cue to end the motto.

"Okay, seriously" Aaron exclaimed in an annoyed tone "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"This can't be good" Chris said.

Team Rocket went into one of the stores with their Pokémon, an Ekans and Koffing, and came out with a bag full of stolen Poké Balls. "Well, I think that's all we came for, James" Jesse said "Shall we head out?"

"Let's" James replied as they made their way for the hot air balloon, laughing as they made their escape.

Aaron then shouted, "Stop!" as he began to run towards Team Rocket. Frank held Aaron back as best he could until Chris, Tim and Drew had to hold him back as well.

"Wait Aaron," Frank demanded "we can't rush them like this. Besides, I have a plan on how we can track them down and stop them."

Aaron and company angrily watched as the criminals made their escape. Aaron looked back at Frank as he freed himself "Whatever your plan is, it better be a good one."

**End of Chapter 6**

**HAHA! Once again, one key plot point interrupts another! Don't worry, the ex will return in the near future. Sorry the chapter was shorter than previous entries, but I became sick over Spring Break and I didn't have much time to work on the story and because I had other things to do as well. I just started the new term, so I probably won't be working on a new chapter until I find some free time. I can't promise that it will be as long as previous chapters again, but it will be exciting. I made some minor edits on my earlier chapters tonight as well. Anyway, thank you all for the support. I really like the way things are rolling with the story so far. I've got a lot of plans for what happens next so keep providing me feedback and as always (in the words of FPS Russia), have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! I missed you guys and gals! TIME FOR HUUUUUUUUGLES! *wraps arms around laptop* I decided to get cracking on Chapter 7 about a week after the posting of Chapter 6. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last considering how short the last one was. Anyway, let's get started!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 7: Rocket Encounters and Evolutions**

Aaron was driving home along with Chris, Tim, and Drew following close behind Officer Frank Holden, who also gave them an escort to get them all home as fast as possible. At home, Timtar was talking to Layla with Nox and Walter listening in as well.

[So, Layla…] Timtar began speaking.

[Yes, Timtar?] Layla asked, expecting more to be said.

Timtar hesitated to ask this question [What do you think of your trainer, Aaron?]

Layla got a little confused [What do you mean?]

Timtar explained [I mean, what do you think of him as a person?]

Layla answered [Well, he's really fun to be around. He's a little quiet sometimes but I like that because I'm quiet sometimes too. He's always looking after me and he makes me feel safe. It's kind of weird because I think I should be the one keeping him safe.] Layla gave a little giggle.

Timtar then asked [Do you like him?]

Layla replied immediately [Of course, I do. He's taken care of me over the past few months and he's the nicest person I've ever met. He's my best friend.]

Timtar asked [Well…do you like him more than just a friend?]

Layla thought hard on this question. She liked being around Aaron. She loved the way he rubbed her ears and pet her. She enjoyed it when Aaron gave her an occasional bath where she let him rub shampoo into her fur and rinse it off. She liked training with him at the park, as well as playing games like Hide and Seek where half the time Aaron couldn't find her because she had gotten better at disguising herself and it would take Aaron over half an hour to look until he finally gave up. Layla would reappear at the very last spot Aaron looked and they laughed together when he saw that she was under his nose the whole time. All the fun moments of her life happened because of Aaron. Layla didn't know if she could think of her trainer in that sense but the thought had always stayed with her in her dreams. Layla gave an answer [I think I do, but I don't know if he would feel the same. I know it could happen, but I wish I could talk to him about it.]

Timtar looked at her for a few seconds. He thought about the conversation he had with Nox about this and then gave a smile towards Layla [I think he likes being with you as much as you do. He might like you the same way that you do and he may not even realize it. Who knows? Maybe you two will find a way to talk to each other about it.]

Layla returned the smile [You're right. Thanks Timtar. You're a good friend. The same goes with you Nox and Walter.]

Timtar said [You're welcome] as Nox and Walter nodded towards Layla giving her a smile.

_-Twelve minutes after the incident at the mall-_

Aaron and the rest of the group arrived at his house. Layla, Nox, Timtar, and Walter were all captured in their Poké Balls and then let out of them so they could listen to the discussion that was about to happen…Plus Aaron didn't want to bother keeping Layla in her Poké Ball, he liked having her next to him.

The group got together with Aaron starting the discussion…rather loudly one might add, "How in the hell is Team Rocket a real organization? I can understand that Silph Co. became real after the discovery of Pokémon and everything but how did Team Rocket build itself up that quickly"

Frank spoke up "It's not really surprising. Underground groups like this usually rise up in a matter of weeks. Considering it's been two months since the discovery of Pokémon, it's understandable that Team Rocket could be brought up by this time. We've actually known about them for a while, but there haven't been any criminal incidents from the organization…until today that is."

Aaron still had questions, "How could people have the heartlessness to steal Pokémon and use them to bring harm to others? And how is it that both Jesse and James look EXACTLY like they did in the anime?"

Frank answered "Nobody in this world has one mentality that rules over everything. Some people really do have the criminal mentality to steal Pokémon like that and use them for their nefarious purposes. As for why they looked like their counterparts in the anime…Well, it beats me."

Aaron sighed and sat down next to Frank who got onto his laptop. Layla proceeded to jump onto Aaron's lap as she usually did. Aaron was impressed at the look and display of Frank's computer. "How big of a salary do you get for being a cop?" Aaron asked.

Frank laughed "It's not as much as this indicates. This is the computer all policemen and women use." Aaron, Layla, Tim, Chris, and Drew all looked at the screen. Frank was opening a program, entering a username and a long code of some sort to access an application. The program title was _Poké Ball GPS_.

Chris was the first to speak "Does this program do what I think it does?"

Frank looked at Chris and nodded "Yep, this program helps locate a Poké Ball from anywhere in the world. All you need is to have it registered under your name and you can locate the Poké Ball you registered onto your name. You can only locate Poké Balls under your name. Go ahead and register your Poké Balls on the _Poké Ball GPS_ app on your mobile phone or on the website using another computer."

Aaron complied and downloaded the app from the store onto his iPod. It was free, kind of convenient to say the least. Aaron registered his name and Poké Ball onto the app as did Chris, Tim and Drew on the website. Tim then asked "Now what?"

Frank answered "Now, as I said before, only Poké Balls registered under your name can be located by you. Everyone else's location is a mystery…unless you have an account like mine."

"What's the difference?" Aaron inquired "Can you look up the location of anyone's Poké Balls?"

"Yep" Frank said "For example, I can look up Aaron's name," Frank put in Aaron's name into a search engine, "And the program does the rest." The display showed Layla's Poké Ball ID under Aaron's name and a map of the current location;

_4997 Mountain View Drive_

_Rustboro City, Hoenn_

"That's brilliant!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yep" Frank confirmed "And with my account, I can even track Poké Balls that aren't registered."

Aaron got an idea in his head. "So we can track the location of the Poké Balls that Team Rocket stole!" Aaron said excitedly.

"Exactly!" Frank answered. The entire group all got excited, even the Pokémon.

Tim thought for a second, "But how do we know which ones?"

"Ahh" Frank replied "That's the trick. Nobody could possibly know which Poké Balls are the ones they stole. Unless" Frank then took out a piece of paper "Somebody had a list of the IDs on the Poké Balls that were stolen which I have right here." Frank then proceeded to enter one ID on a Poké Ball from the huge list that ran down from the floor into the next room (Team Rocket stole around a thousand Poké Balls from that incident at the mall). The ID he entered was 159832002583 (a long code but for something that is mass produced like an iPhone, it makes sense). The program then opened up a map with a location.

_5129 Lone Avenue_

_Rustboro City, Hoenn_

Aaron read the location "5129…Lone Avenue? That's right by the park where Layla and I go all the time! And where-" Aaron got a flashback to that day two months ago; the day after he met Layla. He remembered training with Layla at the park and when Logan Greene almost robbed him with the gun he swiped from the criminals hands and brought him to justice with Frank's help. Aaron then exclaimed "THAT'S WHERE LOGAN GREENE ATTACKED ME!"

Layla's ears went down and she lightly whined in pain when she heard her trainer shout so loud. Aaron saw this and softly rubbed her sensitive ears "Sorry Layla. I guess I got a little excited." Layla understood Aaron's reaction. She'd do the same thing if she could speak. She allowed her trainer to scratch her favorite spot. Having her ears scratched by Aaron always seemed to help her relax and her ears began to feel better because of Aaron's soft touch on her ears.

Frank then said "From what you said, it is very possible that Jesse and James had a connection with Greene. That was a location of many of Greene's crimes. We also confirmed that he had worked with Team Rocket as a courier when we arrested him. For that reason, if they find out who you are, they'll make you a target"

Aaron's eyes widened when he heard this. He never considered that he could end up in the line of fire like this. This is exactly why he never liked fighting; no matter what, it never really ends once it's started. He also thought about Layla and that she will possibly be in danger because of all this. However, he knew that he would have to do everything he could to ensure the safety of himself, the people around him, and Layla.

"No they won't," Aaron said with a gleam in his eyes "because we're going to put a stop to them before they get the chance." Aaron wasn't much for speeches but he started one anyway with Layla still on his lap, "These guys don't know who we are but today; they'll know that we're the ones that stopped them in their tracks. Frank, if we're taking handguns into this fight, I'll need a new one." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his M1911, Chris saw the gun in Aaron's hands "I can't risk them seeing mine."

Chris looked at Aaron with a shocked expression "What are you doing with that gun in your pocket?" he said.

"Relax, the safety is on. Plus, I've got a concealed weapons permit. Right, Frank?" Aaron said looking towards the police officer.

"Yeah," Frank confirmed "I discouraged him from getting one but it's legal. Here," Frank pulled out a .357 magnum from a bag and handed one to Aaron "only use it in an emergency. I've only got the one extra gun so we'll have to make do with the Pokémon and whatever we've got. If we're lucky, we won't even need them."

Aaron looked at the magnum with intrigue "Hey Frank, do you mind if I trade you my gun for this magnum? I'd honestly prefer one of these over mine."

"Not a chance, Aaron" Frank said "that .357 has been with me for years. No way would I trade it for anything."

Aaron looked down slightly in disappointment and said "Crap…" to himself.

Holden got up from the couch and said "Get yourselves ready, people! We leave in an hour."

_-An hour and a half later-_

Aaron, Chris, Drew, and Tim rode together in Aaron's car. Layla sat in Aaron's lap while he was driving. He didn't let her do it all the time like he said before, but for the case of a near-full car he let her sit there. Frank followed behind as they parked by Aaron and Layla's training area.

It was a half hour drive from Aaron's house to the area and as stated before, it was close to where the Poké Balls were located. They wanted to park close by but not too close to raise suspicion. Frank was also not wearing his police uniform; he was wearing a trench coat the entire day. They felt that they had the element of surprise in this case despite it still being daylight at this time. The group snuck towards the location; 5129 Lone Avenue, with their Pokémon ready to battle. The location looked like an abandoned warehouse but they knew it was all a hoax. Frank loaded up the GPS app on his iPhone and found the location of the Poké Balls that were stolen, and the ones that were owned by Jesse and James "Yep, they're still here" he said.

"Alright," Aaron said "Here's the plan: we barge in Bang! Bang! Bang! We grab the Poké Balls and leave."

Frank rejected Aaron's plan "Aaron, we can't REALLY kill them unless it's deemed necessary."

Aaron scratched the back of his "I know, I was kidding. Here's the real plan. Drew, Walter, Tim and Timtar will sneak off into the side of the building with these lockpicks and a guide to lockpicking that Tim found on the App Store, which I also downloaded. Once we're all inside, we get in and confront Team Rocket. We knock 'em out, grab the Poké Balls and we take them to jail. What do you think?"

"Why don't we all barge in from the doors? Tim and I go through the side, the rest of you go through the front." Drew suggested.

Aaron thought for a second"…That works too. I just wanted to do it stealthily but we'll go with your idea. Okay, we all barge in, knock them out, grab the Poké Balls and take them to jail. Is that cool with everyone?"

They all nodded and said "Let's do it."

Aaron, Layla, Chris, Nox, and Frank all got to the front door as Drew, Walter, Tim and Timtar were at the side door. "You guys ready?" Aaron said over his phone.

"Ready" said Tim in response.

Aaron counted down "3…2…1…"

_-Meanwhile in the warehouse-_

Jesse, James, and Meowth were standing in the middle of the warehouse looking at the huge molehill of Poké Balls. James then laughed evilly "I told you the plan was foolproof! The suckers didn't even see it coming!"

Jesse smacked him in the face "Please James, that plan was about as foolproof as every plan the original Team Rocket made. That is to say, it wasn't."

James then replied "Dammit Jesse, let me have this one!" he was still rubbing where Jesse's hand collided with his face.

Meowth shook his head "Eh, quit ya fightin'. We got all these Poké Balls and that's all that matters. Besides, now that we got all o' dese from the mall and those other places, we can capture all the Pokémon we run into; plus all the trainers' Pokémon that haven't been put in Poké Balls yet."

The trio laughed evilly as a loud voice was overheard. The voice belonged to Aaron "BREACH!" The evil trio turned around in curiosity as they saw two trainers, a police officer and two Pokémon enter the room along with another couple trainers and their Pokémon.

Meowth then said angrily "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Aaron then spoke nonchalantly "Yeah, I think we broke your do-HOLY SHIT! THEY DO EXIST!" Aaron shouted the last part as he saw an arcade cabinet in the room. This wasn't any regular arcade cabinet. This one was for the addictive fighting game _Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3_, Aaron's favorite fighting game.

A lot of Aaron's favorite video game and comic book characters were all put into one game and he liked playing it despite getting beat a lot online. He didn't understand how to get really long and ridiculous combos that everyone else can get. He read online that only a few of these actually exist in the world (it was basically the console version, modified to work with an arcade cabinet) and he wanted one badly. Aaron had a huge desire to have a personal arcade with many arcade cabinets, including the _Marvel Vs. Capcom_ series. Aaron kept his attention towards the video game cabinet as he stood completely still just staring at it, until Layla lightly bit his ankle. Aaron bent slightly to rub his ankle and said "Ow…Where am I? Why is there an arcade cabinet in here? And may I play it?"

"You're in our warehouse," James said angrily "we made it ourselves and no, you can't play it."

Aaron then got an angry look on his face "You three caused chaos at the mall, stole thousands of Poké Balls, and you won't let anyone use the greatest invention in the history of video games…and I don't like those kinds of things."

Jesse then replied "Well, what did you expect. We are villains after all."

Meowth then said "And now we're going to beat you all and take yer Pokémon!"

Chris then said "Just try and beat us!" Chris looked to Aaron "Aaron, let's do this, you and me!"

Aaron looked back at Chris and exclaimed "Alright!"

Jesse and James each got their Poké Balls out and brought their Pokémon out. Jesse commanded "Go Ekans!"

James then shouted "Go Koffing!"

Both Ekans and Koffing popped out ready to battle against Aaron and Chris's Pokémon. Chris gave a command to his Duskull "Nox, start this battle with Confuse Ray on both of them!"

Nox said "Duskull" and then suddenly a ray of light appeared and struck both Ekans and Koffing. Layla closed her eyes to prevent its effects, which wouldn't affect her because the attack wasn't directed at her. The Confuse Ray left Ekans and Koffing in a confused state.

Aaron then commanded his Zorua "Okay Layla, use Pursuit on Koffing while they're dazed!"

Layla began charging at Koffing. James gave a command to his Koffing "Koffing use Poison Gas!"

James's Koffing recovered slightly and proceeded to use Poison Gas to flood cover the battlefield. Layla stopped and began choking on the gas. "Layla," Aaron shouted "get out of there!"

"Nox, use Ominous Wind!" Chris then commanded. Nox then created a powerful wind that blew the Poison Gas out of the way and towards Team Rocket who were now coughing due to the gas. Layla recovered and was ready to fight again.

"Thanks for the save, Chris!" Aaron said to his friend.

"No problem" Chris said in return.

Jesse than said while still choking on the gas "Ekans *cough* use Poison Sting!"

Jesse's Ekans then proceeded to shoot a barrage of needles at Layla. "Layla use Faint Attack!"

Layla then disappeared, narrowly missing contact with the attack. Ekans began looking around for Layla but it was no use as Layla reappeared and took a critical swipe at Ekans. Chris then issued a command to his Pokémon "Nox, use Will-O-Wisp on Koffing!"

Nox fired a Will-O-Wisp at Koffing who escaped the hit. This caught both Nox and Layla slightly off guard. James then said "Koffing use Take Down!"

Koffing hurled itself at Layla, knocking her back towards Aaron and Chris. Jesse issued an order to Ekans "Ekans use Bite!"

Ekans lunged itself at Nox and hit it with a super-effective bite. Ekans shook Nox in his mouth a bit and then threw him towards Aaron and Chris. Both of their Pokémon were down but not out. Jesse then said slyly "Listen twerps, you know you can't win. Just give us your Pokémon and we'll forget this ever happened."

Aaron and Chris both looked at the evil trio looking as devious as they did in the anime. Aaron then shouted "Not a chance! I never give in!"

Chris then shouted "Neither do I! Nox use Shadow Ball!" Nox began charging his Shadow Ball.

Aaron then began to issue an order to Layla "Layla use…" Aaron stopped when he looked to his Zorua "Layla? Layla began to give off a bright white glow. Aaron couldn't believe what was happening. Aaron knew this would happen but didn't expect it to happen at this point in time.

**End of Chapter 7**

**I enjoy cliffhangers. Also congratulations, you just read through the longest chapter in the story…or the longest chapter in the story ****so far****. I'll leave you to imagine what the next chapter will entail. I don't know when I'll be able to work on a new chapter. I have an essay or two to write this weekend so work on the next chapter will most likely not start until next week. Anyway, thank you for reading the most recent addition to my fanfic. I really appreciate the support. Spread the word and keep providing the feedback, all of it really helps. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, have a nice day. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who wrote this chapter in a day? THIS GUY! :D It was also edited in about twenty minutes so if there are errors please let me know so I can go back and change it up. I proofread it once or twice so there probably won't be many of them. Anyway enjoy Chapter 8 of my fanfic.**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 8: Post-Evolution Smackdown**

Aaron looked at Layla as the Zorua started to glow bright white. The sudden brightness caught everyone, including Team Rocket, off guard and distracted them; Nox even stopped charging his Shadow Ball due to the brightness. Aaron knew what was happening. Layla was evolving.

Aaron watched in awe as Layla, the little Zorua, started to change form. Soon, the glow subsided and her new form was revealed to the world. Layla had evolved into a Zoroark.

Layla had grown to a height of a little over five feet. She had an hourglass shaped figure, red claws, and she now stood on her hind legs.

Her fur color had stayed approximately the same shade of gray. The fur on her neckline had grown out more and was a lot fluffier. She had a long red mane accented in black. A light blue bead separated her part of her mane and the end of her mane resembled the red-colored hair she had on her forehead when she was a Zorua.

Her ears and mouth stayed the same shape to retain her foxlike qualities. She also had small red lining around her beautiful light blue eyes. She also had red marks on the sides of her mouth similar to the lining around her eyes.

After watching Layla evolve, Aaron had snapped out his daze and was ready to resume the battle. He began to give an order to his newly evolved Pokémon "Alright Layla, let's end this! Use Dark Pulse!"

Layla nodded and began charging the dark energy inside her. It had grown exponentially since she evolved but she had a firm grasp of it from her training so she wouldn't lose control.

Chris was ready too so he reiterated his order to his Duskull "Nox, use Shadow Ball!"

Nox then began to charge a Shadow Ball. Team Rocket grew angry from the determination of their foes. Jesse then issued an order "Ekans, attack with Bite!"

James shouted off an order as well "Koffing, use Take Down!"

Ekans and Koffing began to charge at Layla and Nox. But it was no use. Layla let out a pitch-black beam of energy from her mouth that shot straight at Koffing as Nox launched a dark purple ball directly at Ekans. Both attacks were direct hits that launched Ekans and Koffing straight at Team Rocket, causing the Pokémon to collide with their criminal trainers. This knocked everyone out. All except for James who slowly got up with an angry expression on his face. "I've fucking had it with all of you!"

Time began to slow down for Aaron, he saw James slowly reach for something in his pocket as he was looking directly at Layla. Aaron noticed within a split second that he was pulling out a gun. Aaron reacted by pulling out the .357 magnum from his holster in a flash and shot right at James's arm. James didn't even have a chance of getting a shot out as the bullet passed through his wrist before he could get his sights on the Zoroark.

James screamed in agony from the pain of having his wrist shot. The gun he attempted to pull out fell out of his hands and onto the floor. He tried to grab the gun with his other hand but as he was doing this, Aaron sprinted right at him and did a flying kick right to the side of his face. Aaron landed back on his feet as James fell to the floor.

Aaron then got down on his knee, grabbed a hold of the collar of James's shirt and decked him right in the nose, instantly causing it to bleed. Aaron then stared at him with rage in his eyes and his hand around James's neck. "You tried to kill my Pokémon. You don't ever do that to my friends!"

James started coughing blood and gave a weak evil laugh. "You think I'd listen to a brat like y-" he began to say until Aaron brought the barrel of the magnum Frank lent him right between his eyes. James gulped and his smile turned extremely nervous and he said in fear "Okay, I'll do whatever you want! Just don't kill me!"

Aaron gave a smirk "That's better. Now, listen up because I'll only say this once." Aaron looked at James with a fire in his eyes "We're going to get you to the emergency room to fix you up and Frank will take you and your friends to jail. But," Aaron shook him a little while getting his magnum ready for another shot "if you ever so much as threaten my Zoroark like that again, I'll put a bullet through more than just your wrist and I won't take you to the hospital. Is that clear?"

James said in shock "What?"

Aaron got annoyed and shouted a movie quote from Pulp Fiction "Say 'what' again! Say! 'What'! Again! I dare you! I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER! Say 'what' one more Goddamn time!"

Chris was shaking his head from this. Layla gave him a look of confusion. Chris then said "He's quoting a movie." Layla gave a look as if to say "Ohh..."

James just stayed silent, staring at Aaron and then he eventually started crying loudly in fear. Aaron sighed and pistol whipped him in the head with just enough force to knock him out. Aaron looked back with his friends looking at him in shock. "Well somebody had to shut him up" Aaron said loudly.

Layla was overcome with happiness in the fact that Aaron saved her life. A smile came to her face and she ran over to her trainer and hugged him in her arms. Aaron was surprised at first but he was calmed down by having Layla embracing him after going in a rage on James. He returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her, lightly feeling her fur. Her fur felt just like it did before. Aaron liked this. He placed his head on her shoulder, cuddling lightly into the fur around her neckline. Aaron said to his companion "Layla, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm glad you're okay too" a feminine voice said.

Aaron was a little shocked. He pulled out of the hug slightly and looked at his Zoroark. "Layla, did you say that?"

Layla smiled at Aaron and nodded "Yes I did, Aaron."

Aaron was surprised that his Pokémon learned to speak. Although he understood that things changed with evolution, he didn't know that Zoroark could learn to speak. Aaron just returned the smile and hugged her again. He didn't know what to say except for one thing "Layla, I'm so proud of you."

Layla closed her eyes as she returned the hug. She began tearing up in joy as she said "Thank you, Aaron."

Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat. Aaron and Layla pulled out of the hug and turned to see that Meowth had recovered from being knocked out. The feline then said "I hate to break your moment but dis battle ain't over!" Meowth then charged at Aaron and Layla with his claws extended.

Drew shouted a command "Walter, use Pursuit!"

Walter, the Purrloin, ran quickly and intercepted Meowth's attack, taking a quick swipe at him and knocking him out in the process.

Aaron and Layla were a little surprised. They could have easily taken Meowth out themselves but they were surprised that Walter was trained to battle by Drew. Aaron then said "Nice one, Drew. That goes for you too, Walter."

"Purrloin" said Walter in thanks.

"Now we're even for the time you paid for my WoW subscription, right?" Drew asked.

"Don't press your luck" Aaron said coldly.

"Aww, come on!" Drew said loudly.

-Half an hour later-

Aaron and his group were all standing outside of the warehouse. Aaron had given back the magnum to Frank. The police force came to take back the Poké Balls and apprehend Team Rocket. An ambulance was called to take James to the hospital. Meowth was locked in a carrier, which seemed appropriate and was taken into a police car with Jesse handcuffed and sitting in the back.

Jesse then looked through the window and shouted at Aaron. "Listen up, you twerp. When we get out of jail, we'll have our revenge!" Aaron just smiled slyly and waved at her in farewell.

Meowth shouted at Jesse "Will ya quit yellin'? This cage is so small that you sound like an Exploud!"

Jesse simply shoved the cage a little and looked down as the police officer got into the car and drove off. Jesse said to herself "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again."

Aaron and his group were seen talking to Frank. Tim asked "So how long do you think they'll be in prison for?"

Frank and said "For the damage, several counts of theft, and attempted murder," Aaron shook a little at the last part "they'll probably be out in ten years."

"I don't know" Chris added "somehow I have a feeling they'll back sooner than that."

**EPIC FORESHADOWING!**

"Either way" Frank replied "you've done Rustboro City another service, Aaron. Both you and your friends."

Aaron shrugged and said "Ahh, it was nothin'."

Then something caught Aaron's attention. A police officer was pushing the _Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3_arcade machine out of the warehouse. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do with that arcade game?"

The officer that was pushing the machine came to Frank and whispered something in his ear. Frank then said "Well, apparently their story checked out. Nothing dangerous was found in that arcade machine. How about you take it off our hands?"

Aaron just shook his head and said "Nah, go ahead and keep it."

"What!" everyone around him exclaimed in confusion.

Tim then said "But that's your favorite game. Why wouldn't you want it?"

"Are you kidding?" Aaron asked rhetorically "That thing will take way too much space in my house. Besides I have the home console version. I'll just buy an arcade stick for my Xbox." Aaron only wanted to play the game using an arcade stick; it's much easier to play the game that way.

Frank got an idea "Tell you what, we'll sell it and you get half of what we make off of it."

"Make it a quarter," Aaron said "that thing will sell for thousands of dollars. I don't want to carry around money like that right now, but my friends and I might need more Poke Balls. Can we get five each?"

"You've got a deal" Frank said as he shook Aaron's hand. Aaron and his friends each received five Poke Balls each from the police officers and left the area after exchanging thanks and farewells to each other.

-Two hours later-

After leaving the warehouse, Aaron took Chris and Tim back to their houses. Aaron drove himself, Layla, Walter and Drew back home. Later on, Aaron and Layla were sitting next to each other in the game room, watching TV. Aaron looked to Layla. It looked like something was bothering her. Aaron got concerned and asked "Are you doing okay Layla?"

Layla looked to him and said "I'm fine, why?"

Aaron had a hunch she was hiding something "It just seems like something is bugging you."

Layla sighed and spoke to her trainer "I need to ask you something." She looked down shyly.

Aaron got curious. "What is it?"

Layla looked to her trainer "Are things going to be different since I'm a Zoroark now?"

Aaron then got confused "What do you mean?"

Layla explained "I mean are you going to treat me any differently?"

Aaron then answered "I'm not going to stop caring about you if that's what you mean." He then asked "Are there things that you'd like to change?"

Layla then said "I don't know" as she placed her head on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron thought she was acting cute and smiled as he brought his hand to the back of her left ear, lightly scratching her. Layla moaned lightly at Aaron's touch on her favorite spot and snuggled into his shoulder. Aaron kept scratching her ear until she looked back up to Aaron with a smile. "That's one thing I don't want to change" she said as she licked Aaron's cheek lightly.

Aaron chuckled and smiled at her with his cheeks starting turn slightly red. Layla saw this and said teasingly "Looks like I'm not the only one who has blushed today."

Aaron denied it "I'm not blushing."

Layla giggled and said with a sly smile "It's okay, Aaron. You don't have to deny it."

Aaron looked at her with a smirk and gave her a kiss on her cheek. This caught her off guard. She looked to her trainer with a shocked expression on her face and then she blushed making the marks near her mouth glow an even brighter shade of red. Aaron laughed and said "Yep, I guess we are both blushing now."

Layla just laughed with a smile on her face and placed her head on Aaron's shoulder again as he then ran the fingers of his right hand through her long and beautiful mane and his other hand went down to her back, lightly massaging the small of her back. Layla moaned again at Aaron's touch. Aaron enjoyed the silky feel of the hair on her mane. He continued to play with her hair for another minute or so. Eventually he stopped and said to the vixen "You have really nice hair."

"Thank you" Layla said softly in return for the compliment.

Time passed and it was midnight. Aaron and Layla were both getting tired. "Aaron?" Layla said to her trainer.

Aaron yawned and looked to the vixen and said "Yeah?"

Layla asked him a question "Is it okay if I sleep on my own? I want to see if I have any problems with sleeping by myself."

"I don't have a problem with it," Aaron said "where would you like to sleep?"

"I'm not sure" Layla replied.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want" Aaron offered to Layla.

Layla looked to her trainer and asked "But where will you sleep?"

Aaron then answered "I'll sleep on this couch. I've done it dozens of times anyway."

Layla then said "Okay. I'll sleep in your bed." Layla looked at Aaron with a smile and licked his cheek. She then said "Good night, Aaron."

"Good night, Layla" Aaron replied. Layla then walked out of the game room while Aaron watched her walk out of sight and into his bedroom.

Layla got under the covers of Aaron's bed and started thinking about her trainer. She liked being with him, she liked how he wasn't mean or cruel and he treated her like an equal and she liked that he saved her life. Despite these nice thoughts about him, she didn't think he would like her in the way she likes him. She'd do anything to be in a loving relationship with her trainer but would he do the same? She just shook those thoughts from her head and thought of their good times together and she slowly fell asleep.

Aaron was still up for a few minutes thinking 'Why is it that we still show so much affection for each other? Furthermore, why do we even do that stuff in the first place? Does she care for me on a deeper level than just friends?' Aaron tried to shake away these thoughts. He couldn't think about Layla like that. She was his best friend and she was a Pokémon. He didn't hate the idea of a human/Pokémon relationship; he didn't view it as wrong since both Aaron and Layla could communicate with each other. However, he didn't know if it was legal or more importantly, if Layla liked the idea or if she truly cared for him at that level. He did what he usually did in these situations and fell asleep while thinking of their good memories together.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Well, that's Chapter 8. I've really been thinking a lot about future chapters. I already have an idea for the next one but I won't start working on it until after this weekend is over. I need the break to work on two homework assignments due next week. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 and look forward to Chapter 9 to be released sometime either next week or the week after (don't get your hopes up too high though, because you never know). Remember to keep providing feedback on my fanfic and as always, have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Readers, grab my keyboard!**

…

…

…

…

**LONG CHAPTEEEERRRRRS! **

**Hello readers! Thanks for providing all that feedback on the last chapter. However, it seems that a few of you are concerned about the plot. Here's my response: I understand your points. I actually have plans for the next few chapters and how the plot will develop. I don't intend on stopping this fanfic until I feel like it, so don't waste your breath on waiting for the ending; it won't happen for a long time. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 9.**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 9: Aura Whispers**

Somewhere close by where Aaron lived, a man was talking to another while standing near their truck at five in the morning. They were lifting something in a large sack out of the bed of their truck. Whatever it was, it was moving rather slowly, like it was breathing. "Okay, just leave him here" the first man of the duo said.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" the other man asked "Won't your family get suspicious?"

"Forget it," the first man answered "I've kept him in my basement the whole time. As far as they know, he doesn't exist."

"You're pretty crafty to be able to do that" second man snickered.

"Whatever," the man said in a bored manner "Just get him out of the bag and leave him here."

The two men let whatever was in that sack out gently. It was dark to see it but whatever the person or thing was, it was still sleeping. They drove off afterwards, the sounds of the truck interrupting the silence of the early morning.

_-Four hours later-_

The sun passed through the blinds of Aaron's room and cast the light down onto Layla. The Zoroark was sleeping peacefully until she slowly woke up seeing the bright light. She lifted herself up and began to stretch while looking around her. She looked to her side but didn't see her trainer beside her. Layla didn't want to sleep next to Aaron yet, she needed to be sure of each other's feelings first so she had to get comfortable with sleeping alone for now.

Layla looked to the clock on Aaron's desk, it was 9:00 a.m. She decided to get out of Aaron's bed; she decided to do Aaron a little favor and made his bed for him. Not like it mattered to Aaron but if he ever decided to sleep in his bed again, at least Layla would have his bed made for him. After that she went into the game room to see Aaron on the couch still asleep. She smiled as she looked at her human trainer sleeping away. She stood over him and gave him a soft shove. Aaron being a light sleeper quickly awoke from this and looked to his side to see his Zoroark kneeling by his side.

Layla gave Aaron a gentle lick on his cheek and greeted him "Good morning, Aaron."

"Good morning, Layla." Aaron replied yawning soon afterward. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Mhm" Layla confirmed "Your bed is really comfy."

Aaron patted Layla's head and started running his fingers through the hair of her mane. "If you don't mind," Layla interrupted him "I need to take a shower."

"Okay," Aaron said stopping what he was doing "You know where the shampoo and stuff is right?"

Layla answered "Yes, Aaron. But I need help drying my hair and fur afterwards."

Aaron smiled and said "That's not a problem; we can use the other bathroom to dry your fur and brush you when you're done showering."

Layla smiled back at her trainer "Okay, I'll be back." Layla walked into Aaron's bathroom while Aaron was still on the couch. Layla took off the bead on her mane and then she saw something on the floor. "EWW!" Layla shrieked as Aaron lifted himself up from hearing the vixen "Why is there underwear on the floor?"

"Blame that on Drew!" Aaron yelled from the couch "He's the only one who ever does that in this house!"

"Okay, I'll kill him later" Layla jokingly said from the bathroom.

"I'll help you out on that one" Aaron added following in on the joke.

Aaron got himself off the couch and began to stretch and pulled out his iPod Touch which he had in his pocket while he was sleeping. The date was March 28th, right in the middle of Spring Break. Aaron had to go back to classes next Monday for the new term. He didn't look forward to that because it meant he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Layla. Then he thought he'd bring her with him in her Poké Ball, but he would have to ask her if it was okay later.

He decided to watch a little TV while he waited for Layla to get out of the shower. He sat down on the couch again and turned on the television. A news broadcast was playing with a headline "Missing Pokémon" onscreen. "Local businessman Hugh Richards has offered up a one hundred thousand dollar award for anyone with information related to his male Lucario which went missing yesterday" the woman news anchor reported as Aaron turned the TV's volume up "The Lucario is reported to not have a name; rather it is identified by a discoloration on the spikes on its paws and chest. While normally white, this Lucario's spikes are actually a shade of blue, cerulean to be precise. Remember to call 924-8455 to provide any information related to Richards's missing Lucario. Once again I'm Kate Graham from Rustboro City News on RCTV."

'A hundred thousand dollars?' Aaron thought to himself 'Pretty big money for a missing Pokémon. Then again, Lucario isn't an easy Pokémon to find in the games so if it works like that, then finding them is like finding a Nintendo Wii in 2006. But with that discoloration, then it's like finding a needle in a haystack.'

It was true, finding a Lucario or Riolu in the games didn't happen very often without trading one. Really the only games that had wild Riolus were _HeartGold _and _SoulSilver, _and _Black_ and _White_. Even then, you had to beat the Elite Four and the champion to encounter them. Aaron knew that wild Riolus and Lucarios would exist but didn't necessarily expect them to be very numerous. Discolored Pokémon or "shiny" Pokémon were even rarer than that. In the game, you only had about a one in eight thousand chance of finding one. 'Who is that Richards guy anyway?' Aaron wondered 'Whatever happens, I hope the Lucario is okay.'

_-Meanwhile-_

Layla was washing herself off in the shower. She rubbed shampoo onto her fur and began rubbing more onto her scalp. After paying enough attention to her body, she rinsed herself off but didn't get out quite yet. The Zoroark stayed in the shower for a little longer thinking to herself 'No wonder Aaron likes spending a lot of time in the shower. The warm water feels nice.' Layla loved the feel of the warm water on her fur, so she just closed her eyes while the water fell onto her body.

_-Ten minutes later-_

Aaron was still watching TV; he almost fell asleep again because of how boring the rest of the news was. Then Layla got out of the bathroom, holding the bead for her mane in her claws while still drying herself off with a towel in her other paw. Aaron looked to the vixen. He didn't realize how beautiful she was. She had such a slender body, her fur and mane were still slightly damp but she still looked good to him. No matter how amazing her body looked, the feature he really liked was her eyes. The red lining contrasted perfectly with the beautiful blue eyes that it encircled. Layla noticed that Aaron was staring at her and laughed lightly with Aaron blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Layla walked towards Aaron. Her trainer's blush went away and she looked down at him with a smile. Aaron returned the smile and said "How was your shower?"

"It was good" the bipedal fox said "but now I need you to dry the hair on my mane and neck."

"Okay," Aaron got off the couch "Follow me."

Aaron led Layla into his mom's bedroom. Since it was Wednesday, his mom was at work and his dad usually slept downstairs in his recliner. Aaron didn't quite know why but he assumed it was because his dad sounds like a Snorlax when he sleeps and his mom doesn't want to put up with it. Aaron led his Zoroark into the master bathroom to dry her fur off using the hairdryer. Layla sat down in a chair Aaron brought in for her. Aaron plugged the hairdryer into the socket and was ready to start drying Layla's hair. Before he had a chance to begin, Layla asked "You know how to do this right?"

Aaron laughed "Yeah, I don't use this often but I know how to use a hairdryer."

Aaron began drying off Layla's mane and the rest of her fur. The once soaked up mane and fur were now near perfect. Later, Aaron began to brush Layla. He used a brush they had bought for the vixen when she was a Zorua. She liked being brushed by her trainer. No matter how many times he had done it, she'd never get tired of it. Aaron kept brushing the Zoroark until her fur looked beautiful under the bathroom light. After he finished, Layla put the bead back onto her mane with Aaron's help and then she hugged him with her trainer returning the hug. "Thank you, Aaron" Layla said.

"What for?" Aaron asked as he slowly pulled out of the hug.

"For always taking care of me" Layla answered.

"You're welcome" Aaron said.

_-Later-_

After having breakfast Aaron and Layla went down to their usual training grounds. Since the incident at the warehouse, the police have been monitoring the area for suspicious activity. They knew who Aaron was though so he had no need to worry there. They trained for the better part of an hour. Aaron felt like they didn't need much training now. There weren't any trainers around to battle or anything like that. It was kind of boring really. Aaron just sat down on a blanket that he brought with him and Layla sat next to him. Aaron spoke to the Zoroark "Layla?"

The vixen looked at Aaron "Yes, Aaron?"

"I have a few questions I'd like to ask you" Aaron said.

"Go ahead, ask away" Layla said eagerly.

Aaron didn't even think about asking about what Layla was like before they met. Then again, she couldn't necessarily speak to him when she was a Zorua. "How old are you exactly?" was the first question Aaron asked.

"In your years I'm twenty years old" Layla answered "I'm actually a lot older than normal foxes live to be, it just seemed weird that I've been able to live this long. Although, since I'm a Pokémon, I might actually be younger than what I thought I'd be in fox years."

"Well, Pokémon age a little differently from species to species. I'm pretty sure that Ninetales live on to be a thousand years old. Although for your case, you might live on for as long as we humans usually live for." Aaron said as he got a little more interested "So you're twenty years old. Do you know when exactly you were born?"

Layla nodded "I was born in November."

"What day?" Aaron asked.

"The 14th" Layla answered.

Aaron didn't buy it "No way!"

"It's true" Layla said with her arms crossed.

"That's my birthday too!" Aaron said with a light smile.

Layla giggled a little "Kind of weird don't you think?"

"Yeah," Aaron said looking down for a little bit.

Layla was surprised by Aaron's sudden change of pace "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?"

"Actually, there is." Aaron confirmed "What was your life like before I met you?"

Layla sighed and began to tell Aaron the whole story. "I thought you'd ask that. I was just a normal red fox before I met you. My parents were red foxes as well. I had a few other brothers and sisters but we all went our separate ways after our parents left us."

"Your parents abandoned you?" Aaron asked a little confused.

"No, of course not" Layla said "they really cared for us but we were all at the age where we had to fend for ourselves instead of relying on our parents. It was sad, but I was fine living on my own."

"Okay," Aaron said and then pleaded "What happened after that?"

"…" Layla didn't speak.

"Did something bad happen to you or your family?" Aaron asked.

That did it; Layla started crying into Aaron's shoulder while holding him tightly in her arms. "Layla, it's okay" Aaron said softly while patting her back and then rubbing it softly as he returned the hug. They held onto each other for a minute or so until Layla stopped crying.

Layla sniffled a little and apologized "I'm sorry."

Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder "Layla, it's okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No," Layla said wiping her tears away with Aaron's help "It's fine. Anyway, foxes usually leave their parents around the age of a month or so. When I was walking through the forest about 15 years ago, I found a group of hunters. They had killed all of my brothers and sisters and were carrying around their pelts. I ran off before they even noticed me. I also found out that my parents died a year or so before that. They weren't killed, they died peacefully."

Aaron looked to Layla with sadness while she looked saddened from telling him of her horrible story. "I'm so sorry that happened to you" Aaron said, "I have no idea what it's like losing a family like that." A thought came to Aaron's head "Wait a minute. If foxes age that fast, how are you still alive and kicking at twenty years old? In human years that is."

Layla answered "I was actually somebody's pet for a little while."

Aaron knew she wasn't lying from her expressions but he couldn't help but joke "You're making this up aren't you?"

"No really" Layla said in response "I slept under somebody's house for a month or so until they found out and they actually took me in as a pet because they saw I was different from other foxes. They took care of me, fed me, and made sure I was fine until they moved away and left me to fend for my own. I knew they cared about me very much and I understood that they had to leave me behind. A week after that, I had transformed into a Zorua. I learned that I had new powers and I found that other animals had transformed into Pokémon too. I also found that I could disguise myself, so I took a form of the girl from the family who took care of me to avoid suspicion from people while I looked for a new den. After that, I met you the same day I transformed."

"Did you ever find any other foxes you liked in the forest?" Aaron asked out of curiosity.

Layla blushed and giggled "No, I've never had a mate. I never wanted one; all the lupines were just crazy for sex and all I wanted was a mate that would love and care for me and my children." The vixen looked down in sadness after saying this.

"Don't worry," Aaron said with a smile "I'm sure you'll find a mate that wants the same thing as you."

"You think so?" Layla asked.

"I know so" Aaron assured her while running his fingers through the fur around her neckline. Layla closed her eyes at the trainer's touch. After a short time, Aaron looked at Layla and asked her the last question "How did you learn how to speak English?"

Layla grabbed a hold of Aaron's hand. Aaron felt the soft fur of her arms and looked into her eyes. Layla looked into Aaron's dark brown eyes. She liked the color of them because they looked like chocolate which Aaron had fed her a few times. She loved the sweet taste of it. Layla told the truth "I was learning to do it when you were at school. Walter helped me by finding some books so I could learn how to speak. I already knew how to read from watching TV and you playing video games or doing homework. I was even practicing speaking with your father because he didn't have much to do while he was at home. I wanted him to keep it a secret because I didn't want to talk until I felt that I could do it without it coming as a huge surprise."

"So my dad knew the whole time," Aaron asked "and neither you nor him ever told me?"

Layla nodded "Yeah…" she looked down in sadness "I understand if you hate me because of this."

Aaron looked at the Zoroark. He was still a little mad that she never came to her to have him teach her. Then again, he wasn't a good teacher. No matter how much he tried, he could never stay mad at her. "No Layla," Aaron said to his companion "I've never once hated you. You shouldn't blame yourself because I'm to blame as well. I should have thought of teaching you to speak but I thought that you wouldn't be interested in it."

"It's okay, Aaron" Layla's voice sounded soothing to Aaron "You couldn't have known that. You've had so much to do during school and you had your own things to worry about. I also knew that you were going through a lot because of what that one girl did to you."

Aaron knew who she meant. "Yeah, you're right" Aaron agreed with what she was saying "I'm just glad that we can communicate now and we still care for each other. That's all that really matters to me."

A smile showed itself on Layla's face as she moved closer to Aaron and licked his cheek. Aaron laughed and Layla placed her head on Aaron's shoulder "Thanks for listening to me Aaron."

"You're welcome" Aaron said to Layla while wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her close to him while they sat in the park alone, enjoying their company for a little longer before they went home.

_-Nighttime-_

Aaron was asleep on his couch. He didn't do it very often before but he kind of liked sleeping on the couch. He was having a dream. It wasn't a dream so much as a nightmare. There wasn't much that happened as far as he could tell until he saw that the dream was in his own perspective; he was in the mountains somewhere and a man shot him with a tranquilizer, knocking him out. Later in the nightmare, he awoke and found he was in a dark room with little light. The man that shot him began beating him senseless. No words were spoken, only the sounds of the man punching and kicking at Aaron were heard until he started breathing very heavily after going through the pain of being brutally beaten. Then he saw the man once more, this time he was holding a club of some sort and he took one swing at Aaron's head as he woke up from the nightmare gasping for air.

Aaron was breathing heavily after the nightmare. He looked around himself and checked his body just to be sure it wasn't real. He sighed and he realized that he was thirsty, so he went to the bathroom to take a drink and go back into the game room. He checked his iPod for the time.

_8:25 a.m. _

_Thursday March 29_

Aaron then thought to himself, 'That dream…' he remembered the nightmare he just awoke from. 'That pain, it felt so real…' he remembered the beating he took from that man that he somehow recognized in that nightmare. Aaron just rubbed his face with his hands and then spoke to himself "What was that all about?"

**End of Chapter 9**

**Wow, I can't believe I wrote this in a day. Procrastination on homework rules!** **Anyway, I'll start working on the next chapter whenever I feel like NOT working on homework (translation: all the time. XD). Anyway, thanks for all the support. Remember to keep providing the feedback and as always, have a nice day…or night since I'm posting this at around 11:50 at night…Whatever, see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! I started writing this the day after the last chapter but I haven't been able to work on it much until later in the week because I had some studying to do. Unfortunately I can't procrastinate on studying for exams or quizzes but I do my very best during the free time I have.**

**You probably noticed my speed at writing the last chapter, well I was bored most of Saturday and I already had half my homework done so I wrote the chapter in the neighborhood of six to eight hours. To be honest, I had the plot of this chapter and the last one in my head before Chapter 8 was even finished. Also, when I have taken the time to process my ideas, I can write or type a short story or essay in a matter of hours (I type over fifty words per minute on average, FYI). Anyway, just thought I'd let you all know why I've been able to keep the story going so fast but don't expect any more chapters to come up as fast, I need a break to play some more video games. With that, enjoy Chapter 10 of my fanfic.**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron New Experience**

**Chapter 10: Unleashing the Aura**

It was around eight in the morning. Aaron was in the shower, still contemplating what that nightmare was about. 'Why did I have a nightmare like that?' he wondered 'I remember seeing that man before, but I can't put my finger on it.' Aaron figured that it was nothing, just shrugging it off and finished showering.

After his shower Aaron walked as silently as possible into his room to grab his clothes. He felt like letting Layla wake up on her own. He didn't feel like training for a while but he could always go running with Layla today. It looked to be a very nice spring day so there was no problem there. He left the room with his clothes to dress in the bathroom but not before looking to Layla who was still asleep. The vixen looked so peaceful when she was asleep and he was glad to have been her trainer, caregiver, and friend over the past few months. Aaron wasn't sure if he really liked her in a different way but in time he'd figure it out.

Aaron dressed himself in a pair of dark blue shorts, a pair of white socks, white and black tennis shoes, and a light blue t-shirt with the logo for his favorite group of superheroes: The Avengers. Aaron was anxiously awaiting the release of the movie. He had seen all of the films that set up for the film for all four of the star superheroes: Thor, Iron Man, the Incredible Hulk, and Captain America, the latter was one of Aaron's favorite Marvel comic book characters of all time. His selflessness and dedication to justice were what Aaron respected in his character. Aaron wanted to follow Steve Rogers's example and fight for what's right to the very end.

After Aaron put his clothes on, he went back into the game room to boot up the Xbox and play some _Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3_. He was pretty bad online (only a 25% win record), but he practiced different characters every day until he found the characters he was good with; Strider Hiryu, Taskmaster, and Vergil were among the few characters that Aaron started to get used to. He kept practicing through the morning, learning to do more combinations with the characters he enjoyed using.

_-Two hours later-_

Layla woke up from her sleep. She yawned and stretched, got out of Aaron's bed, and made his bed for him. The vixen walked into the game room to sit on the couch with Aaron finishing up the last battle in the arcade mode against Galactus, the devourer of worlds, using the team he has been working on. Taskmaster was becoming Aaron's best character ever, and Aaron loved using the skull-headed merc with photographic reflexes.

After the ending was revealed and the credits rolled, Aaron set his controller down and greeted Layla "Good morning, Layla."

"Morning" Layla said returning a smile "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay" Aaron said as he looked at the screen and picked his controller back up.

Layla had a sense something happened "Aaron, is something wrong?"

"No," Aaron said "Why do you ask?"

"It just seems like you're trying to avoid talking to me" Layla said with concern.

Aaron sighed, put down his controller and said "Well, I had this…huh?" Aaron felt something weird and went into a confused state.

A gruff voice was saying something in his head "This necklace…I must find the one connected to it."

"Did you hear something just now?" Aaron asked his Zoroark.

Layla shook her head "No, should I have heard something?" Layla was thinking something was wrong with Aaron.

"Nah" Aaron said "I just think my head is playing tricks on me…" Aaron once again went into a weird state.

The voice was heard again and Aaron saw a vision of the place where he and Layla met"Too many forces are trying to get ahold of this. I must hide it!"

"Okay, now this is just getting weird" Aaron calling out on the things going on in his head.

"What's weird?" Layla said getting a little annoyed of this.

"I don't know, I keep hearing this voice in my head and I'm starting to see…oh not again!" Aaron said as he once again went into the same state.

A vision showed itself of a figure burying some sort of small sack into the Earth. From what he could tell, the figure appeared to have put a sapphire pendant with a silver chain necklace into the sack. "Arceus, watch over this and make sure it does not end up in the wrong hands" the voice said before the vision faded out.

Aaron knew where the figure had buried the pendant. After the vision faded, the trainer turned to Layla and explained to her "Layla, this might sound crazy but you have to believe me."

"Okay" Layla trusted in Aaron.

"We need to go where we first met. I believe I saw a vision of something and I need to know if it's real" Aaron said to his partner.

Layla nodded hoping that her trainer wasn't just making things up.

_-Five minutes later-_

Aaron and Layla arrived at the very spot that they met. Aaron looked around for a second and brought out a small spade from the trunk of his car and began digging in a spot that Aaron could tell was where the sack was buried. He didn't have to dig too deep and he found the small sack much to his relief that he wasn't just daydreaming. Layla got curious about what Aaron found "Aaron, how did you know that was here?"

"Remember when I said I thought I had a vision earlier?" Aaron then explained "I saw someone bury this here. I had to make sure it was real. Okay, now to see if what I thought I saw is actually in this sack."

Aaron untied the string that kept the sack enclosed and emptied the contents into his hands. The pendant he saw in his vision was in the sack. Another thing was in there, a note with many mysterious symbols. Aaron recognized the symbols. They were Unown. Unown were mysterious Pokémon that represented various letters and symbols. Aaron could translate the note.

_To whoever finds this note, _

_Find the one whose aura is connected to this pendant._

_Then their true power will be awakened._

"…'their true 'power'…" Aaron said out loud "What's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly, the sapphire began to glow. Aaron and Layla stared in awe at the glow. Aaron didn't know what to do but he put the necklace around his neck to see if anything changed, the sapphire glowed brighter nearly blinding himself and Layla and the light slowly faded away. A silence found its way as Aaron and Layla looked to each other a little confused.

A voice was heard behind Aaron and Layla "Who are you?" it asked.

Aaron recognized the voice; it was the voice in his vision. He and Layla turned around and saw a Pokémon. It was a Lucario. Lucario was a jackal-like Pokémon that stood at around four feet tall, an object resembling a mask surrounded its crimson eyes, its body was primarily black and blue with a cream colored torso.

Aaron noticed something strange about this Lucario; the spikes on its wrists and chest are supposed to be white but this one's spikes were a shade of blue. Aaron remembered that a Lucario was missing on the news. 'This must be him' he thought.

"I'll repeat again who are—" the Lucario stopped repeating its question as he noticed the Zoroark standing by the human who had the necklace around his neck. He instinctively thought that the human and Zoroark had evil intentions due to the dark nature of many Zoroark. "What are you doing with that necklace?" the Lucario asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I was just-" Aaron started to speak until the Lucario interrupted him.

"Stealing that necklace!" the Lucario shouted "I bet you that you had your Zoroark follow me around to grab it! You humans are the same, using the most cunning of Pokémon to scout for anything to further your personal gain!"

"Listen we don't want trouble" Layla spoke aloud attempting to calm the jackal.

"Silence you dark demon!" the Lucario barked out "You will unhand that necklace!" The Lucario began charging a blue ball in his paws. It was the attack Aura Sphere; a very powerful attack used primarily by Lucario. The Lucario quickly launched the attack right at Layla. Aaron saw this and without hesitation pushed Layla away and onto the ground and took the blow to his stomach, grunting as it hit him with such strong force. Aaron knelt to the ground from the pain.

The Zoroark got up from the ground and saw her trainer in pain. She ran to him and asked "Aaron, are you okay?"

Aaron looked to Layla while he was still hurting from the pain "Yeah, I'm fine." Aaron got back up and then looked to the Lucario with a determined look in his eyes "You threatened my companion, the last one who made that mistake ended up with a beatdown from me." He then pointed his finger at the jackal "You want this necklace, then fight me for it! Not her!"

"Aaron, please" Layla pleaded to her trainer "Let me do this!"

"No Layla, I'm sorry" Aaron said to his Zoroark companion "You have a huge type disadvantage. You wouldn't last five minutes against him."

Aaron turned his attention back to the Lucario who said "Fine, I will fight you but you will still lose."

Aaron then offered a bet "Okay how about this: you win, you get the necklace and we'll leave. But if I win, I keep it."

"Hmph" the Lucario grunted out and then said "Very well. Let's get this over with. NOW FIGHT!" shouting out the last part.

Aaron prepared itself for an attack. The Lucario swiftly ran at Aaron with a fist ready to punch the human, Aaron saw this attack as a Bullet Punch, he narrowly blocked the attack with his left arm and made a quick and powerful punch to the Lucario's chest with his right, narrowly missing the blue spike and knocking him back slightly. The Lucario recovered and awaited the human's next move.

Aaron didn't want to make stupid move in this kind of situation. He began circling the Lucario, looking for an opening. Aaron approached his opponent and he feint an attack, prompting the Lucario to block an attack that wouldn't come. After that, the human did a quick jab to the Lucario's stomach and then did a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, knocking him down to the ground.

The Lucario started getting furious as he got up from Aaron's attack. He charged another Aura Sphere and quickly launched it right at his opponent. Aaron tried to dodge it but the blue sphere made contact with his right arm. In reality, it merely scraped part of his shirt's sleeve but Aaron still felt a stinging pain on the skin of his arm from the attack. The Lucario followed up with a Bullet Punch, landing the attack directly into Aaron's stomach. This caused the human to bend over slightly as he felt his ribs take a beating and then the Lucario took one more quick and powerful punch that knocked Aaron down onto his back.

Aaron slowly got back up, rubbing his stomach after the assault that left his ribs bruised. Lucarios were renowned for their skill as fighters and Aaron didn't think he was going to win this fight. He wouldn't give up though. He got into attacking position waiting for the Lucario to make his move. "Hmph" the Lucario grunted "You don't know when to give in. I'm going to end this once and for all!"

The Lucario began charging an Aura Sphere. Aaron saw this and he wanted to be prepared to dodge it. As he was anticipating the attack a bright blue glow emanated from the amulet, causing Aaron slight confusion at this. His body was taking over at this point; he held his hands back towards his right side in a position similar to the Lucario who was charging an Aura Sphere. Suddenly a bright blue orb showed itself in Aaron's hands.

Aaron was incredibly dumbfounded by what was happening, but he decided to roll with it and concentrate on charging the attack as he regained control of his actions. The Lucario was surprised at what was happening as well but was still determined to defeat him as he released his Aura Sphere towards Aaron. Aaron unleashed his newfound power; he mimicked the Street Fighter character Ryu by shouting out "HADOUKEN!" as he unleashed an Aura Sphere of his own.

The two blue orbs collided with Aaron's Aura Sphere piercing through the Lucario's. It appeared it would fail because the human's Aura Sphere was smaller but for some reason, his attack was more concentrated in power. The blue orb struck Lucario in the chest with great force knocking him back and causing him to slide a foot or so onto the ground.

Aaron was amazed at what just happened. Not only did he win the fight against the Lucario, he apparently had the ability to use aura. Layla looked to Aaron to see how much more powerful he had become. The Zoroark was just as surprised as her trainer was. She ran over to her trainer and gave him a hug from behind. "Aaron," Layla shouted out loud "That was amazing!"

Aaron was surprised by the sudden hug and he turned around to look at his Pokémon "I know" he said "but how did that happen?"

Aaron suddenly remembered he had knocked the Lucario down to the ground. He walked over to the Pokémon and knelt by his side. Aaron looked to the Lucario who looked back at him "Are you okay?" Aaron asked with concern.

The Lucario nodded and the human stretched his hand out, offering to pull the Lucario back up. The Lucario placed his paw in Aaron's hand gripping it tightly as Aaron pulled the fighting-steel type back up. The Lucario looked up towards Aaron and said "You…You truly have the power and you bested me with it." The Lucario bowed lightly and stated "The pendant is yours to keep."

Aaron was a little confused by what he meant and said "Look, I don't know what you're talking about." He took the pendant off his neck and offered it to the male Lucario "but this should really belong to you."

The fighting-steel type denied the human's offer "No, that pendant is meant to be with the one whose aura is connected to it. The pendant responded to you and you gained the ability to use the Aura Sphere. You are the true keeper of it." Aaron was still confused so the Lucario explained its power further "That pendant is a divine object that I have kept since the day that Pokémon came to this world. The one who is connected to it has the ability to learn the attacks of any Pokémon that possesses a special connection to them."

"Wait" Aaron thought of something "I had a vision that a figure hid this pendant in the ground. Was that you?"

The Lucario nodded in confirmation. "That happened around a month ago before my 'master' captured me. That will only react to the one who is connected to it so I kept it here, hoping to find that person who turned out to be you."

"I don't understand" Aaron stated "How is it that I know how to use Aura Sphere?"

"I believe that is because of me" the Lucario confessed "At first when I saw your Zoroark, I thought that you were a treasure hunter with evil intentions. I didn't know why you had the pendant in your possession at the time but when you defeated me, I read your aura and it appears that my aura is connected to yours."

"So, this connection" Aaron began asking "Caused me to see that vision?"

"Yes" the Lucario validated Aaron's claim "I sent that vision to you. I did not know who it would go to. It only goes to the human that shares the bond with me." Aaron understood the connection Lucarios can have with their trainers through the power of aura. It was a special force in the universe that could do many things that even Aaron didn't know about. Sometimes the connection occurs with neither the Lucario nor the human knowing it.

Aaron then remembered the Lucario saying something earlier "You mentioned your former master, his name wouldn't happen to be Hugh Richards would it?"

The Lucario stared at Aaron "How do you know him?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Call it a lucky guess" Aaron shared how he knew the name "There was a report that a Lucario went missing and the description matches you."

The Lucario looked down in frustration "Great, he abandoned me, and now he's trying to find me again."

"Wait a second" Aaron got even more confused "The report said you went missing!"

The Lucario shouted angrily "Leave it to my former master to make up a lie like that! He left me in the forest near here after all the horrible things that he put me through!" Aaron was surprised to see the fighting-steel type like this. The once calm and collected Pokémon was surging with strong and erratic emotions. Aaron also was curious of what happened between Richards and this Lucario. The Lucario calmed down and asked Aaron "Do you want to know the truth?"

Aaron was thinking something weird was going to happen. "Okay…" he said nervously.

The Lucario closed his eyes and placed his right paw on his own chest. Suddenly the weird feeling that Aaron experienced this morning had returned. 'Oh great now I'm going to see some serious shit' he thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 10**

**So…I have ten chapters in this fic…I get the job of writing the live-action Pokémon movie for this right Nintendo? Right? Yeah, and maybe a ****Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 arcade stick will fall from the sky and come into my possession…please let that last one happen. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Believe it or not, it took me a couple days to write and I took an extra day to proofread it and make sure I liked the way it was. Remember to keep providing feedback, it really helps and as always, have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers. Here's the thing. I finished Chapters 11 and 12…on the same day. So you get double the reading to do! YAY! I kid of course; you don't have to read them both on the same day/night but I encourage you to do so. Note both chapters 11 and 12 were supposed to be one chapter until I found out that it would be too long for everyone. I prefer to keep chapters in the 2-4 thousand word range. Anyway, when I saw this I decided to break it off into two chapters. So with that, enjoy chapter 11!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 11: The Pendant of Arceus**

Aaron stood still as the Lucario was putting a vision into his mind. Lucario have the ability to communicate through aura and they can even provide images from their past or present state. The Lucario was showing Aaron what happened the day he hid the pendant a month ago. Aaron then spoke through his mind 'Wait, this is the vision you sent this morning!'

'Yes,' the Lucario replied in his mind 'Now watch further.'

After Lucario had buried the pendant and left the area. A man showed up and dug up the pendant. Aaron recognized the man's face 'That's Richards!' he yelled in his mind. Richards was shown digging up the pendant, he looked at it and tried wearing it around his neck. Suddenly he screamed in pain but it appeared that nothing had happened around him to cause it. 'Wait, how is he getting hurt?' Aaron asked.

The Lucario explained in his mind 'That pendant is meant to be with the one connected to it. If someone else makes contact or tries to wear it, nothing will happen. However, if it makes contact with those with evil or greedy intentions, then it sends a shocking pain through their body until it is out of their possession. Because he was wearing gloves, it wasn't able to make contact with him until he tried wearing it.'

The vision moved on with Richards reburying the pendant in the sack with the note it also had originally. Aaron then realized something familiar about the next part which took place in a mountainous location. He continued to pay attention as he saw the Lucario was shot with a tranquilizer. 'What!'Aaron shouted in his thoughts.

The vision proceeded, this time it showed that the Lucario was awakening in a dark room as Aaron remembered seeing this in his nightmare. Lucario was restrained to a wooden chair by rope. His hands were tied behind the chair and he could barely move. Through this vision, Aaron watched a conversation between Lucario and Richards. "So, you buried the pendant" Richards said to the Lucario who was tied up in a chair. "Now tell me why it shocked me!" he demanded.

"You're a fool" the Lucario said still feeling a little disoriented, "That pendant is only for the one it is meant to be with, not for those with evil in their hearts."

"Really?" Richards asked "Now who is it meant to be with? I want to pay the fucker a visit."

"Even if I knew, I'd never tell you" the Lucario said strongly. "I don't know who it's meant to be with so you might as well give up on it."

The evil man laughed heartedly "That's priceless. You honestly think I would believe that?" Richards began beating the Lucario. He punched him repeatedly in the stomach and kicked him down while he was still tied up in the chair. Richards walked over and knelt down looking at the Lucario with an evil grin. "I'll ask once more" he spoke "Who is connected to the pendant?"

The Lucario was wheezing from the pain "I…told you…I don't know" he said "It…will only…be…revealed…when it finds…the one…"

Richards grew impatient "You disappoint me" he said "you can lie all you want, but you will stay down here and I will get the information I require from you." Richards grabbed a golf club and then whacked at Lucario's head with just enough force to knock him unconscious.

Throughout the vision, relived every bit of pain he received from his dream. 'That…nightmare…the pain…' Aaron said in his thoughts 'It wasn't me…it was you.'

'Indeed' the Lucario replied 'That nightmare you had was really a passive message sent from my aura, the same thing that happened to you this morning.'

The vision ended and Aaron's mind was back to reality as was the Lucario's. Layla was completely lost in what was happening so Aaron and Lucario explained it to her. Aaron turned his attention back to the matters at hand "So what happened after that?" he asked Lucario.

The Lucario then answered "Richards kept me in his basement for a whole month in his fruitless efforts to get anything out of me. However, his family was suspicious of his constant activity in the basement. As far as they knew, I didn't exist. After this and the fact that he couldn't get anything out of me, he knocked me out and abandoned me in the forest, further away from the pendant."

"Wait" Layla spoke out "If your former 'master' put that report on TV, how did his family not notice it?"

Aaron had a logical explanation "I bet he told his family that he caught Lucario then he lost him inexplicably. I'm thinking he made that report because you, Lucario, would most likely find the one connected to the pendant after he released you."

Lucario agreed with this scenario. "Your logic is most amazing, Aaron" the Lucario admitted.

Aaron scratched the back of his head "Uhh, I don't know about that. It seemed kind of obvious."

Lucario continued with his story "From Richards's last attempt to get information a couple days ago, he heated a ring on his hand and pressed it onto my right arm as a form of torture." The Lucario showed a scar on his arm that showed the letter 'R' that was formed by small circles assumed to be gemstones, which was surrounded by a circle "It left me with this burn."

"That had to suck" Aaron said. A question rang in Aaron's mind "About Richards, did he ever capture you in a Poké Ball?"

"A what?" the Lucario said confused.

"This" Aaron spoke showing him what a Poke Ball looked like.

The Lucario looked at the strange red and white sphere with curiosity. "I've never even seen anything like that. What does it do?"

"Well," Aaron started explaining "This is used to capture Pokémon. When people encounter a Pokémon in the wild they can battle them in order to capture them. The Poké Ball isn't foolproof though. If a Pokémon isn't weakened enough in battle or puts forth too much resistance to be caught, then the capturing process will fail. Once captured, a Pokémon can be called in and out of the Poké Ball at the trainer's will and, very rarely, the Pokémon will come out on its own as well."

"Hmm…" The Lucario was processing what Aaron was saying "I believe I understand but is there more to this?"

"Yes, but I won't bore you with much more" Aaron replied "A Pokémon that belongs to one trainer in a Poké Ball can't be captured by other trainers unless it is released by its original trainer. A Pokémon can only be released by its trainer by going to a computer terminal where the Pokémon is released and put into the wild by professionals. Also, if a Poké Ball goes missing, there's a way to track its very location through special means which I can explain later if you wish."

"Fascinating" The Lucario said "and the answer is no, Richards never caught me in one of those."

"Well if he never captured you in a Poke Ball then he technically can't put a missing Pokémon report" Aaron said "That might have worked before this week, but it was a timing error on his part."

"That being said" the jackal spoke "that won't stop him from trying to capture me or get ahold of that pendant. He will most likely come to this spot to find me or the pendant again."

"Hmm" Aaron thought for a moment. "Let me change the subject really quick," he said "You said that I gain powers from Pokémon I have a special connection with. What exactly does that mean?"

"It means the Pokémon you are destined to be with and to gain their powers," the Lucario explained "You are the one to use that pendant, the Pendant of Arceus as it is called, to receive the abilities of the Pokémon you are meant to receive special powers from. The day that I was placed on this Earth, I found that pendant in some mysterious ruins in the mountains where I was captured."

"Wait" Aaron got confused "You were 'placed on this Earth'? You mean you weren't transformed from one animal into another?"

"That is true" the Lucario confessed "Many of the animals in the world did transform into Pokémon while some did not. Pokémon like myself were created by divine circumstances. It may not make sense but the ruins can explain this matter and the Pendant of Arceus further."

"We'll worry about going up there in the summer" Aaron proposed "There's too much going on now and in the next few months for me to focus on that."

"Very well," The Lucario nodded "It would be better to go sooner but I understand that you wish to place your concern on other matters first."

"Okay" Aaron wanted to ask one more question "Now back to the Pokémon I'm destined to be with; is Layla one of them?" Both Aaron and Layla turned to the Lucario for an answer.

The Lucario was silent for a moment until he spoke "I'm not sure. The only way to tell is if she touches it. I can tell that she is not like the Zoroarks I have encountered who have dark and evil hearts; she seems to have a kind and caring aura about her. Just be warned that anything could happen with that pendant."

Aaron and Layla nodded to each other. The Zoroark walked in front of Aaron looking at the sapphire pendant. "Okay," the vixen said "here goes nothing."

Layla placed her paw on the pendant. At first nothing happened and she pulled her paw away. Aaron then began to say "Huh, I guess she isn't really…WHOA!" Aaron shouted the last part in surprise as the pendant began to glow brightly.

The pendant's color began to shift. It turned from a radiant sapphire to a dark red garnet. Layla's eyes glowed at the sight of the gem as she looked at it. "So do you feel different?"

"Not really" Aaron admitted. "So if it really did work, what powers did I receive from her?" he asked the Lucario.

"The power varies greatly on the Pokémon" Lucario explained "For me, you inherit the ability to use aura to communicate with me, sense and read the aura of others, and of course use Aura Sphere. Since Layla is a Zoroark, I assume you gain the ability to cast illusions but the attack you learn could be anything."

"So I can possibly use illusions, huh?" Aaron asked. "Let's try it out!" he shouted out loud.

Aaron stepped back and the pendant shined brightly once again. A vision of how to properly create an illusion showed itself in Aaron's mind. He regained control of his actions and had an idea of what to shift into. A shroud of black smoke appeared around him and out of it came a Zoroark. Layla looked at Aaron and saw what he had done. She was surprised by Aaron's new powers once again. "Aaron! You did it!" she jumped with glee "You created the illusion of a Zoroark!".

"I guess I did" Aaron said as he removed the illusion and showed his true form. "Layla, is there anything you can tell me about illusions? I get the basics of it but just tell me some tips or drawbacks. "

Layla then explained illusions "Of course Aaron, the powers of illusions are limited but making it seem like we're doing something is the key to mastering it. When one sees an illusion, they'll be convinced they see or feel it until they make contact with the real you."

"Wait a minute, remember the day we met, Layla? I tried to grab the little girl's hand and it actually felt like I was. Was it because the illusion is so convincing?"

Layla nodded "It's true. You felt like you were grabbing a human girl's hand because the illusion was convincing you were feeling that hand but you really weren't. There was a foot of distance between the real me and the fake hand you tried to grab. If you had actually touched the real me instead of the hand, you would have stopped the illusion. Also, your speech will not change when you create this illusion so be careful when coming into contact with others as you can create the illusion that a person or Pokémon is speaking, but your voice will remain unchanged."

"That's good to know" the trainer said "Thanks for explaining this Layla. You too, Lucario."

The Pokémon replied with smiles and said "You're welcome" to Aaron.

Suddenly, Lucario felt someone's presence through his aura and saw a man with a police officer from half a mile away walking in the direction towards them. "Arceus dammit!" the Lucario said in distress realizing one of them was Hugh Richards "It's him. He's coming this way to find the pendant!"

Aaron grabbed ahold of Lucario's shoulders to calm him "Listen, I have an idea of how we can get out of this whole situation but you have to trust me, okay?"

"Aaron" the Lucario spoke to the human "You have proved your worth and abilities today. Because of this and the connection we share, I trust you completely."

Aaron nodded and put his plan into action with Richards just minutes away.

**End of Chapter 11**

**I know it's a little short but you should have seen this when Chapter 12 was still a part of this. It was a nightmarish 5k+ words in that thing. Anyway, two chapters in one day sounds pretty good don't you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and go ahead and read Chapter 12 if you want. I understand if you'll save it for another day but remember to keep providing the feedback and as always, have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DOUBLE POSTING! I'm assuming you know why this was posted the same day as Chapter 11 so I won't explain it…I don't have much else to say so, enjoy Chapter 12!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 12: Revealing the Truth**

Aaron and Lucario were talking amongst themselves but Layla was nowhere to be found. Aaron had hid the pendant under his shirt to avoid suspicion. Hugh Richards was walking the police officer who turned out to be Frank Holden, the officer that Aaron had become friends with since Pokémon became real. "So yeah, this area is the last place I remember seeing him when I lost him" Richards said to Frank.

"Well" Frank said "Hopefully we can find your Poké-" Frank stopped speaking as he caught sight of Aaron and the Lucario speaking with each other. "Aaron?" Frank said "Is that you?"

Aaron turned to see Frank "Yeah, hey Frank! How are you doing?"

Lucario looked to Aaron and asked "You know him?"

"Yeah," Aaron confirmed "I've helped Frank a few times and he's helped me and my friends out since Pokémon became real."

Frank and Richards walked closer and Richards spoke "Hello, Eric was it?"

Aaron sighed "It's Aaron, like the baseball player."

"Oh my bad," Hugh corrected himself "Aaron, how did you find my Lucario?"

Aaron made up a story on the fly "Well, I was driving around the area and I found him here. I managed to battle him with Layla, my Zoroark, and I won. I was going to make the call but I saw you two heading this way so we both waited."

"Impressive work, Aaron" Frank said "At this rate we'll have to hire you for police work."

"Well, I might consider it" Aaron said nervously.

"Now that everything is out of the way, I'll take back my Lucario now" Richards said.

Aaron shook his head "I can't let you do that, Mr. Richards."

"Why not?" Richards asked "Are you denying my right to my Pokémon?"

Aaron shook his head once again "That's the problem, sir. This isn't your Lucario."

Richards then got confused as did Frank. "Aaron" Frank said "The Lucario's description on the news fits exactly. The blue spikes are the dead giveaway that this is Richards's Lucario."

"Yes," Aaron agreed "The description is correct and Lucario matches it, but Richards…" Aaron looked to the businessman.

"Hmm?" Hugh looked with confusion.

"You do not own this Lucario!" Aaron stated strongly.

"What?" The businessman had a look of anger about him "But I caught him two days ago and I lost him when I was going to return home from the woods."

"OBJECTION!" Aaron yelled out with his finger pointed at Richards. This was among one of the many things Aaron wanted to say in real life. He had always wanted to use the incredibly popular, trademark phrase used by Phoenix Wright, the defense attorney from the _Ace Attorney_ video game series. He didn't play it himself but he watched videos on YouTube on what the game's story was about. "That is the statement that does you in! You can't possibly have caught him a few days ago!"

Richards laughed at this "You can't possibly prove that!"

"Yes I can" Aaron responded.

"How Aaron?" Frank asked with serious doubt "How can you prove that this Lucario isn't his?"

"It's quite simple, Officer Holden." Aaron said "I can prove it wasn't his because…TAKE THAT!" Aaron yelled out imitating Phoenix Wright. He pulled out a Poké Ball "I was able to capture him in this Poké Ball." It was true, Aaron had captured the blue-spiked Lucario in a Poké Ball in order for his plan to work.

"So what?" Hugh said.

"So what?" Aaron copycatted him "So it's everything in this argument. Pokémon can only be caught in one Poké Ball at a time." Aaron then looked at Richards sternly "If you really did capture this Lucario…" he then pointed his finger right at him "THEN MY ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE HIM WOULD HAVE NEVER WORKED!"

"Grr!" Richards glared at Aaron "You…with your proof and your finger pointing, who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the one who's going to reveal your crimes against Pokémon!" Aaron responded.

"Aaron!" Frank was surprised by this "What is the meaning of this? What crime has this man committed?"

"Aside from posting a false missing Pokémon report" Aaron said "I can prove something else…I can prove that he has brought physical harm to this Lucario!"

Richards's was once enraged but now he had done a complete 360 and calmed himself. He gave a slight chuckle. "What? I'd never hurt a Caterpie. That's a serious accusation."

"I'd have to agree with Richards on this Aaron," Frank said sternly "You've got some explaining to do."

"Of course Frank" Aaron said with a determined look "I wouldn't say something if I didn't know it to be true."

Frank then nodded "Okay, I doubt you can prove it but go right ahead and explain."

Aaron then began explaining what happened "Since last night, I've been receiving what I perceived to be 'visions'. I didn't necessarily find them to be true but when I came to this area, I found something in one of these visions and I knew it was true. That's when I met the blue-spiked Lucario and he explained everything. He had unknowingly sent me those visions."

"I'm really quite confused Aaron" Frank admitted "What exactly were these 'visions'?"

"One was of Lucario saying that he was left behind in the forest near here." Aaron said "Which I assume was because his careless 'owner' left him there. A second one where the Lucario hid an object in this area. The first one I had, which is the most important, was of him being hunted down and then brutally beaten and tortured by Richards in his basement."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Richards laughed hard at this "You think we'll believe you because you supposedly saw this in your daydreams?"

"It's the truth, Richards" Aaron yelled out "And I can prove it."

"Ha!" Richards gave out one last laugh "Okay Mr. Psychic. Prove it."

"Okay but first I must ask you something, Mr. Richards," Aaron proceeded to ask him "That is an interesting ring you have" calling attention to the ring on the businessman's right hand which had a letter 'R' made of small round emeralds "Where did you get it?"

"Oh you mean this?" Richards showing the ring to the group "I had this made custom. It's one of a kind! No other ring like it! Don't know where this is headed; are you interested in buying it?"

"Not at all" Aaron said "But this is interesting to me."

"How so?" Richards asked.

"Because this can prove you abused him" Aaron boldly stated.

"TAKE THAT!" Aaron again imitated who is probably the greatest defense attorney ever. He turned everyone's attention to the burn mark on Lucario's arm "You see this mark on Lucario's right arm?"

"What of it?" Hugh asked.

"It was created by a hot metal object" Aaron explained. He then asked "Frank, err…Officer Holden, could you tell us what the mark looks like?"

"Sure" the police officer said "Hmm…OH! It's a bunch of small circles in the shape of an 'R' surrounded by a larger circle."

"Correct" Aaron stated "Richards, this leads me to believe…that this burn mark…CAME FROM YOUR RING!"

"WHAT!" Richards looked at Aaron "You can't prove that it was my ring that did this!"

Aaron agreed "Sure I can't, because you just did. You, yourself, stated that the ring is 'one of a kind'. Meaning that nothing else exists like it. Leading me to believe it came from that ring. Also we can prove it by simply bringing the ring over here to compare it with the mark on Lucario's arm."

"GRR!" Richards then said angrily "I refuse…to let you do that."

"Mr. Richards!" Frank said out of shock.

"Officer Holden is right to be surprised, Richards. And you realize that your refusal to compare the mark and your ring…" Aaron began saying as he then pointed his finger once again and shouted "CONFIRMS THAT IT WAS FROM YOU!"

Richards growled loudly and then screamed with rage "AAARRRGGGHHH!" That did it. Aaron had laid the final blow like the Ace Attorney himself does in every case he's in. He had revealed the guilty party's crimes and the whole truth. "I WILL NOT BE DONE IN BY SOME FUCKING PUNK TEENAGER!" Hugh shouted in a rage as he knocked Frank down to the ground and charged at Aaron with a sharp knife in hand.

Suddenly, a figure came out of the bushes in the background of the scene. It was actually another person that looked exactly like Aaron who popped out. The second Aaron intercepted Richards's assault and tackled him to the ground. This caused the knife to drop out of his hands and to his side as he was knocked down and looking up. The second Aaron had gotten up off of Richards and looked at him with a smug grin on his face. The other Aaron came by and looked at Richards with the same grin. "What the Hell? There's two of you?" Richards asked.

"Surprised?" the two Aarons appeared to say. However, it only sounded like one of them was speaking. Upon closer inspection, the second Aaron had a walkie-talkie in his possession while the other did not. The Aaron without the walkie-talkie caused a shroud of black to appear and reveal that this Aaron was actually Layla who had the second walkie-talkie wrapped around her neck.

"What? How the fuck?" Richards was incredibly shocked.

"This walkie-talkie has pretty good reception," Aaron said addressing his walkie-talkie "The only thing heard on this is the voice of whoever is on the other end. It leaves no background noise and makes no other sound when used. I borrowed it from my parents in case Layla and I had to split up to find whoever had hidden this." Aaron then took out the pendant from under his shirt and showed it to the evil-minded businessman.

"The pendant…is connected…TO YOU!" Richards said in rage.

"Indeed" Aaron confirmed "I had no idea what it was until I found it and its power is truly amazing." Frank had gotten himself up after witnessing what had happened. "Looks like Frank will deal with you" Aaron said "If you'll excuse the three of us, we must be off." Aaron walked with Layla towards Lucario and his car.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS!" Richards shouted with rage as he got up to his feet, picked his knife back up and charged at the trio "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Aaron turned to Lucario and they both nodded and began charging attacks. Lucario was charging an Aura Sphere. Aaron was about to do the same until he felt a strange feeling inside him as the garnet pendant flashed once more. A dark energy built up and he was ready to release it. The human knew what it meant; he had learned Dark Pulse from Layla. Aaron thrust his right hand with his palm facing out and out came a pitch-black beam of dark energy from the palm of his hand as Lucario shot out his Aura Sphere. Both attacks landed directly onto the charging business man and knocked him off of his feet and into a rock wall. He lay there unconscious after the attack.

Frank walked over to check the businessman's pulse "He's fine. Just knocked out" he said. The police officer walked over to Aaron and thanked him "I don't know how you did it, but Aaron you have done Rustboro City another great favor." He had to ask one more question "How did you do all of that just now? How did you use that attack?"

"It may sound crazy," Aaron replied "But this pendant is the key." Aaron held the necklace towards Frank "It allows me to gain abilities of Pokémon that share some special connection with me. I didn't believe it at first until I met Lucario and he showed me. This necklace was also the reason Richards put that missing Pokémon report on the news."

"Really?" Richards asked curiously.

"Yes really" Aaron confirmed "Lucario showed me a vision of himself burying this pendant a month ago. Richards tried to dig it up but it gave him a shock. That only happens with evil and greed in their hearts. Because I am the one connected to the necklace and I wasn't evil or greedy, I get its powers. Richards wanted to find who it belonged to himself so he released the Lucario putting a reward for his capture to get a better chance of finding the one connected to the pendant."

"This sounds a little confusing" Frank admitted "That being said, you truly have the makings of a great police officer, Aaron. You should seriously consider joining the force."

"I can't really accept that offer, Frank" Aaron said "I'm trying to pursue my education for now and I just got a job at a video game store at the mall. I might consider it over the summer but I'll have to pass for now."

"That's really disappointing" Frank said "but I respect your decision. If we get any more cases involving Pokémon, you are most definitely the first guy we'll come to so expect some calls from me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Aaron laughed as he shook Frank's hand.

_-Later-_

Frank left the area after arresting the Pokémon abusing businessman, Hugh Richards. Aaron and Layla were now talking with Lucario. "So what happens now?" Aaron asked.

"Well" Lucario answered Aaron's question "You did capture me, so I belong to you now."

"What?" Aaron asked "But I was just trying to help you get out of that mess with Richards. You really don't have to be my Pokémon if you don't want to."

"Aaron," the Lucario looked at him with a smile "You and I are connected, by our aura and the pendant. I was meant to be your Pokémon."

"I…" Aaron started to say until trainer sighed "I understand. You may stay with us. My part-time job that I just got hired for will cover the expenses of paying for everything. But now, I need to give you a name."

"A name?" The Lucario asked.

"Yeah," Aaron said "something we can call you by other than your species like I call my Zoroark 'Layla'".

"Very well," The Lucario nodded "What will you call me?"

Aaron though for a second "Well, I'll throw out one suggestion…" Aaron thought this name would be perfect "How about 'Ryu'?"

"Ryu?" The Lucario thought for a second. "Hmm, I like that."

"Alright, from now on, we'll call you Ryu" Something came into Aaron's head. "We should probably take you to a doctor to heal that burn before we head home. It doesn't look serious now but after a few days, that will be more of a problem for you."

"Right" Ryu said in agreement.

Aaron and his two Pokémon left for the doctor's office after the long hour of battles and bringing the end of Ryu's troubles. They were there for a short amount of time to patch up Ryu's burn. After that, they left home with Ryu who was looking forwards to starting over with Aaron and Layla. Ryu didn't exactly know what lied in store for him but he knew that his connection with Aaron will bring a stronger bond between himself, his trainer, and the Zoroark.

_-Later that night-_

It was around 1 in the morning. Layla was fast asleep in Aaron's bed. Aaron and Ryu were talking with each other in the game room as Aaron was playing _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_ online. He usually played pretty well, he had his share of ups and downs like everyone else, but he still maintained a kill/death ratio slightly higher than 1. "So this 'video game'…" Lucario began to ask "What is the point of it?"

"That's easy" Aaron said "To kill your enemies in the game and prove you're better than everyone else."

"This isn't real is it?" The Lucario asked.

"No" Aaron laughed "It's fake, however the story of the game is based on what could happen in the future. Well, this probably couldn't happen now because this was made before Pokémon became real." Aaron added that last statement after ending the game and turning off the Xbox.

A thought came to Ryu's head "Aaron, I need to teach you something important."

"Okay, what do you need to teach me?" Aaron asked.

"I need to teach you to bless the Pendant of Arceus with your aura" Ryu answered.

"Bless it?" Aaron had a feeling he knew what this meant.

"Yes," the Lucario said "You can bless objects of great importance to you with your aura. That way you can use your sensory abilities to find that object. Since this is a very important object, it is highly recommended we do this."

Aaron nodded his head "Okay, so how do I bless it with my aura?"

"Just place your hands above the pendant," the Lucario began to explain as Aaron followed his instructions "Close your eyes, focus your mind, and let all your energy from your hands and your aura will do the rest."

Aaron concentrated as hard as he could. His aura flowed from his hands and surrounded the pendant. After a little bit of time Ryu gave him a command "Okay, stop!"

Aaron stopped and opened his eyes to see the pendant around his neck; he saw his aura surrounding the pendant and it was visible to anyone. Eventually the aura faded from sight and Lucario spoke "Good, now use your aura sensory."

Aaron nodded and activated his aura sensing abilities by closing his eyes and focusing his mind. He could see the environment around him, it was very dark but he looked around him and saw Ryu's aura. It was a light blue as Aaron thought it might have been. Aaron looked down to the pendant and saw it radiating an emerald green aura and he saw his own aura on his hands as well. He stopped using his aura abilities and said to the Lucario "I saw it radiating a dark green energy. Is that what my aura looks like?"

Ryu nodded "Every living thing has a distinct aura. Regardless of what the color of your aura really is, Aura Sphere is always a light blue. The true way of determining your aura or someone else's is by using your aura sensory abilities."

"I already had a rough idea about aura," Aaron admitted "I'm pretty sure that the only way you speak to others is telepathy. Is that correct?"

"Yes, for the most part" Lucario then added "Almost all Pokémon are capable of human speech but I personally prefer to speak through telepathy to everybody."

"Can't blame you on that one" Aaron said "It apparently took Layla two months to learn how to speak English with my dad's help."

"Your parents must care for you and your Pokémon very much" the Lucario said to his trainer.

"Yeah" Aaron admitted "They were freaked out by Pokémon at first but when they saw that Walter wasn't mean after he transformed and that I brought Layla home with me, they've shown a real acceptance for Pokémon."

"Walter was the Purrloin around the house, correct? Is he yours as well?" Lucario asked.

"No" Aaron shook his head "Walter was a great pet as a cat but I'm kind of planning to move out next fall and I wanted my brother, Drew to keep Walter for himself." Aaron had been planning to move out for a while. He wanted to go to Slateport City and go to the university there with Chris. Tim was also planning on going there as well so it all worked out for them.

"How did you and Layla meet?" Lucario asked curiously.

"I met her the day Pokémon became real" Aaron began to tell "You've probably read my thoughts about it but Layla used to be a normal fox until I met her as Pokémon. She created an illusion like we mentioned before when she explained illusions to me, but I saw through it."

"That's quite amazing," The Lucario said "How did you do that?"

"Wasn't that hard," Aaron admitted "Her tail was sticking out."

"…" Ryu stayed silent and looked coldly at Aaron "That's it? You saw her tail sticking out?"

"Yeah," Aaron confirmed "She was just a Zorua at the time and Zorua aren't quite as good at creating illusions as Zoroark are."

"True…" the Lucario said but he had one more question "I did read your thoughts earlier and I sensed something concerning your relationship with Layla…"

Aaron raised an eyebrow curious by what he meant "My relationship?"

Ryu nodded "You love her don't you?"

Aaron looked down and back up to his blue-spiked Lucario and said "Yes, I do. But I doubt that she'd want to have a human as a mate. I'm afraid I'll hurt both of us if she doesn't want me to be with her in that sense."

Ryu saw the worry in Aaron's aura "You shouldn't worry about that. If you two really do care for each other, you two will be able to tell each other that."

"I know" the trainer said "but I'm also trying to figure out the right time to say it. With everything going on, I'm worried that telling her in a time where things are the most stressful for me is going to affect us negatively."

"I don't understand much about relationships," the Lucario began to say "But if you two really do love each other, things will work out."

Aaron looked to Ryu and said "Thanks Ryu, I don't know when I'll tell her but when the time comes, I'll know when to say it."

"I'm glad I could help" Ryu changed the subject and asked his trainer something else "By the way, where will I sleep?"

"Well," Aaron spoke to his Pokémon "You could either stay in your Poké Ball, sleep in the other couch over there, or use the bed in the storage room."

The Lucario remembered seeing the bed Aaron was talking about when he was given a tour of his new home; The Lucario didn't think he'd be comfortable sleeping on that. "I think I'll try sleeping on this couch" Ryu said "If I don't like it then I'll stay in the Poké Ball."

"Alright" Aaron yawned as he laid down on his couch "Good night, Ryu."

"Good night, Aaron" The Lucario replied while getting comfortable on the other couch across from Aaron.

Both Aaron and Ryu fell asleep, anxiously anticipating the events to come.

**End of Chapter 12**

**I hope you enjoyed that double dose of my fanfic. Don't expect anything like this for a while. I've been slacking heavily on my schoolwork. As much as I want to keep doing that, I have to concentrate on that more so don't expect the next chapter for a while. As much as I say that, I can't make promises on when exactly I'll start working on the next chapter. I hope you liked the new chapters, remember to keep providing feedback and as always, have a nice day. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! I started this chapter on Sunday night but put off finishing it until this weekend. I did this to pay more attention to my schoolwork and I needed to have more energy to stay up late for the premiere of The Avengers on Friday night. I don't want to sound like I'm advertising or something like that but I heavily recommend seeing it because I consider it the movie of the year. Enough of that, it's time to get down to business. Chapter 13 of my fanfic is up so please enjoy!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 13: My Stupid Ex-Girlfriend**

Aaron and Ryu were still asleep. Layla snuck into the game room and knelt down next to Aaron. She decided to do something else this time; she gently ran her right paw through Aaron's short dark brown hair. Aaron mumbled a little in his sleep as he felt Layla's claws gently running through his hair. The Zoroark then leaned in closer to Aaron's face and gently licked his cheek. Aaron's eyes slowly opened as he saw the dark fox with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Aaron" Layla greeted her trainer.

"Morning Layla" Aaron said back. He let out a yawn as he looked to the other couch and he saw Ryu starting to wake up as well. "Hey Ryu. How did you sleep?" Aaron asked the fighting-steel type.

The Lucario looked to his trainer and said "Rather well. This couch is very comfortable. Thanks for letting me sleep here."

"It's nothing" Aaron returning Ryu's thanks "You can sleep there anytime you want."

"Thank you, Aaron" Ryu said in respect to his trainer. The Lucario then said "I need to wash myself."

"Okay," Aaron said "You remember what I told you about using the shower right?"

The Lucario nodded "Yes, I remember when you showed me around your home."

"Alright" Aaron said to the jackal "Go ahead and shower. Layla and I will take our showers after you."

The Lucario nodded and walked into the bathroom to take his shower. Aaron was now sitting up on the couch and looked at his iPod for a time and date. It was 9:30 a.m., Friday March 30. Aaron couldn't believe it was that day already. It was three years since his first date with Natalie. He remembered the past few times they spent anniversaries together and how fun it was. He thought he could just let go of it and move on, but being with one person for that long makes it really difficult.

Aaron snapped out of his thoughts as Layla sat down next to him. After a few minutes of checking things on his iPod, the Zoroark scooted closer to her trainer. Aaron looked to his side and saw the vixen sitting next to him. "Layla, I need to ask you something. This concerns Ryu as well."

"What is it?" Layla asked wondering what Aaron could ask that concerned herself and Ryu.

"Classes start back up again on Monday and with my part-time job on Fridays and weekends, I won't be able to be home as much," Aaron explained to Layla "I wanted to know if you and Ryu would want to come with me to the university?"

Layla's eyes widened "Really? You'll take me and Ryu with you?"

"Of course!" Aaron said "I mean, you two will be in your Poké Balls half the time but I'll let you out whenever I have a long break between classes so we can hang out together. I'm also interested in battling people there as well while we're in a break. I wanted you to come with me before but Poké Balls weren't around then and everyone would have been distracted by a cute black fox in the classroom."

Layla giggled at this comment "You really thought I was cute as a Zorua?"

"Yeah," Aaron scratched behind one of Layla's ears as he then said "But you're beautiful as a Zoroark too."

Layla blushed and went "Aww…" as she leaned her head on Aaron's shoulder as her trainer continued to scratch her ears. The vixen moaned lightly at Aaron's touch on her favorite spot. "Umm…Aaron" Layla began to say as she looked at him.

"What is it, Layla?" Aaron said as he stopped to look back at Layla.

"I was wondering…" Layla stopped what she was saying as Ryu entered the room having finished drying himself off after his shower.

"Your water was freezing" the Lucario said.

"Didn't you use the hot water valve?" Aaron asked.

Ryu facepalmed himself after realizing his stupidity. Aaron and Layla both laughed. Aaron knew that teaching Lucario about some things would take time. Layla just happened to have a good head start on Ryu. The Pokémon trainer then re-explained the shower to his Lucario. "The valve that has some red coloring with a letter 'H' is for hot water. The other one with blue color and a 'C' is for cold. Try that next time."

"Okay, I will" the fighting-steel type grunted as he walked downstairs.

Aaron and Layla looked to each other and quietly laughed to each other. Aaron then asked "Layla, you were about to ask me something?"

Layla then remembered she was going to ask Aaron about their relationship. Ryu unknowingly spoiled the moment. "Umm…I wanted to know…" just when she was about to say it, Layla's stomach growled. Aaron laughed as she started to blush. "I…wanted to know what's for breakfast" Layla lied.

"I'm not sure" Aaron answered. He usually didn't have much of a plan for breakfast. He sometimes skipped it. Aaron had an idea that she was going to ask something else but that would probably not happen until she's ready to talk about it. Aaron then said "Maybe I could make pancakes again?"

Layla smiled as she heard this. She loved the first time Aaron fed her pancakes as a Zorua and he made them once every week or so. "I'd like that" the vixen said as she hugged her trainer.

"Alright," Aaron said returning the hug "We'll have breakfast first and take our own showers later."

"Yay!" Layla shouted in excitement.

_-Later-_

Aaron, Layla, and Ryu all finished their breakfast. The Lucario took a liking to Aaron's pancakes as Layla did. Aaron wasn't much of a cook but anything that he knew how to make, he knew how to make it taste good. The trainer also asked his Lucario the same question he asked Layla and Ryu accepted Aaron's offer to go to the university with him and Layla. Aaron and Layla took their separate showers. Aaron helped Layla with drying herself off and the trainer went around the house doing his usual chores on Friday. There wasn't much but he got through it as fast as he could to have more time for the last weekend before the new term.

Aaron called Chris and Tim so they could hang out one more time before Chris and Nox had to go back to Slateport City for the new term as well. Aaron sat on the couch with Layla and Ryu as he played some more _Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3_ before his friends showed up. He was getting slightly better at the game now. Aaron started working on a couple other characters instead of Taskmaster. He actually found that using Albert Wesker from the _Resident Evil_ series was necessary for every team he built. Truth be told, Wesker is among the most elite characters in the game. It was originally thought he would be 'nerfed' going from the vanilla (original) to Ultimate, but it turned out he was even more epic than he was before. One team he made included Wesker, Doctor Strange, and Zero. Zero was a character Aaron liked using in the second slot before but he found that using Doctor Strange second with Zero on point (the first character to be used on the team) created a lot of potential for Delayed Hyper Combos in order to inflict high amounts of damage onto his opponents.

After resetting his battle record, Aaron had finally been winning a few matches with his new team. As he was finished with a recent match where he narrowly won with Wesker as his anchor (the character one saves for last in order to devastate their opponent), Aaron heard the doorbell ring. His Pokémon looked to him and he said "I'll get it." Aaron paused his game and went downstairs to answer the door. "Hello" Aaron said as he then had a shocked expression on his face. Instead of seeing Chris or Tim, Aaron opened the door to see his ex-girlfriend Natalie.

Natalie was a couple inches shorter than Aaron. She had long blonde hair, an average figure, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black pants, a red t-shirt with a grey long-sleeve shirt under it. Aaron was shocked to see her again. "N…Natalie?" Aaron said in surprise.

"Hey Aaron" Natalie greeted him. "It's been a while."

"Yeah…" Aaron said while looking off to the side. By this point Layla had come downstairs and looked through the door to see the girl that her trainer was talking to.

"What is that?" Aaron's ex asked referring to the Zoroark.

Layla angrily stared at Natalie and lightly growled at her. Aaron snapped at Layla putting his arm in front of the vixen as he looked to her. "That's enough Layla" he said. "Sorry, this is my Zoroark, Layla. Layla this is Natalie."

"Pleased to meet you" Layla said angrily.

"Likewise" Natalie replied in the same tone.

'Fucking great, put me with just one of them and they're fine. Put them together and it turns into a catfight' Aaron thought to himself. "Natalie, can I talk to you alone?"

Natalie looked at Layla with a sly smile and answered "Sure."

Aaron looked to Layla and whispered "Don't worry, nothing will happen."

Layla nodded and her trainer stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Ryu came downstairs after witnessing what happened. The Lucario looked to the Zoroark who had a bit of jealousy in her aura. "Who was that woman?" Ryu asked.

"That was Natalie…" Layla said slowly "She was…Aaron's ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend?" The Lucario said not knowing what it meant.

Layla nodded and explained "Yeah, she was someone that Aaron saw as a potential mate but she rejected him after being really close friends with him for a long time."

"Oh…" Ryu said wondering what Aaron's relationship and heartbreak must have been like.

_-Meanwhile on Aaron's front porch-_

"Okay," Aaron asked the all-important question "Why are you here?"

"What?" Natalie said "A girl can't come to offer getting back together with you?"

"Wait a second," Aaron was confused "You broke up with me because you didn't have time for a relationship. Now you want to get back together after not talking to me for what, three months?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Natalie asked angrily "I was swamped with essays and I had so much crap going on at home that you were getting annoying. I didn't even have time to hang out with other people."

"Yeah," Aaron snapped back at her "And I had to deal with the fact that I was alone for weeks until I got over you."

"Okay" his ex said "When did you start becoming an asshole?"

"Good question," Aaron replied with his own question "When did you start becoming a bitch?"

"Aaron!" Natalie shouted in shock "How could you call me that?"

"Easy for you to-" Aaron then got slapped hard on his face by his ex's hand. "OW! What the Hell?"

Aaron's ex was mad at him now. She looked at Aaron angrily and said "I was going to be nice and offer to get back together with you for nothing but now, I'm making a different offer."

"Whatever it is" Aaron began to say "It better be good."

Natalie calmed herself and moved closer to Aaron, wrapping her arms around him in a hug as she looked into his eyes "I'll get back together with you, all you have to do is one thing."

"What is it?" Aaron asked. He didn't REALLY want to get back together with her. Not after everything that happened; he just humored her.

"I want you to ditch Layla" Natalie whispered into his ear.

Aaron pushed her away from him. Aaron then shouted "Are you crazy? I'd never do that!"

"Why not?" Natalie asked raising her voice. "What does that Zoroark have that I don't?"

"For one thing, she's nice" Aaron answered "Another thing is that Layla has been the best friend I've ever had in a long time. She's comforted me over the past few months and I'd never abandon her. Not even for you."

A question rang in Aaron's mind "What do you have against her anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing, she just seems…" Natalie said "…dangerous."

"That's because she's a dark Pokémon," Aaron said "She may look dangerous but she's really sweet when you spend a little time with her."

"So let me get this straight," his ex asked Aaron a question "You're leaving me because you have a thing for that bitch?"

Aaron's eyes widened after hearing her say that. Hearing his ex call his best friend a bitch and suggesting that he had sexual feelings for her when he was unsure of it really pissed him off. Aaron stomped on the wooden porch and stared angrily at Natalie. "I'm going to say this once and I won't say it again" he said "Get the fuck off of my property!"

"Fine" Natalie shouted "You won't do better than me, Aaron Masters." She went back to her car and drove away. Aaron watched as his ex-girlfriend drove off. Layla opened the door and stepped outside to see her trainer coldly staring off into the distance. She immediately noticed the red mark where Natalie had slapped Aaron and rushed to her trainer in concern for his well-being.

"What happened?" Layla asked "I heard a lot of shouting and other loud noises."

"She wanted to get back together with me," Aaron said "She didn't take the rejection well."

"Why did you say no?" Layla asked.

Aaron saw that Chris and Tim had arrived. Aaron looked to the dark fox and said "I'll talk about it later."

_-Later that night-_

Aaron had introduced Chris and Tim to his new Pokémon Ryu. Ryu had a lot of respect for Chris and Tim and he found their Pokémon to be good natured as well. Tim finally evolved Timtar into a Pupitar. By this time, he was every bit as hungry as Tim was and it would most likely get worse when he evolved. Drew was out of the house and spending the night at a friend's house where he took Walter with him. They went through the usual routine; watching movies and YouTube videos, playing video games and just messing around. Chris and Tim were talking with Aaron as they were sitting on the couch taking a break from a gaming session of Mario Kart 64.

"Hey Aaron, Tim and I passed by Natalie on our way here," Chris said "Did she show up at your house?"

Layla was thought to be asleep in Aaron's bed considering it was around 1 in the morning but she was actually out of sight and listening in on their conversation so she could know what went on. Aaron then answered "Yeah, she tried getting back together with me but I told her no."

"I'd probably do the same" Chris said "I didn't want to get back together with my ex after breaking up and she didn't even ask me to. Why did you say no?"

Aaron answered "Part of it was because she never talked to me at all since we broke up…until now that is."

"Part of it?" Tim asked "What's the other part?"

Layla was getting increasingly anxious about this; she had to know why Aaron refused to get back together with his ex. Aaron stayed silent until he said "She said that in order for us to get back together…" Aaron paused for a little bit "…I had to abandon Layla."

Layla gasped at this. Luckily nobody heard her. She started tearing up as she went back into Aaron's bedroom silently and laid on the bed, sobbing into Aaron's pillow. 'He refused to get back together with her because of me?' She thought to herself 'Am I to blame for ruining his relationship?' The vixen continued to cry her eyes out until she fell asleep, feeling upset for causing Aaron pain.

_-Meanwhile back to the conversation-_

Chris and Tim as well as Nox, Ryu, and Timtar all were surprised at this. "She tried to get you to abandon Layla?" Tim asked in shock.

"Yeah," Aaron said "Two girls can't really get along, I guess. I liked what we used to have but I could never bring myself to abandon Layla."

"Well, you've still got us as friends" Chris assured Aaron "Plus Layla has been with you since your breakup, so it makes sense you'd choose her over…you know who."

"Thanks guys" Aaron said "You are awesome."

Everyone in the room said "You're welcome" to Aaron as they were all starting to get tired. Tim and Chris were going to sleep on the ground in sleeping bags as usual. Timtar and Nox would sleep off to the side and Ryu was going to sleep on the couch.

As everyone started to fall asleep, Aaron stayed awake a little longer. He couldn't get Natalie out of his head. 'She changed so much,' Aaron thought to himself 'I just don't understand girls at all anymore.'

Aaron needed to calm down a little. He decided to sneak into his bedroom to check on Layla. He looked into the bedroom lit only by the hall light and saw the Zoroark was asleep. However, he noticed something wrong. Layla was tossing and turning under the covers. Aaron thought she had woken up but he got closer and saw her eyes were closed indicating she wasn't awake. Layla began whimpering and said lightly in her sleep "Help…Aaron…No…Please don't…Help!"

Aaron knew his Pokémon was having a nightmare about him. Instinctively, he turned the light on and got on the bed standing over the Zoroark and shook her awake. "Layla, wake up!" Aaron said out loud.

Layla gasped as she opened her eyes. The vixen was panting from the aftermath of the nightmare. She saw her trainer with a look of concern in his eyes. She began tearing up "Oh, Aaron!" she cried out as she got herself up to hug him tightly and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh…" Aaron whispered to Layla while returning the hug "It's okay, Layla. I'm here." Layla was still sobbing as Aaron asked "What was your nightmare about?"

"Aaron it was horrible," Layla said while her sobs turned to sniffles "It was the worst nightmare I've ever had. I don't know if you want to hear it."

"I understand," Aaron whispered "I used to have weird nightmares after Natalie broke up with me. Anyway, you can tell me anything, Layla. You have to believe that."

"Okay" Layla said as she sniffled "I believe you." The vixen then told Aaron about her dream "I was being chased by Team Rocket. They were chasing me into a dark tunnel. At the end of it I saw you. I called for you to help me but then Natalie came and you walked away with her. I called for you to come back and then Team Rocket grabbed a hold of me and that's when my nightmare ended."

Aaron was shocked by the fox's retelling of her nightmare. "Layla, what makes you think I'd abandon you?" he asked.

"I heard your conversation earlier about what happened today and I thought it was my fault that you couldn't work things out with her" the vixen explained.

"Layla," Aaron placed his hand on top of Layla's paw "I'd never abandon you. Not for anything or anyone. I'd fight for you until the end. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and nothing will change that." Layla was flattered by Aaron's confession "And don't blame yourself for what happened to me and Natalie; if anything it's my fault."

"What happened to make her break up with you?" the Zoroark asked her trainer.

Aaron and Layla sat on the edge of the bed as the trainer explained everything that happened. Natalie was busy during the beginning of the winter term and she didn't have much time to be with Aaron. Aaron tried to communicate with her but he did it too much despite the fact that she never talked to him after the term started. He texted her twenty times in one day at one point. Natalie met with Aaron the next day and broke up with him there and then. Aaron was depressed for weeks until he met Layla.

Layla placed her paw on Aaron's hand; she felt his pain of being lonely because that's how it was for her…for a while. The vixen spoke to her trainer "You did nothing wrong Aaron. She was the one who didn't communicate. You were in a lonely state and you didn't have anyone to talk to. She doesn't deserve you after everything that's happened."

Aaron looked to Layla and smiled "Thanks Layla. It means so much to hear you say that." Aaron gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Layla giggled and said "You're welcome."

Aaron got off the bed and said "I'm glad I got to talk to you about this but I'm going back to bed and you should too."

The trainer turned off the light and started to walk into the hallway until Layla grabbed his hand. "Wait," the Zoroark said "Could you sleep next to me tonight? I don't think I can sleep alone after all this."

Aaron was honestly surprised that his Pokémon wanted to sleep next to him again. He liked sleeping next to her when she was a little Zorua but never thought of doing the same with her as a full-grown Zoroark. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said "Okay" as Layla got back on the bed to one side to allow Aaron to get under the covers.

Layla moved a little closer to Aaron as he turned to his side and looked to the Zoroark who was smiling straight at him. Layla got an idea and got on top of Aaron while they were both under the covers and snuggled into his chest. The only thing restricting contact between Aaron's skin and Layla's fur was his t-shirt and shorts. Aaron felt a little awkward from this "Umm…Layla?" Aaron began to say.

The vixen looked to her trainer concerned that this was going too far. She was unsure of their true feelings but she really cared for him deeply. "I'm sorry, is this too much?" she asked as she raised herself up "I know that it was fine when I was a Zorua but I understand if you're uncomfortable with this."

Aaron didn't want to upset her, especially because he was with the one he cared about the most. He actually kind of liked being with her like this again…maybe too much. Aaron felt an erection slowly building up in his shorts. He was getting turned on by being with his own Pokémon like this. He didn't know if it was her intention or not but he tried his best to distract her while trying not to make it any worse for himself. "No," he said "It's fine. Your fur just feels really warm." The trainer then wrapped his arms around the Zoroark in a soft hug feeling slightly warmer.

Layla returned his embrace with her own while resting her head on Aaron's chest. "You always say the nicest things about me," Layla said as she closed her eyes "That's why I like being your Pokémon."

Aaron smiled as he closed his eyes and ran his right hand down his Zoroark's back while his left hand scratched behind her ears. Layla cooed at Aaron's touch and listened to his steady heartbeat that sounded like music to her. Eventually, Aaron stopped and lightly hugged Layla once again while saying "Good night, Layla."

"Good night, Aaron" Layla said back.

The trainer and Pokémon slept peacefully that night, knowing that they were sleeping together once again.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Sorry, no lemon yet. You'll just have to wait. I have a lot going on next week so don't expect much to happen in terms of writing. Also, if you are interested at all in playing with me over Xbox Live, Nintendo Wi-Fi or anything, leave me a PM and I'll link you my gamertag, friend code, etc. Keep in mind that I do not have a PS3 or a PSVita yet but I plan on getting the latter in the future. In any case, I hope you liked the newest chapter. Remember to keep providing me feedback and as always, have a nice day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Readers! Chapter 14 is up. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 14: Dragons? What is this? Skyrim?**

It was daytime. Aaron woke up in his car. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself. He didn't understand how he got from his bed into his car. He couldn't find Layla anywhere in the car. Instinctively, he got out to look around. He was in the same spot where he first met Layla when she was just a Zorua.

Aaron couldn't understand what was going on. He was in his bed with his Zoroark before all this and now he ended up in his car not understanding what was going on. He just sat by his car thinking about his next move with his eyes closed.

Aaron heard a familiar voice come from in front of him "Aaron?"

Aaron opened his eyes to see who it was. The Pokémon trainer opened his eyes to see that Layla was in front of him. The beautiful vixen was looking at him with a smile. "Layla?" Aaron said surprised "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep in your car because you didn't get much sleep last night," Layla explained "We came here because I needed to tell you something. It's about us."

Aaron was a little confused "Wait, are you leaving?"

"No, of course not" the dark fox said as she placed her paws on the side of his shoulders "I would never leave you. I like living with you, your family, and Ryu. You've done so much for me and I like how caring, thoughtful, and fun you really are."

"What is this leading into?" Aaron asked.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Layla paused as she looked directly into Aaron's eyes as Aaron looked back into hers.

Aaron was expecting the Zoroark to say something but without warning, she kissed him. His eyes widened as he was taken completely by surprise that his Pokémon was kissing his lips. Without thinking, he closed his eyes and eased into the kiss returning with one of his own.

No words were spoken; Aaron and Layla were still standing up and kissing each other. One of Aaron's hands was gently caressing the Zoroark's hip, running it through her fur. His other hand went to the back of her head to pull her deeper into the kiss. Layla wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck to pull him closer as well. They opened their mouths slightly to allow their tongues to tease each other as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Suddenly, Aaron opened his eyes slightly to look past Layla and saw a giant ball of fire heading towards them. Aaron opened his eyes wide and pulled out of the kiss "Look out!" He shouted as he dove to the side while holding his Zoroark close to him.

The giant ball of fire hit his car and caused it to explode into a million pieces that scattered through the area. Aaron and Layla stayed down to avoid harm from the explosion still holding each other. Aaron and Layla looked to the spot where his car was. All that was left of it was the frame which was now ablaze with fire. Being a Pokémon trainer, he knew exactly how to handle the situation…"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Aaron shouted out loud.

Aaron and Layla then looked to their side over the hill and saw a silhouette of a dragon whose image was blurred out by the sun. Aaron and Layla just stood there in fear. Only one thing came to Aaron's mind and he said to himself "Oh shit."

Aaron woke up in his room. He was panting lightly and he looked around himself to find that it was all a dream. Waking up in his car, kissing Layla, having his car destroyed and about to be killed by a freaking dragon, all of it never happened. While he was glad that the last couple parts didn't happen and he was alive and well, he was a little upset that the part with him and Layla didn't really happen. He sighed deeply and saw that Layla was still sleeping soundly with her head rested on his chest. 'She's so beautiful…' He thought to himself. Aaron didn't want to move an inch. All he wanted to do was watch the vixen sleep peacefully on top of him.

After a few minutes, Layla slowly opened her eyes to see where she was; she was on top of her trainer using his chest as a pillow. She yawned as she arched her back while still on top of Aaron. The vixen then looked at her trainer with a smile. "Good morning, Layla" Aaron greeted her.

The Zoroark giggled and licked her trainer's cheek. "Good morning, Aaron" she said back.

"Did you sleep okay?" Aaron asked.

The dark fox nodded as she raised herself back up to stretch her arms and said "It was the best night of sleep I've had in a while. I know that it wasn't that long ago last time, but I missed sleeping next to you."

Aaron raised himself up with Layla still sitting on his lap to look into her blue eyes "If you missed it, why didn't you tell me?"

Layla stayed silent for a few seconds and said nervously looking off to the side "I just…didn't know if…you were okay with it…"

"Layla," Aaron wrapped his arms around her in a soft hug "You and I have been together for months and I let you sleep next to me all the time before. Why do you think I wouldn't be okay with it now?" Aaron actually felt like he knew the answer but he wanted to know for sure.

"I was just worried that…" Layla paused for a moment "…You wouldn't be comfortable sleeping next to a full-grown Zoroark instead of the little Zorua I once was."

Aaron laughed a little as he held her tighter and ran his fingers through the hair on her red mane "It's okay. We can sleep next to each other whenever you want. It doesn't bother me. To be honest, I kinda missed sleeping next to you too."

"Then," Layla wanted to take him on his offer "Can you sleep next to me from now on?...Whenever you can, I mean…"

"Anything for you," Aaron planted a quick kiss on her cheek "You're just so cute."

Layla blushed as she held Aaron tighter in her arms and placed her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Aaron. You're the best."

"You're welcome" Aaron replied as he snuggled into the fur around his Zoroark's neck.. They both held each other in a hug showing that they truly care for each other.

Suddenly, Aaron and Layla heard a knock on the door. "Just a second" Aaron called out. Layla slowly got off of Aaron's lap; she was tired of their moments together always being short-lived. Aaron got out of his bed and got dressed with Layla looking away to respect his privacy. Aaron put on a black Metallica shirt and a pair of blue jeans since he looked out the window and saw it was cloudy today. After he got dressed he wore the Pendant of Arceus under his shirt; he already told Chris, Tim and their Pokémon about it but he wanted to keep it a secret as best he could. Aaron walked to the door to see who it was. Aaron opened the door to see Ryu at the door. "Hey Ryu, What's up?" he asked.

Ryu greeted his trainer "Hello, Aaron. Your mother was calling for you. She said something about a package that arrived this morning."

"A package?" Aaron said with a puzzled look on his face. There was a silence until Aaron had a look of realization and then excitement as he rushed out of the bedroom quickly and sprinted past the Lucario, as well as Chris, Tim and their Pokémon who were watching the TV in the game room. Layla and Ryu joined them to watch what was on. A breaking news bulletin was playing.

"This is Kate Graham of Rustboro City News with this breaking news update" the news anchor began the update "Two people and their Meowth linked to the criminal organization known as Team Rocket were seen in the skies of Falarbor Town in a hot air balloon escorted by a raging Charizard that destroyed a significant part of the peaceful location. Kevin West is on the scene in the aftermath of the attack."

The TV changed the scene to show the reporter Kevin West in the foreground with many houses that were burnt down behind him. "Thanks, Kate. Terrible things have happened to the people of this fair city. For those who don't know, a Charizard is a dragon-like Pokémon that is very powerful. It is easily identified by its mostly orange body, teal-colored wings, and has a flame at the tip of its long tail. Charizard is the final evolution of the Pokémon Charmander, one of the three starting Pokémon of the original video games. Despite looking like a dragon type, this Pokémon actually is a fire-flying type and has the power to melt even the largest of arctic glaciers. They are usually seen peacefully living in the mountains outside of the city. Despite this fact, it seems that Jesse and James of Team Rocket has found a way to tame this Pokémon and use it to cause destruction. Kevin West, Rustboro City News."

The program changed to a commercial as Aaron shouted as he ran up the stairs "YES! IT CAME!"

Aaron was panting as he reached the gaming area with everyone staring at him. He had a package in his hands. "What came?" Chris asked.

Aaron started singing the tune of the chest opening theme from The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time until he reached the end and pulled out something from the package and finished the tune "DA NA NA NAAAAAA!" The thing he pulled out from his pocket was an Ocarina that looked just like the Ocarina of Time from the Legend of Zelda series.

"Looks like Aaron found an Ocarina" Tim said.

"I know. It's so awesome!" Aaron replied with a grin.

"What is it supposed to do?" Ryu asked. He had never seen anything like an Ocarina before.

"This!" Aaron said. He put the ocarina to his mouth and played Zelda's Lullaby in its entirety. He knew how to play an Ocarina from the app on his iPod but he never used one in real life. All the songs he knew from Zelda were easy to remember as well. Most of everyone was surprised and amazed with Aaron's ability on the Ocarina.

Everyone clapped in applause "Play the Song of Storms!" Tim demanded.

"I figured you'd request that one, Tim" Aaron said. The trainer played the Song of Storms in its entirety. The Song of Storms was Tim's favorite song in the game. Unfortunately, it was just a conventional ocarina so no rain occurred when Aaron played it. Once again, everyone applauded as Aaron bowed "Thank you. Now I shall play my favorite song from the Ocarina of Time!"

Aaron was referring to Saria's Song. Aaron liked it because it is one of the first few songs you learn in the game and he liked the melody of the song that seemed to brighten up even the darkest of days. Layla smiled as she heard this song. She loved it and it sounded beautiful when she heard her trainer playing it. Suddenly they all heard a loud roar just after Aaron finished the song. "What was that?" Chris exclaimed.

Everyone ran downstairs and into Aaron's front yard to see what was happening and where the roar came from. They couldn't see much until Timtar tugged on the leg of Tim's jeans with his mouth and directed his trainer's attention to the sky. "Look! Up there!" Tim shouted to everyone.

The group looked to the sky and saw something in the sky. "Is that a Charizard?" Chris said with shock.

"THAT'S A FUCKING DRAGON!" Aaron shouted with his hands pulling his hair up realizing that Chris's suspicions were correct. They also saw Team Rocket's hot air balloon following the trail of the Charizard that went into the mountains which were about ten or fifteen minutes north from Aaron's house. "We better stop them!" Aaron stated the obvious. With that, Aaron, Layla, and Ryu got into Aaron's car as Chris, Nox, Tim, and Timtar got into Tim's car to travel into the mountainous area.

_-Twenty minutes later-_

Team Rocket landed their hot air balloon in the middle of a clearing in the forest near the mountains. The Charizard was on the ground looking for something. "What the fuck are you doing, Charizard?" Jesse shouted.

The Charizard didn't seem to respond as it continued to look around. There was a device resembling a collar around his neck that seemed to be metallic. "Da boss is going to be pissed when he finds out dat the mind control collar isn't workin' right" Meowth said.

"Don't worry," James answered "I'll just turn the settings up and he'll be under our control." The purple-haired man pulled out a remote control with a dial and turned up the settings slightly. The collar seemed to produce an electric shock to the Charizard as it roared in pain. The shock subsided and the fiery dragon was under Team Rocket's control again. "Now that's more like it." James said.

"Charizard," Jesse commanded "Let's get out of here."

Just then two cars were heard from outside the clearing. "What was that?" James asked.

"Probably company" Meowth suggested "Even so, we'll take 'em on with dis big fiery death machine of a Pokémon."

They each laughed sinisterly as Aaron pulled into the clearing from the forest a distance away from the clearing. The trainer got out of his car and confronted the evil trio. "Hey!" He shouted "You better stop causing chaos with that Charizard!"

"Oh right," Jesse said with a sly smile "We'll be sure to do that after dealing with you."

"Oh yeah?" Aaron said "Layla I choose…" He reached on his belt for Layla's Poké Ball but it wasn't there. "What the hell?" he said. He searched all over him and he didn't appear to have a single Poké Ball on him. He then said "Well, I'm fucked now aren't I?"

"Yep," James confirmed "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

A rage built itself in Charizard's eyes as he charged up a flamethrower and hit Aaron as he screamed from the searing and devastating temperature of the attack. The attack was so powerful that after it subsided, all was left was Aaron's charred bones. "We finally did it!" Jesse shouted with glee.

"We finally rid ourselves of that nuisance once and for all!" James followed.

"Da boss is gonna be proud of us!" Meowth exclaimed.

"I'd check again if I were you" a voice said behind their backs.

"Huh?" The evil trio said in unison. They looked to the bones that were there but they suddenly vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"But how did-" James said as he and the rest of the group minus Charizard turned around to look behind them and saw Aaron was standing right there.

"AHH!" Team Rocket shrieked with terror.

"Surprise!" Aaron excitedly said as he did a sweeping kick knocking Jesse, James, and Meowth down onto the ground as he vanished in a shroud of black. He reappeared shortly after at the opposite end of the clearing as Layla, Ryu, Chris, Tim, Nox and Timtar all arrived to the scene from behind him. "You gotta love dramatic entrances." Aaron said.

"How the hell did you learn to do all that?" James asked angrily as he and the rest of the trio got back up.

"The Internet" Aaron lied. He proceeded to ask his own question "Hey James, how's your arm doing?" James merely stared angrily at Aaron. As one could guess, James was extremely pissed off at Aaron for shooting his wrist a few days ago; his arm was now in a cast and would take time to heal.

"Whatever," Jesse shrugged it off "Even if you CAN do that, there's no way you can beat us now that we have a Charizard under our control!" Aaron saw that the Charizard had a metallic collar around it. If he had to guess, taking it off would release him.

"How did you three get out of jail so quickly?" Layla asked.

"We was only in holdin' at the city jail," Meowth answered "Our court date was a day away but Richards helped us get out of dat dump so we could get our revenge."

"Wait, you know Richards?" Aaron asked surprised.

"Of course," Jesse answered "he's one of the top executives of Team Rocket."

'Bet if he actually had his Pokémon, I'd have been in trouble' Aaron thought to himself.

"And he also told us about dat pendant ya got!" Meowth said "So after we beat ya, we'll take it for ourselves so we can deal with our enemies AND get rich!"

Aaron just growled and was ready to lead his group into battle "I'd like to see you even try. Ryu, you'll have to sit this one out. One hit from that Flamethrower and you'll be in a state worse than the bones I created in that illusion." Ryu nodded as Aaron placed him back in his Poké Ball. "Tim, you and Timtar will have to help us out the most since he's got the biggest advantage out of all our Pokémon."

"Right," Tim agreed as he and his Pupitar were ready to battle alongside Aaron and his Zoroark.

"Chris, you and Nox will back us up when we need it" Aaron commanded.

"Understood" Chris said.

"Duskull" the ghost type replied.

Aaron looked to Layla, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready when you are" the Zoroark said in reply.

"Let's battle" Aaron shouted.

"Charizard," James commanded "Use Flamethrower!"

The orange dragon charged up its attack and launched it towards the Zoroark and Pupitar. "Layla, dodge and use Faint Attack!" Aaron shouted.

"Timtar" Tim commanded "You dodge as well and use Crunch!"

Layla sidestepped the flaming attack as Timtar vented out a gas from its body to propel it to the side to avoid the flames and then launched itself like a rocket towards the Charizard. Layla vanished and reappeared behind the fire-flying type and swiped at his back as the Charizard roared in pain. Just then Pupitar had closed in and bit onto one of the Charizard's wings. The Charizard roared in pain and knelt down as the heavy rock-ground type weighed him down.

James issued a command "Charizard, use Rock Smash to get him off of you!" The Charizard quickly butted heads with Timtar with a super-effective Rock Smash attack. The Pupitar released his grip on the Charizard's wings and was in a dizzied state on the ground. "Now use Seismic Toss!" Timtar was near defenseless as the Charizard grabbed a hold of him and flew into the sky to generate a massive amount of momentum and abruptly threw Timtar into the ground.

The Pupitar was knocked out and embedded into the ground as Tim called back Timtar into his Poké Ball "Timtar, return." A red laser beam shot from the Poké Ball and brought Timtar back into the safe haven.

Chris then stepped in "I'm ready, Aaron."

"Not yet," Aaron threw his arm back blocking Chris's progress and looked at him. "Layla and I will handle this."

Chris stared in annoyance "Fine, but if you're close to getting wiped out then we'll come in."

"Alright then" Aaron agreed. He proceeded with the battle "Layla, use leer!" A gleam appeared from Layla's eyes right at the Charizard but it appeared to do nothing. "Dammit" Aaron said to himself and he then issued a second order "Layla use Pursuit!"

The Zoroark then quickly dashed towards the Charizard to attack up close but Jesse, this time, issued an order "Charizard use Wing Attack!"

The Charizard leapt back into flight and swooped towards Layla and whacked her with his wings knocking her back towards Aaron. "Layla!" Aaron exclaimed with worry and helped Layla slowly sit back up. "Are you okay?" the trainer asked concerned for her well-being.

"Yeah," Layla said "but my arm…" she pointed to her right arm and Aaron saw that it was badly bruised from the attack. Neither one of them knew if it was broken but Aaron was very worried that it could be.

The Charizard now stood back a distance away from Aaron and his group. Jesse then shouted "Okay, it's time we ended this. Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

The Charizard began charging up an attack towards Aaron and Layla. "Get back Layla!" Aaron shouted as he stood in front of her. The trainer began focusing his power; he built up a dark energy in his hands and was preparing for the Charizard's next move. "Metsu…" Aaron said silently.

"Use Flamethrower now, Charizard!" James shouted.

With that the fiery dragon unleashed a long stream of fire from its mouth towards Aaron. The trainer finished charging his attack and unleashed a pitch black beam of energy from his hands while shouting "HADOKEN!"

The Dark Pulse streamed from his hands and towards the Charizard's Flamethrower attack. The two attacks collided and created a large explosion engulfing the battlefield in a gigantic cloud of black smoke.

**End of Chapter 14**

**I apologize for the delay on this chapter but I've had quite a bit of work to do over the past week. If there are errors with this chapter as far as spelling and grammar then please tell me so because I've found that uploading from Microsoft Word to this site has created some problems in the past. Also, I messaged people on this site earlier about my Xbox gamertag saying I wouldn't be able to play after this weekend since my subscription expired on the 19th.**

**However, I managed to scrape up some cash and I got another three months of Xbox Live Gold so if you want to add me as a friend, just message me and I will provide my gamertag in my reply. Keep in mind that I don't ****regularly**** play online with others as far as co-op gaming goes but I am planning on changing that in the near future. Another note, I primarily play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. If you're interested in playing other games with me, just message me and if I have a copy then I will say so. **

**In any case, I appreciate everyone's support and remember to keep providing feedback because it always helps to hear what others have to say. Look forward to the next chapter in the coming weeks and as always, have a nice day. **


	15. Chapter 15

****Hello Readers! It's ThorAxe18 once again with the next entry in my fanfic. Enjoy the new chapter!****

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 15: Breath of Fire**

The smoke had finally cleared from the battlefield. Aaron was still standing across from the Charizard controlled by Team Rocket. The explosion that resulted from the collision of Dark Pulse and Flamethrower had done no damage to the battlefield apart from a small burnt area in the middle of the clearing. Aaron protected Layla, who had suffered an injury to her arm, from the dragon's fiery breath and held the battle to a minor standstill. Team Rocket was still determined to defeat Aaron and his team.

"So, you really think that we'll stop just because you know a few tricks?" Jesse asked rhetorically. She then looked to her partner "James, crank up that thing to maximum!"

"With pleasure" James said as he began to turn the dial on the remote. "Huh?"

James was baffled by what was going on; the remote didn't seem to be functioning correctly. He tried turning it back and forth until it began discharging electricity that shocked James. "OW! Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed.

The remote began returning an error message on the tiny screen.

_Malfunction! Unit Overload!_

Suddenly, the Charizard was suffering under a substantial amount of pain from an electrical discharge. "Way to go, James!" Jesse shouted.

"What did I do?" James exclaimed back.

"You messed with the controls too much and now that overgrown lizard is going to be out of our control!" Jesse yelled.

"Oh, I didn't see you do anything to get that stupid dragon to listen to us!" James said.

Jesse and James continued to argue back and forth until Meowth interrupted them. "Uhh guys…"

"WHAT!" Jesse and James both shouted in unison. They turned to see where Meowth was pointing and saw the Charizard angrily staring right at them.

"Do you think he heard us?" Jesse asked.

The Charizard began charging up an attack and Meowth said "That answer ya question?"

The fiery dragon unleashed a Flamethrower at the trio as they began running for dear life. The Charizard kept shooting out flames from its mouth as it gave chase across the clearing as Aaron and his group kept watching. "And another Team Rocket plan backfires" Tim said.

"Just like the second episode of the anime" Chris followed.

"And the one after that, and every episode after that" Aaron said.

Team Rocket kept running until James tripped on a rock, not too far from Aaron, and fell flat on his face. Something fell out of his pockets. The Charizard kept chasing Jesse and Meowth past James who was now incapacitated. The two conscious members eventually managed to get away from the Charizard…or at least thought they did until the fire-flying type swooped down and struck them both with a powerful Wing Attack. Both were knocked towards a tall tree and were both knocked out.

Aaron walked over to James and saw the object he dropped; it was a key. 'Fifty Bison Dollars says that I know what this goes to' Aaron thought to himself. The Charizard began looking off elsewhere "Hey hothead! Over here!" Aaron taunted the dragon.

The Charizard stomped in rage and shot a flamethrower towards Aaron. Just like that, he vanished in a shroud of black smoke. The enraged Charizard began looking around for him again. A small rock hit the lizard's head. He looked in the direction and saw the trainer who proceeded to taunt him again "Tag! You're it!" Aaron then stuck out his tongue and made a farting noise.

The dragon was extremely agitated and flew towards Aaron to grab him in a Seismic Toss but failed because he disappeared once more. The Charizard flew back down and landed to look around once more. The trainer was sneaking behind the Charizard and then finally he jumped from behind and grabbed a hold of the Charizard's neck. The fiery lizard roared and thrashed around trying to knock Aaron off. "Stand still!" Aaron shouted. He knew this Charizard wouldn't let up, not as long as that collar was still on him.

The trainer kept hanging onto Charizard who was spitting out flames all around into the sky and thrashing around. A fireball actually flew across the battlefield towards Aaron's car which was a distance away from everyone and caused the vehicle to explode. Aaron looked to where the explosion came from while hanging onto the Charizard 'Oh sure, make that part of my dream come true' Aaron thought to himself.

The trainer felt around the collar with one hand as he held onto the Charizard's neck with the other. He kept feeling around until he found a small hole. "Jackpot" Aaron said to himself. He twisted the collar slightly to bring it into his sights and then took the key out of his pockets while still holding onto the thrashing Charizard. Aaron took the end of the key slowly towards the hole while he kept holding on. "Almost…" Aaron said to himself until he put the key in the lock and twisted it. The collar unlocked and it separated itself from the host. "Got it...Whoa!" Aaron shouted the last part as he fell off from the Charizard who was now free from the device. "Oww…That really hurt" Aaron said to himself after he fell to the ground onto his buttocks.

Suddenly he looked up and saw that the Charizard was now standing in front of him with his face close to Aaron's. Aaron stared nervously into the Charizard's eyes while he was still sitting. All he thought to himself was 'I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!' Tim, Chris, Nox and Layla stood still but ready for what might happen.

Charizard gave a series of growls and groans while looking at Aaron. Aaron knew he was trying to communicate with him but he couldn't tell what he was saying. Aaron had a confused look and said "I'm sorry, I can't understand you."

Charizard pointed its claws past Aaron and towards Layla. "You want me to bring her over here?" the trainer asked. The dragon nodded in confirmation. "Okay. Layla, could you please come over here?" Aaron called his Zoroark over.

Layla walked over towards her trainer while still holding her right arm. "What is it?" she asked.

"I think this Charizard wants you to translate what he's saying," her trainer explained. "Is that what you want?" Aaron asked the dragon.

Charizard nodded and began speaking to Layla. The dark type nodded from what the fire-flying type was saying and translated "He said that he wants to thank you for freeing him from Team Rocket's control."

"You're welcome" Aaron returned the thank you "I just didn't want any more people to get hurt after what they made you do this morning."

Charizard spoke to Layla again "He is very grateful for you freeing him and he feels really bad for all the suffering he's caused."

"It wasn't your fault," Aaron assured the dragon "If you really had a choice, you know in your heart that you would have kept it all from happening. All you can do is move on from it and look to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Charizard turned its head to the side as it saw the mysterious pendant around Aaron's neck. It had a dark red garnet gem inside the socket that was giving off a faint glow. The thrashing had actually knocked it out of Aaron's shirt and exposed itself. He gave a series of moans and growls and Layla translated "He's thanking you for trying to cheer him up and he's also interested in the Pendant of Arceus."

Aaron just said "The pendant? What about—" the trainer didn't finish his sentence because he saw that the gem in the pendant began glowing brighter. "Listen," he said to the Charizard "I promise it won't hurt you. Could you please touch it?"

Charizard stood still; he was a little confused but he nodded. The dragon reached his index claw out slowly and touched the pendant. The glow brightened and nearly blinded everyone in the clearing. The gem then changed from a dark garnet to a bright red ruby. It wasn't much of a difference; the color of the gem itself just turned brighter. After the glow subsided the Charizard gave a series of groans and growls and Layla translated "He said 'What happened?'"

"I'm guessing that I'm connected to you" Aaron answered to the Charizard "Whenever a Pokémon that I share a connection with touches this, I gain new abilities and special moves."

The Charizard spoke again and Layla said "What kind of abilities?"

"For Layla," Aaron said "I learned to create illusions and use Dark Pulse. For my Lucario, Ryu, I learned how to use Aura Sphere and it heightened my power to use aura. But I don't know what I'd learn from you." When Aaron finished his sentence he felt a fire spark inside him. Aaron saw a picture in his head of how to use a new technique. He looked to a tree in the middle of the clearing. The trainer pointed out his index and middle fingers to make his hand look like a gun. Aaron learned to use Flamethrower and shot a stream of fire from his finger tips right at the tree causing it to burst into flames. The tree and the area around it was already burnt up from the battle so it didn't really hurt anything.

The Charizard appeared to laugh and gave a few more moans and groans. Layla spoke to Aaron "He said 'That was amazing! No wonder you were able to free me from those two humans and their Meowth.'"

"Enough about that," Aaron replied "Where did you come from anyway?"

The dragon spoke to the dark fox and she said "His home is in the mountains outside of Lavaridge Town. Team Rocket took control of him late last night."

"Well, you're free to go," Aaron assured the Charizard "You deserve to go back to your homeland and live in peace. I'll explain everything that happened to the police later."

Charizard gave a few more growls and groans and Layla spoke "Actually, he wants to join us."

"What, really?" Aaron asked the Charizard who nodded. The trainer added another question "Do you want to at least battle first?"

The Charizard shook its head and Layla translated his speech "Saving him from Team Rocket's device was a battle on its own, Aaron. He knows that you are a worthy trainer and will fight for you in any battle. He also wishes to understand the 'connection' you mentioned earlier."

Aaron thought for a second and realized something. "I don't think we can have you on our team. I don't have any living space at my home nor do I have enough money to buy food for you" he admitted.

Charizard smiled and spoke to Layla "He doesn't mind. He'll live in the mountains around here and forage for food throughout the area."

"That's fine, but how am I going to contact him when it's needed?" Aaron asked Layla who shrugged with just her left arm.

The Charizard noticed a small blue object sticking out of Aaron's pocket. It was the Ocarina. The Charizard recognized this instrument and said something to Layla "He recognizes the ocarina in your pocket. If you play a certain song on it for him right now, he'll remember the distinct sound of your ocarina. Whenever you wish to talk to him or travel with him somewhere, play the song and he'll follow the sound of your ocarina to be there for you when you need him. He said that the range is limited but he'll actually be able to hear it from miles away."

"Okay" Aaron said relieved and asked "What's the song?"

The Charizard made a series of six sounds that Aaron assumed were musical notes. He repeated this so Aaron could verify how it sounded. He recognized the song. Aaron just said "You've got to be kidding". He took out the Ocarina and played the first section of Saria's Song. The six notes that Charizard gave him were all the first six notes of that song. The Charizard roared excitedly. "'Yes that's it'" Layla translated.

"That was easy," Aaron said out loud "Well Charizard, I guess you can join our team. But before I catch you in a Poké Ball, we need to give you a name..."

The Charizard spoke to Layla "Actually, he has a name."

"He has a name?" Aaron asked "Who gave you a name?"

The Charizard gave another series of growls and moans. Layla spoke to Aaron "His name is Kenneth. He said that it was a name that other Charizards from his home had given him."

"Kenneth huh?" Aaron looked to the Charizard who nodded to confirm his name. "Do you mind if I just call you Ken? Just to make it shorter?" he asked.

The Charizard shook his head and gave a couple low growls. "He said he doesn't mind. He kind of likes it actually" Layla translated.

"Alright Ken, now I guess I can catch you in my Poké Ball." Aaron grabbed a Poké Ball from his pocket and pressed the center button. The ball opened and a red light shined out of it and wrapped around Ken. The Charizard was put into the sphere; after it shook a couple times, the Poké Ball stayed still. The trainer then commanded "Alright Ken, come back out." and Aaron let the Charizard back out of his Poké Ball. Aaron led Ken back to Tim and Chris and introduced him "Guys, this is Ken. Ken, these are my friends Tim and Chris. The Duskull is Chris's Pokémon and his name is Nox."

Ken greeted Tim, Chris, and Nox. He seemed to get along well with each of them. Aaron then remembered Layla's injury. "Layla, is your arm okay?" he asked his Zoroark.

"It's still a little hurt, but I'll live" she said.

"Even so, we should go to a hospital and get it checked," Aaron said "We'll just…" he stopped his sentence and remembered an important detail "Oh crap, I forgot. Ken destroyed my car." Both he and Layla looked at the car's wreckage from not too long ago.

Just then Ken came into Aaron and Layla's conversation and spoke to them. "He says that he can offer us transportation…if you'd like."

Aaron looked to the Charizard and smiled "Alright, I've always wanted to go flying…Layla," he looked to the vixen, "I don't want you getting hurt on the way there. I need you to get back in your Poké Ball, okay?"

"I understand Aaron" the dark fox nodded and Aaron placed her back in her Poké Ball.

"Okay Ken," Aaron spoke to his new Charizard as he got onto his back with his legs straddling around Ken's shoulders "Let's fly!" he exclaimed. The Charizard roared and began flapping its wings. He stayed in place at a high altitude so Aaron could say something "Hey, don't forget to call the police!"

"We won't!" Chris acknowledged that Jesse, James and Meowth were all still unconscious.

"See you guys at the hospital!" Aaron yelled out to his friends who waved back.

After reaching the right altitude, Ken began gliding through the sky as Aaron was riding on his back. "We need to go southeast from here, Ken" Aaron yelled out.

The dragon nodded and tilted its body to change its direction to the southeast towards the center of Rustboro City. Aaron got comfortable on Ken's shoulders and looked around him. He never saw Rustboro City from the sky. It looked amazing to him and he felt good to be flying on a dragon across the sky. Aaron guided Ken across the sky so they could reach their destination.

_-Later-_

Ken and Aaron arrived at the hospital. The trainer took out Layla and Ryu's Poké Balls "Okay guys, come on out."

A flash of white light appeared as the two balls opened and out came both Layla and Ryu. The Lucario was a little surprised by what was going on when he saw the Charizard that Aaron's group was fighting against before. "Master Aaron, why is that Charizard with us?"

Aaron remembered that he hadn't introduced them yet "Sorry, I forgot. This is Ken. I freed him from Team Rocket and he decided to join our team. Ken, this is Ryu, my Lucario. He's the main reason I have the powers from the Pendant of Arceus"

[Nice to meet you] Ken greeted the Lucario with a smile.

"Likewise" the Lucario returned the greeting. "Why are we at the hospital?"

"Well, Layla injured her arm in a battle with Ken so we came here to check if the injury was serious or not" Aaron replied. The Lucario noticed the Zoroark was holding her right arm to protect it from further harm. "Let's get inside."

All his Pokémon nodded as they entered the front door of the hospital. Aaron noticed some people in the waiting room with some serious injuries. Aaron and his Pokémon walked to the front desk. It appeared that the woman at the front wasn't paying attention so Aaron cleared his throat. The receptionist looked to him "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes," Aaron answered "My Zoroark got injured in a battle and we need to make sure it isn't serious."

"Does this look like a place for Pokémon kid?" The receptionist rhetorically asked. She then rudely said "We don't assist Pokémon. Get out of here!"

Aaron wasn't going to have any of this "First of all, I'm not a kid. I'm twenty years old. Secondly, my companion is injured and she needs treatment!"

"Well if she needs it so bad then go to the Pokémon Center!" The receptionist replied.

Aaron was shocked at what he heard. "The Pokémon center?" he asked "They finally have those now?"

"Yeah, it's down the street across from the police station. Do you live in a cave?" She kept rhetorically asking. "Now get outta here before I call security!"

'Yeah, call security on a Charizard, a Lucario, a Zoroark, and a guy with super powers. See where that gets ya' Aaron thought to himself. "Fine, we're leaving" Aaron said returning her rudeness with his own.

He and his Pokémon walked down the street to the Pokémon Center. The trainer text messaged Chris about the Pokémon Center and where it was located. His friend replied that he would be there with Tim in a little bit.

_-A short walk later-_

Aaron and his team of Pokémon all approached the Pokémon Center's front door. Aaron was dumbfounded; the Pokémon center looked just like it did in the games and anime. This one was around 4 stories tall so it was large enough for a large number of Pokémon patients. The trainer and his Pokémon walked into the Pokémon center. Aaron noticed a number of people playing with their Pokémon who looked to be in perfect health. He assumed that Pokémon Centers can also act as a shelter for trainers at certain times…he also assumed that since this is the 'real' world, there would be a fee for services like that along with treatment of Pokémon. After looking around a bit, a feminine voice greeted Aaron "Welcome to the Pokémon Center!"

"Oh, hi" Aaron turned around and stood frozen in front of his Pokémon and the woman. The person who was talking to him looked exactly like Nurse Joy in the anime. She had the usual attire: a nurse's hat with a red cross, along with the usual nurse's dress. She even had the same pink hair that every single Nurse Joy in the anime had.

"I'm sorry did I surprise you?" She asked confused by Aaron's expression.

Aaron shook his head from side to side to knock himself out of his daze. "No…it's just…" he said nervously "You look…like…"

The nurse giggled because she knew exactly what he was going to say "I know," she said. "It's standard issue for the head nurses in all Pokémon centers. We even all have the last name Joy to make it easier on people to address us. I think it's a little silly but you just have to live with it, you know?"

"Rrriiight" Aaron said in the tone of Dr. Evil from the _Austin Powers_ movies.

Nurse Joy noticed Layla was holding her arm "Oh, is there something wrong with your Zoroark?" she asked.

"Yes there is," Aaron answered "My Zoroark, Layla, had her arm injured not too long ago. I'm afraid it might be broken."

"How did this happen?" the nurse asked.

"Well," Aaron started saying. Somehow he knew he was going to get a scolding. "I was trying to catch this Charizard that you see here behind me, and she took a really nasty attack that left her arm injured."

"Well, it could have been a lot worse" the nurse replied "She is still standing on her own two feet, after all."

"Wait, you've seen worse?" Aaron asked. 'What the Hell did you just say?' he thought to himself 'Of course she's seen worse! Just because a Pokémon center has been in service for a day doesn't mean that there's anything new to her in terms of medicine!' The trainer shook his head "Ehh…Never mind."

"Anyway" the pink-haired nurse said as a couple of Chanseys walked into the room. Aaron assumed that they were there to assist Nurse Joy "We'll just take her over to the evaluation room and see how her arm is. We can even evaluate your other Pokémon's health as well. Go ahead and get comfortable over in the waiting room."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Aaron said.

"No need to say that. You can thank me once Layla's arm is checked to be a-okay" The nurse replied with a smile.

'Right' Aaron said to himself in his thoughts 'and you'll say you're welcome with a huge hospital bill.' Aaron looked to his Zoroark who had a look of worry in her eyes. "Don't worry, Layla. You'll be fine" he assured her.

Layla gave a light smile and nodded as Nurse Joy and her Chanseys escorted her and the rest of Aaron's Pokémon to the evaluation room. Aaron just sat in one of the chairs anxiously waiting for them to come back. "Hey Aaron" a voice said to him.

Aaron looked up and saw his mom in front of him. "M-Mom!" Aaron said with surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Chris called me and told me what happened" his mother said.

"He told you everything?" Aaron asked. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Unfortunately" his mom said. Chris and Tim entered the Pokémon Center and saw that Aaron was talking with his mother. They kept their distance and listened to their conversation.

"Look, I can explain" Aaron began to say.

"Explain what?" Aaron's mother asked "That you acquired a magic object from who knows where, had your car destroyed, and your Pokémon is now injured?"

Aaron began his explanation "Well to be fair, the last two events happened because I was trying to keep a rageaholic Charizard from destroying the city and without the first one, I would have never been able to-"

"Enough of that" his mother interrupted "You've caused so much trouble for yourself because of all this! I don't understand anymore. First you were a mischievous little boy that grew to become a calm teenager, and now all of a sudden you're reckless while just reaching the end of your teens?"

"Reckless?" Aaron asked surprised "Was it reckless when I defended myself from a guy that tried to rob me? Was it reckless when I teamed up with the police to stop Team Rocket or when I was trying to stop a dragon from destroying the entire city?" Aaron then said the next part calmly "I caught him by the way; his name is Ken." He then resumed his frustrated tone "Anyway, I'm a Pokémon trainer and an adult. I've done everything I could to protect myself and Layla over the past couple months and I've probably saved the entire city today! You can't deny that!"

Aaron's mother just looked at him and sighed "You're right. I can't deny any of that. You're definitely more than what I thought you were going to be. You've changed so much over the past couple months since you brought Layla into our house. I've also noticed that she's made you so happy after everything that happened with…"

"Yeah, yeah" Aaron interrupted her because he knew what she meant "Don't remind me."

"The point is Aaron," his mother continued "I'm proud of what you've done and your father is too. I don't know what will happen, but we're here for you when you need us and obviously your friends are too" noticing that Chris and Tim were behind her.

"Thanks Mom" Aaron replied "I'm just really worried about Layla and her arm."

"She'll be fine" his mother assured him. That still didn't ease Aaron's concern for his Zoroark. He thought about everything that's happened over the past few months.

Layla was the first Pokémon he ever met and befriended. She's been there every time he felt down or bored to cheer him up. He liked being with her and he's not only saved her life once but twice. The second time he put his own life at risk to protect her from any more harm. Aaron would do anything to protect the vixen and make her happy. He still wasn't sure about the legality of Pokémon-Human relationship or if his friends and family would approve of it, but he couldn't deny his feelings anymore. 'I have to tell her tonight.' Aaron thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 15**

**FYI, Bison Dollars are a nonexistent currency in this story. They are merely a reference to a couple of my favorite YouTube series: **_**Assist Me**_** and **_**The Online Warrior**_** starring Maximilian. As for the name Bison…you can guess where that's from. I'm actually finished with the initial draft of Chapter 16, so expect it on the site within the next day or so after I scan it for any errors. In any case, I really appreciate the support from everyone. **

**I've also noticed that there haven't been many friend requests as of late on my Xbox Live profile so I encourage all of you to message me on here so I can personally give you my gamertag. I want to give my gamertag privately so that I at least have an idea of who knows my gamertag and so I don't get dozens of requests from people I've never met on this site or in real life.**

**Remember to keep providing feedback on my fanfic and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Look forward to the next one very soon and as always, have a nice day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Readers! Two chapters released within two days of each other…Reminds me of Chapter 11 and 12 when they were supposed to be all one chapter. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 16: I Love You**

Nurse Joy and her Chanseys escorted Layla, Ryu, and Ken into the examination room. "Alright first things first," the nurse began "Miss Layla, You can speak English correct?" Layla nodded "Okay, could you tell me what caused your arm injury?"

"Well," Layla spoke "I was battling with Kenneth as Aaron said before. He hit me with a Wing Attack that caused me to be knocked down hard on the ground. I landed awkwardly with my right arm breaking the fall. It hurt at first and I didn't know if it was serious or not."

"Okay," the nurse said "On a scale of one to ten with one being essentially no pain and ten being the worst pain possible, what would you rate it at first and now."

"Umm" Layla thought a little "It was probably around a four at first, it was a little painful but right now it's around a one or two."

"Mmm…hmm" Nurse Joy wrote down on a clipboard of her observations "And do you feel any weird bumps on your arm?"

"No actually," Layla answered "It only hurts when I touch it on a certain spot. I spread my fur around to get a better look and it looked really bruised in that area."

"So there were no bumps?" Nurse Joy asked. Layla nodded. The nurse continued to write down her notes. "Okay, what I'll have you do is lay down on this bench and we'll take an x-ray of your arm."

"This won't hurt will it?" she asked.

"No" Nurse Joy smiled "You won't feel a thing."

"Okay" Layla said nervously as she got herself on the bench and lay down.

_-Meanwhile in the waiting room-_

Aaron was sitting with Chris and Tim along with his mother. Nox was floating around the room enjoying everyone's company. Everyone was anxiously awaiting a result on Layla's evaluation. Aaron was the most anxious obviously. He then remembered something else. "Hey Tim" Aaron spoke to his friend

"Yeah?" Tim said.

"How's Timtar?" Aaron asked.

His friend answered "He just got through his evaluation. Timtar's doing okay; he just took a huge beating from Ken earlier."

"Yeah," Aaron said "Ken's really sorry about what happened. He was unable to control himself because of Team Rocket's device. He felt really bad for everything that it caused."

"Is that so?" another voice asked Aaron.

Aaron turned and saw the familiar police officer himself "Frank!" Aaron exclaimed "I already told you I don't need a job right now. Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, nothing like that" Frank laughed "I just came here to see how everyone's doing. Now about that Charizard of yours, Aaron…"

"Please Frank," Aaron pleaded "Don't punish Ken for all of this. It was all Team Rocket's fault. They used a device that took over his actions. He feels awful for everything he's caused. If anyone should be punished, it should be me for not letting the police-"

"Aaron! Aaron, forget it! It's fine" Officer Holden interrupted him "We actually have the device in question and we confirmed that this is more vital evidence of Team Rocket's crimes. And don't worry about letting the police handle things. You should be commended for your actions."

"How did they ever get such a device anyway?" Aaron's mother asked.

"Underground organizations always have perks" his son answered "Team Rocket just happens to have more perks than everyone else…well, maybe not everyone."

"In any case," Frank followed "You've saved the city once again, Mr. Masters; you and your friends. Also, I heard from Chris that Layla hurt herself after everything."

"Yeah" Aaron confirmed as he looked down obviously feeling upset.

"Hey," the policeman said to the trainer "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I hope so" Aaron replied looking towards the doorway expecting the news.

_-Back in the evaluation room-_

Nurse Joy used the x-ray machine to check the state of Layla's arm. The pink-haired woman scanned the x-ray image for anything unusual. "Hmm" Nurse Joy spoke as she looked at it. The pink-haired lady looked to the Zoroark and said "Okay."

"Okay?" Layla asked as she raised herself up to sit on the bench's side.

"You have nothing to worry about, Miss Layla" Nurse Joy answered.

"Really?" Layla asked in a surprised tone with the other Pokémon surprised about this as well.

"Yep," Nurse Joy confirmed "Any pain that you feel in that area is just a result of that bruise. All I suggest is that we get a cold gel pack wrapped around your arm so it will heal better. I'll go fetch it and we'll evaluate your health after that, Ryu and Ken."

The Lucario and Charizard nodded trusting the nurse. "I'll be right back" Nurse Joy said "Feel free to talk amongst yourselves. Chanseys, give them some privacy."

"Chansey!" The two egg-shaped Pokémon saluted to the nurse and left the room.

Layla was still sitting up. Ken was the first to speak. [Miss Layla.]

"Yes Kenneth?" Layla replied.

[I apologize for the harm I caused on you and your…um…our master] Ken said [I just couldn't-]

"Kenneth," Layla giggled "It's okay. You had no control over anything. Plus Aaron was able to free you and we all know you would have never done anything like that on your own free will."

[Thank you for your forgiveness] the Charizard bowed its head lightly.

"Don't worry about it, Kenneth" Layla smiled.

[Please call me Ken,] the dragon replied [I'm much more used to that name now.]

"Okay then" Layla said "Is there anything else you want to talk about, Ken?"

[Not really] he answered [Although there is something I wish to ask.]

"What is it?" Layla queried.

[What is your opinion of Master Aaron? You two seem very close] he asked.

Layla giggled "Everyone's asking me that nowadays." The Zoroark continued "If you must know, I've been with him for months and he's very nice and caring. He's fun to be around and he always seems to find a way to make me happy. He's my best friend…and I think I-" Layla paused when Nurse Joy knocked on the door. The vixen looked to the fire-flying type and said "I'll talk about it another time" as Nurse Joy entered the room.

"I'm back" the pink-haired nurse said "Now, I'll just wrap the pack around like this and…" Nurse Joy wrapped the cold gel pack around Layla's arm. The pack had a Velcro strap so it would be able to say in place. "Perfect! I recommend keeping your arm wrapped in ice for a couple days and don't battle until that time has passed."

"That won't be a problem" Layla assured "Aaron anticipated that I wouldn't be battling much with or without my arm being broken."

"He seems to care for you very much" Nurse Joy smiled as she said this.

"He does…" Layla blushed "…and I care about him the same…"

The nurse then said "Well, I'm sure that you two are a great team together, along with your other friends as well. Speaking of which; Ken and Ryu, let's evaluate your health shall we?"

_-Some time later-_

Aaron was sitting in the lobby with Chris, Tim, his mother, and Officer Holden. A thought kept racing through his mind and it wasn't about Layla's arm. Aaron had to ask a question "Mom, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Aaron?" his mother asked.

The trainer proceeded to ask the question "What do you really think of Layla?"

"Well" his mother answered "She's a very cute Pokémon. Even as a Zoroark, she may look intimidating but she has a cute personality. You two get along very well and I think that you two will be friends for a long time."

"That's the other thing I need to talk about" Aaron followed "I think everyone should have their input in this too, especially Officer Holden?"

"What is it, pal?" the police officer asked.

Aaron gave a lengthy pause until he looked at his friends, his mother, and the police officer "What would you guys think if I said I liked Layla as more than just a friend?"

Everyone was visibly shocked. None of them had ever thought about being in a relationship with a Pokémon before. "Aaron," Frank spoke up "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Aaron nodded with determination "Yeah, I think I love her. Ever since I met her, she's been as good a friend as Chris was when we were in high school. She's been the only one who has shown me any affection in the past few months. I know our species are different and people in our family might not approve but I really do care about her on such a deep level."

His mother asked a question "Aaron, are you sure you really love her? I know how happy she's made you but what makes you think you love her?"

Aaron stayed silent for a little bit "I've saved her life twice and the second time, I put my own life at risk. There's no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't have done that if I really loved her. I just don't think I'd ever be able to live with myself if I let something bad happen to her again."

Aaron's mom looked into his eyes spoke to him "I understand. We can't control your life forever and maybe you and Layla really can be together. But is it legal for a human to be with a Pokémon."

"It's tough to say" Holden answered "There's the argument that Pokémon can consent to having a relationship like that but there are just as many people on the other side of the spectrum. It's even banned in the Kanto and Johto regions. They passed a law to make it legal in Unova while it's still being debated in Hoenn and Sinnoh, since both are a part of the United States."

"I remember that the division of the regions was also a topic of debate" Chris followed in the conversation "Hoenn is on the west coast of the U.S. while Sinnoh's in the east. Unova is in Europe. Kanto is in Most of Asia and the Middle East while Johto is in Japan. There hasn't really been a way of determining where South America, Africa and Australia fit into the equation but they're still debating on how the world fits. It's still near unanimous that the west coast is Hoenn because both Slateport and Rustboro are on the west coast."

"Right" Frank confirmed "While human-Pokémon relationships are still being debated in the capital, it is legal in both regions located in the States for the time being. It's unlikely to happen, but it could be illegal if Congress decides on it."

"I really hope it doesn't" Aaron said looking down.

His mother patted him on his back "Don't worry, Aaron. If you and Layla really do love each other, then things will work out. Your father and I will support you no matter what happens."

"We've got your back too, Aaron" Tim said "Both me and Chris support you all the way."

The trainer looked to the police officer "What about you Frank?"

Frank thought for a minute "I've noticed how close you are to Layla the past couple of times we've seen each other. You've done well to help the city several times these past few months and it was because it was your will to fight for Layla that made it happen. I don't have any reason to doubt that you two would make a good couple."

Aaron felt relieved to have his friends and family support him. "Thanks everyone" he said "It means a lot."

Chris asked Aaron the important question "When are you going to tell her?"

Just then the door to the evaluation room opened and out came Nurse Joy, Layla, Ryu and Ken. "I'm going to tell her tonight" Aaron answered. The trainer walked over to his Zoroark "Layla, is your arm-"

"It's fine" the vixen answered his question before he finished asking "It's just bruised. I can't battle effectively until it heals over the next couple days."

"That won't be a problem," Aaron said "I was expecting you would need a break whether or not your arm was broken." The trainer turned to Nurse Joy "How about Ken and Ryu? What was the result of their evaluation?"

"They're in perfect health," the nurse answered "Considering you caught your Lucario a couple days ago and Charizard just recently, they're in very good shape."

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Aaron said in gratitude. The trainer expected something else "So…about my bill…"

"Put it on me" Frank interrupted "Aaron did the city another favor. The least that the RCPD can do is pay for the services you provided to his Pokémon."

"Very well," Nurse Joy said "We'll send the police station the bill with you, Officer Holden."

"Thanks Frank" Aaron said.

"Anytime" Frank replied as he took a piece of paper away from Nurse Joy. His police radio made a noise and the officer said "I have to get going, see you all later."

"Goodbye" everyone in the room shouted to Frank as he left the door.

"Me and Tim have to get going too" Chris said as he high-fived Aaron. "I'm going back to Slateport for school but I'll be back during the summer so we can hang out again."

"And have an adventure or two." Tim added as he too high-fived Aaron "Don't forget to call me to hang out sometime as well.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Aaron said waving goodbye as his friends left. Aaron and his Pokémon made way for the front door "Okay, everyone. Let's go!"

"Wait Aaron!" his mother exclaimed "You can ride in my car."

"Cars?" Aaron asked. He then cockily said "Where I'm going, I don't need cars. Layla! Ryu! Return!" He commanded as he placed his Pokémon back in their Poke Balls. "Alright, Ken!" the trainer said as he climbed onto his Charizard's back once again "Let's fly!"

The Charizard roared and began flapping its wings with Aaron's mother staring in awe that his son was flying on a Charizard. "See you at home!" Aaron shouted while waving to his mom who waved back. Ken then reached high in the sky as his trainer guided him to Aaron's house.

_-One ride back home later-_

Aaron arrived at his home with Ken. His mother arrived shortly after Aaron did. He climbed off his Charizard's back and got his Poke Balls out. "Okay Ryu and Layla. You can come out now" he said as he let his Pokémon out of the red and white spheres. Aaron then turned his attention to the fire dragon "Thanks for the ride Ken. You can go now."

The fire-flying type nodded and took to the skies and flew towards the mountains. "See you later!" the trainer shouted. Aaron then turned to his Zoroark and Lucario "Let's go inside."

_-Later-_

It was around midnight; Aaron and his Pokémon were upstairs in the game room watching a movie. This time they were watching one of Aaron's favorite movies of all time _Wayne's World_. Aaron really liked Mike Myers and all the movies he's in. His favorite character in the movie is Garth Algar. Aaron liked Garth because he had both a good taste in music and pop culture and pretty decent smarts as well. Ryu didn't really pay much attention and actually fell asleep on his couch during the movie. Aaron and Layla were the only ones awake in the house while they were watching the film.

When the movie ended, Aaron turned to Layla. He knew what he had to do. "Layla, I need to talk to you."

The dark fox turned her attention to her trainer and got in a kneeling position on the couch cushion "I do too, Aaron."

"Really" Aaron said curiously as he got in a similar position "What about?"

Layla looked away and back towards Aaron where their eyes met. "You've been so nice to me over the past couple months;" the vixen stated "You're the most fun person I've ever met, you've taken care of me after I've been living on my own most of my life. You've saved my life once before and today you did it again. But this time you saved me by putting your own life at risk."

"I know" Aaron said.

"Why did you do all of this?" the Zoroark asked.

The twenty-year-old looked away from his Pokémon and nearly started crying. He held it back and said "Because I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if I let you get hurt any more than you did today. You're the only one who has shown me any care or affection other than my friends and family. I've had such a good time being with you since we met and I don't think I'd ever be able to go through life without you by my side."

The trainer couldn't hold it in any longer and started tearing up. Layla had tears flowing down her face too as she said "You really mean that?"

"Yeah," Aaron answered "I know that we're different and some people might not like the idea of us being together as more than friends but I can't deny the feelings I have for you, Layla...I'm in love with you."

The Zoroark's eyes widened at her trainer's confession. On the outside she was surprised but inside she was happier than she's ever been in her life. She smiled as tears were now pouring out of her eyes and she placed her left paw on the back of Aaron's head and rested her forehead on his. The Zoroark stared into Aaron's dark brown eyes as he looked into her beautiful light blue eyes. The vixen then whispered "Aaron, I'm so glad to hear you say that. I…I love you too."

Aaron was now tearing up as much as Layla as he smiled at her. Both the human and Zoroark were now locked into a hug in each other's arms. Well, Layla could only use her left arm but they still felt warm as they held each other tight and they opened their mouths to share their first kiss as a couple. They both closed their eyes and planted a series of soft kisses on each other's lips. They pulled out of their kiss and looked at each other with wide smiles. "Oh Aaron," Layla panted from the aftermath of her first kiss "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Aaron said back "I just wish I could have told you earlier."

"Don't say that," Layla replied placing her paw on his cheek to help wipe away his tears while Aaron did the same for hers. The vixen continued "You may not have been able to tell whether you loved me or not when I was a Zorua but you still cared for me all the same. I'm glad that we waited to confess our love because I was unsure of my feelings…until today."

Aaron just grinned at his new love and pulled her into another loving kiss. Layla returned the kiss but this time she pushed her lover onto his back while she got on top of him. She spread her legs out and straddled Aaron's hips as she continued to kiss him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Aaron moaned with discomfort and pushed her tongue back out of his mouth with his own. He pulled out of the kiss and looked to Layla. "Hey," he whispered "Don't use your tongue yet."

The vixen's ears dropped down in light sadness "I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's okay" Aaron accepted her apology "I would have wanted to do that too but I didn't want it to be that soon." The trainer lightly hugged the vixen closer and smiled "Just follow my lead, okay?"

The dark-type nodded as he began stroking her body lightly. He rubbed behind her ears with one hand as another caressed her side while the vixen moaned lightly at his touch. Aaron looked into Layla's blue eyes again as she stared back into his brown eyes. The two kissed each other once again. Aaron and Layla shared a few soft kisses as the vixen followed her trainer's command to follow him in the kiss. Slowly, the kisses became more passionate as they both planted slightly wider kisses. After a few more kisses, Aaron pushed his tongue out lightly and licked at the outside of Layla's mouth as she opened it wider allowing the human to explore her maw.

They moaned into each other's mouths as they kept kissing on the couch. Aaron flicked his tongue around Layla's canines as her tongue began teasing his. Shortly after, their tongues began dancing in Layla's mouth as Aaron pulled out of his lover's mouth slowly as Layla took charge of the kiss. She pushed her fox tongue into the human's mouth as they kept moaning into the kiss. Layla did as Aaron did in her mouth; she licked across his teeth and explored her trainer's mouth as Aaron teased Layla's tongue with his.

They pulled away from each other's mouths after the very long make out session. They laughed silently as they stared into each other's eyes while playing with each other's hair. "You're a really good kisser, you know that?" Aaron asked his Zoroark.

Layla blushed at the comment. "I learned a lot from my handsome trainer" she commented back.

This comment caused Aaron to blush as well. After lightly caressing each other they started feeling tired. "Should we go to bed?" Aaron asked his new love.

"Sure," Layla answered "But we're not doing what you think we'll be doing."

"What do you think I want to do?" Aaron asked with a mischievous grin as he placed his hand on the vixen's rear and squeezed it lightly while they were still lying on the couch.

Aaron's actions earned a giggle from Layla "You're such a naughty boy" the dark fox said with the same grin.

"Only when I'm with you" the trainer replied.

Layla laughed lightly again. The vixen then had a nervous look as she thought of something "Aaron, when do you think we'll…umm…you know?"

Aaron knew what she meant. He slowly raised himself up in a sitting position with Layla still sitting on his lap. "I don't know" he answered seriously "I don't really have a stable career right now for us to do that. Plus I think we should just take things a little slow until we decide we're both ready."

"Okay" the Zoroark replied. She seemed a little down that they wouldn't be able to do much as a couple.

"But we can kiss like this every day if you want" Aaron said in an attempt to cheer her up "We're a couple; we can do 'that' later down the road. For now, we'll stick to kissing…and maybe some touching…if it's okay." Layla blushed after hearing the part other than the kissing. Aaron suggested something else to the Zoroark "Also If you want, we can go out on a date tomorrow."

Layla smiled when she heard that her first love wanted to take her out on a date. She knew what it meant from all the movies that they've watched together. The dark fox then exclaimed excitedly "Oh Aaron, YES! I'd love to go on a date with you!"

"Shh" Aaron whispered as he placed his finger on the vixen's lips to keep her from making any more noise. They were lucky that they didn't wake up Ryu who was sleeping not too far away from them.

"Sorry." The grey fox then asked "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"We'll do whatever you want" Aaron said while the Zoroark had another cunning grin on her face. "…Within reason" the trainer added.

"How about we go get ice cream and then see a movie?" Layla proposed.

"Sounds good to me" Aaron answered.

"Yay!" The vixen silently said as she hugged Aaron; he returned the hug while snuggling into the fur around her neck. Layla yawned and her trainer followed suit. "Let's go to bed" Layla said sleepily.

"Okay" Aaron replied. Layla got herself off of Aaron's lap. Aaron got off the couch as did Layla. The vixen was about to start walking side by side with Aaron but the trainer placed his left arm behind her head, his right arm behind her legs and lifted her off the ground bridal style. The vixen gave a light scream. The trainer looked down towards the Zoroark's face. She was staring at him with her eyes wide open. "I'm sorry" Aaron said with concern for Layla "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Layla answered as she calmed down "You just surprised me."

"Do you want me to let you down?" he asked.

"No" Layla answered as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest "I like this."

Aaron smiled and carried Layla into his bedroom. He placed her gently onto the bed as he left the room to turn off the light in the game room. "Good night, Ryu" Aaron whispered to the Lucario who was fast asleep on the couch.

The trainer came back into the bedroom and closed the door. Layla looked away as Aaron got into his pajamas. He usually just wore a t-shirt and boxers when he fell asleep and tonight was no exception. The trainer turned off the light and made his way over to the bed. Layla moved over and let Aaron get under the covers with her. She turned her back to Aaron as she lay on her left side. The human was now confused. "You can wrap your arms around me if you want" his lover suggested.

Layla moved her arms to allow her trainer to wrap his arms around her to hug her from behind. Aaron raised himself up and planted a soft kiss on Layla's cheek. "Good Night, Layla" the human said to the Zoroark "I love you."

"I love you too" Layla said back happily.

They slept peacefully that night with Aaron holding Layla close in his arms. Both enjoyed their sleep with smiles on their faces in anticipation for their date tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 16**

**They finally confessed their love for each other. YAY! I'm really glad that I took the opportunity to write a fanfic through the past couple months during a time when I have been upset with the events that happened in my private life and it's all thanks to all of you, the readers, for supporting me since the beginning so thank you all. **

**I have no intention to stop writing because I really love doing this during my spare time and it keeps me hopeful for a brighter tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. I'll be really busy this weekend and next week because I have to finish up the term and go through finals but after that, I will have a lot of free time to work on the fanfic over the summer. Remember to keep providing feedback and as always, have a nice day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey readers! I bet you're wondering why this chapter took so long. Well it's a long story that involves the word "procrastination". This is discussed in the usual end-of-chapter notes. Without any more delay, please enjoy the latest chapter.**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 17: Falling…in Love?**

Aaron opened his eyes and stretched slightly as he yawned. The trainer was lying on his side in his bed. He realized where his right hand was now; it was resting itself on top of Layla's chest. He slowly moved his hand away and sat upright to look at the Zoroark who was still lying fast asleep on her back.

It was unbelievable. Aaron was lucky to be able to wake up next to a beautiful girl and this girl was a Zoroark who has been his closest friend over the past few months. The fact that they had confessed their love last night made him feel even happier at that moment of seeing his love sleeping with a slight smile on her face. He'd love to just watch the vixen sleep away, but they had a date to go to and Aaron had an idea on how to wake up his new lover.

Aaron slowly got on his knees and positioned himself between the vixen's legs. Then he lowered himself and gently kissed his lover's cheek. This earned a few light moans from Layla who was still asleep as he then gave her another soft kiss, this time on her lips. Layla half opened her eyes as she woke up to see that her trainer was kissing her. She relaxed and closed her eyes as she returned the kiss.

The two lovers kept kissing each other's lips lightly as they held each other in a soft embrace. They kissed for about twenty seconds and then pulled away slowly to look into each other's eyes with wide smiles on their faces. "Good morning. Layla" Aaron greeted his Zoroark.

Layla giggled and raised herself up slightly to lick Aaron's cheek "Good morning, love." The vixen gave a light yawn and then began playing with Aaron's hair as he played with hers. "Is this how we're going to spend every morning?" Layla asked Aaron.

Aaron then replied "Only if you want it to be that way…Otherwise, we could try something else."

The Zoroark giggled as dirty thoughts came to mind "I like this for now." The two began another make out session like they did last night, although they were in different positions this time with Aaron on top. They moaned into each other's mouths and let their tongues dance as they continued to kiss each other passionately. Layla never knew what kissing would feel like to her and it felt amazing that she was making out with her trainer, best friend, and first love. She wrapped her legs around Aaron's waist and her arms around Aaron's neck to pull him closer into the kiss.

Aaron had experience with kissing and touching a woman before but doing this to his Pokémon was a different feeling altogether. He couldn't really describe it but he felt more welcome when he was kissing Layla and he didn't want that feeling to end. He placed his arms on the sides of the vixen's torso and lightly rubbed his fingers into her fur and moaned into his lover's mouth in pleasure from the kiss.

Both of them kept making out for minutes and after that they pulled out of the kiss, leaving a light trail of saliva while doing so. Aaron moved off from Layla and lay on his side with him facing Layla. The two began to cuddle up next to each other, with Aaron being careful to avoid aggravating Layla's bruised arm. Aaron always loved the feeling of Layla's fur; it felt good to cuddle with her because her fur was so soft and warm. It would have felt better to him had he removed his clothes but he didn't want to go that far, not yet anyway. He just enjoyed the Zoroark's company and lightly scratched her ears.

Layla loved being with Aaron like this. She always liked having her ears scratched and she loves it even more that it was her first love doing this to her. The vixen cooed at his touch and enjoyed the time she was spending with her trainer and lover. After the cuddle session, Aaron asked the Zoroark "How's your arm doing?"

The vixen lightly ran her left paw on her right forearm "It's okay. It doesn't hurt very much now." Layla asked Aaron a question "What time is it?"

The trainer looked to the clock "Wow," Aaron said "It's 10:30. Guess we overslept a little."

"It doesn't matter" Layla stated as she placed a paw on his cheek to pull him closer "At least we had more time to be next to each other".

Layla and Aaron smiled and went in for another kiss until a knock was heard on Aaron's door. "Just a minute" Aaron shouted. The trainer was visibly frustrated as he asked himself "Man, why now?"

The Zoroark saw that her trainer and lover was clearly upset; she planted a soft kiss on his cheek and looked at him with a slight smile to lift his spirits up. Aaron returned the smile and got out of his bed to change out of his boxers and t-shirt and into his usual attire on weekends; a pair of running shorts and a white t-shirt. The trainer walked to the door and opened it to see his mother. "Good morning, Mom" he greeted her.

"Good morning, Aaron" his mother replied. She looked over and saw that Layla was starting to get out of his bed. "So are things good between you two?" she asked them both.

Layla nodded "I hope it doesn't bother you that we're a couple now, Mrs. Masters."

"Oh Layla" Aaron's mother laughed "Just call me Kim. Anyway, I think it's cute that you two are together so don't worry about it."

Layla smiled nervously and bowed her head lightly to her lover's mom "Thank you for accepting me."

"It's no trouble, Layla" Kim replied. Aaron's mother then asked a question "So…do you two have any plans?"

"Well…" Aaron scratched the back of his head nervously "We're…umm…"

Layla giggled from seeing Aaron so nervous and answered for him "We're going on a date today."

"Oh really?" Mrs. Masters asked and then stated "It's great that you two are going out." Aaron's mother then looked to her son "Do you need any money on your debit card, Aaron?"

The Pokémon trainer took out his iPod to check the balance on his account. "No," Aaron said as he shook his head "I have about a hundred dollars left so I'll be fine for the week."

"Okay" his mother said "If you need more money later, then let me know."

"Thanks Mom" Aaron said.

"You're welcome" Kim said in reply as she left the room.

Aaron was still standing near the door as Layla walked over next to him. She moved herself in front of him to look him in the face with a smile as she placed her left paw on his shoulder as Aaron brought Layla into a hug. "So where were we?" the vixen asked her lover.

"Hmm…" Aaron moved his eyes up to make it look like he was thinking and then looked back into Layla's beautiful blue eyes. "I think we were…" Aaron began to say as he and Layla moved their faces closer together "…here."

The two closed the gap and their eyes as they began kissing each other once again. Aaron and Layla moaned into each other's mouths as they kept holding each other close and kissed for another thirty seconds. After they stopped, Aaron went to give Layla another kiss only he had a different destination this time; her neck. Layla lightly gasped at the feeling of his lips on her lightly furred neck. "Oh…Aaron…" she managed to moan out.

The human stopped what he was doing. "Layla, are you okay?" he asked in concern for his Zoroark.

"Yeah…" The vixen assured him with a smile "It just felt really good."

"Should I stop? I don't want to pressure you or anything." the human asked with concern in his eyes.

"No…It's fine." Layla placed a paw on her lover's cheek and looked into his eyes with hers half-lidded and filled with desire "I want you to keep doing that."

"Okay" Aaron kissed Layla's cheek and then he headed down lower down to her jaw line and kissed her a couple times while the vixen closed her eyes and sighed as she placed her paw on the back of Aaron's head with her claws lightly running through his hair, urging him to keep going. Finally, Aaron reached the spot where it all began.

Aaron gently kissed his lover's neck as she gasped with pleasure once again, this time it was more intense. She felt his lips kissing her furry neck and she pushed on the back of his head slightly harder. "Aaron…You're so…Oh…" Layla moaned out in pleasure from what her love was doing to her neck "You're so…Good at this."

Layla kept her eyes closed and moaned as Aaron's kisses became more passionate and he started to lightly suck on her sensitive neck. It was a good thing that her fur was short along her neck and face, otherwise Aaron would have a mouthful of the vixen's fur on his tongue. He kissed all over the Zoroark's neck as she was experiencing a great amount of pleasure as she snuggled into her lover's shoulder.

After he planted one last gentle kiss on her neck, Aaron pulled back and looked to the Zoroark with a smile who returned with a smile of her own. "Did you really like that?" Aaron asked.

"Uh-huh" Layla nodded "I had no idea how amazing that would feel." The vixen then looked at Aaron with a sly grin "You must have driven your ex wild when you two were alone."

Aaron acted oblivious to what she meant "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on!" Layla said aloud "I know that you and your ex did more than kiss like this. A lot more."

Aaron looked to the side and back to his lover and told the truth "Actually, that was the most I ever did with her…well actually she let me feel her chest while she had her clothes on but we never went any further than that…I didn't want to…"

Layla had a look of surprise about her and asked Aaron "Wait, you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah," Aaron confirmed "We both agreed we weren't going to do 'that' unless we got married…although that plan fell through."

The vixen had a caring look in her eyes as she placed a paw on the human's chest, right above his heart "It must have hurt a lot when she broke up with you like that."

Aaron looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said "It did…but if it never happened then I probably wouldn't be with you right now…" The trainer wrapped his arms tightly around the Zoroark and smiled "And I'm really glad that I'm with you."

Layla returned the smile and replied "I'm glad that I'm with you too." The dark fox snuggled into her lover's chest as the human ran his fingers through her hair as she cooed lightly at his touch. "So…" Layla began to say "Should we get ready for our date?"

Aaron had half forgotten all about it "Sure, I'll check for movie times while you're in the shower."

"Okay" Layla said and left the bedroom. Aaron began to look for movie times until he heard a shriek that came from his Zoroark in the bathroom; the vixen then angrily shouted "DREW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Aaron laughed to himself because he knew what happened and then went back to the matters at hand and checked for movie times. He heard footsteps and looked to the door to see that Ryu had woken up. The trainer greeted his Pokémon "Oh good morning, Ryu. You didn't see anything that happened just now did you?"

The Lucario shook his head "No, but I assume that you and Layla are now in a relationship?"

"Yeah" Aaron confirmed "But just because we're together doesn't mean I won't stop paying attention to other matters like you and Ken."

"That's another thing," Ryu replied "Do you remember the ruins I mentioned when we first met?"

Aaron recalled the jackal talking about it "Yeah, I know we still have to go there but I just don't know how long it will take for us to go through it so I wanted to wait until the summer when I had more time."

"I understand" the fighting-steel type nodded "I just wanted to make sure you remembered that."

"Well, be sure to remind me when spring is over," the trainer asked his Lucario "And if something urgent comes up that requires us to go through the ruins, let me know and we'll go there as soon as possible."

"Of course" Ryu nodded "Now I forgot to tell you about the moves I have."

"Oh man" Aaron rubbed the bridge of his nose "I can't believe I've forgotten about that. I remember you having Bullet Punch and Aura Sphere but what other moves do you have?"

"Well," the Lucario began to say "I can do this…" The area around Ryu's crimson eyes began to change blue and suddenly Aaron felt himself being raised off the ground.

"Whoa!" Aaron was flailing around helpless and knew what move Ryu was using "I guess that's Psychic." The Lucario lowered his trainer back down and stopped using the attack so his eyes reverted back to their normal color. "Okay is there another move that you know?"

"Yes" Ryu confirmed "However, it's a bit dangerous for me to use it indoors."

"Oh," Aaron said surprised "What is it?"

"It's an attack called Dragon Pulse" the Lucario answered.

Aaron's eyes widened when he heard his Pokémon correctly. "No way!" he said "You know Dragon Pulse?!"

"Indeed" the jackal responded.

"That's pretty epic!" Aaron exclaimed "With a moveset like that, you'd be one tough Pokémon to beat in battle."

"I look forward to battling by your side soon" Ryu said with a smile.

"Anyway" Aaron said "It will have to wait another time; Layla and I are going out for the day."

The Lucario nodded "I understand. Would you prefer I stay here?"

"No," Aaron shook his head "I'll still carry you in your Poké Ball in case something happens."

"Very well" Ryu bowed lightly "I'll be outside meditating until you're ready to go."

"Alright" Aaron nodded "Thanks for talking with me, Ryu."

"You're welcome, Aaron" the Lucario said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

_-Later-_

It was around noon as Aaron and Layla were ready to go out on their first date. Both were glad to spend one more day together before classes started. Aaron actually changed into a nicer grey shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Layla didn't mind how Aaron dressed himself. She thought he looked good in just his t-shirt and shorts.

The trainer and Zoroark walked out into the backyard to see Ryu was still meditating. Aaron walked slowly and spoke up "Ryu."

The Lucario opened his eyes to see his trainer in front of him and said "Hello again, Aaron." Ryu raised himself up and looked to Layla "Good morning Layla."

"Good morning, Ryu" the Zoroark greeted him with a smile.

"Are you two leaving on your date?" Ryu asked.

Aaron and Layla nodded. "I just need to call Ken over here and then we can leave" the trainer said as he brought out his ocarina. Aaron played the first section of Saria's Song and a loud roar was heard.

Aaron, Layla, and Ryu looked to the sky and saw Ken gliding from the mountains towards them. The Charizard landed in front of the three. "Morning, Ken. How are you doing?" the trainer asked.

The dragon gave a few light moans and growls which Layla translated "He's doing fine. He wants to know what you need him for."

"Layla and I are going to town," Aaron answered "Since you destroyed my car, I need transportation from you every day. I hope it's no trouble."

Kenneth shook his head and gave a few more groans and growls "He says to not worry and he'd be more than happy to give you a ride."

"Thanks Ken" Aaron realized something and said "Oh man, I forgot my cell phone. I'll be right back." The trainer ran into the house to look for his phone.

Ken looked to Layla to speak with her [How is your arm doing, Miss Layla?]

The vixen rubbed her arm lightly and replied "It's getting better. I wouldn't worry about it too much since it wasn't really your fault."

[Thank you for your forgiveness] Ken said. The Charizard remembered their conversation yesterday at the Pokémon Center [You never did finish talking about Aaron; what exactly is going on between you two?]

The Zoroark giggled "Right, anyway Aaron and I have been with each other for a few months and he's been so kind and caring to me and last night we confessed that we are…" Layla looked to the side and began blushing "…in love with each other."

The dragon's eyes had a look of surprise to them as he exclaimed [You two are mates?!]

"Not exactly" Layla answered as she shook her head "Aaron doesn't want to rush into anything right now so we aren't going to be like that for a while. We still show our affection for each other, it's just not in that sense. I know that it's weird for us to be like that but Aaron has saved my life twice now and he's been the best thing that ever happened to me…I wouldn't want anything more in a male."

[I never thought a human and a Pokémon could be like that,] Ken replied [I know that he does care for you very much but it didn't cross my mind once that you and Aaron would be a couple.] The Charizard then smiled and said [That being said, I will still support both you and Aaron's relationship and hope that we have a good friendship together as well.]

The dark fox smiled and responded "Don't worry, Ken. Aaron, Ryu and I will be great friends. Right Ryu?" Layla looked to the Lucario.

"Of course" the jackal replied with a nod.

Ken bowed his head lightly [You both have my thanks.]

"You're welcome" both Layla and Ryu replied.

Aaron ran out onto the back lawn to see his Pokémon who had ended their conversation. "I'm back" the trainer said who then stopped to catch his breath. He did lose some weight but he still had to work out more to build his stamina. "Okay Ryu, I need you back in your Poké Ball."

The fighting-steel type nodded as Aaron placed him in the Poké Ball. Aaron turned his attention to his Charizard "Ken, I need you to take Layla and I into the city." The dragon nodded and Aaron looked to the vixen "Layla, I really don't want you to get hurt on the flight over there. I'm going to put you in your Poké Ball, okay?"

Layla shook her head "No, I want to ride next to you."

"Layla, what about your arm?" Aaron asked with concern "Aren't you a little worried that something might-".

"Aaron," Layla interrupted "I'm fine. I'll be able to ride with you. I'm sure Ken can handle it. Right?" she looked to the Charizard who nodded.

The trainer sighed "Fine, you can ride with me." Aaron turned to his Charizard "Okay Ken," the trainer got onto the dragon's back with Layla sitting right behind him "Let's fly!"

Ken roared loudly and small embers shot out of his mouth as he began to rise into the air. The Charizard reached a certain altitude and began gliding. Three flew over Aaron's neighborhood. Layla was caught up in enjoying the flight with Aaron and Ken, enjoying the sights of the city and the area around it. She saw the tall buildings that stood out in the city and was then daydreaming of the events to come for their date.

Suddenly, they heard the screeching call of a bird from behind. Aaron and Layla turned to see a Fearow closing in on the trio. "KEN LOOK OUT!" Aaron and Layla shouted simultaneously.

Ken groaned in confusion and dove downward slightly. The avian charged at the couple who ducked, narrowly avoiding the assault. Aaron shook his fist at the bird and shouted "Ken, use Flamethrower!"

The Charizard charged up the attack and shot out a stream of fire from his mouth. The Fearow dodged the attack and charged right at Ken, hitting him directly on his side and knocking both Aaron and Layla off the dragon's back.

"AHHH!" Layla screamed as she was falling down.

"I ALWAYS HATED YOU FEAROOOOOWWWW!" Aaron shouted as he followed suit.

The two were helpless as they were falling down. There was one thing Aaron wanted to do before they met with their impending doom. Aaron reached out to Layla and held her in his arms to look into her eyes one last time. Tears were pouring out of both the human and vixen's eyes as they were falling. "I love you Layla" Aaron said.

"I love you too, Aaron" The vixen replied. The two shared a passionate kiss. They felt the force of gravity working its magic and pulling them back down to Earth. Aaron and Layla kept kissing until they expected to impact the ground. Aaron felt something weird in his head; it wasn't a feeling of pleasure with Layla or the sickening thought of death. He was feeling both of the feelings but there was also something else. The weird feeling stopped and the couple had stopped falling.

The two pulled away from the kiss and had a look of confusion. They looked down and saw that they were mere feet from impacting with the ground. The duo looked to the side and saw the Charizard flapping his wings to maintain his spot above the ground next to them. They looked up and saw the Fearow flying away and towards the mountains; it was assumed Ken had fought off the large bird Pokémon and saved them in the nick of time. Ken had a weird look in his eyes as he was staring at Aaron. "Thanks, Ken" Aaron said to the fire-flying type.

The dragon shook his head and pointed to the trainer's pendant which was glowing. The pendant reverted to the color it was when they met Ryu; a blue sapphire. The trainer and vixen looked all around themselves in confusion and realized that they were floating in mid-air. They didn't know why this was happening until Layla noticed something about her lover. "Aaron, you're eyes!" she exclaimed.

"What about them?" the twenty-year-old asked.

"They're all blue" she explained.

Aaron knew the only explanation for this but he couldn't help but freak out "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**End of Chapter 17**

**Thanks so much for reading the newest chapter. I deeply apologize for the fact that it took two or three months for it to come out but a lot has happened and I have been procrastinating on this a lot. I had finals that I had to study for a lot in the first few weeks of June and I got a job after finals were over which has given me income but has severely cut my spare time** **to do things like this. It also doesn't help that I recently got a PlayStation 3. **

**The Xbox was actually my brother's and I wanted my own game system to take to college. I don't have many PS3 exclusive games but I like the look and feel of the PS3 controller a lot so that was incentive enough to get a PS3. I know this disappoints a lot of the people that added me as friends on Xbox Live. I will return to Microsoft but it's going to be a long time when I actually have a more stable job and more income. I will accept friend requests on PSN so just message me with your username and I'll message you mine. Keep in mind that the games I'm mainly playing online are Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 (shocker!), Battlefield 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and King of Fighters XIII. Anyway, I know that a lot of people like the story so far (as proven by the countless "when's the new chapter?" questions) and, believe me, I love doing this a lot but it's just hard to find spare time when I'm focused on so many other things.**

**I'm not saying this is the end because it's far from it. I'm just saying that updates will not occur as often as they have in the past. For this, I am sorry and I will continue with the story; it's just going to take more time than it did before. I actually have the next two or three chapters planned out, it's just that I haven't had time to type it all out. I don't know when I'll start a new chapter, I want to say I'll start on it in the next week or so but you never know. In any case remember to keep providing feedback, all of it helps, and as always, have a nice day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**How's it going readers? The wait is over. The new chapter of my fanfic has been released. Enjoy the 18****th**** Chapter to my first fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience<strong>

**Chapter 18: New Powers and First Dates**

Aaron was shocked at what has happened. As he and Layla were falling to their death, the trainer and Zoroark stopped falling because he learned to use Psychic. He was still shocked and confused. "Okay, we're floating…" Aaron said to himself "…my eyes are blue…AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET DOWN!" he shouted the last part.

The first thing he did was let Layla down so she wouldn't fall onto the ground hard. But then he was struggling and flailing around as he was floating in mid-air and he wound up upside down. "Whoa…Okay, somebody get me down…or up…or something!" he said. He continued to flail around helplessly until he brought out a Poké Ball. "Ryu, get out here!" the trainer shouted.

Ryu came out of his Poké Ball and looked around and saw Aaron. The Lucario was visibly shocked to see his trainer off the ground and panicked. "Aaron," the fighting-steel type exclaimed and then asked "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Aaron replied "All I know is, that apparently I have psychic powers from the pendant that I obviously learned from you…Since you are the expert on this sort of thing…Could you please help me get down!?"

The jackal crossed his arms and shook his head in a "tsk tsk" matter. Ryu spoke to his trainer "Aaron, you need to focus your mind. You won't be able to get down unless you do so."

"Okay" Aaron said as he started to calm down and think about letting himself down. The trainer managed to do so and landed in a manner to refrain from injuring himself. "Phew" Aaron said in relief as his eyes reverted to their normal color "Glad that's over."

"It's not over yet" Ryu said to his trainer "I need to tell you more about the pendant. There's a lot more to this than what I've told you."

"Let me guess" Aaron spoke to the blue-spiked Lucario "I can learn multiple moves from Pokémon I'm connected to."

Ryu nodded in confirmation "That is true. You can learn all the moves and abilities of Pokémon you're connected to."

"How do I even learn these moves?" Aaron asked "This all just seems to come at random."

"Well," Ryu began to explain "That is something even I don't know about. My guess is that you can only use moves that you have seen your Pokémon perform. I guess you could learn the moves by focusing on the move you want to learn but I'm just as lost as you are on the subject."

"Okay," Aaron replied "But what is the purpose of the pendant changing?"

"I'm not sure," Ryu admitted "I don't know if it is because it changes depending on what move or power you use."

"Really?" Aaron asked "Well, let me try something." The trainer focused his mind to perform a move. He tried something other than a move that Ryu knew. Aaron then shouted "Chaotic Flame!" as he let a stream of fire out of his hands and towards a nearby tree, shattering it and sending flaming bits and pieces into the air.

After seeing his attack working he checked the pendant and it did not change at all. It remained a sapphire. "It didn't change?" Aaron asked "Maybe it only changes when I learn a new move" he suggested.

"That seems to be the situation," Ryu agreed "It makes sense since you were able to use aura when the pendant was a different color when we blessed it."

"Okay now I have another thing to ask. Since Ken is connected to me, can I fly?" he asked with his Charizard curious as well.

"I don't know," the fighting-steel type replied "You don't have wings so I don't see how it would be possi—" Ryu paused as he saw Aaron using his Psychic powers to send himself flying high into the air. Layla was just as shocked as Ryu. "—ble" The Lucario said finishing the last word of his sentence.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO OO!" Aaron shouted wildly as he soared into the air, and stopped as he reached the clouds. He was still levitating himself and looked all around and saw the clouds around him. The Pokémon trainer couldn't believe it. He always thought about what flying would be like; he envied birds and flying Pokémon for it but now he is able to fly like Superman and see the vast landscape before him.

He looked to his side and saw Ken next to him. "Ken, is this what it's like to be in the sky?" His Charizard growled and nodded. Aaron took a minute to appreciate the fact that he was in the sky very high above ground. "Let's fly around a little bit" he commanded his Charizard.

They both began flying around the mountains not too far from Ryu and Layla. Aaron passed by some bird Pokémon who were shocked to see a human flying in the air. The trainer was scouting through the forest below to see different things that were around the area. He saw a river that connected to a lake, he saw a few caves and dens near the mountains and even saw a secluded area with strange stone pillars and structures. 'Guess I know where we're going this summer' Aaron said in his thoughts.

After exploring the area around him for some time, Aaron and Ken flew back to Ryu and Layla. Aaron was now jumping happily and laughing. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" he shouted as he pumped his fists into the air. "Add flying to the list of awesome things that I can do."

"Aaron, do you know what this means?" Layla asked him.

"Yeah I do," Aaron said confidently. "It means…" the trainer paused and then said loudly "THE GUYS FROM CHRONICLE CAN SUCK IT! WOOHOO!"

Ryu then interrupted Aaron's excitement by asking "How on Earth did you do that?"

The trainer explained "I used Psychic to lift myself off the ground and do that. Am I not supposed to?"

"I…guess you can," Ryu said "But we can't be doing this where people can see you like that."

Aaron then realized the situation he was in. A criminal organization knows who he is and the power he possesses; the only other people are himself, his Pokémon, his family, Chris and Tim, and Frank Holden. He sighed in relief that Team Rocket doesn't know exactly where he lives yet. "Yeah, I know," he said "If any more people find out about this, it will create panic and it's basically the same as shouting to the sky 'I have a magic pendant!' So I'm only going to use these powers for emergencies."

"I'm glad that you're at least somewhat mature about this" the fighting-steel type said.

Aaron replied "Well it's from experience from watching this type of stuff on TV and everything. I'm also worried it will end up like every other movie where guys get superpowers; they either get their identities and powers revealed and put the people they care about in danger…or they turn evil, take over a small European country and have fifteen-hundred children."

"Aaron, you really need to stop watching _Assist Me!_" Layla joked.

"Hey," Aaron responded "I can't help it if Doctor Doom is so awesome…plus I'm still waiting for a Dante episode. I can't get Bold Cancelling right!"

Layla just giggled and walked up to her trainer and hugged him. Aaron was a little surprised but he smiled and returned the hug. The Zoroark gave him a lick on the cheek "Aaron, did you forget what we were doing before all this happened?"

Aaron thought for a second and slapped himself in the forehead. "Aw crap, our date." Aaron and Layla pulled away from their embrace and got back onto Ken. Before they started flying, Aaron put Ryu back in his Poké Ball. And with that, they flew to the city.

_-Five minutes later-_

Aaron, Layla, and Ken finally arrived at their destination; a local ice cream shop called Rustboro Creamery. It wasn't usually incredibly busy but it had a decent amount of business, and good ice cream to boot. When Aaron and Layla got off of the Charizard, the trainer said "Thanks for the ride, Ken. Return!" The trainer called his Pokémon back into the ball and walked in to get some ice cream with his Zoroark.

As the couple entered the shop, the owner walked from the back of the shop and to the register. The owner was named Glen Higgins. He was a middle-aged man with short black hair and a little body fat. The ice cream shop owner recognized the trainer "Oh hey, welcome back, Aaron!"

"Thanks, Mr. Higgins" Aaron replied.

"It's good to see you again" the owner said to the trainer. He looked around him and asked "What happened to that cute little Zorua you used to have? What was her name, Layla?"

Layla giggled at the man's question "It's me, Mr. Higgins. I evolved last week."

"Oh I'm sorry, Layla, I didn't recognize you." The owner apologized.

"It's okay" Layla accepted the man's apology.

"Well, allow me to say you look very nice as a Zoroark" Glen said.

Layla blushed and said "Thank you."

The owner then asked "So what can I get for you today?"

Layla then answered "Can I get a bowl of chocolate ice cream with whipped cream, caramel and sprinkles, please?"

"Of course, Miss Layla," the man replied "And for you, Aaron?"

Aaron thought for a minute and said "I'll get a bowl of Royal Rustboro with hot fudge." Royal Rustboro was a gold-colored vanilla ice cream with caramel-filled pieces of chocolate.

"You got it" the man replied. After a minute or two of preparing the ice cream for his customers, Glen brought the two bowls to the couple "That will be $7.50." Aaron brought out his debit card and paid for the ice cream. The owner handed him back his card and receipt and said "Enjoy your ice cream!"

"Thank you" both Aaron and Layla replied. The trainer and Zoroark walked over to a table to sit down.

Aaron and Layla began eating their ice cream. Layla was using a spoon in her claws with relative ease and enjoying her delicious treat. The trainer then stated "You know I've never noticed that you can use a spoon. How did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know," Layla replied "It's an instinct that came with me evolving, I guess."

Aaron then said with a sly grin "Why do I get the feeling my dad taught you more than how to speak?"

Layla giggled "I don't know, maybe because you're jealous that you didn't teach me."

Aaron and Layla both laughed. After eating a couple bites Layla spoke out "I've always wondered something though."

"What's that?" Aaron asked his girlfriend.

"When I was a normal fox, I ate chocolate from the trash one time and I got really sick" the vixen explained "How is it that I can eat it as a Pokémon?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders "Don't ask me. All I know is that in one of the movies they gave a Lucario chocolate and he was just fine. I thought the same principles applied to all Pokémon."

"Maybe," Layla then said with a smile "Either way, it's delicious."

"I know right?" Aaron replied with a smile of his own.

The two resumed eating their ice cream together for another minute or two until someone else came into the shop. It was another man who was just a couple years younger than Aaron. He wore a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and a red baseball cap with short black hair underneath. The man looked around and noticed a trainer with a Zoroark. He walked up and asked "Hey, are you a trainer?"

Aaron and Layla paused consuming their ice cream as the trainer looked to the man. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"My name's Terry," the man introduced himself "I want to battle with you and your Pokémon. 3-on-3."

"Sorry," Aaron replied "I have to say no."

"Why?" Terry asked "Are you scared to lose?"

"No," Aaron retorted "My Zoroark is injured and isn't in any condition to fight right now. And I don't have an extra Pokémon to take her place."

Terry looked and didn't notice anything wrong with Layla. "Whatever," he replied "All I know is that you're a chicken." The man laughed which caused Aaron and Layla to stare at the trainer in anger.

Aaron looked to Layla who looked back at him. The trainer gave a subtle shake of his head towards the exit. The vixen nodded and the trainer then looked back to Terry and said "I've suddenly lost my appetite. Layla, I'll be in the bathroom."

"Okay" Layla replied.

Aaron got up and walked to the men's room. Terry followed him inside the restroom as Aaron got into the stall and locked it. "Whatever coward, I'll just wait here" the cocky trainer said.

Terry then made a series of clucking noises like a chicken until Glen came into the bathroom. The ice cream shop owner was now enraged at the rude patron "What the Hell are you doing in here?"

"I was just—" Terry began to say.

"Picking on one of my patrons?" the owner finished Terry's sentence and then said "Not while I'm around. Get out!"

Terry was pushed out of the bathroom. 'Thank you, Mr. Higgins for making this a whole lot easier' Aaron thought to himself. Aaron then put his and Layla's plan into action.

_-A Couple Minutes Later-_

Aaron exited the bathroom and was greeted by Terry. "Okay, now are you going to battle?" the trainer asked his future opponent.

Aaron simply remained silent and walked towards the table where Layla was at. They continued to finish off their ice cream. "Hey, Earth to Chicken! Are you going to battle?"

The trainer remained silent and continued to eat his ice cream with his Zoroark. Terry was getting pissed off. "Stop ignoring me!" the trainer shouted as he threw a punch at Aaron.

The punch appeared to go straight through Aaron's head as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The rude patron fell over onto the seat where Aaron was once sitting. Terry was now confused. He looked to Layla who didn't seem to pay any attention to what was happening. "Hey, where did he go?" the trainer asked as he reached towards the Zoroark.

Before the rude young man could even touch Layla, she disappeared into a similar shroud of black smoke. The trainer then looked around the whole ice cream parlor and growled in rage "I'll find you!" he shouted.

Little did he know that Aaron and Layla gave him the slip and were actually standing outside of the ice cream shop. They both used the power of illusions to trick the trainer into thinking they were still there and made their illusions disappear with hilarious results. Aaron and Layla walked off laughing until they reached a park bench not too far from the Rustboro Creamery but far enough to avoid Terry. The two continued laughing as they sat down with Aaron wrapping his arm around the Zoroark. "That was awesome!" Aaron said.

"I know" Layla agreed as she continued to giggle. "But your technique is off; your hair was black when you created that illusion and you obviously have brown hair."

"Excuse me, Queen of Illusions" Aaron responded "But you had your hair as a different shade of red."

The two then finished laughing as they were sitting on the bench. The two calmed down and cuddled on the bench for a minute to appreciate each other's company. After a few minutes, Layla asked "What time is our movie?"

Aaron then replied "It's supposed to be at 2:00." The trainer checked his iPod for the time "It's 1:30 right now."

"Well it's a good thing the theater is only a fifteen minute walk away from here" the dark fox responded.

"Well, let's head over there" Aaron said as he got off the bench.

The couple walked from the ice cream shop to the movie theater. The lines weren't incredibly long but since it was a weekend, there was a group of people outside the theater but not in line. Layla asked "What movie are we seeing?"

"21 Jump Street" Aaron replied "It's supposed to be about a couple undercover cops who try to stop some drug ring in a high school or something like that."

"Is it any good?" the Zoroark asked.

"Jonah Hill and that one cop from The Hangover are in it" the trainer replied.

Layla laughed when he mentioned The Hangover "That movie was funny. Let's go see it!"

The two walked to the ticket booth which had a man about Aaron's age running the register, Aaron then said "Hi, we need two tickets for 21 Jump Street."

"I'm sorry," the employee said "But the theater showing that movie is closed."

"What?" the trainer responded "Why?"

"A few wild bug Pokémon got in this morning and we're still trying to get rid of the Spinarak and Ariados webs in some of the cinemas," the man explained "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's alright," the trainer responded "Thanks anyway."

Aaron and Layla walked away from the theater. Both of them were disappointed that they couldn't see the movie. "Now what do we do?" Layla asked.

Aaron looked around and saw a Fred Meyer just down the street they were walking on. "How about we go shopping for a little bit?"

Layla looked to her trainer with a smile and said "Sure, race you there!"

The dark fox and trainer ran down the sidewalk past some people with Aaron shouting "Sorry!" to people he was trying to avoid bumping into.

Layla was ahead of Aaron as she looked back as she was running and shouted "Come on! You can run faster than that!"

Aaron then got determined and ran as fast as he could to catch up with his Zoroark. They were both closing in on the door to Fred Meyer as they both opened the doors to the shop and made it inside simultaneously. Both were panting from the run and both took a seat on a bench inside the entryway. Aaron looked to Layla and asked "Should we call it a tie?"

"Yeah…" Layla answered as she was still catching her breath "I'm too exhausted to argue."

After they calmed down they walked into the supermarket. The first destination they had was Aaron's favorite section: electronics. Both the trainer and vixen looked around at the games they had in the store. There weren't many that Aaron wanted to buy; the only game he considered buying is _Street Fighter X Tekken_. He never played Tekken but he knew a little about Street Fighter and it was very similar to _Street Fighter IV_, a game that Aaron owns. 'Maybe I'll rent it sometime,' the trainer thought to himself.

After they explored the electronics section they walked around the store together. Aaron held Layla's paw in his hand as they did this as she started to blush slightly. They looked around the store messing around with various clothes. Aaron bought a red scarf for Layla. It was springtime but the weather had been pretty cold so it seemed like a perfect gift and Layla loved the color because it matched her mane.

The couple continued to look around the store. "So is there anything you want to look at Layla?" Aaron asked his girlfriend.

"Umm…" Layla thought for a minute and noticed the jewelry section. She asked her trainer "Could we go there?"

The trainer saw the dark fox point to the jewelry section. Aaron knew he didn't have enough money to buy anything but it couldn't hurt to browse through there. "Sure" Aaron replied with a smile.

The couple walked into Fred Meyer Jewelers and were greeted by one of the female workers "Hello, can I help you two with something?"

"No, we're just browsing" Aaron replied.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything" the lady replied as she went away to do other duties.

Aaron and Layla spent a little time looking through the different pieces of jewelry they had. They all looked beautiful to the vixen. She loved the colors of all the different gems and how brightly they shined. The couple eventually found themselves looking through the engagement and wedding rings. "They look so beautiful" Layla stated as she looked to her trainer and asked "When are you going to buy one for me?"

Aaron simply laughed at the question "There's a slight problem with that: you don't have any fingers." The Zoroark's ears drooped down in sadness. Aaron always hated seeing Layla sad like that. If he stared to long at her sad expression he'd probably end up crying. "Hey," Aaron said as he placed a hand on Layla's paw "We can always get you a necklace or something. Would that make you feel better?"

The vixen looked to her trainer feeling better. "Maybe," she said teasingly with a smile "It depends on what it looks like."

"Well," Aaron began to say "There are plenty of diamond necklaces that we saw. We can get one of those if and when we decide on that."

The vixen wrapped her arms around her trainer and said "Thanks Aaron."

"You're welcome" the trainer replied.

_-Later-_

The time was around 4 o'clock. Aaron and Layla returned home while riding on Ken. The couple waved goodbye to the Charizard as he flew back into the mountains. Both of them walked onto the front porch and stopped before they opened the door. Aaron looked to his Zoroark and said "Layla, I'm sorry our date didn't go as I would have liked."

"Aaron," the vixen grabbed a hold of Aaron's hands and said "It's okay. We got ice cream, we played a trick on that jerk of a trainer and we got to go shopping for this amazing scarf. I had a great time with you."

Aaron just smiled at Layla as they walked into the house to be greeted by Aaron's father from his computer area. "Hey, how was your guys' day?"

"It was great!" Layla replied "I hope we can go out again."

"Don't worry, Layla" her trainer assured her "We'll go somewhere next weekend."

"AJ," Aaron's dad interrupted "I have to talk to you for a second."

The Zoroark looked to her trainer and said "I'll wait for you upstairs."

Layla then placed a soft kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. Aaron smiled at the dark fox as she smiled back. Layla then walked back upstairs to wait for Aaron. The trainer then walked into the room where his father was waiting for him. "So…" Aaron said "What's this about?"

"Son," his father began to say "I know you like Layla. But are you sure you want to be with an animal like her?"

"Hey," Aaron snapped at his father "She isn't an animal. She's a Pokémon. There's a clear difference and you know that."

"I understand that" Aaron's dad replied "But do you know what people might think of you and her if—"

"Forget about that, Dad," the twenty-year-old replied "I don't care what people think of me in that sense. I love Layla and she loves me back. What's wrong with that?"

His father sighed "I understand how you feel. But do you even know what your children will look like?"

"No, I don't," Aaron answered "But I intend to find out beforehand. Anyway, we aren't even having sex. I don't want to go that far yet. You and Mom raised me better than that."

"I know" his father answered "You're twenty years old and you're close to moving out of the house. I can't control what you do with your life. I just want you to know we're proud of you and your whole family's here for both you and Layla."

Aaron smiled at his father. This was the first time he ever related with him. He didn't really care much for his dad's political opinions or anything like that; he didn't care about politics in general. But now he felt happy to call him his dad. "Thanks Dad" the trainer said.

"You're welcome, Aaron" his father replied. The two shook hands and then patted each other's backs. "So, when's the honeymoon?" Aaron's dad jokingly asked.

They both laughed and Aaron answered "After Drew learns to not leave his underwear on the bathroom floor."

The two laughed even harder as Drew entered the room. "What were you saying about me?" Aaron's brother asked.

"Oh nothing," Aaron lied in reply. He looked lower towards Drew's legs and saw a cat-like Pokémon. It was a Liepard. The cat walked up to Aaron and demanded his attention. The trainer had an idea what happened. Drew had evolved Walter. Aaron knelt down to pet the cat and said "Hey Walter! When did you evolve?"

"I evolved yesterday when Drew and I were at Nick's house" the Liepard answered.

Aaron's eyes widened "Wait, you can talk too?" he exclaimed. Aaron then said "Wait, don't tell me." The trainer then looked to his father "Dad, you taught him how to talk too didn't you?"

"Yuup!" Aaron's father replied.

The trainer sighed and said "Figures."

"I'm hungry!" Drew said out loud. It wasn't a surprise to Aaron's family. Drew is almost always hungry (not as hungry as Tim though).

"Me too" Aaron admitted.

"Well we can have pizza later," Aaron's dad suggested "If it's okay with you."

"Sounds good to me!" Aaron responded positively.

"Me too!" Drew agreed.

_-Later-_

It was about midnight. Aaron was lying clothed in his PJ's in his bed with Layla lying on her back on top of him. The trainer was running his fingers through his Zoroark's fur as she had her paws on top of his hands to guide him. Layla was sighing at his touch until she spoke up "Aaron?"

"What is it Layla?" Aaron replied.

"I've wanted to know something for a while" Layla changed positions so that she was facing her trainer while on top of him. She then continued "Why did you name me 'Layla'?"

Aaron told her "When we first met, I was suggesting names of video game characters that you know about now. You didn't like them so I tried a name I found while looking up names for a Zoroark I trained in the Pokémon video game a few weeks before then which was 'Layla'." The trainer placed a hand behind her ear and scratched it lightly and asked "Do you know what it means?"

Layla got curious as she shook her head. Aaron moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered "It means 'dark beauty'."

The vixen's eyes widened in surprise but she then looked to her boyfriend and asked "It really means that?"

"Yes it does," Aaron replied as he scratched her ears "My dark, beautiful vixen."

"Aww…" Layla said as she cuddled into Aaron's chest. She moved closer to his face and licked her boyfriend's cheek "Thank you for giving me such an amazing name."

"You're welcome" Aaron replied with a smile. The trainer asked his Zoroark a question in return "Layla, when we met, you could have just walked away to continue living in the woods. Why did you choose to come with me?"

Layla looked lovingly into Aaron's brown eyes "I was alone in the world. I didn't have a family or a mate to be with. You looked lonely when I first saw you and I thought you needed a friend. I had no idea what I was until you told me and I felt I could trust you." The Zoroark placed a paw on the back of Aaron's head "And I'm glad that I was able to trust you for so long and become more than your friend."

Aaron smiled to his girlfriend who smiled back. Aaron could only think of one thing to say "I love you, Layla."

"I love you too, Aaron" Layla said in reply.

The two lovers then began their third make out session as a couple. They moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed passionately. Layla's arms were wrapped around Aaron's neck to pull him closer while Aaron's left hand was on the back of Layla's head pulling her deeper into the kiss. Meanwhile, the trainer's right hand was placed on his Zoroark's butt. He was running his fingers through her fur and pulling her pelvis closer to his. Both were getting turned on by this session more than the others as their tongues began to dance in their mouths.

Layla felt something on her crotch and she pulled away from the kiss. Aaron opened his eyes to look at his Zoroark. She raised herself up and looked down at Aaron's pelvic area and noticed his erection sticking up, wanting out of his pajamas. Layla was surprised at the sight. She never saw what a human's penis looked like in real life and her trainer's was nearly sticking out of his clothes to show her what it looked like. She wanted more but she realized that this was too much. "Aaron, I'm sorry" the dark fox looked away.

Aaron raised himself up to Layla and asked "About what?"

Layla explained "I know that you don't want to mate with me and I'm only making this whole thing worse for you by being with you like this…I—"

Aaron wrapped his arms around the Zoroark in a hug to interrupt her sentence and said "Layla, it's not your fault. I'm the one who should be blamed for being turned on this much. And it's not that I don't want to mate with you, there are things that I have to take care of first."

"Like what?" Layla asked as she looked to her boyfriend.

The trainer explained "Mating for humans is kind of different than it is for animals…I mean, Pokémon…Anyway; I was taught that sex should be between a married couple. Pop culture and society kind of disproves that but that's besides my point. For humans, we need to be able to support ourselves before we are able to have children. We have to work and earn money in order to be able to do that. I don't have a stable job yet so that's why I wanted to wait for us to go further." Aaron paused and looked to Layla's blue eyes "I want to be able to mate with you, but I can't until I can support us and…" he paused for a second "…our children."

The vixen's eyes widened as she felt overjoyed that Aaron suggested them raising a family. "Are you saying you want to have children?" Layla asked excitedly.

"Of course I do," Aaron replied "But I'm worried about they would look like or if we could have them for that matter. That's why I want to find out about these things before then."

"I understand. I'll wait as long as I need to until you're ready. Is there anything else you're worried about?" Layla asked.

"Well…" Aaron began "I don't know how it is for Pokémon, but for humans there are risks to having sex."

"You mean other than me getting pregnant?" Layla asked.

"Yeah," Aaron answered and then asked "Do you know what an STD is?"

"A what?" The fox said confused.

The trainer explained "An STD: it's a disease that humans can get from sex. Some are just discomforting and give us some unappealing features, but others can be fatal if left untreated. I don't know if I have one or not and I don't even know if Pokémon get this."

"Well," Layla spoke up "I was taught that there are things like that when I was a fox but I don't know if that applies since I'm a Zoroark. I just hope that neither of us have one." The vixen looked away with her ears drooped down.

Aaron placed a hand on Layla's cheek "It'll be okay, Layla. We'll look into it and make sure that we can mate and have children. If it is possible for us to get an STD from each other, we'll work something out. I promise." The trainer kissed his Zoroark's cheek.

Layla giggled and hugged her trainer and lover "Thanks Aaron."

"You're welcome" her boyfriend said in return.

The grey fox yawned and said "I think we should go to sleep. Your classes start tomorrow and you'll need plenty of rest." The fox got off of Aaron to lie on her side.

Aaron looked to his Zoroark and said "What? You don't want to sleep on top of me?"

"Not while you've got that in your pants" the vixen replied pointing to Aaron's erection.

The trainer blushed and pulled the covers over himself and Layla. Both were facing each other with smiles on their faces. Aaron moved closer and kissed Layla "Good night, Layla."

"Good night, Aaron" the vixen said back. Both fell asleep, anxiously anticipating when Aaron goes back into the usual groove of college courses.

**End of Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the latest (and longest) chapter of my fanfic. I am sorry again for the extremely long wait. I already explained what happened before I started writing this fanfic and it's for that reason that I wanted to do something creative. However, I've been doing a lot of thinking about my career and what I want in life and I took a hiatus (I'll just call it that) from writing to do that and play video games (primarily Ultimate Marvel 3 and most recently Pokémon White 2). If you're interested in playing games with me online, my User ID on PlayStation Network is Thor-Axe18. If you're interested in playing something else (WoW, Wii, DS3DS, etc.) message me and we'll exchange info.**

**Also, I recently moved to a new city and started attending a new college and I've been getting acquainted with my surroundings and I've discovered something in the city called the Shoryuken League which is a place full of fighting games. I plan on going there more often when I turn twenty-one this year because they hold tournaments on certain nights but only people who are at that age can enter because it turns into a bar as well. If you're interested in the place, I'm certain that it's the first thing that pops up on Google because there is only one as far as I know. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry about how long it took to post this but I'll do my best to balance things around and hopefully release some new chapters within the next month because I have the next chapter planned out but I'm still working out how the chapters after will be like.**

**That's another thing, since the beginning I have been the only proofreader for this fanfic (I fail miserably at it because I've looked back and seen so many obvious errors). If you are interested in proofreading and helping me edit the future chapters then send me a message and we'll work something out so that I can write and get feedback and edits from someone else before the chapters go public. I will give credit to the editor(s), but that goes without saying. Plus, people won't be commenting about it as much. In any case, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I'll do my best to post a new one within the next month, if not earlier. Remember to provide me with feedback, which always helps. My name is Aaron (a.k.a. ThorAxe18) and thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Holidays everyone! I'm back again with the latest chapter of my fanfic. Hope you like it!**

**Pokémon Journeys Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter Nineteen: Rival Schooled**

Layla opened her eyes slowly as she awakened from her slumber. The vixen yawned, stretched and saw the time on the clock. It was around six-thirty in the morning. The time she knew Aaron was supposed to wake up. She turned around and saw her boyfriend sleeping on his stomach with his head on its side. Layla thought Aaron looked cute when he was asleep. She didn't know why but it was a peaceful sight to say the least. As much as she wanted to watch him sleep, Layla had to wake Aaron up.

The Zoroark moved closer to her trainer and gently licked his cheek. Layla then whispered in his ear "Wake up, Aaron."

Aaron groaned and yawned as he woke up. He saw his Zoroark with a bright smile on her face as she greeted him "Good morning."

"Good morning, Layla" the trainer said back. He groaned once again and stretched as he asked "Man, what time is it?"

"It's six-thirty," Layla answered "You have to get ready for class."

"Wait, six-thirty?" Aaron replied in surprise. He sighed and said to his girlfriend "Layla, I forgot to tell you." The trainer gave another long yawn.

"Tell me what?" the Zoroark inquired.

The trainer answered "My schedule changed this term. I don't have class until ten-thirty now. We didn't have to get up until later."

"Ohh…" Layla's ears drooped down as she had the sad look Aaron hated to see on her face "I'm sorry."

Aaron said "It's okay, Layla. It's not your fault. Besides," the trainer scratched behind her ears as he smiled at her. Layla smiled back as Aaron continued his sentence "We have more time together to do whatever we want."

The vixen closed her eyes and moaned at her boyfriend's touch on her ears. She then said "Can we just cuddle for a little bit? I kind of want to save kissing for later."

The trainer chuckled and replied "Sure."

Aaron and Layla lay down on their sides and began cuddling. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other and began to lightly explore each other's bodies. Aaron's fingers ran through Layla's dark grey fur on her back as the fingers on his other hand did the same through her long and beautiful red and black mane. Layla moaned lightly as she felt her trainer's hand massaging the small of her back. She couldn't help but rub her head against Aaron's who returned the favor.

Meanwhile, Layla was running her paws up and down the side of Aaron's clothed torso. Aaron felt her claws gently running down his side. He liked it but he thought he had an idea of how to make it feel better.

Aaron pulled away with Layla confused at what he was doing. The trainer began taking off his shirt; Layla saw this and grinned while she helped Aaron with it and threw it off to the side. Layla pushed her love onto his back gently and straddled his hips. She took a moment to look at Aaron's unclothed torso. Aaron's body wasn't in the best shape but he did lose some weight since Pokémon became real. Layla didn't mind it much and the Zoroark showed appreciation for her trainer's body by rubbing her paws up and down on Aaron's bare chest as the trainer closed his eyes and felt her claws gently scratching his skin.

Afterwards, Layla laid herself on top of Aaron and rested her head on his shoulder. Aaron was so comfortable with Layla like this. It was like he had the softest and warmest blanket in the world wrapped around his body. Aaron closed his eyes in pleasure from the feeling of Layla's fur on his skin as he began snuggling into the fur around his girlfriend's neck and lightly scratched her ears as she continued to cuddle into his shoulder.

Layla had no idea that Aaron could be so intimate. She always felt close to him but never imagined he could show this amount of affection. The vixen liked this part of him and she continued to cuddle with her half-naked trainer for a few minutes.

After their cuddle session Layla giggled and said with a mischievous grin "You know your mom will freak out if she sees us like this, right?"

"Yeah," Aaron admitted and then stated "But it's worth it." The trainer planted a kiss on his Zoroark's cheek who giggled once more. Aaron always liked the sound of Layla's laugh. It made him feel happy to be around her because of how cute she sounds to him. The trainer remembered Layla's injury and asked "Is your arm okay?"

Layla told her trainer "Yeah, it's fine."

"Let me check," Aaron said as he raised himself up with Layla sitting back up as well. He placed his hands on Layla's right forearm close to where her bruise was. He moved her fur around and didn't see any more indication of injury. "Does it hurt when I do this?"

Aaron gently pressed his thumb on the spot where Layla's bruise used to be. The Zoroark answered "Not really. Is it healed?"

"Yeah, the bruise is gone" The trainer answered "I guess you'll be able to battle again".

"Yeah" Layla replied while nervously looking off to the side. Aaron took notice of this.

The trainer asked "Layla, do you hate battling?"

"No!" The Zoroark quickly answered.

"You know you can tell me the truth" Aaron told her.

"Aaron," Layla replied strongly "I love battling. We haven't done it that much but I like fighting side by side with you. I'm just scared of Team Rocket coming back again and..."

Layla paused for a moment and then she started to cry. Aaron patted her back and wiped her tears off her face and placed a hand on his love's cheek "Layla, it'll be okay. We don't have to worry about Team Rocket. We've beaten them twice, three times if you count Richards, and we'll beat them again if they come back. Plus, that's what Team Rocket does: no matter how many times they get beaten, they come back and we send them blasting off again and again. As long as we keep training and learning from our battles, win or lose, we'll be safe."

"I hope you're right" Layla said as she looked to the side as she sniffled.

"Hey" Aaron used his hand to turn her face back so he could see her blue eyes "What happened to the cute and happy Zorua that I got to wake up next to every morning? Where's the beautiful smile I'm used to seeing on your face every day?"

Layla always felt better around Aaron. He somehow found ways to cheer her up no matter how upset she got. The Zoroark smiled and blushed at the compliments that Aaron gave her. "There it is" Aaron said as he smiled back.

Layla couldn't think of anything to say except "Aaron, I…I love you so much."

"I love you too, Layla" Aaron replied. The two lovers hugged each other, sharing the warmth of their bodies for another short period of time.

Aaron looked to the clock and saw it was close to seven o'clock. The trainer spoke to his Zoroark "Hey, maybe it was a good thing that you woke me up. You, Ryu, and I have to shower every morning, right?"

"You two can. I'll shower at night, that way we can all sleep a little longer" Layla suggested.

"It's fine with me," Aaron replied as he got out of bed and put his shirt back on "I'll round up Ryu so we can shower, get ready and then head off to class."

"Okay," Layla said as she got out of bed and walked in front of her trainer to face him "I'll watch TV downstairs and wait until you're ready to go."

The dark vixen then planted a soft kiss on Aaron's lips and smiled at him. The trainer returned the smile and Layla went out of the bedroom and headed downstairs.

Aaron put on his glasses and walked into the game room to see Ryu sleeping on the couch. The trainer shoved the Lucario slightly and whispered "Ryu…" The blue-spiked fighter mumbled lightly, but wasn't getting up. "Ryu!" Aaron said louder. Ryu mumbled even more which got Aaron seriously annoyed. 'He's almost as heavy a sleeper as Drew. And that's saying something considering an earthquake couldn't wake him up' Aaron thought to himself. The trainer then shouted "WAKE UP, DUDE!"

"AH!" Ryu jumped off the couch and got into a fighting position and looked around himself. The jackal calmed down and looked to his trainer "Oh, good morning Aaron." Ryu bowed to his trainer and then yawned "Why are we up this early?"

"Layla gave me a bit of an early wakeup call" Aaron explained "Kind of a good thing since you and I need to shower before we go to my college. Anyway, I'm sorry for shouting. It's the only way any of us can actually get Drew to wake up."

"It's fine" the Lucario yawned again and questioned "So are we going to get up this early every morning now?"

"No," Aaron answered "Just four days a week. We'll actually be able to sleep for about an hour longer but any later than that and we'll be showing up late."

"Very well" Ryu responded "I'll shower after you."

"Alright then," Aaron said to his Lucario who looked towards the window. The trainer thought something was on his mind. "Are you doing okay, Ryu?" Aaron asked.

"Hmm?" Ryu turned to his trainer and answered "Yeah, I'm fine."

Aaron had a hunch he was hiding something but he shrugged it off and decided to ask him about it later. The trainer then responded "Okay, just let me know if you need to talk to me."

"I will" Ryu nodded in reply.

_-Later-_

After Aaron and Ryu took their showers, the Pokémon trainer got his stuff packed in his backpack, grabbed his wallet, phone and house keys and then headed downstairs to have a quick breakfast with Ryu and Layla.

After they finished breakfast, Aaron put Ryu in his Poke Balls and went outside with Layla. The trainer pulled out his ocarina and played the familiar tune from the _Legend of Zelda_. He heard a loud roar from the mountains behind his household. He looked above and saw Ken flying towards him. The Charizard landed in front of Aaron and Layla. "Good morning, Ken" Aaron greeted his Charizard who replied with a few quiet growls.

Layla translated "He said good morning as well and he wants to know if you need him to take you somewhere."

The trainer then said "I hope you don't mind but we need a ride to my college." The Charizard nodded and let Aaron and Layla climb on his back so that they could fly together.

The trainer guided his Charizard about fifteen miles outside of Rustboro and they reached their destination: Ashland, Oregon. Aaron was attending Southern Oregon University. Aaron, Layla, and Ken flew towards the campus and landed close to the center of campus. Aaron and Layla got off the Charizard and said "Thanks Ken! You can go if you want. I have to go to class. I'll call you if I need you."

Ken nodded and flew off to explore the area around Ashland. Layla looked around and saw the many people walking around them; professors, students, and even Pokémon were walking around next to those that attended the campus. She saw some of the tall buildings that stood out in the large campus and how they were constructed.

Aaron took out his Poké Ball and called out "Ryu! Come on out!"

Ryu came out of his Poké Balls and looked to his trainer and the area around him and saw the same thing Layla did; many people and Pokémon making their way across the college and some of the tall buildings around them. "Aaron, what is this place?" Ryu asked.

"This is Southern Oregon University" Aaron answered "This is my college. What do you think?"

"Southern Oregon?" Ryu said in confusion.

"Oh right, I've told Layla already but I haven't told you about this." Aaron stated "We live in Rustboro City, which is located in the state of Oregon. Oregon is part of the west coast of the United States of America, otherwise known as the Hoenn Region. Rustboro is close to the city I was born and raised in, Medford. Funny thing is that Rustboro was founded only fifteen years ago, only under a different name."

"What did it used to be called?" Ryu asked.

Aaron continued his explanation "I think it was Valley City or something like that. It was supposed to be a part of Medford but there were so many construction projects and extra money and they simply made a new city. It's kind of complicated. Anyway, they changed the name to Rustboro City about the time I moved there when I was thirteen. My mom got a better job to buy a bigger house which is where we live right now." Aaron went further and said "I have no idea when or why they started naming cities after the Pokémon games. Although I'm pretty sure that they simply renamed a few cities after Pokémon became real. I'll state that for the record, Rustboro did it before it was cool."

"Okay," the Lucario replied understanding everything his trainer said along with his joke. Ryu then asked "So where are we right now?"

"This is Ashland," Aaron replied "It's kind of a quiet town, not much exciting around here as far as I've explored. Well, they do have the Shakespeare Festival where they do all sorts of theatrical productions but I prefer Medford or Rustboro to be honest. Anyway, I have to go get my books. I'll be right back."

Aaron's Pokémon nodded to him as he walked into a building close by where the bookstore was located. Layla and Ryu sat on a bench and started to chat with Ryu speaking first "Layla, I never apologized for how I acted when we first met."

"What do you mean?" the Zoroark asked already knowing the answer.

"I mean how I tried to attack you and called you-" the Lucario said before he was interrupted.

"It's okay, Ryu" Layla spoke up "You were trying to protect the Pendant from getting into the wrong hands. You didn't know who either of us were. If Aaron or I were in the same situation, we'd do the same thing."

The fighting-steel type smiled to her "Thanks, Layla."

"No problem" Layla replied. She then spoke to Ryu "I have a question, Ryu."

"What is it?" The Lucario asked.

"What do you really think of the relationship between me and Aaron?" Layla questioned "Does it bother you?"

"No," Ryu answered sincerely "I could see the connection you and Aaron had after I met you both and I knew how deep his feelings were for you. I don't think it's really a bad thing so long as you two both truly love each other." The Lucario then smiled "And I believe I've seen enough proof that you two share that love already."

Layla smiled and hugged Ryu. The Lucario was taken by complete surprise by this but he hugged her back. Layla pulled back and the surprised jackal asked "What was that for?"

Layla giggled and said "For being a good friend to me and Aaron. Thanks, Ryu."

Ryu then replied "You're welcome" with a light smile.

Aaron came back with his newly purchased books and then proceeded to show Layla and Ryu around the campus, along the way they passed by many students playing or relaxing with their Pokémon. They saw many different types of Pokémon. Some big, some small, some that fly, and some that walk.

As they passed by one of the buildings, Aaron and Layla took notice of a brunette woman hugging her Gallade. The two even shared a brief kiss. Aaron and Layla looked to each other for a brief moment to share a smile at the sight of a relationship similar to theirs.

Eventually Aaron and his Pokémon arrived at a building and he then said "Okay guys, I have to put you in your Poké Balls right now."

"Oh…" Layla said as her ears drooped down since she couldn't be with Aaron for longer.

The trainer saw this and then said "Don't worry, Layla" Aaron placed a hand on her cheek "I'll let you both out after I get done with class."

Aaron then planted a soft kiss on Layla's lips who also returned the kiss. They pulled away and smiled to each other. "Okay then. Layla and Ryu, Return!" The trainer placed his Pokémon back in their red and white spheres and headed off to his first class.

Aaron's classes for this term were all in the economics department. He was interested in how the economy worked and why the country was in the middle of a recession. His mother was also in the banking and finance career path and it interested him. He thought about what he would do with a career in economics but wasn't quite sure.

His two classes went off as they usually did; he often fooled around on his iPod while paying attention at the same time. This would usually be ill advised but he never got in trouble for it and he still managed A's and B's by term's end most of the time.

_-Four Hours Later-_

Aaron let his Pokémon out after his classes were done for the day. Aaron, Layla, Ryu went to the Subway sandwich shop on campus to grab something to eat. While they were eating their lunch Aaron heard a familiar voice "Hey you!"

"Hmm?" Aaron turned and saw a familiar face from yesterday. "Oh perfect" he muttered.

"Who is that?" Ryu asked.

"That's Terry," Layla explained "We had the displeasure of meeting him yesterday."

Terry walked over towards Aaron and his Pokémon. Aaron stood up from his chair to look at the capped trainer. "I was wondering where you ran off to, Chicken" he said in a cocky tone.

"I was wondering where you ran off to, Asshole" Aaron replied.

"Nice comeback, where'd you get it? The dollar store?" Terry asked.

"The 80's called," Aaron replied "They want that joke back."

"Well, it looks like your Pokémon are fine. Are you going to battle or are you going to disappear again?" Terry asked as Layla and Ryu noticed that many people were watching this conversation.

"Fine, we'll battle" Aaron answered to Terry with a grin and then asked "What's the wager?"

"Sixty dollars" Terry answered "I need to get a copy of _Battlefield 3_."

"I think you mean _Street Fighter X Tekken_, and it'll be for me" Aaron said.

"Hmph, we'll see about that!" Terry replied.

_-Later-_

Aaron, his Pokémon, and Terry walked over to a newly constructed set of fields specifically made for Pokémon Trainers to battle. Aaron and Terry drew a small crowd for their battle. There were bleachers built for each Pokémon battlefield which was approximately the size of a normal tennis court. There were rules to Pokémon battling on university property. The battles couldn't be to the death and they could not cause too much damage to property. The punishment was harsh for events like that. Aaron was on one side of the field with Ryu and Layla.

"Wait, we're supposed to do a 3-on-3 battle. Where's your third Pokémon?" The cocky trainer questioned.

"I'll handle that" Aaron replied. He brought out his ocarina and played Saria's Song. The notes echoed and he heard a loud roar from the west. The crowd and even Terry looked and saw the Charizard flying towards the battlefield and landed next to Aaron. "Hey Ken. Good news, we've got ourselves a battle. Are you up for it?"

The Charizard nodded and grinned in anticipation for his first battle with his new trainer. "Well that's three, Terry! Hope you're ready!" Aaron yelled to his opponent.

"You know it! My Pokémon will beat yours!" Terry shouted back.

A whistle was heard from the center of the field and both Aaron and Terry looked to see the official in charge of the battle "This Pokémon Battle is between Aaron Masters and Terry Richards. Please remember that these battles are not to be to the death nor are they to cause extreme damage to school, personal, and/or city property."

'Wait, Richards?' Aaron thought to himself 'Wonder if he is even related…Won't find out until later I guess.'

"Since both Pokémon Trainers are ready we can begin this battle!" the official shouted.

"Okay, Layla" Aaron commanded "You're in first!"

"You can count on me!" Layla nodded and reached the center of the field.

"Ha" Terry laughed "This will be easy! Go Alakazam!"

Terry threw a Poké Ball and the Psychic-type Pokémon was released. "Alakazam" the Pokémon said.

The crowd talked among themselves as they saw the unusual choice of Pokémon from Terry 'Okay, either he has Focus Blast or he is the dumbest trainer on the planet' Aaron thought to himself.

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!" Terry commanded.

Alakazam charged an attack and shot a light-purple beam from his spoons right at Layla. The Zoroark flinched and looked away as it was coming at a high speed but she felt nothing when it hit her. She had a look of confusion but then remembered what Aaron taught her about Pokémon matchups.

"What the-?!" Terry shouted in surprise.

'Dumbass' Aaron thought to himself and then commanded "Layla, use Faint Attack!"

The vixen disappeared causing confusion towards her opponent who looked around. The Zoroark took a quick slash at Alakazam who was knocked down but used his psychic abilities to lift himself back up. "Of all the dirty tricks! You're cheating!" Terry shouted.

"It's not cheating," Aaron yelled "It's called 'Psychic-doesn't-affect-Dark-types', genius!"

Terry growled at the insult and shouted "Alakazam use Focus Blast!"

'Fucking called it' Aaron thought to himself. "Layla, Charge up a Dark Pulse!"

The Zoroark nodded and then charged a Dark Pulse and shot it directly at Alakazam as he shot his Focus Blast. Layla's attack pierced through Alakazam's who didn't even have a second to react as the pitch-black beam hit him right in his chest. He was knocked back towards Terry and was down for the count. "ALAKAZAM! GET UP!" Terry shouted in vain.

The official then spoke out "Alakazam is unable to battle! Aaron's Zoroark, Layla, is the victor!"

The crowd cheered for Aaron as he said "Nice job, Layla" to his Zoroark.

Layla looked to Aaron with a smile and said "Thanks!"

Terry then had a look of fury "Okay, how does that work? My attack had the type advantage! I should have won that!"

Aaron sighed and then shouted "I'm surprised that you suddenly know type matchups after that battle. Are you going to ask more stupid questions or are we going to continue this battle!?"

Terry growled much to Aaron's amusement and shouted "Staraptor, I choose you!" as the trainer threw a Poké Ball into the field and out came the bird Pokémon.

"Hmm…" Aaron thought for a moment about what to do.

"What are you thinking Aaron?" Ryu asked his trainer.

Aaron decided on something "Time to fight flying with flying." The trainer then commanded "Layla, get back here!"

"Okay" The Zoroark returned to her trainer's side of the field.

Aaron looked to his Charizard and asked "You ready, Ken?" The dragon nodded with a low growl and a smile. His trainer then commanded "Alright then, let's go!"

The Charizard reached the field on the opposite side of Staraptor who was flying low to the ground maintaining his altitude. The crowd was starting to get bigger reaching about a eighty people. The official then declared "If both trainer's are ready then we can begin the next battle!"

"We're ready!" Aaron and Terry shouted in unison.

"Then let the next battle commence!" the official declared.

"Staraptor!" Terry instructed "Use Brave Bird!"

The bird Pokémon then charged at Ken with amazing speed but Aaron commanded "Dodge it, Ken!" and the Charizard narrowly avoided contact with the high speed attack.

The Staraptor stopped in his tracks as he looked back and tried to charge at Ken again who dodged the Brave Bird attack once more. "Ken use Wing Attack!" The Charizard flew towards Staraptor and whacked him with his wing and knocked Staraptor down towards the ground. The bird regained control form his freefall. "Staraptor! Get him this time with Aerial Ace!"

The Staraptor flew at Ken again and was about to strike at his chest but the Charizard stopped the bird in his tracks by grabbing his head. Terry was stupefied as Aaron got a grin on his face and commanded "Ken, use Seismic Toss!"

The Charizard flew into the sky while holding Staraptor in his arms and began gaining momentum by diving as he spiraled in the air. As he drew closer to the ground, he threw the Staraptor into the ground and landed on his side of the field. The Staraptor was motionless except for a few minor twitches and appeared to be in a daze as it said "Starrr…."

"Staraptor is unable to battle!" The official declared "Aaron's Charizard, Ken, is the victor!"

The crowd then cheered for Aaron's victory again. "Way to go, Ken!" Aaron commended his Charizard. Ken smiled and flew over to stand next to Aaron.

"I've had it!" Terry shouted "You and your Pokémon are cheap!"

"Terry," Aaron began to say "Let me level with you. For someone who kept taunting me into battling, you kinda suck as a trainer."

"I'll show you!" Terry shouted "Machamp, I choose you!" as he threw his final Poké Ball into the arena and out came the four-armed fighter.

"You know, I hate to do a type mirror match again but…" Aaron spoke up "Ryu, it's your time to shine!"

Ryu nodded with grunt and ran out to the field for his matchup with Machamp. "I'll crush you into tiny pieces" the four-armed fighting-type declared.

The Lucario simply went "Hmph" and replied "Your trainer's overconfidence has rubbed off onto you."

The Machamp merely growled and shouted "I'll show you who's boss! Start the match already!"

"I will start once both trainers are ready!" The referee declared.

"Forget it! I'm fighting now!" The Machamp replied.

Ryu was caught off guard as the Machamp punched him in the side of his face causing the Lucario to spin a little bit as he knelt to the ground. The crowd shouted a series of boos and jeers towards Terry and his Machamp. "HEY!" Aaron shouted with anger "CONTROL YOUR POKÉMON TERRY!"

"Nah," the trainer replied "I'll let it slide."

"Terry Richards," The ref spoke up "Your Pokémon attacked before the battle began. That's a warning!"

"What!?" Terry shouted along with his Machamp.

"Give me a break!" Machamp yelled "I thought you said it began!"

"We all heard him loud and clear on the speaker," Ryu interrupted as he was standing back up.

"Shut the fuck up!" the four-armed fighter then got angry and almost attacked Ryu but he was stopped by Ryu's Psychic attack. The Machamp was floating in the air and yelled "Let me go!" in vain. "Ref, why aren't you stopping this?" the fighter asked

"Because you and your trainer are disqualified" the official declared.

"WHAT!?" Terry yelled along with his Machamp. The trainer then shouted "THAT IS BULLSHIT!"

"Is it?" The referee asked "Your Pokémon's temper got the best of him and attacked Aaron's Lucario, Ryu, twice before the match started!"

"But he's using Psychic on me right now! He should be disqualified too!" The Machamp complained.

"He won't, because he's using the attack in self-defense!" The official explained.

"I've had enough of this!" Terry shouted as he ran into the battlefield.

Aaron saw that the cocky trainer was running towards Ryu who was focused on keeping Machamp afloat with his psychic powers. Aaron sprint as fast as he could towards the field. As he reached the center where the Lucario and Machamp were, Aaron commanded loudly "DUCK, RYU!"

Terry reached the center of the field and was about to punch Ryu but the Lucario did as he was told and ducked while maintaining control of his Psychic attack. Terry's punch missed and Aaron jumped above his Lucario and did a flying kick right into Terry's chest. Terry was knocked onto his back and Ryu flung the Machamp towards him and stood by his trainer. "Are you hurt, Ryu?" Aaron questioned.

"Well, my jaw doesn't feel very good but it could be worse," the Lucario responded "Thanks for intercepting that attack."

"No problem" Aaron replied.

Terry and Machamp rose back up and were standing in front of Aaron and Ryu. Both had anger in their eyes as Terry said "This isn't over, not by a longshot. Give us the money, now!"

"I don't think so," Ryu said as he got into a fighting position.

"You really want to take us on?" Machamp asked rhetorically.

"If he wants to," Aaron spoke up "Then I will too!" The trainer got into a pose like Ryu which seemed to light up the crowd. Layla and Ken watched in awe as the battle was continuing in this manner.

The official decided to let the battle go on despite the risk to the trainers. Terry then said "Grab Aaron, Machamp!"

The four-armed fighter reached for Aaron who batted two of his hands away. The other two came in but Aaron backed away before Machamp could grab him. The Machamp threw a couple punches towards Aaron but he dodged the attacks with ease and Aaron closed the gap between them to knee the fighting-type in the stomach. "Ugh!"The Machamp grunted "How the Hell does that hurt so hard?"

The four-armed fighter continued to groan while Terry was fighting against Ryu. The Lucario and the cocky trainer exchanged some minor blows but blocked each other's attacks for the most part. Further into the struggle, Ryu began dodging Terry's attacks with great agility. "Quit moving, you prick!" Terry shouted.

The aura using Pokémon kept dodging until finally he blocked a punch from Terry and then hit him with a Bullet Punch in the stomach and proceeded to attack Terry with a flurry of kicks and punches that hit their target. Aaron saw Ryu attacking Terry as Machamp was getting back up. He knew he couldn't really win a fight against a strong fighter like a Machamp so Aaron shouted "Ryu, let's switch!"

"Got it!" Ryu replied as he backed off from Terry as Aaron began attacking terry with a few punches and a couple kicks thrown in.

The fighting-steel type then focused on Machamp who was coming towards Ryu to perform a Cross Chop attack but Ryu stopped his opponent with an Aura Sphere right into the Machamp's face causing him to get knocked back onto the ground in a daze from the powerful attack.

Meanwhile, Aaron stopped attacking Terry as both were standing in front of each other panting from exhaustion. "Your Machamp is down," Aaron stated "The battle is over, Terry."

"NO!" Terry shouted as he lunged his fist toward Aaron.

Aaron ducked under the attack and he rose back up with his fist leading the way. He jumped towards the air with his fist colliding with Terry's chin as he shouted in the fashion of _Street Fighter_ "SHORYUKEN!"

Terry was knocked back next to his Machamp as a result of Aaron's uppercut. Both Aaron and Ryu walked over to the two bodies and checked that they were unconscious and not dead. Aaron then remembered the crowd and the referee as he looked to his side. The official declared "Terry and his Machamp are unable to battle! The Lucario, Ryu is the victor! The winner of this match is Aaron Masters!"

The crowd then cheered loudly. The referee walked towards Aaron and gave him his winnings for his victory in his first real Pokémon battle along with shaking his hand to congratulate him. Aaron saw both Layla and Ken reaching the place where Aaron and Ryu were standing watching the crowd cheer for Aaron and his Pokémon team.

"His Zoroark is amazing!" a female member of the crowd said.

"Ken's power was awesome!" a man exclaimed.

"I want a Lucario like that too!" a small child in the crowd was heard.

Then the entire crowd chanted "AARON! AARON AARON! AARON!" The trainer just stood there in front of the crowd with his Pokémon smiling at him. Layla hugged Aaron from his side as he threw his hand up in the air with his index and middle finger pointing to form a "V" for "Victory" for the crowd.

As his Pokémon stood there in the middle of the field, Aaron noticed a man with short grey hair, wearing glasses with square frames along with a blue dress shirt and black pants. The gentleman walked into the field towards Aaron with the crowd dying down wondering what was going on. Aaron inspected the man closer and noticed he had a lanyard with an SOU faculty ID card at the end. "Aaron Masters," the man said "Could you please come with me?"

Aaron had a feeling that his actions towards Terry were not going to go unpunished. He muttered to himself "Shit…"

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

**That concludes my latest entry in my fanfic. I decided to do a little playing around with the setting. I wasn't entirely sure what to do with it but I thought that I might as well have included real-world locations. I did take some time to figure out if this is in fact allowed but I didn't really find anything on locations in a fanfic. All it mentioned was to not use the names of non-fictional characters/celebrities. If anyone actually knows about this please by all means let me know and I'll edit this chapter (if necessary).**

**I apologize again for it taking two months for the chapter to come out. I've tried to keep focused on my education a little more and I've been playing a lot of video games lately which has got me thinking of actually starting a YouTube channel for gaming but I'm not entirely decided on this (plus I won't have as much time to write).**

**In any case, don't expect another chapter this year. I'm using my time away from class to relax and enjoy my Winter Break. This chapter is basically my gift to the readers who have enjoyed the story so far. I won't make any promises but I will start writing after I move back to my college dorm in a couple weeks. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and please leave any feedback it really helps so much and it makes me feel a little bit better to know that there are people who appreciate the effort I've put into this. Until next time, my name is Aaron (Thor-Axe18) and I'll see you guys again. Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again, everyone! We survived the 2012 apocalypse (forgot to mention that with my last entry) and the New Year is under way with a new entry in my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the new year!**

**Pokémon Journeys Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter Twenty: Finding the Truth**

Aaron and his Pokémon followed the grey-haired man across the SOU campus. The trainer was a little bit shaky as they walked to wherever the faculty member was taking them. Ryu noticed this and questioned his trainer telepathically 'Master Aaron, what's wrong? Who is this man?'

'Isn't it obvious, Ryu?' Aaron asked in his mind 'I interfered with a Pokémon Battle and fought with Terry.'

'So what?' The Lucario asked 'It was Terry who started it.'

'That doesn't matter,' the trainer explained 'I fought back and now this professor…err whoever he is going to do who knows what? Probation? Expulsion? I could probably get arrested and I don't know about you, Layla or Ken! We're dead!'

'You're overreacting, Master Aaron,' the fighting-steel type replied 'Let's just see what he has to say.'

'I hope you're right' Aaron said and then commanded 'And don't call me your master, it makes me sound like a slaver.'

'I'm sorry,' the Lucario followed his orders 'I don't call you Master very often but I feel like I have to.'

'Don't worry about it, Ryu' Aaron replied 'We're like family now. I don't want to make you or any of my Pokémon feel like they're not equal to humans.'

'Well, you haven't done anything like that' Ryu said in his mind 'You're a great trainer, Aaron. But I have to talk to you about something.'

'Well whatever it is,' Aaron replied 'Let's wait until we're done here.'

'Very well' Ryu replied to his trainer's request.

_-A Short Walk Later-_

Aaron and his Pokémon followed the faculty member to a laboratory. Aaron had been in a laboratory before for his chemistry courses but this seemed to be for biology or something along those lines. He saw a few pictures and diagrams of various Pokémon as well throughout the walls of the lab. The grey-haired man then spoke to Aaron "That was an…interesting battle you were in."

"Listen," Aaron began "I can explain-"

The professor shook his head "Forget it. There's no need."

'Ryu you were right' Aaron said in his mind 'We're not dead…We're boned…'

Layla begged to the professor for her boyfriend "Please Sir, Aaron doesn't deserve to be punished! He was trying to defend Ryu! I know that it was against the rules but it wasn't—"

"Please, relax" The professor spoke out "You're not in any kind of trouble. None of you."

"Huh?" Aaron and his Pokémon all exclaimed in surprise. The trainer then asked "So, we're not here for you to punish me?"

"Punish you!?" The Professor said "Never! I was going to commend you! You and your Pokémon did quite a good job!" Aaron and his Pokémon began to smile a little bit feeling good for their efforts. "You took advantage of your opponent's decisions and overpowered him with a great display. When you jumped in to defend your Lucario, Ryu was it?" The professor looked to Ryu who nodded "I was on the edge of my seat. It shows that you would do anything to defend your Pokémon as they would do the same for you. You've obviously developed a close bond with them. I also noticed that your Zoroark seems to have taken quite a liking to you."

Layla and Aaron looked to each other as the Zoroark started to giggle and blush. "What is so funny?" The Professor questioned.

"Oh…" Aaron began to nervously answer while scratching his head "Umm…Professor…I don't know how to say this but…Layla and I…Are…Well, we're in love…With each other…" the trainer whispered the last part.

"Wait…" The professor said with a surprised look "You…and her?"

"Yeah," Aaron confirmed "I understand if it bothers you."

"Why would you think it would bother me?" the grey-haired teacher asked "I find it acceptable for a romantic relationship to exist between a human and Pokémon. I've seen a few students with a bond like this including one of my assistants. I think it's great because it truly shows the care and trust that both trainer and Pokémon share with each other. I've seen you before around campus, Aaron. You seemed to be very quiet when I first saw you around campus a year ago and even quieter a few months ago. But then after the discovery of Pokémon, you seemed to be a little bit more sociable and happy."

"Have you been stalking me or something?" Aaron questioned.

"No!" The professor answered truthfully "I've merely passed by you a couple times. You did open a door or two for me around campus but I never had the pleasure of meeting you. Anyway, I've rambled on and haven't even introduced myself; my name is Professor Nathan Pine, I'm an instructor and researcher of subjects concerning Pokémon here at SOU."

"Okay seriously," Aaron interrupted "Is every single Pokémon Professor named after a tree?"

"Don't know for sure but there are a few other professors who study Pokémon and none of them are named after trees as far as I know," Pine answered "Anyway, I don't research anything concerning anatomy or anything like that. Other professors do that sort of work. I focus on the behavioral aspects of Pokémon and the bond they have with their trainers and other Pokémon."

"Really?" Aaron said in a surprised tone. He felt like now was the time to ask so he looked to Layla who nodded as if to say "Go for it". The Pokémon trainer then asked "Do you research anything concerning…mating?"

"Well, yes" The professor responded and then asked his own question "Wait a moment, have you two…umm, I'm sorry this may be too personal for you."

"No!" Aaron exclaimed "It's fine, I just need to put Ryu and Ken in their Poké Balls. I kind of want this to be private between me, you, and Layla. I hope you guys understand." The trainer looked to his Pokémon.

The Charizard and Lucario nodded and allowed Aaron to place them back in their red and white orbs. "So please proceed with your question, Professor."

"Oh right then. Please have a seat," Pine responded. Aaron and Layla sat down next to each other on the chairs in front of the professor's desk. Professor Pine sat behind his desk and asked "So now about my question: have you and Layla…had intercourse before?"

Both Aaron and Layla shook their heads. "No" Layla answered "We just started dating. We want to someday just not right now."

"Well," Nathan said "I'm glad that you two are pursuing a relationship with each other and you are taking time for that to develop. I can answer any questions you may have." The professor then smiled as he spoke further "I think I know one question you may want to ask. I will answer it right now. Aaron and Layla…" The professor paused with the trainer and vixen listening for the professor to continue "Did you know that is possible for a human and a Zoroark to have children?"

Aaron and Layla gasped and their eyes widened "It is!?" They exclaimed excitedly.

"Indeed" The professor replied "One topic I research is breeding. Since Pokémon have become real, a handful humans and Pokémon have developed romantic relationships with one another. One thing leads to another and they end up mating and the female can become pregnant. I'm sure that only certain of species of Pokémon can mate with humans to do so but we're researching the subject still."

"But what would they look like?" Layla asked "I mean, would the babies be Pokémon or human? It's only been a couple months since Pokémon became real so nobody could know since it would be impossible for this to happen."

"Ahh…but we can," The professor corrected the fox who was now confused "With technology as it is today, Pokémon scientists everywhere have been able to use ultrasounds to produce an electronic picture of the unborn child in the mother. We've done this with a Pokémon-Human relationship and that of two Pokémon. We have confirmed one thing so far and it is this: the offspring will take on the species of the mother."

"So it's exactly as it is in the video games?" Aaron asked.

"You are correct" The professor confirmed "So if you and Layla were to mate, you would have Zoruas as children."

Aaron and Layla looked to each other with smiles and hugged each other "I can't believe it…" Layla said as she started to tear up as she snuggled into Aaron's shoulder.

"You two must be very happy to hear all this" The professor said with a smile after witnessing the closeness between Aaron and Layla.

The couple pulled away from the hug and Aaron asked many other questions. Professor Pine answered them all and the couple left the laboratory after learning a lot of information: Pokémon and humans can mate, their offspring will be the species of the mother, pregnancy is speculated to vary (since not enough time has elapsed) but is quite possible it could be nine months for either a human or Pokémon child to be born. They also learned that Sexually Transmitted Infections have not occurred between a human and Pokémon, even if either party has one at the time the pair have had sex. The reasoning that scientists have come up with is that both have immunities to a different species infection. They also learned that all types of human birth control have been tested to work for Pokémon as well and prevent unwanted pregnancy.

After leaving Professor Pine's lab, Aaron let Ryu and Ken out of their Poké Balls. As they began walking across campus, Layla began to shiver. Aaron noticed and asked "You're cold?"

"Yeah" The Zoroark answered as she crossed her arms "It's freezing."

"I told you to bring your scarf" her boyfriend reminded her "It may be spring but the weather's still at around fifty or sixty degrees (Fahrenheit of course)."

"I thought it would be fine because of my fur. Ryu and Ken don't need a scarf either" Layla stated.

"That's because Lucarios are used to the cold" Aaron explained "They live in the mountains and Ken is a fire-type so it's obvious that he would be warm."

Aaron couldn't stand to see Layla shivering so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Layla was about to object but Aaron pulled out another lighter jacket for himself out of his backpack. "Are you better?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you" Layla said happily as she enjoyed warmth of the clothing.

"I have to go to the bookstore," Aaron told his Pokémon "I need a few more notebooks for class. I'll be back."

His Pokémon nodded as he went into the bookstore once again. Ken spoke to his friends [If you need me, I'll be in the sky to make sure our trip back home is safe.]

"Okay" Layla and Ryu replied as the Charizard went into the sky to explore the area.

Layla sniffed the air for a brief second. She smelled something…familiar. The Zoroark started growling. Ryu then asked "Layla, what's wrong?"

"I smell…her…" The vixen stated as she looked around. She saw a familiar face being followed by two young men who were about a foot taller. "Natalie!" Layla exclaimed.

"Aaron's ex-girlfriend?" Ryu exclaimed "What is she doing here?"

Layla explained "Well, they have gone to the same school for the past two or three years. So it was inevitable that we would run into her" The Zoroark saw Natalie looking right at her. The blonde-haired girl walked towards Layla and Ryu with the two young men following her. "Crap, she's coming this way!" Layla exclaimed.

_-Meanwhile-_

Aaron just checked out of the bookstore with the supplies he needed. Before he exited the building, he heard someone call for him "Aaron!"

The trainer turned around and noticed someone familiar right behind him. 'The girl from earlier?' Aaron thought as he remembered her kissing a Gallade as he and his Pokémon were passing by them this morning.

"Sorry to bother you but, I wanted to congratulate you on your battle" the brunette said with a smile.

"Oh," Aaron replied with a light chuckle "Thanks! You watched the whole thing?"

"Yeah," the female student replied "That was really brave of you."

"When I stepped in to help Ryu?" the trainer asked.

The mystery girl nodded "I don't know anyone who would have done something like that."

"I don't know" Aaron replied "I think anyone would have done the same for their Pokémon."

"Even so," the female student responded "You took on a Machamp and actually lived."

"Well," Aaron scratched his head "I have a pretty powerful knee. I get it from walking around a lot since the beginning of high school. Anyway, I doubt his Machamp was really that strong after a battle like that."

The girl giggled "My name is Selena by the way."

Selena stretched her hand out as Aaron reached out to shake hands. "Nice to meet you" he said with a smile.

"I'll admit," Selena continued "If that were Seth out there about to be attacked by another trainer, I would have done anything to protect him."

"Seth?" Aaron asked not knowing who she was talking about.

"Oh right, I haven't introduced you" Selena said nervously as she brought out a Poké Ball. "Seth, come on out."

The Poké Ball opened and out came the green-haired psychic-fighting type that Aaron was already familiar with. Selena introduced her Pokémon "Aaron, this is my soul mate, Seth. Seth, this is—"

"Aaron Masters" the Gallade interrupted as he shook hands with Aaron "I saw your great battle against Terry and his team. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Seth" Aaron replied and then asked timidly "So you two are…"

"Yeah…" Selena interrupted knowing what he was going to say "I get that you think it's wrong."

"No!" Aaron quickly responded "I don't think it's wrong at all! I'm actually in a relationship with my Zoroark, Layla, as well!"

"You are?" Selena exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes" Aaron admitted "We've actually just started dating but I've cared about her so much since the day I met her. I love her so much. If we hadn't met the day Pokémon became real…I don't know what I would have done with my life."

"I had a hunch that you were together" Seth admitted "Psychic Pokémon have a good understanding of connection between a Pokémon and his or her trainer. After I saw Layla hugging you after the battle, I thought that you two were very close. The fact that you stepped in to help your own Pokémon is enough proof that you have a strong bond with your team." The Gallade then smiled as he said "There's no doubt that you are a great trainer and you and Layla will be a great couple."

"Thanks, Seth" Aaron said with a smile of his own "I hope you and Selena are happy together too."

"Anyway," Selena spoke up "I saw you walked away with Professor Pine after the battle. Did he tell you about human-Pokémon relationships?"

"Yeah," Aaron confirmed and then got curious "How do you know him?"

"I'm his assistant in the Department of Pokémon Studies" the female trainer explained "I told him of my relationship with Seth a month ago. I was going to talk to him about mating since the subject was still being researched at the time we told him. I've been so busy I've forgotten all about it. Did he talk to you about…mating?"

"Yes, actually…huh?" Aaron started to speak until he looked out the window with Seth and Selena following suit. He saw Layla and Ryu arguing with Natalie and the two young men. The trainer then exclaimed "Oh shit."

Selena then asked "Who is that?"

"My stupid ex-girlfriend" Aaron answered.

"Isn't that a _Scott Pilgrim_ quote?" Seth asked.

"Yes" the male trainer answered and then stated "I'd like to talk about other movies that deserved more attention at the box office but I have a fight to break up."

"Let us help you" Seth stepped forward "It's the least we can do for someone who understands the connection between trainer and Pokémon."

Aaron looked to Selena who nodded and the male trainer then stated "Alright, let's go."

The trio left the building and got in the middle of the bickering between Layla and Natalie. "Break up with him now!" the blonde-haired woman demanded.

"No!" Layla responded "You hurt him. You don't deserve to be with him, you bitch!"

"Takes one to know one!" Natalie replied.

"STOP!" Aaron shouted as he stepped in with Selena and Seth as they walked to stand next to Ryu and Layla the latter who calmed down from being close to her boyfriend. The trainer then asked in concern "Are you okay, Layla?"

"I'm fine, Aaron" The Zoroark replied and hugged Aaron who hugged her back.

The trainer pulled out of the hug and Aaron asked his ex "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, we were just having a little chat" one of the young men responded.

"I wasn't talking to you, Andy," Aaron snapped at the man "I was talking to her" he said as he pointed to his ex. The trainer then asked "You know, since you decided to answer, how are you doing, Andy? I haven't seen you or your brother since your DEMONIC SISTER SCREWED UP MY LIFE!"

"Don't yell at my sister!" The other man said.

"Shut up, Kevin! You're making this worse!" Natalie commanded. "I'm giving you one last chance, Aaron. Break up with Layla or Andy and Kevin will make you" Aaron's ex ordered as her brothers clenched their fists.

Aaron laughed and did a spin on a quote from an _Avengers _sneak peek he saw on YouTube "I have a better idea. Let's do a head count: we have a psychic with blades for arms, a beautiful mistress of illusions who really deserves to be a legendary," Layla blushed when her boyfriend said this "A jackal with breathtaking skill in fighting, a couple great trainers and all you have is you and your two brothers with no Pokémon."

"I have an Arcanine" Natalie replied.

Just then Ken came down from the sky and landed directly behind Natalie's group and growled at them as Natalie and her brothers looked in fear of the dragon. Aaron ended with one last Robert Downey Jr. reference "We have a Charizard."

Ken asked his trainer a question which Layla translated. [Who are these people, Aaron? Do you want me to take care of them?]

"Not yet" Aaron replied. The trainer introduced his Charizard "Ken, this is my ex-girlfriend, Natalie, and her two brothers, Andy and Kevin. Nat, Andy, Kevin, this is my Charizard, Ken."

The group nervously waved and muttered silent greetings to the Charizard who proceeded to laugh and asked [Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?]

"Well now that you mention it," Aaron replied "These people were trying to get me and Layla to do something very bad. What was it again, Layla?" the trainer asked his girlfriend in a clueless manner.

Layla followed in on the joke "Umm…my memory is a little foggy. I think it had something to do with forcing me and you to break up?"

The Charizard became enraged and gave a loud roar as flames shot from his mouth towards the sky. Natalie shouted "AARON, CONTROL HIM!"

"Nah, I'll let him handle things" Aaron said with a shrug.

"PLEASE! STOP HIM! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" the blonde-haired girl shouted.

Aaron looked to everyone in his group along with his Charizard to calm him down. The trainer said "Okay, all you have to do is a few things: one, admit that I am so much better off with Layla than with you. Two, get out of my sight. And three, never bother me or my Pokémon again."

"I'm not doing any of that!" Natalie denied.

"Hey, have it your way" Aaron replied jokingly "Don't make too much of a mess, Ken!"

The trainer then started to walk away as Natalie then broke down "WAIT! I'll do it."

Aaron walked back and sneered at his ex. "Say the magic words" he said.

"Aaron," his ex started slowly "You are…so much…better off with Layla than you are with me."

"HA! Was that so hard?" Layla asked rhetorically with a grin. "Now get out of here and stay away from my boyfriend!" the fox barked out.

"You tell her, honey," Aaron said jokingly as he and Layla laughed to each other while Natalie and her brothers ran away. After things calmed down Aaron and his Pokémon began talking with Selena and Seth. Aaron explained everything he was told by Professor Pine and Natalie and Seth were both happy to hear the news about mating between humans and Pokémon.

"Thanks for letting us know" Selena said to Aaron "You saved us a walk to the science building."

"No problem" Aaron replied with a smile "I hope we see each other again."

"As do we" Seth said "I'd love to battle with you and your Pokémon one day and I know it will be a noble one."

Aaron and his Pokémon grinned and waved goodbye to Selena and Seth as they walked off to their dormitory. Shortly after, Aaron and his Pokémon made their way back home.

_-Later-_

Aaron and his Pokémon returned home. Aaron told his parents of his day and the news about what he learned from Professor Pine. They were both happy for him and Layla because they knew that they would take the relationship slowly and that their son was happy as well.

After their conversation, Aaron was in his room playing _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ on his Nintendo 3DS with Layla taking a nap next to him. The trainer couldn't help but be a little distracted by the cute display of the sleeping fox. Every time he looked off to the side and saw his girlfriend napping away, he would look at her for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Ryu pulled Aaron out of his room for a private conversation. "So what do you want to talk about, Ryu?" the trainer asked.

"I need to talk to you about your powers" Ryu explained.

"Why? Did I use my powers in that battle without knowing? Because I totally didn't mean to!" Aaron questioned.

"No, I didn't sense anything like that" The Lucario answered "But Terry mentioned you 'disappeared' yesterday. Care to explain?" Ryu stared at Aaron who remained silent. "You used your powers didn't you?"

"No" Aaron denied.

"Aaron…" The Lucario said in a tone to show he knew was lying.

The trainer sighed. "Yes, I used the pendant," Aaron said as he rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to use your powers like that. What if someone was around to detect you using them?" Ryu scolded his trainer.

"I'm sorry," Aaron apologized "Terry just wouldn't leave me and Layla alone so we used our illusions to get away from him. I didn't want her to use a lot of energy to make illusions of both of us so I made one for myself. I really am sorry, Ryu. I promise not to use them like that again."

The Lucario sensed Aaron's aura to see his honesty towards the matter and said "I'm glad you told me the truth. Now there's something else I want to talk about. You were quite good at fighting Terry and Machamp today but you could definitely use some help in learning to fight more effectively."

"Are you offering to teach me how to fight?" The trainer asked.

"Only if you're willing to let me" the fighting-steel type said.

"Of course!" Aaron replied "If I'm going to defend myself or my Pokémon again then I might well learn from the best hand-to-hand fighter I know."

Ryu smiled at the comment and then said "Thank you, Aaron. Our training will start tomorrow right after your classes are over."

"I look forward to it" Aaron said with a grin.

_-That Night-_

Aaron and Layla lay next to each other in bed. Layla was on her side cuddling her boyfriend as he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling with his arm wrapped around her. The vixen had a wide smile on her face and Aaron asked "What are you thinking, Layla?"

Layla spoke to her trainer "I'm thinking about today and what the professor said. I can't believe that we can have children."

"Yeah" Aaron replied as he stared at the ceiling.

Layla noticed this and asked with concern in her eyes "Aaron, do you not like that our children will be Zoruas?"

"Why would you ever think that?" Aaron asked as he raised himself up and looked into Layla's beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know," the vixen said as she looked into her boyfriend's chocolate-colored eyes "I guess I thought you would like to have children of your own species."

"Layla" Aaron repositioned himself on top of the Zoroark and looked at her with a smile "It doesn't bother me. I was worried that we couldn't have children at all or that it would be some weird cross between a human and Pokémon. Although, I have to admit a human with the power of illusions sounds pretty cool."

Layla laughed at the last part of what Aaron said. It always seemed like Aaron could make her laugh without even trying. The dark fox then asked "So you still want us to have children? You're not bothered by us having Zoruas?"

"Of course I still want us to have children" Aaron replied with a smile "As for your second question; I like the idea of raising Zorua kits. Especially to see them grow up to be as amazing as you."

The trainer gently kissed his love on the cheek and pulled away to look at her beautiful fox-like face. "Flatterer" Layla replied with a grin.

The Zoroark pulled her trainer in for a kiss on the lips. Aaron had been looking forward to this all morning and Layla had as well. She put so much passion into the kiss as Aaron replied with running his fingers through her soft fur and kissing her deeply as they moaned into each other's mouths.

It seemed like they would never get tired of these intimate moments with each other. They could kiss like this every night and not have to worry about anything or anyone else. They slowly began to get a lot more passionate as they continued kissing. The couple pulled each other closer with Layla wrapping her legs around Aaron's hips. She felt a familiar object poking her crotch and broke from the kiss and looked down towards Aaron's boxers and noticed his little "friend" was wanting out of his boxers. The vixen giggled and said "I think you're getting excited again."

Aaron chuckled a little but then blushed as he looked down towards Layla's torso. He noticed something coming out from Layla's fur. "Layla, your chest!" the trainer exclaimed.

**End of Chapter Twenty**

**Thanks for reading the newest chapter. I had originally planned for this to be a lot longer but I ultimately decided to cut off a section and put that into the next chapter, which, as of now, is still in the works and is actually close to half finished. I am going to be busy with papers and projects this next month but I will promise that the next chapter will be released by the day of the fanfic's one year anniversary (or if you can't figure out from the top of the page, February 23****rd****). **

**I know that my writing speed has degraded over the past six months or so, but it's not because I'm running out of material; I've got plenty to work with. I have plans for chapters even further into the story. I also have an idea, but I want to get people's opinion on this: when I reach a certain point in the story and it goes into the next big "arc" I was thinking of making a completely new entry on the site for the next arc (Example: after this fanfic has about forty or so chapters, which I plan to be the first half of the story, I make another entry on the site that is of equal length and continues where **_**Aaron's New Experience**_** left off. Kind of like a new season for a TV series except…well, this is a written story. The title **_**Pokémon Journeys**_** will still be retained but the subtitle will change with the new story). So, my question is: would you be okay with having the next half of the story as a separate entry or should I completely forget that idea and have a single epic story, no change in the title, and will likely reach over 80 chapters? **

**Please let me know what your opinion is either via review or private message. Also, if anyone is still wanting to add me on PlayStation Network, my user id is Thor-Axe18 but please send the friend request with a message explaining that you know my id through this website so I know you guys aren't complete strangers. Keep in mind that I primarily play Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Call of Duty Black Ops (I stopped playing BO2 due to issues with the game's lag and connectivity, which are severe compared with the original Black Ops), and Battlefield 3. Also, my friend code on my Nintendo 3DS is 3394-3860-8046 (I primarily play Mario Kart 7 and Kid Icarus Uprising online). Thanks for supporting my fanfic, and as always provide me with your feedback, which helps a lot. My name is Aaron, and I will return next month for the one year anniversary special of **_**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**_**.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy anniversary, everyone! This is Thor-Axe18 with the One Year Anniversary Special of Pokémon Journeys. Before you go any further, I must provide you all with a warning so…**

**WARNING!**** As was mentioned in the beginning, as well as the description of the fanfic, I must remind all of you that this fanfic is rated M for sexual content. The lemon(s) that occur in this story may contain sexual content offensive to readers. If you do not wish to read these scenes, then there will be a clear indication of the beginning and end of the lemon. **

**Since that's out of the way, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Love of a Zoroark**

Aaron and Layla were on the bed with the trainer on top of the vixen. Layla looked down to her chest where Aaron was looking. They both saw her lightly furred B-cup breasts with black nipples poking out of her fur. The vixen blushed as she stared at Aaron who couldn't help but stare at her mounds.

The trainer looked down lower towards Layla's lower body and saw another thing he's never seen before; her vagina. The pink slit exposed itself under her fur and Aaron could tell she was getting wet from the look of the fur around her womanhood. He turned his eyes and looked away, knowing that what he was doing was dirty. Aaron said "Layla, I'm sorry."

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Layla asked with concern.

The trainer explained "I wanted us to take things slow but now I've seen more of a woman's body today than I've ever did with my ex." The young man began tearing up as he whispered "I'm so sorry."

"Aaron…" Layla began to say as the trainer felt her paws on his hands. Aaron kept his eyes closed as the Zoroark guided his hands. "Look at me" Layla pleaded.

Aaron opened his eyes and saw where his hands had wound up; they were resting on top of Layla's breasts. The trainer looked up towards his girlfriend's face which had a wide smile upon it. The trainer blushed from being with Layla like this. He was likely the only person who had ever gotten to see Layla like this. Aaron was awestruck with Layla's beautiful body. He raised himself up to admire his love.

He saw everything from her beautiful hair and face, her chest, her curves, all the way down to her womanhood and her long legs. This was his first experience with being with a woman like this and he was at a loss for words as his eyes went half-lidded and quietly whispered "Layla…you're so beautiful. I-"

The Zoroark giggled "You don't have to say anything else, Aaron." Layla asked "So you really like how I look?

"Yeah" Aaron admitted "I mean, I thought you were beautiful before but seeing you like this…I've got to be the luckiest guy in the world."

The trainer turned his attention to Layla's breasts again. "Don't be shy," The Zoroark said with a giggle.

Aaron was hesitant at first but he placed a hand on her left breast and began to gently grope her. Soon after, he used his fingers to tease her and playfully rub her nipple which caused Layla to moan lightly. Aaron continued to play with his girlfriend's chest, liking the way she reacted to his touch, until he asked "So this is what you really look like? How are you able to keep this all hidden?"

Layla nodded and said "Yes, this is what I really look like. This isn't an illusion. I found out about it the morning after I evolved. When I was in the shower, I kept thinking about you and how much I wanted us to be more than friends. Eventually, I got aroused and my…privates…exposed themselves. I got so lost with my thoughts about you that I…" Layla paused as she looked off to the side. The vixen whispered the end of her sentence "Touched myself…"

Aaron was shocked by what he just heard. "You touched yourself because of me?" He exclaimed.

"Yes!" Layla broke down "I was so in love with you and I wanted you as a mate. I lost control and I…" The Zoroark stopped and then cried.

The sight of his Zoroark crying was enough to make Aaron tear up. He hugged his girlfriend close to him while feeling her breasts being pressed against his chest. The trainer whispered "Shh…It's okay Layla. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I did it a few times before I met you."

Layla sniffled "You did? Was it when you were with Natalie?"

"Yeah" Aaron admitted as he pulled away slightly from their embrace to look into Layla's eyes "I won't go into details but every once in a while I got these thoughts in my head that I did it just to release my stress. I haven't done anything like that in months."

Layla asked him "Why did you stop?"

The trainer answered truthfully "Mostly, I stopped because I couldn't stand thinking about her after we broke up. After that, I was spending a lot of time with you. I was happy when I was taking care of you over the past few months. I didn't stop because I didn't like it, I just didn't feel the need to. It felt good when you touched yourself, right?"

"Yeah," Layla confirmed nervously.

"Then there's no problem with it," Aaron said "As long as it felt good, then you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Layla smiled and hugged her boyfriend tighter "Thanks for making me feel better, Aaron."

"You're welcome" Aaron replied and then asked "You never explained how you keep your…parts concealed. Is it an illusion that keeps them hidden?"

"Sort of," Layla began to explain "They usually stay concealed under my fur without me even concentrating. If I ever became extremely aroused, I would expose myself like this. I was able to control it for a while…until tonight that is."

"Well," Aaron began to say "We're alone together and everyone else is fast asleep. We may not be able to make love but we could do something else as long as you're aroused…if you're up for it that is."

Layla got a mischievous grin and pushed her boyfriend hard. Aaron landed on his back with his head resting on the foot of the bed. The Zoroark pinned her trainer down and looked at him with a seductive smile. "Just to be fair," the vixen began to say "I want to see your body too."

**!LEMON (Sort of)!**

Aaron watched as he saw his girlfriend sit on top of him straddling his hips. She lowered herself and began to take the trainer's shirt off who gave in willingly by raising himself up to allow her to take off his shirt. The Zoroark threw it off to the side and turned her attention to her boyfriend's upper body. She felt every part of him and began to cuddle with her trainer as they had done this morning. The feeling of Layla's fur on his body was amazing to Aaron and he was getting a little more turned on because of this experience with his Zoroark.

Eventually, Layla began kissing Aaron's neck. Aaron sighed at this; he had never been kissed on the neck before and it felt good to have his girlfriend's lips on his skin. Layla gradually went lower to kiss his chest a few times, and then stopped as she raised herself up to look at her next destination; Aaron's groin.

Aaron's erection was still sticking up inside his boxers and Layla licked her lips as she stared at it. She grabbed a hold of Aaron's boxers which the trainer helped her take off and threw them on top of Aaron's shirt.

Finally, the Zoroark had a perfect view of Aaron's naked body. Layla smiled at the sight of her boyfriend's seven-inch dick. She had spent most of her time appreciating Aaron's other parts of his body so now was the time for her to really make him feel good. She wrapped her paw around the trainer's little friend and began stroking him lightly.

Aaron moaned as he felt Layla's soft fur on his penis. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt Layla's paw teasing him. Layla saw her love's reaction to what she was doing. She knew she was doing good and decided to make him feel even better. After another few strokes of his cock, Layla changed her technique and began to fondle his testicles with her paw. Aaron was surprised at the change as he began to ask "Layla?"

Aaron was quickly silenced as he felt Layla's tongue on his cock. The trainer closed his eyes and grunted "Oh God…"

Layla continued to give a few light strokes of her tongue on his cock. She gave one final lick from the base up to the tip and Aaron gave one more pleasure-filled grunt as he whispered "Layla…"

After acquiring a taste for her boyfriend's rod, Layla decided that now was the time. She gave one last lick on Aaron's tip and circled around it with her tongue as she had her maw close enough for Aaron to feel her breath on his penis. Aaron looked down to Layla who looked back up to him with a smile before she lowered her head and took the tip of his erect dick into her mouth.

Aaron grunted at the feeling of his penis in his girlfriend's mouth which caused him to almost blow his load into Layla's mouth but instead leaked out a little bit of pre-ejaculate. Layla tasted Aaron's fluid and her eyes widened at the taste. She liked it and then the Zoroark continued to worship her love by sucking his tip while at the same time teasing him with her tongue wanting to get even more. Aaron placed a hand on the back of Layla's head and gently stroked her while she kept sucking him off, "Layla," Aaron sighed out "Your mouth…is so warm…"

Layla smiled inside and wanted to make him feel amazing so she lowered her mouth even further, taking his entire length into her maw. She continued to give his trainer gentle strokes with her fox tongue. Aaron felt everything; her wet tongue teasing him, the warmth of her mouth, and the occasional gentle raking of her sharp teeth on his shaft.

Layla began bobbing up and down Aaron's length, going back up to the tip and back down to the base. She repeated this motion as her boyfriend helped her with his right hand placed on her head to help push her back down and then loosening his grip to allow her to come back up. Soon, Aaron couldn't take anymore and he whispered "Layla, I'm gonna come…"

Layla raised herself up with her mouth still around Aaron's tip and gave one last suck as the trainer shot out his seed into the vixen's mouth with a grunt. The Zoroark caught every bit of her trainer's cum with her tongue to keep it from hitting her throat. She pulled her mouth away from Aaron's penis, leaving a trail of her saliva mixed with his ejaculate in the process. The Zoroark then savored the taste of her boyfriend's semen. She wanted a little bit more so she grabbed Aarons dick and gave a soft tug and licked the little bit of his seed that started to come out and proceeded to swallow it down.

Aaron laid there with eyes closed. Layla noticed Aaron breathing a little heavily and asked in concern "Aaron, are you okay?"

The trainer's breathing calmed as he opened his brown eyes to look into the vixen's blue eyes and smiled "I'm better than okay, Layla. You were amazing."

The dark fox giggled and then asked "You really liked it?"

"Yeah," the trainer confirmed but then he got a sly smirk on his face. Layla then shrieked as Aaron raised himself up and tackled her onto the bed with the vixen now lying on her back. The trainer then looked at his Zoroark with lust in his eyes as he stated, "But you're going to like this even more."

Layla laid there as her trainer had his turn to pleasure her. Aaron placed a series of kisses on the Zoroark's neck who moaned out "Ohh…" After planting a few soft kisses on his girlfriend's neck, Aaron turned his attention back to Layla's chest. He placed his hands on her breasts and began to rub all around and give them a couple gentle squeezes which caused Layla to giggle a little. After lightly rubbing Layla's breasts, he lowered his face down to her left black nipple and gave a gentle kiss on the nub. The Zoroark moaned out as she felt the human trainer's lips on her left breast while his hand began to twist and tease her right. Eventually, Aaron gave a gentle lick on Layla's left nipple causing her to say "Oh…Aaron…"

The trainer kept going as he continued to grope Layla's right breast and gave repeated light strokes of his tongue on her left nipple. After having enough fun with her left breast, he shifted his attention to her right. He placed his right hand on her left breast and continued to tease the lightly furred mound while his mouth focused on her right giving more strokes of his tongue along with light kisses. Aaron grinned and placed his mouth over Layla's breast and began to suck on her nipple. Layla placed her paw on the back of Aaron's head and sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his mouth over her breast. Aaron felt Layla's claws pressing against his head and continued to suckle her furry mound for a few more seconds.

Soon after, Aaron went lower down his girlfriend's perfectly-shaped body. He didn't go directly to her womanhood, not yet. He wanted to feel every part of her body. The trainer focused his touch on Layla's legs. He placed his hands on her thighs and began to lightly massage them. Layla closed her eyes and relaxed at Aaron's touch. Slowly, the human's hands went lower as he continued rubbing her until he reached the Zoroark's foot paws. Aaron placed his hands on Layla's right foot paw and began to rub his hands across the furry foot. Layla felt her boyfriend gently circling his fingers of one hand around her claws and lightly touching the pads of her paw with the other. Layla started to giggle and twitch. Aaron looked up and asked rhetorically with a grin "What? Are you ticklish?"

"Yeah-haha!" Layla responded as she felt Aaron tickling both of her foot paws as she began to laugh and twitch around more. Aaron wanted to keep looking at Layla who had a look of pleasure about her as she laughed. He was getting turned on more by seeing and hearing his girlfriend's reaction to being tickled by his own hands. The sound of Layla's laugh sounded so cute to him and he wanted to keep hearing it so the trainer kept tickling the pads of his girlfriend's foot paws until she pleaded "Please sto-ha-ha! It's too much-hahaha!"

Aaron complied with Layla's wish and stopped tickling her as she started to relax. The trainer got himself up to look at the dark fox and kissed her passionately who returned the deep kiss. They moaned in pleasure into each other's mouths as they shared an intimate lip lock together and teased each other with their tongues. Shortly, they pulled away from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Layla giggled once more "I didn't expect that from you. That was a lot of fun."

The trainer just grinned and whispered to her ear "The fun's just beginning."

The vixen was confused until Aaron kissed her once more on the lips; Layla was more than happy to return the gesture as she moaned into the kiss. The trainer's hand drifted down towards the vixen's inner thighs and rubbed his fingers into her fur. The vixen moaned softly into his mouth as they continued to share their deep kiss. Slowly, Aaron brought his hand upwards and ever closer to Layla's crotch.

Lightly, Aaron drifted his finger across the lips of Layla's wet pussy causing her to moan deeply. After their kiss ended, Layla sighed in pleasure as she felt her boyfriend fingering her. Aaron didn't want to hurt her so he only lightly rubbed around the vixen's womanhood until he felt something; her clitoris.

Layla gasped as she felt his finger touching her in that sensitive spot. "Aaron…You're…Oh God…" The vixen moaned out. Aaron lightly rubbed the area around dark type's clitoris with his thumb while his index finger teased the lips of her vagina. After teasing her with his hands, the trainer brought his hand back up to his face and saw the clear fluid on his fingers. He sniffed it and placed the finger on his tongue, tasting the vixen's love fluids. Aaron's eyes widened at the sweet taste of her nectar. He hadn't tasted anything like it and he wanted more. Aaron lowered himself and spread his girlfriend's legs with his hands to get a perfect view of her blooming flower.

Layla blushed as she saw how close Aaron was to her womanhood. Aaron looked to the vixen whose cheeks were getting redder beneath her fur. The trainer gave her a look like he was requesting her permission to keep going. The blushing Zoroark nodded and Aaron lowered his face down to Layla's vulva and gave her a gentle lick.

"Ahh!" Layla exclaimed as silently as she could to not make much noise. She was in absolute pleasure; she felt Aaron licking the lips of her wet pussy using gentle strokes with the tip of his tongue. While he was eating her out, Aaron was using all his strength to hold Layla's legs down with his hands as they were trying to clamp around his head to pull him closer. The trainer continued to please the vixen who moaned "Aaron…Don't stop…Just don't…Oh!"

Aaron changed his technique and moved his tongue slightly upwards to the top of Layla's vagina and licked lightly on her clitoris. "Ah!" The vixen exclaimed. Aaron began licking the area slightly below her most sensitive spot and constantly causing her to moan "Oh…Oh…Aaron…"

The trainer was getting aroused from hearing his girlfriend in so much pleasure along with the sweet taste of her fluids and was more than motivated to keep going and drive her wild. Aaron kept licking all over her womanhood with occasional teasing of her clitoris. Aaron kept at this until he heard the vixen say "Aaron…I'm so close!" Aaron teased the vixen more and more with his mouth, wanting to make her feel amazing. The trainer kept his pace until Layla gasped and exclaimed in orgasm "Oh Aaron!"

As she lightly screamed from her climax, the Zoroark's vulva leaked with her sweet love fluids, which Aaron quickly cleaned off using his tongue. 'She's so sweet' Aaron thought to himself.

**!END OF LEMON!**

The trainer raised himself up to see Layla starting to slightly curl up as she was whimpering with her eyes closed and tearing up. Aaron got concerned as he placed his hand on her cheek and asked "Are you okay, Layla?"

Layla opened her eyes to look at her boyfriend and immediately wrapped her arms around him to pull him close and cuddle into his shoulder as she said "Aaron…That was so amazing."

Aaron hugged her in return. The trainer gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. The Zoroark giggled and held him close as they laid on their sides with their naked and exposed bodies beneath the covers of the bed. "I can't believe how good it felt to have you touch me like that." Layla stated with a smile. "Aaron?"

"Hmm?" The human said.

"Can we do this again?" The vixen asked "Some other time, I mean?" The vixen then gave her boyfriend a look with sad puppy eyes.

Aaron laughed and said "Layla, don't worry about it. We'll do this again whenever you want."

The Zoroark smiled and licked her boyfriend's cheek who chuckled in reply. The two relaxed and fell asleep in each other's arms but not before saying the three words that neither of them would ever tire of hearing or saying.

I love you.

_-The next morning-_

Aaron opened his eyes as he woke up. He saw Layla sleeping in his arms as he let out a yawn and stretched. The vixen opened her eyes noticing her boyfriend moving around and let out a yawn of her own. Aaron looked to her with a smile and said "Good morning, Layla."

"Good morning" the dark fox replied before placing a kiss on Aaron's lips.

Aaron returned the gesture and the couple kissed for a few seconds until they pulled back to look at each other. The trainer looked down towards Layla's chest and noticed that it was back to normal. The vixen noticed her boyfriend staring at that spot and giggled "Were you expecting to see something again?"

Aaron chuckled inside and said "Can't say that I'm surprised. I still don't understand how you can keep your breasts hidden like that."

"It's the same way that you keep your erections from happening…If you could that is." Layla replied with a giggle while pointing to Aaron's groin.

"Hey!" Aaron replied "I can't help it. It's early in the morning…wait, what time is it?" The trainer looked to the clock and saw the time "It's 7:30. I need to shower."

"I think we both need one" The vixen said as she looked down to her fur along with Aaron who saw the dried up fluids from last night around her crotch.

"I'm sorry" Aaron spoke out.

"For what?" Layla asked.

"For making a mess on your fur after you showered last night," the trainer explained.

"It's okay," The Zoroark grinned "You made it worth a wasted shower."

Layla gave Aaron another deep passionate kiss. They both moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues teased each other. Aaron cut off the kiss short and pulled away leaving Layla with an annoyed look on her face "Hey, why did you stop?"

"After what happened last night?" The trainer laughed "I'm surprised your boobs aren't showing again."

The vixen blushed and said "Yeah…"

"You go ahead and shower" Aaron said as he got out of bed to put his boxers and shirt back on "I'll get packed and then take my shower after you. Then Ryu can take his."

"We won't be late will we?" Layla asked with concern.

"No," Aaron shook his head. "We'll be on time."

"Okay," the vixen got out of bed and stood in front of Aaron "I'll be back."

Layla planted a gentle kiss on Aaron's cheek and both shared a smile before she walked out of the bedroom.

_-Later-_

Aaron went through another boring day of classes. Things went off normally, though he was getting some recognition from people in his classes. Some asked him to battle but he passed because he didn't really have the money to be battling like that every day. After Aaron arrived home and left his backpack in his bedroom, he walked to his back yard and took out Ryu's Poké Ball. "Alright Ryu," Aaron commanded "Time to start training!"

The trainer let the fighting-steel type out of the red and white ball. The Lucario looked to his trainer. "Are you ready for your first training session?" The fighter asked as he got into a fighting position.

"You bet!" Aaron exclaimed as he got into a fighting pose of his own "But you might want to retract your spikes. Training like that is fine until I get stabbed."

"Right" The jackal nodded. Ryu focused his mind as the blue spikes on his paws and chest retracted and were no longer poking out.

Layla walked out onto the back porch and sat down on a chair. "Is it okay if I watch?" The Zoroark asked.

"Not a problem with me," Aaron answered. The trainer looked to his Lucario "What about you?"

"It's fine," The Lucario responded and then got back into his fighting pose "Let's begin!"

The two began sparring with Aaron throwing a couple punches which Ryu batted away with ease. The Lucario then landed a jab into Aaron's stomach and then grabbed him by his shirt and landed one more fierce punch to the chest knocking the trainer down in the process. This process repeated as Aaron kept getting back up and getting knocked down. Eventually Ryu sighed and told his trainer "You're being too obvious!"

Aaron groaned as he got back up "This isn't really what I had in mind when I said I wanted to learn how to fight."

"Well, how else are you going to learn?" The Lucario asked.

"I don't know," The human replied "I just assumed you had some techniques or something along those lines to teach me before—"

Just then the Lucario went in for a Bullet Punch. Aaron saw this as the Pendant of Arceus shined as he was learning a new technique in his mind. He remembered all the times Ryu used Bullet Punch and learned to focus his energy as he threw a fierce punch into the steel fighter's stomach, causing the Lucario to be knocked onto his back.

Aaron looked down to his sparring teacher. Ryu stared angrily "As happy as I am to see you learn a new move, you weren't supposed to use you powers in this fight."

"Says the cheater who tried to do the same thing I did," Aaron said with a smug grin "Only difference is mine was faster."

"Point taken…" The Lucario said with a sigh. Aaron extended his hand and pulled the Lucario back up. "How about we forget about using our powers and moves completely agreed?"

"Agreed" Aaron said as he fist bumped Ryu and the two resumed sparring with the Lucario teaching Aaron to use his opponents' energy against them through various reversal moves and throws. He also taught Aaron defensive tactics like blocking and countering along with more offensive measures. After about an hour, the two tired and walked back into the home.

'Thanks for teaching me to fight, Ryu,' Aaron said telepathically 'I look forward to the next session.'

'It was my pleasure, Aaron,' The Lucario replied 'The next session will wait for another few days. You have other things to worry about'

'Well,' Aaron replied in his mind 'How about we train again on Thursday?'

'Sounds good to me' Ryu responded.

_-That night-_

It was around eleven-thirty. Aaron and Layla were in the midst of a cuddle session. Aaron was in only his boxers and caressing Layla as she was doing the same to him. The male trainer cuddled ever closer to the Zoroark, snuggling into the fur on her shoulder. He even took a quick sniff of her fur. 'Mmm…' Aaron thought to himself 'Mangoes…Now I remember why I keep buying her this shampoo.'

Layla noticed the extra attention her boyfriend was giving her. The dark vixen giggled at this. Aaron backed away and asked "What's so funny?"

"The way you're cuddling with me…" Layla stated "It's so cute!"

"I can't help it…" Aaron stated "Do you have any idea how awesome your fur is? It smells so good and it feels soft and warm. It makes me wonder how you even get cold."

"Well…I fake it…Sometimes…" Layla nervously said as she blushed and looked off to the side.

"Aww…" Aaron began to say "Now who's the cute one?"

The fox giggled and licked Aaron's cheek "You're a good person, Aaron. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"And you're the sweetest Zoroark in the universe…" Aaron replied with a kiss on her cheek.

Aaron and Layla smiled and stared into each other's eyes which said all they needed to say as the couple's mouths drew closer and they gently kissed for the next couple minutes until they both got tired and fell asleep with Layla resting on top of Aaron with the trainer wrapping his arms around the Zoroark in a soft embrace.

Meanwhile, Ryu was still awake on the couch in the game room. The blue-spiked Lucario was lost in his thoughts 'That girl Aaron met the other day…Selena...There's something about her…But I can't figure out what…' Ryu sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

_-The next day-_

Aaron finished his classes and began to walk around campus with Layla until a group of twelve men from their late teens to mid-twenties stopped a few yards away from him. Aaron and Layla stood still noticing the group looking right at them. "There he is!"

The group ran towards the human and circled him with Layla stepping off to the side to avoid getting hurt. Aaron was caught in the middle being pulled and tugged by his arms "Battle me, Aaron!" One young man said.

"No battle me!" Another was heard.

"No way! You're going to take me on!" A third person stated "There's no way you're the best here!"

"STOP!" Aaron and Layla shouted along with a familiar voice close by them.

The crowd let go of Aaron and the trainer stepped away to see the source of the voice. It was Selena, whom the trainer met two days ago. She stood next to Seth and commanded "All of you step away from him. I have some important business with Aaron."

'Important business?' the trainer thought. The group left the area, much to both Aaron and Layla's relief. "Thanks Selena. I didn't want to have to battle all those—" Aaron said before Selena interrupted him.

"Just come with me" The brunette demanded and began walking with Seth.

Aaron turned to Layla and shrugged his shoulders before they began to follow Selena to wherever it was she was leading them to.

Aaron and Layla followed Selena and Seth to the science building. They wound up in the empty classroom of Professor Pine. The classroom was filled with many desks and pictures and diagrams of various Pokémon scattered about the walls. Aaron eventually asked "So what do you need me for?"

"Don't play dumb, Aaron!" Selena said aloud.

"Who says I'm playing?" The trainer rhetorically asked with a chuckle.

"I know who you are," The female paused and then said "Chosen of Arceus!"

**End of Chapter Twenty-One**

**That concludes the One Year Anniversary Special chapter of my fanfic. I can't believe it's been a year since I uploaded the first chapter. I've had over a hundred reviews (Some from multiple people providing both positive feedback and constructive criticism) and it's really helped me feel more confident in being a writer. When I first started, I didn't really think I would be getting this much attention from readers on the site. I have gotten a lot of compliments on my writing before all this started but it was never for anything this creative (well…More creative than an essay about a novel). **

**Before all this, I was really down after I was dumped by my ex of almost three years and I started writing to help me feel better about myself. I'm very grateful to have so many people following in on the story and I couldn't have done all this without you, the readers, because it's all the "When's the new chapter coming out?" messages and reviews that have kept me going. I guess what I'm trying to say is…Thank you. Just the fact that people actually read my work makes me feel awesome. **

**Also, I told you guys in earlier chapters that I didn't have an Xbox 360 anymore and people are sending me messages about adding me on Xbox Live. I don't know if this is because they are reviewing as they go along with the earlier chapters or they haven't paid attention to the notes but I must remind you guys that I do ****not**** have an Xbox 360 anymore. I'm sorry if that disappoints you guys at all but right now, me playing on Xbox Live isn't going to happen…for a while anyway. However, you are all free to add me on PlayStation Network (User id: Thor-Axe18). Also I got into playing Team Fortress 2 again (Steam ID: Thor-Axe18) so feel free to add me on there as well. Seriously, if you see Thor-Axe18 anywhere video game related, then it's usually me. The only exception would be Xbox Live (If I still had it) where my gamertag was Thor Axe141 or something like that (I really don't remember).**

**I actually cut off part of this chapter and put it into the next one but I don't plan on working on that chapter until the term is over so it could be another month before it is released. I might work on the next chapter a little bit at a time but I don't really have a date in mind for releasing it. I don't really want to be pushing out chapters on a weekly or biweekly basis because I prefer to take time to write this all out since I have made errors in previous chapters (Which I will fix…eventually…).**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and felt it was worthy of being released on the anniversary of my debut on the site. Please remember to provide with feedback as you guys have done (some multiple times) and hope that this next year is even better than the first. With that, my name is Aaron (Thor-Axe18), thank you guys so much for supporting me over the past year and I'll be back in the near future with the latest chapter.**

**(Insert Brofist here)**

**UPDATE 4-21-2013!**

**Hey guys,**

**I'm sorry it's been two months since this chapter was released. I've been taking a break over the past two months because some stuff has happened and I've been putting off the next chapter a lot. I've been working on it a little bit at a time over April and sort of playing around with the plot as I find myself doing quite a bit since I started writing. Most of it has been focusing on finals last March, going to Phoenix, AZ for spring break, focusing on two 400 level college classes this term, and of course, gaming. I've actually started playing League of Legends and I have to say that it's probably the best game that I've played that's free (Except for TF2...maybe...). If you're wanting to find me on that game, my user name is ThorAxe82. Also, should you start playing, if you could put in my user name on sign up and get me a refer-a-friend credit, I will greatly appreciate it.**

**ANYWAY...The next chapter will be released by the end of the month. FOR REAL! The next chapter will be released either on or before April 30th! Again, I'm sorry for the wait on the next chapter but I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far and I'll post "Chapter 22: The Chosen" next week.**

**Stay awesome, guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again, readers! It's been too long and now I'm happy to say I'm back and here is the next chapter of my fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Chosen**

Aaron and Layla were in the classroom alone with Selena and Seth. The male trainer heard Selena call him the Chosen of Arceus. "What are you talking about?" Aaron asked sternly. The trainer was getting very suspicious of Selena.

The girl stared at him and stated "I mean that you have the Pendant of Arceus. You are one of the Chosen."

Time began to slow down for Aaron. The seconds seemed to go on for an eternity. 'She knows about the Pendant!?' Aaron shouted in his mind. He didn't know how Selena knew but he immediately saw her as a threat. Aaron thrust his hand forward attempting to use Psychic on Seth to send the Gallade away but Selena protected her Pokémon with her own psychic powers. 'What the-!' Aaron exclaimed in his mind.

"Don't even think of trying to hurt him," the female trainer stated.

Seth readied his Psycho Cut while Layla stood ready to unleash a Dark Pulse. Aaron while focusing his psychic powers on Selena also created an Aura Sphere ready to fire towards Seth's direction. "Looks like we have ourselves an old-fashioned Mexican standoff…whatever that means," Aaron state. Layla sighed at what her boyfriend just said but still focused her attention on the trainer and Gallade across from her and Aaron. "So, you have psychic powers too, huh?" The male trainer asked "Is that what Team Rocket was researching?"

"Team Rocket?" Selena questioned "What are you talking about?"

"Aww, come on!" Aaron called her out "I've had three run-ins with Team Rocket before and they know about my pendant. Since you know about it, my guess is you're working for Hugh Richards or some other superior officer."

"I don't know a Hugh Richards but I'm not your enemy, quite the opposite in fact." the brunette said with a shake of her head "My bracelet told me that you had the pendant. We're destined to work together."

"Your bracelet?" Aaron was now confused "As in, it gives you powers like my pendant."

Selena nodded and then said "Yes, it's called the Cressellia Bracelet." The male trainer used his aura to look into Selena's mind as Ryu had shown him once before and confirmed that she was telling the truth. The female trainer continued speaking "I'd like to talk more but I prefer if we were to stop concentrating on attacking each other."

"Okay then," Aaron said "We'll stop using our powers if you stop using yours. Agreed?" Selena and Seth nodded as they lowered their guard. Aaron and Layla followed suit and the four began to sit down and talk. "So, how did you get your bracelet?" Aaron asked.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning," Selena said "The day after Pokémon became real. I was walking around the forest outside of Medford for a biology project on plant life. I tripped over a tree root and as I started to get up, an Ariados jumped from off the tree and began shooting webs and Poison Sting needles at me. I ran but he kept chasing after me. Then I ran into Seth. He knocked out the Ariados with one swipe of his Psycho Cut. After I thanked him for rescuing me, we introduced each other. He told me about a bracelet that was in his possession. He showed it to me and it shined brightly and then I touched it. After that, it gave me Psychic powers and Seth helped me perfect them over the following months."

"Considering what just happened, I see no reason to distrust you in that regard," Aaron stated. He then pieced things together "So the bracelet gave you some indication of the pendant and you read my mind to find out that I really did have the Pendant of Arceus?"

Selena nodded "I don't know much about the bracelet. All I know is that Seth mentioned he found the bracelet somewhere in the forest near some ruins. The inscription written in Unown on it said it is 'The Cresselia Bracelet'."

"Hold on a minute," Aaron interrupted her as he pulled out a Poké Ball. The trainer commanded "Ryu, get out here."

The Lucario emerged from his Poké Ball and asked "What is it, Aaron?"

"Do you know anything about 'The Cressellia Bracelet'?" The trainer asked.

"The Cresselia Bracelet!?" Lucario asked surprised "You know of it!?"

"Selena has it," Aaron stated.

"I knew there was something about her that I found strange!" Ryu exclaimed "I just didn't know she actually had the Cresellia Bracelet."

"How do you know about it?" Aaron asked.

The jackal explained "There were different mystical artifacts mentioned in the ruins where I found your pendant. They're called the Artifacts of Legends. Each one represented different Legendary Pokémon: Cresselia, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Shaymin, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem, and Arceus. These artifacts are supposed to give the bearer the abilities of the Pokémon they represent."

"Let me guess," Aaron interrupted once more "Arceus is the one that is the most powerful."

"You're as sharp as ever, Aaron," The Lucario confirmed "The Pendant of Arceus is the ultimate power that binds the others together."

"Wait," Aaron interrupted "So where are all the others then?"

"I do not know. My guess is they are somewhere around the world," Ryu answered.

Aaron asked "So how are we supposed to find the people connected to all the other artifacts? The other eleven artifacts could be anywhere in the world by now! With a population at around seven billion, and eleven artifacts still up for grabs, the odds of us finding the other eleven Chosen, let alone the other objects, are even slimmer than that of winning the lottery, getting struck by lightning and finding a Nintendo World Championships gold cartridge combined!"

"Well," Ryu began to say "There is one way we could find the other Chosen."

"How?" Aaron asked curiously.

Ryu explained further "There was a giant door in the ruins where the pendant was, the writings on the walls mentioned that only the Chosen of Arceus can open it. The writings mentioned that what lies beyond the door holds the key to finding the other chosen."

"Okay," Aaron said after understanding what his Lucario was saying "So how do we find the Chosen? Assuming they found the other objects already?"

"The artifacts we have will tell us if an object or a person connected to it is nearby," Selena explained "When I was watching you battle Terry, my bracelet detected your presence. Then when we met the other day, I read your mind and found out that you have the Pendant of Arceus. Wait, did the pendant not tell you I was nearby?"

"How would I have known?" Aaron asked.

"You would have a weird feeling in your heart," Selena answered "It's a little hard to explain."

"Really? Is that what happened that day?" Aaron asked "I thought it was just a weird heat wave going on in the building or something like that."

"You felt it?" The college girl asked in surprise.

"Apparently," Aaron confirmed "Is it supposed to feel like that?"

"I guess," Selena said "If you ever have that feeling, you place your hand on the person's artifact and you will be able to detect each other's presence and give a mental communication with each other. Also, the Chosen are supposed to have a Pokémon that may represent the type of the Legendary Pokémon associated with the artifact so Seth obviously can use Psychic moves to represent Cresselia while in your case, you have different types of Pokémon connected to you to represent Arceus."

Aaron got curious about Selena's knowledge of the artifacts "Wait, how do you know all this?"

"Seth told me about it," the girl answered.

Aaron looked to the psychic-fighting type who nodded to confirm this and explained "I've actually gone inside the ruins that Ryu mentioned. There was a large door within the ruins along with a large stone drawing of all the legendary Pokémon that are represented in the artifacts with Arceus being at the top middle portion of the drawing. Also, there was a chest that was empty inside, meaning that someone had opened it. We know now that the Pendant of Arceus was inside that chest, to be opened by a Pokémon connected to you which turned out to be Ryu. "

"Why didn't you tell me all this earlier, Ryu?" Aaron asked his Lucario.

"I wanted you to go to the ruins but you said you wanted to wait," Ryu answered him "I didn't want to push the subject on you any further."

Aaron was feeling a little pissed off about learning all this just now but he just shrugged it off for now. "Whatever, we'll talk about this some other time." The trainer turned his attention to Selena who was now standing in front of him. "So, how does this work?" Aaron asked.

Selena grabbed his right hand and placed it on the Cresselia Bracelet. The bracelet began to shine a bit. Then the female trainer put her own hand on the Pendant of Arceus which also began to glow. Aaron had a weird feeling in his mind 'What's going on?' he questioned with his thoughts.

'We're linking our minds together,' Selena explained with her mind 'Whenever we wish to come into contact with each other, just focus your mind and we'll be able to talk to each other.'

'So…wait-' Aaron began to say in his mind until he was interrupted and the weird feeling in his mind faded. He went back to reality shaking his head from side to side. "Man, my brain has gone through a lot this past week…So, now we can communicate with each other?" Aaron asked.

"Yep," the female trainer confirmed "When you want to talk to me, all you need to do is focus your mind and call out to me with your thoughts. I can do the same as well."

"Pretty cool stuff," Aaron admitted "I can't believe that now we have two problems on our hands: finding the other Chosen AND the Pokémon connected to me."

"It won't be a big deal," Selena stated "With both of us, we can figure things out."

"Okay," Aaron nodded "I'll be sure to let you two know if we find one of the Chosen."

"Or one of the Pokémon to join us!" Layla added with excitement.

Selena and Seth smiled as the female trainer said "This is going to be great working with you and your team."

"Yep," Aaron agreed "This is the start of another adventure!"

After their long meeting, Aaron, Selena and their Pokémon cleaned up the mess they made in the classroom and went their separate ways. 'I'm sorry for the misunderstanding earlier, Selena.' Aaron said in his thoughts 'I hope we can be friends through this.'

'Don't worry about it, Aaron' Selena responded 'You really are a nice person and I look forward to cooperating with you.'

_-Later that day-_

After returning home, Aaron went to his room to work on his homework due the next day. Layla, meanwhile, went outside to the backyard. She looked around and saw Ryu meditating on the porch. The Zoroark spoke up "Ryu, I need to ask you something."

"Hmm?" The Lucario grunted as he opened his eyes and looked up to see Layla. "Oh. Hello Layla. What is it you need?"

"Umm…" Layla paused and then said "I talked to Aaron before about Zoroarks after I evolved and he mentioned that…they are capable of using telepathy."

"Right," Ryu nodded as he raised himself up "What is this leading up to?"

"Well…" The Vixen said shyly "I don't know how to yet…I was wondering if—"

"You want me to teach you?" The Lucario finished her question.

"Yeah…" Layla confirmed "If it's okay."

"Layla," The fighting-steel type smiled as he said "Of course it's okay. You can always come to me if you need help with something. I'm actually surprised you don't know how to use telepathy." The Lucario then asked "Why is it that you now want to learn this?"

The dark fox explained "With everything going on whether it's Team Rocket, Aaron's schoolwork, or the artifacts, I'm worried that something might happen to him. I want to learn telepathy so I can communicate with him and make sure he's okay."

"Well," The Lucario began to say "Telepathy isn't that hard at all to learn if you're capable of doing so. We only need a day or two so I can teach you."

"We'll do it tomorrow," Layla said with determination "I'll let Aaron know I'm staying here to learn from you."

"Very well," Ryu nodded "We won't have to worry too much for Aaron. He's a strong person and can handle himself pretty well. Plus, he will have Ken to help him. Anyway, I look forward to teaching you to use telepathy."

The Zoroark then brought Ryu in for a hug. Layla pulled away almost immediately. "Ow!" She exclaimed placing her paw on her chest "I forgot about your chest spike."

"Layla! Are you hurt!?" The Lucario panicked. He instinctively ran his paws through her chest fur to check for blood.

"I'm fine, Ryu" Layla confirmed and then blushed slightly.

The jackal then realized that he was touching his trainer's girlfriend's chest. "Oh, Arceus," Ryu said as he pulled himself away "I'm so sorry, Layla."

"Ryu, it's fine," Layla grabbed Ryu's paw as she said "You were just trying to make sure I'm okay. Just warn me next time before you touch me like that."

"I will," Ryu nodded "I hope you didn't think I was advancing on you in any way. I respect Aaron greatly and I don't want to ruin what you both have with each other."

"Don't worry about it," The Zoroark smiled "I know you wouldn't do anything like that. You're a great teammate, Ryu." The vixen opened her arms out and then asked "Can we try this again? Without your spikes this time?"

Ryu nodded and then retracted his spikes and embraced Layla. The two shared their hug for a few brief seconds until Layla went back in the house and Ryu resumed his meditation.

Layla went back upstairs into Aaron's room. The trainer just finished his homework as Layla came into his room and sat down beside him. "Aaron, I need to talk to you really quick," The Zoroark stated.

"What is it, Layla?" Aaron turned to his fox-like Pokémon.

"Well…" Layla began to say timidly "I need to stay home tomorrow."

"Why?" Aaron questioned "Are you sick or something?"

"No," Layla replied "I wanted Ryu to teach me to use telepathy."

Aaron got a little surprised "Really? He can teach you to do that?"

"Mmhmm," The dark fox confirmed with a nod "He said it wouldn't be too hard since I'm already capable of doing so. I just feel bad that I won't be with you tomorrow." Layla's ears drooped down.

"Layla," Aaron began scratching her ears "This is something important to you and it will really help to keep communication going. Plus, I still have Ken to back me up with you and Ryu are staying. But I want you to promise me something."

"Hmm?" Layla tilted her head wondering what he was going to say.

The male trainer then placed a hand on top of his girlfriend's paw "Try not to worry about me too much. I don't want it getting in the way of your training."

The Zoroark smiled and said "I promise."

The couple smiled and hugged one another as they fell back on the bed. Aaron and Layla laughed and shared a few soft kisses together as they began to gently caress each other.

The rest of the night went as usual: Aaron got some more practice time on _Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom_ 3 on his brother's Xbox 360. He didn't play online anymore after many players would either spam Doctor Doom's hidden missiles or any kind of projectile attack without any skill whatsoever. Aaron usually found a way around these tactics but it annoyed him since there were so many people resorting to this tactic; because of this, he preferred to play offline. The connection issues and rage-quitters that he experienced didn't help at all in keeping him playing online either.

Aaron started working on a team revolved around Doctor Doom and Strider Hiryu in the training room. Aaron always loved the team combination from the _Assist Me!_ and _The Online Warrior _videos. Also, he had made so many comebacks with Strider as his anchor character that he felt having the ninja on his team was necessary. He picked up Doctor Doom purely just to have fun with the character and his assists were among the best in the entire game. Unlike before, he started using Wesker on point as Maximllian usually does in online matches. After playing video games through the night, Aaron and Layla went back to his bedroom to go to sleep.

_-The next morning-_

Aaron was lying on his stomach with an arm draped around Layla who was also in the same position next to him. The trainer yawned and stretched and saw Layla still sleeping. The trainer smiled at the sight until Layla's eyes opened and she arched her back as she yawned. "Good morning, Layla," Aaron greeted her.

"Morning," The vixen said lazily and proceeded to yawn once more.

Aaron laughed and asked his girlfriend "Is someone still tired?"

"Mmhmm…" Layla said as she lied back down struggling to stay awake.

"Well, go back to sleep if you need to," Aaron said as he got out of the bed. He turned to his Zoroark who was still lying on her stomach looking towards Aaron. "You'll need your energy for your training with Ryu today. I don't want you losing your focus because you didn't get enough rest, okay."

"Okay…" The dark fox replied silently as she closed her eyes.

Aaron chuckled to himself and looked to the clock. It was eight in the morning. The trainer proceeded to get ready for class. He took a quick shower, got dressed and packed his things for his day. After preparing for school, he went back towards his bedroom to see Layla once more. The trainer went to the bed and knelt down to give the sleeping fox a kiss on her cheek "Sleep well, Layla." The trainer walked out of his bedroom while the vixen peacefully slept through the rest of the morning.

After exiting to the backyard, Aaron pulled out his ocarina to call for Ken's attention. The trainer heard a distant roar and waited a few minutes until his Charizard landed in front of him in the backyard. "Good morning, Ken!"

Ken looked around the area and past his trainer and groaned in a questioning tone. "Yeah, Layla's staying home with Ryu today. I hope you don't mind if I keep you in your Poké Ball for school today."

The Charizard shook his head with a growl and gave his trainer a thumbs-up (claw-up…ehh, whatever). Aaron got an idea. "Hold on, I want to try something," he said while focusing his eyes and mind on Ken.

The fire-flying type looked curiously at his trainer and asked [Why are you looking at me like that?]

The trainer gasped "Holy crap! I understood that! I have no idea why I waited this long to try it but it worked!"

[What did you do?] Ken asked.

"I just used my Aura to create a connection with you so I can understand what you're saying in Pokémon speech," Aaron explained "I'm not sure entirely how this works but when you speak, I can hear what you're saying in plain and clear English. Kind of like a translation of what you say. Maybe that's how it works for Ryu."

[Hmm, I'm not really sure and it sounds complicated. However, I'm glad that you learned to communicate with me,] the dragon said with a smile [So, should we head off to Ashland?]

"Sure," Aaron replied as he got on his Charizard's back.

Aaron and Ken began flying into the sky. After the dragon reached a stable altitude, Aaron began a conversation "Hey Ken, I've always wondered something. What is it that you eat in the wild?"

[It depends really,] the fire-flying type replied [Mostly, my diet is nuts and berries that are plentiful. Toasted walnuts are really good. Anyway, it's either that or a wild Stantler or Sawsbuck in the woods.]

"What!?" Aaron shouted with extreme surprise.

[Got you, didn't I?] Ken asked with a sly grin.

"You asshole!" the trainer answered "Next time make a joke about how good a Vanillite tastes...because honestly…I want to know."

[Aaron!] Ken exclaimed.

"Kidding!" Aaron replied in a similar fashion to the dragon.

The Charizard shook off what Aaron said and continued [Anyway, I very rarely eat meat. When I do, it's usually not a Pokémon, if that makes you feel any better. Pokémon still may be around but a lot of the original animal population is still around in the forests. Even so, the majority of Pokémon, that I've come across are omnivorous, they'll eat almost anything. Only rarely, do we eat an animal.]

"Huh? I figured there would be a lot of carnivores and a wipeout of the animal population," the trainer then chuckled and said "I guess I got that wrong."

After a long conversation with Ken, the pair arrived in Ashland. Aaron got off the Charizard's back and said "Thanks for the ride Ken! Return!" The trainer pulled out his Poké Ball and his Pokémon was put back inside of it. Aaron then walked off to his first class of the day.

_-Later that morning-_

Layla woke up from her sleep. She saw the time on the clock that it was 10:30 in the morning. 'He's in class by now,' The vixen thought to herself with a sigh as she got out of the bed. Layla went into the game room and saw Ryu asleep on the couch. Layla nudged Ryu a bit and said "Ryu."

The Lucario simply grunted and turned off to the side as he was still sleeping. 'Aaron was right. He is a heavy sleeper," Layla thought to herself. "WAKE UP, RYU!" Layla yelled.

"Huh?" Ryu said as he awoke and looked up towards the Zoroark. "Oh, good morning Layla," The Lucario said in greeting and then yawned "Are you ready to learn telepathy?"

"Sort of," Layla answered "I kind of want to eat something for breakfast before then. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You're just a really heavy sleeper."

"I get that a lot," The fighting-steel type replied as he got off the couch and stretched "I remember Aaron's father mentioning he bought muffins the other day. Maybe he has a few chocolate chip ones still."

The dark fox shook her head "I doubt it. Drew always gets his hands on those. Whenever chocolate chip muffins come into this house, he always manages to eat them before me or Aaron get a chance to get one."

"Well," The Lucario began "Let's go see if there are any downstairs."

Layla and Ryu went down the stairs into the kitchen and saw Aaron's dad, Brent. "Good morning, Mr. Masters," the Zoroark said.

"Good morning," Aaron's father replied and then asked "Are you two hungry?"

"Starving!" The two Pokémon answered strongly.

"Well you're in luck, Layla" Brent stated. The Zoroark turned her head curiously as Aaron's dad showed her what he meant.

Brent opened the cupboard and brought out two chocolate chip muffins to show them to the Zoroark and Lucario. Layla's eyes widened and she exclaimed with glee "Muffins! How did-?"

"Aaron hid them from Drew after I bought them," The father explained as he handed the two muffins to the Pokémon, "He knew they were your favorite along with blueberries."

"Aww…That's so nice of him," Layla said with a blush.

The two Pokémon proceeded to eat the delicious baked goods and swallow it down with some milk. "Mmm" Layla sighed with satisfied taste buds. Ryu followed suit and they smiled to each other.

"So why are you two not with Aaron?" Brent asked.

Layla then explained "Ryu offered to teach me to speak through telepathy since I'm capable of doing so. Aaron said it was okay."

"Well, let me know if you two need anything." Aaron's father replied "I'll be here most of the day until Drew needs to be picked up from his track practice."

"We will," the vixen replied happily.

After finishing breakfast and taking their showers, Layla and Ryu went back into the game room and sat down the floor. Layla then asked "So what all can you tell me about telepathy?"

"Well," Ryu began "Telepathy allows you use your mind to send a mental message to your trainer or anybody you have a special connection with. They will hear your voice in their minds and they will be able to communicate with you. Like I do with Aaron and he can now do with Selena, we use our minds to communicate from even the greatest of distances."

"Okay," the Zoroark nodded "So how do I learn to do it?"

"The first thing you need to do is to focus your mind," The Lucario replied "To do this, you need to meditate for an hour or so. By meditating, your body will be more relaxed and your mind will be ready to learn telepathy."

"Okay" Layla replied as she and Ryu sat on the ground so that they could both meditate together.

Before she started to relax, Layla thought about Aaron and how happy she is to be around him. She also thought of the fear of Team Rocket and the events to come with the artifacts. Eventually, the thoughts vanished from her mind as she relaxed and focused her mind on finding peace within herself.

After an hour or so, Ryu and Layla finished meditating and the Zoroark asked "So what happens now?"

"Now, we can really teach you telepathy," Ryu stated "If your mind is truly focused, you should be able to use telepathy. All you need to do is use your mind and focus on the person you want to talk to."

"Okay," Layla nodded.

The Zoroark attempted many times over the course of a few hours to attempt communication with Aaron. She tried and tried but couldn't get a grasp of it. "I can't do it," Layla said in frustration.

"Yes you can, Layla!" Ryu replied "You have a strong mind. You can do this!"

The vixen felt more confident and said "Okay!" as she tried telepathy again.

_-Meanwhile-_

Aaron just finished class. He walked to an area close to a campus parking lot and felt something: a raindrop. The trainer held his hand out and felt more water droplets falling on him. He looked up and the rain began hitting his glasses. Aaron wiped his glasses and thought to himself 'Great, now how am I supposed to get home.'

"Aaron!" A feminine voice said.

"Huh?" Aaron turned around and saw Selena in her car with Seth in the passenger seat. "Oh, hey Selena" Aaron said.

"Are you okay?" Selena asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't have a way of getting home with this rain now."

"You can ride with us if you want," The female trainer offered.

"That would be great!" Aaron exclaimed. He went into the back of Selena's car and put his seatbelt on as she began driving. "Thanks for doing this for me. I owe you one."

"Forget about it," Selena stated "We're supposed to be working together after all."

"Yeah," Aaron replied.

After getting on the freeway, Selena began talking more "I think there's another of the Chosen at SOU."

"Really?" Aaron asked "Do you know who it is?"

"Unfortunately…No," Selena answered.

"We haven't had much time to search the school with Selena's schedule and all," Seth explained "Selena seems to think that the Chosen is a student as she passed by a group earlier. She tried reading their minds but none appeared to have any knowledge of the artifacts."

Aaron then said "Maybe one of them is a part of the Chosen and don't have any of the artifacts."

"Maybe" Selena stated "I couldn't get a read on exactly who it was but one of the students at the university is supposed to get one of the Artifacts of Legends."

"Well, hopefully we'll find them soon," Aaron replied.

'Aaron? Hello?' A voice called out to him in his mind 'Aaron, are you there?'

'Layla?' Aaron replied 'Is that you?'

'Yes it is!' Layla exclaimed excitedly in her thoughts. Back at home, Layla jumped up and down in joy as she shouted "Ryu! I did it! I can talk to Aaron!"

"That's great, Layla!" The Lucario replied "I knew you could do it!"

"I'm going to talk to Aaron a bit more, okay?" Layla asked.

"I can talk to him along with you too," Ryu answered.

"Okay!" Layla replied. 'Are you still there, Aaron?' She asked in her mind.

'Yes, Layla,' Aaron answered 'I'm not going anywhere…Well technically I am but I'm still talking to you.'

'This is amazing!' The Zoroark exclaimed 'I can actually talk to you from miles away!'

'I'm glad you learned to do this, Layla,' The trainer replied 'I'm so proud of you! Thanks for teaching her, Ryu.'

'You're welcome,' The Lucario replied.

'When are you coming back? It's raining all over the valley.' Layla asked her boyfriend.

'Shortly,' Aaron answered 'Selena's giving me a ride. You may have to warn my dad that Ken will be staying with us for the night seeing as it will be raining for a while.'

'Okay,' Layla responded 'I'll see you at home, Aaron. I love you.'

'I love you too,' Aaron answered. The trainer saw Selena and Seth make a glance back to him and he explained "Layla was using telepathy to talk to me."

"I heard," Selena stated as she re-focused on the road.

Aaron remained silent knowing that Selena used her telepathy to listen in on his conversation and thought 'Someone's a little nosy.'

'I heard that too,' the female trainer stated telepathically.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Aaron shouted.

Meanwhile, Layla was talking with Ryu "Thank you so much for helping me learn telepathy Ryu. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Lo-" The Lucario paused "I mean…You're welcome, Layla."

Ryu retracted his spikes as Layla brought him into her arms to give him a hug. The two shared their embrace for a short while until both of them went back in the house.

_-Ten minutes later-_

Aaron arrived back home some time after his conversation with Layla. He thanked Selena and Seth for the ride back home as they drove back to her house not too far away. The trainer felt the rain hitting him and soaking his hair a little more as he headed back inside his house.

The trainer was immediately greeted at the door by Layla. "Aaron!" The vixen exclaimed in excitement as she hugged her trainer and he hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're back."

Aaron then pulled away and said "Calm down, Layla. I wasn't gone for that long." The trainer saw his dad on his computer "Hey Dad."

"Hello," Brent replied "Layla mentioned you're bringing someone with you."

"Oh right," Aaron scratched the back of his head nervously and released Ken from his Poké Ball "Umm…Dad…You remember my Charizard, Ken, right?"

"Wait, this is your guest?" His dad questioned.

"Yeah…" Aaron answered.

"We can't have a fire hazard like that\ in our house!" Brent exclaimed.

Ken shook his head and Aaron translated his groans and growls "He says he won't cause a fire. He can dim his tail down while he's awake and sleeping."

'How did you—' Layla began to ask telepathically.

'Muffin Button' Aaron replied.

'What?' The Zoroark asked.

'Huh?' The trainer responded.

"Why can't he sleep outside?" Brent asked.

"Well he could," Aaron replied "But I don't want him to die! He's a fire type! I can't let him fly out in the rain!"

The trainer's father sighed "Alright, he can stay. But what does he eat?"

"He's an omnivore. He'll eat almost anything." Aaron explained.

"I could probably call in for a few pizzas for us," Brent offered.

"Don't get a whole one for Ken," Aaron stated "He may be big, but he doesn't have a black hole for a stomach like Tim."

"Okay then," Aaron's dad said.

Eventually everyone had dinner. Ken enjoyed the pizza that was ordered by his trainer's father as Layla and Ryu had after their first bite of pizza. The Charizard ate half of a large pizza on his own while Aaron enjoyed a few slices of what was left of the dragon's pizza.

After eating dinner, Aaron showed Ken his home. Ken found it a little hard to move around the house without his wings getting caught on something but he still managed his way through his trainer's house. He also showed him the Xbox 360, the Nintendo Wii, and the TV. All but the latter was new to Ken and he found them interesting. The trainer spent the rest of the night playing _Donkey Kong Country_ on the Virtual Console for the Wii while Layla, Ryu and Ken watched. _Donkey Kong Country_ was one of Aaron's favorite Super Nintendo games as a kid and he remembered spending many days playing the game. He never beat it but he planned on doing so over the next week or so by taking it one step at a time so he could help Donkey and Diddy Kong get back the banana horde from King K. Rool.

Eventually, Aaron reached a part of the game he lost a few lives with at the refinery stage of the game. Layla saw this and asked "Can I try?"

The trainer looked to his Zoroark in surprise "Are you sure you want to? I mean, you don't really have thumbs so how can-"

"If I can hold a utensil, I can hold a controller" The vixen assured him.

Aaron handed the Classic Controller over to Layla and watched her play the game using her claws to hit the buttons and move around with the d-pad. He tried to explain which buttons did what but he saw that she knew what she was doing and she got past the level with ease.

The trainer washed his glasses and rubbed his eyes in disbelief "How did you learn to do that?"

"I've seen you play video games so much that I figured out how to hold a controller like you," his girlfriend explained.

Ken and Ryu laughed a little and the Charizard said [Looks like the Pokémon has surpassed the trainer.]

Aaron snapped at him "This coming from the dragon without fingers. The only controller you could use is an NES controller with those claws of yours."

[Oh, you had to go there didn't you?] Ken asked rhetorically.

"Just saying," Aaron replied.

"Can we just keep playing the game?" Layla asked.

"Okay," Aaron replied "Sorry, Ken."

[It's okay,] The fire-flying type responded.

"Do you want to start a co-op game?" Aaron asked his girlfriend.

"Sure!" Layla answered with joy.

The two started a new game for the next few hours and got past the level that Layla previously beat, although Aaron beat it this time. By this time, they stopped and everyone was starting to get ready to go to bed. Ken would be sleeping on the floor with a pillow that Aaron provided him and the Charizard positioned his tail in a way where he wouldn't burn anything. Ryu slept on the couch under a blanket as usual while Aaron and Layla went to his bedroom together.

_-Later that night-_

Aaron and Layla were making out in bed with the Zoroark on top of the human who was wearing only his boxers. The vixen's body was exposed to her trainer as they were becoming more and more aroused as they teased each other with their tongues along with Aaron groping Layla's breasts. After kissing for minutes, they pulled away to look into each other's eyes. "Seriously, I can't believe how good you are at video games and kissing." Aaron stated.

Layla giggled "I'm a fast learner…and I learned a lot from you."

Aaron smiled to his girlfriend who smiled right back and he said "I love you, Layla."

"I love you too," Layla replied "I just hope that nothing bad happens to us."

"Hey," Aaron placed hand on her cheek "Things will be okay. No matter what, I'll be by your side through the good times and bad. If something happens to us, we can get through it. You should know that, by now."

The Zoroark looked into her boyfriend's brown eyes and smiled again. "You're right, Aaron. You're always right."

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!**

The vixen pulled her boyfriend closer for another kiss. The two kept kissing each other passionately for the next minute or so as the two began to slowly tease each other's genitals. Layla reached into Aaron's boxers to stroke his erection as he ran his fingers across the lips of her wet pussy. They continued kissing and teasing each other until Layla pulled away panting. "Aaron," She said as she panted "Let me make you feel good."

The trainer chuckled "Only if I can do the same to you."

"Okay. But could we try something different?" Layla asked her boyfriend.

"What did you have in mind?" Aaron asked. Layla moved closer to his ear and whispered to him. After she pulled away, the male trainer had a mischievous grin on his face as he said "You dirty fox."

Layla giggled and then asked "Is that a 'no' then?"

"I never said that. In fact, I like the idea," Aaron replied.

Layla got a grin on her face and got off of Aaron to help him take off his boxers, exposing his member in the process. The two then made out in the nude with Layla off to the side slightly to prevent Aaron from accidentally penetrating her. After kissing each other passionately, the Zoroark positioned herself on top of her boyfriend so that they were in the sixty-nine position.

Aaron grinned at the view he had of his Zoroark's backside. He saw her wet cunt leaking slightly with her fluids along with the sight of his girlfriend's anus. The trainer brought his hands up to tease the vixen's pussy. He rubbed the lips of her vagina with his fingers earning a moan from Layla. Aaron smiled wider knowing she liked the way he was teasing her as he continued to finger Layla.

Layla, meanwhile, began to tease her trainer back. She stroked her trainer's dick and played with his family jewels along with occasional licks of his tip with her fox tongue. Aaron was starting to grunt from his girlfriend teasing him. The trainer's penis was getting harder and harder and he couldn't take anymore teasing from her so he brought his mouth up to her wet womanhood.

Layla arched her back and moaned as she felt her boyfriend pleasuring her. The vixen felt him lick the lips of her flower and rubbing her clitoris with his fingers which caused pleasure to take over her body.

While Aaron continued to please her, Layla brought the tip of Aaron's erect dick into her mouth. Aaron felt the warmth of Layla's mouth envelop around him and felt her tongue lightly teasing him. The trainer felt every part of the vixen's mouth pleasuring him. This coupled with the taste of her love fluids was turning Aaron on even more.

The male trainer pulled his tongue away from his girlfriend's vulva and replaced it with his fingers as he began licking at Layla's clitoris. Layla hummed as she felt Aaron's tongue on that sensitive spot and she was getting closer to her climax. The Zoroark lowered herself to take Aaron's entire length into her maw and continued to suck him off.

The two lovers kept teasing each other's genitals with their mouths and they couldn't take anymore. Layla's slit leaked with her sweet juices that fell onto Aaron's face as she came. If it weren't for Aaron's dick in her mouth, she would scream from how good she was feeling. At the same time, Aaron moaned as he let himself go. Layla released her boyfriend's cock from its warm and wet prison as he shot his load to her face. She caught as much of her boyfriend's seed as she could but some managed to get into her fur on her face.

**End of Lemon. You can come out now.**

After cleaning each other's genitals with their tongues, the two repositioned themselves to lie down and look to each other. Aaron noticed a bit of his ejaculate on Layla's face and he cleaned it off with his finger. The dark grey vixen brought the finger into her mouth to get the last bit of her trainer's seed. Layla also helped Aaron clean off his face covered with her fluids. She got a bit on her claws while Aaron got the majority with his hand and he licked the fluids off his hand. The Zoroark placed her claw into Aaron's mouth so he could clean it with his mouth. The couple pulled each other closer and the two made out in the nude once more so that they could taste the mixture of each other's love fluids.

After kissing each other for another minute or two, Aaron and Layla got ready to go to sleep. Both had a good feeling that they were in for a very good weekend together. After the Zoroark repositioned to lie on her side, Aaron lay behind her and hugged her in his arms. Aaron couldn't help but press his crotch against Layla's butt and tease her a little. The Zoroark giggled at the act and moved slightly in rhythm with her trainer for a few minutes. Soon, sleep took over them as Aaron and Layla fell into a deep slumber.

_-Later-_

Ryu awoke in the middle of a forest. The jackal raised himself up and shook his head and saw that he was surrounded by trees. "What?" He asked himself "Where am I?" The Lucario heard a scream in the distance and he recognized the voice. 'Lopunny!' He shouted in his mind.

Ryu ran as fast as he could towards the direction which he heard the scream. He came across the clearing where they rescued Ken and saw Hugh Richards with gun and a shiny Lopunny with her arms tied behind her back kneeling on the ground. Ryu looked angrily at the Rocket executive who sneered at him. The villain cocked his handgun, aimed it towards the pink and brown rabbit-like Pokémon who began crying. The Lucario ran towards Richards and screamed "NO!" in his efforts to stop Richards from killing Lopunny, which were in vain.

As soon as the sound of a gunshot came to his mind, Ryu woke up in the couch in Aaron's house. The Lucario panted after the nightmare. He walked to the bathroom to grab a drink of water from the sink. Little did he know that Ken was awake. The Charizard had an eye open and watched the Lucario walk to the bathroom. Ryu looked to himself in the mirror and sighed 'Lopunny,' He thought to himself 'Where are you?'

**End of Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Thank you for reading the newest and longest chapter of my fanfic. I'm sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out but I hope the length makes up for it. I've made a bunch of changes as I was writing this chapter so I had to rewrite some parts and then change them up a lot. With these things going on along with college and video games, it was tough finding time to work on the new chapter.**

**Anyway, I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I don't have a plan for the next chapter's release though I have an idea of how the next few chapters are going to move forward so please be patient. Thank you all for reading, following along with my posts and I look forward to posting the next chapter in the near future. Again, it may be another month or two before I work on it. I've had trouble with a class or two so I may have to focus on school more. However, when I get a break I'll go back to writing and playing more video games. When I'm doing the latter, I'm on my PS3 (User ID: Thor-Axe18), my Wii and Wii U, my 3DS, or on the PC playing League of Legends (ThorAxe82). Send me an invite if you want to play some League with me and if you haven't started playing but you're interested, sign up and put in my name in the referral entry so that I get credit for referring you to the game.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, remember to leave a review if you haven't yet. Remember to follow my fanfic to be in the loop for when the new chapter comes out. With that, my name is Aaron (Thor-Axe18) and I'll see you guys next time!**

**Update 5-19-2013**

**Hey guys,**

**I made a minor edit to this chapter which adjusted one plot detail. In the first quarter or so of this chapter, Ryu talked about the door in the ruins that held the key to locating the other ruins. I actually changed it so that it is actually the key to locating the other chosen. Nothing incredibly plot changing but just thought I'd let you guys know. I also noticed one grammar error in the paragraphs that led up to the lemon in this chapter. I changed that as well. Seriously, I've gone back to reading my earlier chapters and have noticed a bunch of errors like this. I just feel like, "How did I not see that when I read through that. **

**In any case, let me know if there are any grammar errors or anything like that. Just keep in mind, that I won't really take any requests as far as plot details. It's still a work in progress but I have a rough idea of what is going to happen throughout the story. Also, I'm sorry to disappoint some of you but there will likely not be a full lemon until four or five chapters later. I've gotten started on Chapter 23 but I'm really struggling with one of my classes and I'm trying to focus on that right now. I won't work on the next chapter until summer comes around so I'm sorry if it will be another month until the next chapter comes around. In any case, I'm really glad to have gotten so much support from all of you so thank you for your patience and support and I'll see you guys in the near future.**

**Stay awesome guys!**

**(Insert Brofist here)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello readers! I missed you! It's been a while but I'm back with the next chapter of my fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 23: Days of Ryu's Past **

Layla opened her eyes as she woke up on her side with a yawn. She noticed Aaron's arms wrapped around her as he was holding her close to his naked body. The Zoroark smiled to herself as she turned around to look to her sleeping trainer. Aaron mumbled slightly while he was waking up. The trainer felt his girlfriend lick his cheek causing him to open his eyes and see Layla looking at him. "Good morning, Aaron," Layla greeted Aaron with a smile.

Aaron chuckled "Good morning Layla, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but waking up was even better," The vixen replied.

"Why's that?" Aaron asked with a yawn.

"So we can do this," Layla said before she assaulted her trainer's lips with her own.

Aaron's eyebrows were now raised up in surprise as he stared at his girlfriend's closed eyes. The trainer's eyes slowly closed as he moaned and returned the kiss. Layla wrapped her furry arms around his neck as they continued to kiss each other's lips. The trainer decided to have a little fun and he pushed Layla out of the kiss who screamed lightly as Aaron tackled her onto the bed. Aaron was now on top of Layla looking at her with a lustful smile. The Zoroark giggled as she looked to her trainer with the same smile. Layla then blushed as she remembered that Aaron was not wearing clothes. "Umm…Aaron…" She said nervously.

"Hmm?" Aaron said still staring into his girlfriend's blue eyes.

"You might want to put some clothes on," Layla said looking at Aaron's erection.

The trainer looked down to his crotch and blushed. "Oh…Right" Aaron said as he got off from the bed to dress himself in a pair of boxers.

_-Meanwhile-_

Ryu was in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror. The Lucario was lost in thought as Ken walked towards the bathroom to see him. [Are you doing okay, Ryu? You look a little stressed.] Ken asked.

Ryu turned to the Charizard and answered "I'm fine. I'm just…thirsty." The blue-spiked fighter grabbed a cup to fill with water and drink it.

Ken tilted his head and looked into Ryu's eyes a little. [I think you're hiding something,] the dragon stated.

"I'm not hiding anything!" The Lucario stated aloud "I just needed a drink after I woke up!"

[You're being pretty defensive for someone who isn't hiding something,] Ken said with suspicion.

The fighting-steel type pushed the Charizard away as he exited the bathroom. "I don't need any of this," the Lucario said with a grunt as he walked downstairs.

Ken was a little aggravated at Ryu's behavior and thought 'He's hiding something alright…I've never seen a Lucario act like that.'

_-Back in Aaron's Room-_

Aaron and Layla were making out in the trainer's bed. Aaron was on top of his Zoroark pulling her close with his left arm around her back and his right hand on the back of her head. Layla was doing the same by wrapping her legs around Aaron's waist and her arms around his neck. The two lovers enjoyed their long makeout session until they pulled away to catch their breath. "Man, I love how much time we get to spend together like this," Aaron stated.

"Yeah," Layla agreed "It's just going to suck that we won't be able to do this as much once you start working." The vixen's ears drooped down slightly.

"Hey," Aaron placed a hand on her cheek "It will be okay. We'll work something out. I don't start work at the mall until next Friday. Speaking of which, I got to turn in some paperwork this weekend for that."

"Okay," Layla replied "Can we just kiss a little longer?"

The trainer smiled and answered "Sure."

The couple went in for a kiss until a knock was heard on Aaron's door. 'God…' Layla thought with frustration.

'Dammit,' Aaron finished the swear telepathically with the same tone. "Who is it?" The trainer asked loudly.

[It's Ken] A voice said.

Aaron and Layla sighed and looked to each other both frustrated that they had to stop spending time alone together. The couple shared one last brief kiss and smiled to each other before they both got out of bed so Aaron could get dressed in a new pair of boxers, a pair of pants, and a white t-shirt.

After putting on his clothes, Aaron walked with Layla to the door and saw the Charizard. "Morning, Ken" Aaron said half-heartedly.

[Good morning, Aaron,] Ken said with a light bow of his head. The dragon noticed Aaron and Layla were upset [Was I interrupting something?]

"Sort of…" Aaron said while scratching his head.

"We were having some time alone together and you sort of killed the moment," Layla said with her arms crossed as she looked off to the side with a slight frown on her face.

[I'm deeply sorry,] Ken said.

"It's fine, Ken" Aaron said and then asked "So what do you need?"

[Ryu has been acting strange,] The Charizard answered [He looked like he saw a ghost after he woke up this morning. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he just pushed me away.]

"That doesn't sound like Ryu at all," Aaron stated and then thought for a moment.

"What are you thinking, Aaron?" Layla asked.

"I did have a weird voice going on in my head last night," The trainer responded "I couldn't really make out what it said but I know it sounded like Ryu."

"I thought I heard something like that in my dream too," Layla stated "I thought I heard someone shouting but it was so faded into the background I couldn't make out what it said."

"Call me Captain Obvious," Aaron said "But I think that Ryu has something to do with this. I'll talk to him about it after I take care of my chores." The trainer turned his attention to his Charizard "Thanks for letting me know about this, Ken. Talk to him later and make sure that he doesn't push you around like that. And if he does, hit him in the head with your wings or something. I don't want you getting walked all over like that."

[I'll be sure to do that next time. I'm glad to be of assistance to you, Aaron,] Ken said with a smile as he walked out of sight.

Aaron and Layla heard the sound of footsteps going downstairs along with some thumps on the walls. Aaron closed the door and sighed. "Remind me to get a house with a lot more open space for our teammates when we get the money to move out of here. I really don't want to run the risk of Ken lighting the house on fire or knocking over something expensive," The trainer said.

"Okay," Layla nodded. The Zoroark then got a mischievous smile and pounced on top of her trainer, tackling him onto the carpet and pinning him down.

The dark fox had a grin of triumph as she looked down to her boyfriend. "You must really enjoy tackling me, don't you?" Aaron asked.

"You started it," Layla replied with a giggle.

"No, I didn't," Aaron rebutted "You tackled me when we first met, it didn't hurt really because you were just a Zorua but still."

The vixen placed a paw on Aaron's cheek. "Just kiss me, Aaron," Layla said with her eyes half-lidded. The Zoroark then kissed her boyfriend's lips. Aaron closed his eyes with Layla and thrust his tongue out to lick his girlfriend's lips which opened to allow him to explore her mouth. The two lovers kissed and teased each other with their tongues as they enjoyed the rest of their morning together alone on the floor in Aaron's bedroom.

_-Later-_

Ryu was outside in Aaron's backyard. He was staring at something in his paw; it was a small pink bow. The Lucario kept looking at this bow for minutes until he sighed 'I've tried to let go and move on, but I wish I knew where to find you.'

Ryu placed the pink bow into the front pocket of his shorts. "I always forget that those are actually shorts that you wear," A voice said "And that they have pockets."

"Hmm?" The Lucario turned around and saw Aaron right behind him. "Oh hello, Aaron," Ryu greeted his trainer nervously "Is there something you need?"

"Now that you mention it," Aaron began "You've been acting weird lately. You've sometimes been staring off somewhere when we're talking or walking around. Also, I heard that you shoved Ken this morning. Would you care to explain?"

"I'm not acting weird!" Ryu denied "I've just been stressed from Team Rocket knowing about the Pendant of Arceus. Who knows when they might come back again?" The blue-spiked fighter looked away from his trainer.

"Ryu," Aaron caught onto his Lucario's charade right away "You're lying."

"You don't know that!" The fighting-steel type said.

"Yeah I do, Ryu," The trainer stated "I don't even need to use my powers to tell me that. You've got a tell."

Ryu was now confused "A what?"

"A tell," Aaron explained "Some sort of sign that you're lying about something. In your case, your right ear twitched and you looked away from me." Ryu turned around to walk away but Aaron placed his hand on his shoulder "Ryu, I know you're hiding something from us and it's stressing you out. You don't have to hide it anymore. You're like a brother to me. You can tell me anything."

Ryu sighed and said "Okay, I'll tell you."

The jackal and trainer sat down on a couple chairs as Ryu began telling Aaron the truth. "Aaron, before I met you…before I was captured by Richards…I…I spent a lot of time with…someone else."

"Someone else?" Aaron asked "Was it another Pokémon?"

"Yes" The Lucario confirmed "She...helped me…when I had nowhere else to go…after I...came to your world months ago."

'She?' Aaron wondered 'Were they really close?' The trainer then asked "Who was she?'

"She was…" Ryu paused and then answered "A Lopunny."

_-Flashback (approximately three months ago)-_

**Keep in mind, through this flashback, we are referring to Ryu as "Lucario". After all, this is before he was given his name.**

In the middle of the forest covered mountains, all was calm in the woods. At some time in the morning, a bright flash of light enveloped the entire world. The light caused many animals to transform into Pokémon. Along with the animals transforming, some Pokémon were simply created by this flash of light; Lucario was one of these Pokémon. He was lying upon the ground in the middle of a clearing in the forest; he opened his eyes and looked around him. 'What?' the jackal exclaimed in his mind 'Where am I?' The Aura Pokémon looked at his paws and the rest of his body. He saw the light blue spikes on his paws and the one exposing itself from the fur on his furry cream-colored torso; he also saw his strong black legs and a pair of blue shorts around his pelvis. 'What am I?' He wondered.

Lucario walked aimlessly through the woods and discovered something strange; he saw some strange stone pillars that were surrounding a large stone temple. Lucario walked into the ruins that were dimly lit by the light from the outside. The fighting-steel type looked around the walls and saw many strange symbols and pictures. 'These symbols…' the Lucario spoke to himself 'I can read them.'

The symbols he referred to were Unown. He placed a paw on the walls and saw many stone drawings of Pokémon. He came upon one that looked like him and underneath was a name written in the Symbol Pokémon form.

_Lucario_

'Lu-Lucario?' The jackal thought 'Is that what I am?'

Lucario was lost in his thoughts until he saw something else in the very center of the vicinity. There was a large treasure chest resting on a stone circle. The Aura Pokémon walked up to it and rested his paws on the container. Lucario opened the chest slowly and saw something at the bottom. There was a strange necklace with a large pendant. The pendant had a large diamond in the socket. The gem began to give out a faint glow. The Lucario tilted his head in curiosity and picked up the object.

Suddenly, the gem gave a bright flash that enveloped the entire temple. Lucario turned his head and shielded his eyes. After the bright glow subsided, the jackal looked upon the pendant and saw that it was no longer a diamond! It changed to a blue sapphire! 'How is this possible?' Lucario wondered.

A stone tablet was lying in the chest next to where the pendant was, the Lucario picked it up and read the Unown letters on it.

_He or she who finds this mystical object, find the chosen human. Only the chosen can be endowed with the power that lies in the Pendant of Arceus._

'Pendant of Arceus?' The Lucario thought curiously as he continued reading.

_The Pendant of Arceus holds an immense amount of power. It allows the chosen human to harness the powers of the Pokémon with whom the chosen holds a powerful bond with. Should any of these Pokémon touch the Pendant, the chosen human is able to do as Pokémon do. He is able to learn all abilities that are within that power's control. The chosen may also learn to use all the powers at once but only if the chosen returns here with those chosen by the other legendary Pokémon and earns the blessing of the legends._

_-Temporary end of flashback-_

"Wait, what!?" Aaron exclaimed "Are you telling me I can have control over all the powers that my Pokémon do?"

"Yes," Ryu nodded "You can use the powers you currently have in any manner that you are familiar with. However, in order to use them all at one time, you must go back once we find the other chosen. Anyway, I've explained a lot more about the pendant than I intended to now. I'll skip ahead a few days after I left the temple."

_-Return to Flashback-_

A few days after Lucario found the Pendant of Arceus, he placed it in a brown sack that he found in the chest and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping. The fighting-steel type traveled through the woods for some time until he heard a scream. The jackal perked his ears up and thought 'Someone's in trouble!'

Lucario sprinted through the woods following the screaming. He found the source of the screaming but hid behind tree to see a bipedal male fox with dark grey fur and a long red mane standing over a female brown rabbit with pink accents on her fur who appeared to be struggling underneath him. Remembering what he saw in the ruins, he recognized the male as a Zoroark and saw the one he was on top of was a female Lopunny. The Lopunny was being pinned down by the Zoroark who had an evil grin on his face.

[Come on,] The dark fox attempted to calm the rabbit [Just stop screaming. This will only hurt for a second.]

[No!] The Lopunny exclaimed as she saw the Zoroark was about to penetrate her [Somebody help me!]

'What do I do!?' The Lucario thought to himself. Suddenly, a strange force took over and he began charging some kind of energy in his paws. He looked and saw a blue orb forming in his paws. Without hesitation, the fighting-steel type hurled the orb at the Zoroark who was blindsided and knocked off the Lopunny.

The dark fox lay on the ground as the rabbit Pokémon raised herself up and covered up her still exposed C-cup breasts with her arms as she looked to the side and saw her would-be rapist struggling to get back up along with a strange blue, black, and cream-colored jackal with crimson eyes. She looked in awe as the Lucario came to her side, preparing to defend the Lopunny from the Zoroark.

[What the Hell did you do that for?] The Zoroark asked.

"You were about to violate this innocent Lopunny!" Ryu answered as he got into a fighting pose "I will not let you hurt her!"

'Lopunny?' the rabbit thought 'Is he talking about me?'

The dark grey fox laughed [You're making a big mistake. Once I'm done with you, I'm going to fuck her brains out!]

Both the Lucario and Zoroark began fighting. The fight was about even. Lucario was landing a few punches and kicks as the Zoroark struck him a few times with his claws. Eventually the Zoroark overpowered him and threw him down to the ground. Lucario sat up, as this happened, the Zoroark stood over him with his claws ready to land a killing blow. Before he could strike him down, the Lopunny, now without her breasts and womanhood exposed, attacked the Zoroark with a strong Thunderbolt attack. The dark fox yelped in pain as he was being electrocuted. The Zoroark knelt down as the Lucario raised himself back up nodding at the Lopunny in thanks for assisting him.

Zoroark became enraged and exposed his sharp canines with a growl [I've had enough of your games!]

The Zoroark disappeared in a shroud of black smoke as Lucario tried to attack him but stopped in his tracks where the evil fox once was. The jackal stood still looking around for the evil fox. A sharp pain ran across his back as the Zoroark took a swipe of his claws on the Lucario's back. The Zoroark disappeared again with Lucario unable to counterattack. The Zoroark then tripped Lucario who quickly flipped himself back up. 'There must be a way that I can see him!' The fighting-steel type thought.

Then he felt a familiar sensation hit him, he closed his eyes and saw the environment around him as dark and clouded. He continued observing his surroundings until he finally saw a presence coming towards him. Without giving the Zoroark a chance to react, the Lucario threw a fierce punch right into the side of the Zoroark's torso. His spike pierced through the Zoroark who whined in pain as he fell back from the force of the punch. The dark fox raised himself up slowly, clutching his side which started to bleed. [Dammit!] He said [I'll let you go for now, but you better hope you don't come across me again because next time…I'll be deadly serious next time.]

"What?" The Lucario said in response to his grammar.

[Never mind!] The Zoroark exclaimed as he disappeared in a shroud of black smoke.

Lucario looked around him and heard the sound of brush moving about but could not see the Zoroark. The steel fighter walked up to Lopunny and asked "Are you okay, Miss?"

[I'm fine,] Lopunny responded [What did you call me earlier?]

"Lopunny," The Lucario answered "I called you Lopunny."

[Is that what I am?] The rabbit asked.

"I believe so," The Lucario responded. He proceeded to explain how he knew about who she was and how he talked to her through telepathy. He didn't really know how to explain it but she understood what he was talking about fairly well. He told her about the ruins and the pendant, he showed it to her briefly and put it back in the sack.

[That is a strange story,] Lopunny admitted.

"I know it is," The jackal replied "But it's the truth."

The Lopunny then told him of how she came to be and how she was able to use Thunderbolt. She was originally a rabbit but because of the strange flash, she became what she is now. The Lopunny gave the Lucario a hug after telling him her story. Lucario, who was surprised by the gesture, wrapped his arms around the rabbit who began to cry. [Thank you so much for rescuing me!] The Lopunny exclaimed [Without you I-]

"Shh…" Lucario calmed the Lopunny's sobbing "It's okay, Lopunny. You're safe now. Everything will be fine."

Lopunny sniffled and then smiled as Lucario wiped her tears from her eyes. The rabbit then said [You've been so kind and brave for me and I don't even know your name.]

"Lucario," The jackal spoke to her "I'm Lucario."

[Lucario…] Lopunny said to herself. The rabbit then smiled [That's an amazing name.]

The two shared another soft embrace for a short time. Lopunny ran her paw down Lucario's back. The steel fighter grunted in pain as he felt the rabbit's paw on his back. Lopunny got concerned and had Lucario turn around to see the large claw marks that were slightly bleeding on his back. Lopunny gasped [You're hurt!]

"I'll be fine," Lucario replied.

[No!] Lopunny said sternly [You need this healed!] The normal type then had Lucario sit down.

"What are you-?" The jackal began to ask.

[Shh…] Lopunny whispered into his ear [Try to relax.]

The rabbit Pokémon gave a glow that the aura Pokémon was unable to see from behind but he also heard a soothing ringing sound. Lucario felt her paw running across his back. He almost jerked away, but he did not feel any pain. The feeling of Lopunny's paw was actually soothing. Lopunny's touch healed Lucario's wound and the scratches on his body were now nonexistent and he felt reinvigorated. The ringing stopped and Lopunny then moved around to kneel down and see Lucario eye to eye. [Do you feel better?] She asked.

"Yes, I feel great in fact," Lucario confirmed with a smile and asked "How did you do that?

[It's one of my other abilities,] The rabbit explained [It's called Heal Bell. With it, I can heal the injuries and illnesses of others.]

"That's incredible!" Lucario said in amazement.

[It is,] Lopunny confirmed [But I can only treat minor injuries. I can't heal anything life-threatening right now.] The rabbit looked down in sadness.

"Don't worry about that right now, Lopunny," Lucario said while placing his paw on top of hers "You have a great gift. You just need to get stronger; when that happens, I know you'll be able to heal even the greatest of injuries."

Lopunny smiled to the Lucario and said [That's so sweet of you to say. Thank you, Lucario.]

"You're welcome," The jackal smiled.

Lucario raised himself and helped his new friend up. Lopunny then asked him [Lucario, where do you live? Where's your home?]

"I don't have a home," The jackal answered.

[You can come live with me,] The normal type offered.

Lucario's eyes opened wide as he stated "I couldn't do that. I don't want to be a bother, especially to a…" The Aura Pokémon paused and blushed as he continued "Gentle and kind Lopunny like you."

The Lopunny giggled and blushed at the comments and answered [Don't worry, Lucario. It will be no trouble. Please stay with me for tonight. I owe you at least that.]

The pink and brown rabbit placed her paw on the blue and black jackal's paw. The two smiled to each other with the Lucario responding "Okay, I'll stay with you." The two shared a hug before the Lopunny led the Lucario to her home.

_-End Flashback-_

After Ryu finished his story, Aaron asked "What happened after that?"

The Lucario explained "After Lopunny let me stay the night at her home, I set up a den up in a cave a few miles close by. We became very close friends. One day she invited me into her home for dinner; it rained that night so she let me stay the night with her. She actually let me sleep with her."

Aaron's eyes widened and exclaimed "Whoa! Way too much information."

Ryu knew what his trainer was thinking "We didn't go THAT far! We were just friends then. The most we did that night was kiss once for a few seconds and hug each other before we fell asleep together. The next day I decided to bury the Pendant with a note in hopes of someone finding it. That's the same day when Richards kidnapped me when I went back up to my den. After Richards released me very early in the morning a month later, I trekked back to Lopunny's home but she was not there. I looked for hours but could not find a trace left of her. Not even her aura was around. I went back to my den that night and the next day I decided to check on the Pendant, and then I met you."

"Did you love her?" Aaron asked.

The steel fighter nodded "I was going to tell her after I buried the Pendant, I wanted to live a normal life with her…I still love her even after all this time."

'She went missing and he loves her?' Aaron thought to himself. The trainer placed his hand on Ryu's shoulder "Ryu," He said "Why didn't you tell me all of this before? We could have found Lopunny by now."

"I didn't want to give up on her…" Ryu paused "But if I was going to figure out everything that the Pendant could do and what my connection with you meant…I had to."

"It must have been very hard to keep all this inside, Ryu," Aaron said "I'm glad you told me the truth but I can't believe you kept it from all of us for so long. If you still love her, we need to find her."

Ryu looked up to his trainer. "What are you saying?" He asked.

The trainer looked to his partner with determination "Ryu, you helped me, Layla, Ken, and my friends since we found you. The least we can do for you is help you find Lopunny. I don't care how long it will take, but we will find at least some hint of where she could be. Who knows? She could still be alive and she feels the same way about you."

"Aaron…" Ryu began to tear up.

"Don't cry, Ryu," Aaron hugged him in a brotherly way "It will be okay. I promise to help you find her."

The trainer pulled out of the hug and the Lucario looked to him with determination "Thank you, Aaron," Ryu said "When will we go find her?"

"I barely have anything going on this weekend," Aaron stated "Give me about an hour and we can go looking for her today."

"Very well," Ryu nodded "I'll be waiting for you out here."

Aaron nodded back and went back into the house and upstairs to see Layla sitting down on the bed. The Zoroark looked to her boyfriend and walked to him and hugged him. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Layla," Aaron began "Ryu had a very close female friend before we met him."

"Who was she?" The vixen questioned.

"She was a Lopunny," Her boyfriend answered "She went missing after he was kidnapped by Richards."

"Were they in love?" Layla asked.

"I think so," Aaron confirmed "Well, Ryu told me he still loves her but he never mentioned Lopunny feeling the same way."

The vixen gasped "He was in love with her and he didn't tell us?"

"Yeah," The trainer confirmed "He was more concerned about the Pendant and us and he…tried to let go of her. I volunteered to help him find her. We're going to the woods today to search for clues."

"Can I come with you, Aaron?" Layla looked up to trainer with her sad puppy eyes.

Aaron thought Layla was so cute when she used this ploy. She used to do it as a Zorua but she kept using it at times when they were alone together. While he liked how cute the act was, Aaron hated it at the same time because he was worried his eyes would tear up from how her blue eyes looked. Aaron placed a hand on the side of Layla's face and smiled. "Of course you can," He said before kissing her cheek.

The Zoroark giggled and hugged her boyfriend closer as Aaron wrapped his arms around her and hugged her in return. The two shared one more intimate moment together before they prepared for their trip to the woods. Aaron planned on only going to the woods for a few hours of searching so he only brought the Pendant of Arceus, his cell phone, and his handgun with him. He was hoping that he would only need the pendant but it never hurts to be prepared for anything that happens in the woods. After getting ready, Aaron and Layla headed downstairs to help Ryu find Lopunny.

_-Meanwhile-_

Ken walked outside and saw Ryu looking towards the mountaintop beyond Aaron's backyard fence. The Charizard walked up to him and said [Ryu.]

The Lucario turned around and said "Hello Ken…Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted."

[Ryu,] Ken replied [It's fine. You could've just told the truth but now we all know what happened with you and Lopunny.]

"So…are we okay then?" Ryu asked.

The dragon then smacked the back of Ryu's head with his wing. The Lucario fell down and groaned as he rubbed his head "What was that for?" He asked.

The Charizard grinned and then said [Now we're even.]

"I guess that's fair," Ryu said still rubbing the back of his head "Thanks for forgiving me, Ken."

[No problem,] Ken replied.

Aaron and Layla walked out of the house towards Ryu and Ken. "Are you ready to go?" Ryu asked.

Aaron and Layla nodded and the trainer said "Yep, I just need to put Layla in her Poké Ball and we can go."

"What!?" The vixen questioned in protest "Why?"

"I need Ryu to give me directions," The trainer explained "How will I know where to look for Lopunny if he's in his Poké Ball."

The Zoroark sighed and said "Fine, I understand."

Aaron put Layla back in her Poké Ball. After that, Aaron and Ryu got onto Ken's back and they got ready to fly towards the forest to search for Ryu's lost love. The Lucario guided them towards a small clearing in the woods. The Charizard landed and the steel fighter and his trainer got off to look around them with Aaron letting Layla out of her Poke Ball. "Here we are," Ryu said aloud.

Aaron turned to where Ryu was looking and saw a log cabin that was two stories tall. The trainer asked "Wait, this is Lopunny's home?" Ryu nodded. Aaron then asked "How did she build that? It's got to be next to impossible!"

"It was always here," Ryu explained "No one had been in the cabin for years until Lopunny set up her home inside here. The door was unlocked when she found it so she wanted to make it her new home. She still had a lot of cleaning to do before she met me but I helped her out with a few other Pokémon in the forest."

"But what about plumbing and electricity?" Aaron asked further "It's not like Pokémon can pay for things like that…no offense."

"None taken," Ryu said with a smile "Anyway, we didn't need it. The river is right over there for water and bathing, there was plenty of comfortable furniture and blankets for the winter and there was even an outhouse nearby for…well you know."

"Right…" Aaron stated "So should we go inside?"

"Yes," Ryu nodded "But we need to be careful. Who knows who else came here after Lopunny went missing?"

"Good point," Aaron nodded with the rest of his Pokémon. "Ken, you stay out here and keep watch. Layla, Ryu and I will go search for clues."

[You've got it,] Ken nodded.

Aaron and his two Pokémon went to the front door. The trainer tried to open it but to no avail. "It's locked," he stated the obvious.

Ryu moved his trainer off the door mat and revealed a key. The Lucario handed it to Aaron who said "Of course! The key's always under the door mat!"

The trainer unlocked the door and opened it to let himself and his Pokémon inside. The whole house was dark, lit only by the small amount of light passing through the windows. "Okay, everyone take a flashlight!" The trainer commanded "I brought three in case this happened."

The Pokémon nodded. Layla turned her flashlight on with ease. Ryu turned his flashlight on as easily but had trouble holding due to not having thumbs. The Lucario wound up dropping it to the ground on accident but raised it back up with his psychic powers. The jackal then stated "Okay, I will look upstairs while you two look downstairs."

"No problem there," Layla said while hugging Aaron.

"Yeah, same," Aaron agreed.

The Lucario went upstairs while Layla and her trainer searched downstairs. The two split up and went through all the rooms of the house. Aaron started off in the living room and noticed all the nice furnishings and decor. 'The people who used to own this place must have been pretty rich. Why did this place get abandoned?' Aaron thought to himself.

The trainer looked on the floor and saw a piece of paper. Some sort of note.

_By orders of the Cities of Medford and Rustboro, the former home of Hugh and Tracy Richards has been condemned due to being involved in a deadly forest fire on Independence Day (July 4__th__) of 2007._

Aaron's eyes opened wide 'Richards owned this place!?' He thought to himself. The trainer then sent a telepathic message to his two Pokémon 'Layla! Ryu! We got to get out of here!'

'Why?' Both his Pokémon asked.

'No time!' Aaron shouted with his mind, 'Just get out!'

-_Later-_

The trainer and his Pokémon got out of the house and Aaron explained why he ordered the hasty evacuation "This was Richards's home!?" Ryu asked in shock.

"Yep," Aaron said "If I remember correctly, somebody dropped a bottle rocket in the fireplace and it shot out of the chimney and into the woods and caused a fire. Also doesn't help that fireworks are illegal up here now. Anyway, that's the only clue that I found. A big one at that. This must have been condemned by Richards after that incident…probably also to erase any trace of affiliation he might have had with Team Rocket up here. Lopunny's disappearance definitely has Richard's name all over it."

"Without a doubt," Ryu agreed.

Aaron thought a bit as he walked a few paces to think. He then stopped dead in his tracks as he just thought of something. He looked on the front patio and saw just what he suspected: a surveillance camera. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed pointing towards the entrance "Cameras!"

All of Aaron's Pokémon looked in horror at what Aaron was looking at. They were under the watch of working surveillance cameras likely in operation under Richards's control. Aaron quickly took off his backpack and handed it to his Zoroark. "Layla, listen to me," He said, "You and Ken need to get out of here! Ryu and I are gonna go to his den and look for clues before anyone can get to us. If you don't hear back from us within the next hour, call Frank, Tim, Selena, anyone for help."

"No!" The vixen said sternly "I'm not leaving you!"

Aaron grabbed Layla's shoulders "Layla, please. I don't want you getting hurt. Just get out of here and get help!"

The Zoroark sighed and said "Fine, but please be careful."

"I will," The trainer kissed Layla's forehead "Now get out of here! They could be up here any minute."

"Alright," Layla nodded "Let's go Ken!" The Charizard nodded and let the Zoroark get on his back. As this happened Layla looked into Aaron's bag and saw something in it "Aaron, why is-"

"I'll tell you later! Just go!" Aaron shouted.

Ken then nodded and flew up into the sky with Layla on his back. Aaron watched as this happened until they were out of his sight due to the trees blocking his view. Ryu tugged on Aaron's arm and they went off to Ryu's den.

Ryu's former home was a cave that was not too far away from Lopunny's temporary home. From the looks of the inside which Aaron and Ryu saw with the flashlight, it was quite a mess. Furniture was toppled over, many things cluttered about a large pile of brush and cloth that made up Ryu's bedding. "Yep," Aaron said "Team Rocket sure got to your place too."

"It appears that way," Ryu confirmed he shined his flashlight downward and saw something: a piece of paper. He picked it up and his eyes widened at what he was now looking at.

Aaron stepped behind his Lucario and asked "What you got there, Ryu?" He quickly saw what his Lucario was looking at. The piece of paper had a well-done drawing of a Lucario and Lopunny sitting together near a pond with the Lopunny resting her head on the Lucario's shoulder while he was holding her close with his arm around the rabbit Pokémon. "Is that-?" Aaron began to ask.

"Yes," The Lucario confirmed "Lopunny drew this for me a long time ago. I never had the chance to find this again since Richards released me." Ryu closed his eyes and sighed.

Aaron saw the sadness in Lucario's aura and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry, Ryu. We'll find her; we just gotta keep looking harder."

Suddenly, Aaron heard footsteps behind him. "Do you hear that?" Aaron whispered.

Ryu nodded. The two looked behind them and shined the flashlight on a mysterious hooded figure that didn't appear human from what little that Aaron could see, wearing black that was around Lucario's height (around a foot shorter than Aaron). The two turned back in shock and the trainer whispered "Umm…Ryu…I suggest we get the hell out of here…Ryu?"

Aaron turned his flashlight around and saw that Ryu was frozen solid in a thick block of ice. "Holy shit!" The trainer exclaimed and turned around to stand in front of the hooded figure in a fighting stance.

Then someone else stepped into the cave. Someone that Aaron was all too familiar with. The man stood next to the hooded figure and said "Well, well, well…It's about time we found you…Aaron."

"Richards!" Aaron yelled out "I don't know how you got of jail but I'm going to put you back after I—AHHH!" The trainer screamed as he was being electrocuted by the hooded Pokémon's Thunderbolt attack. Aaron groaned in pain and fell down and lost consciousness.

_-Two Hours Later-_

Aaron's eyes were beginning to open and close at random intervals. He began groaning as he woke up. "Ohh…God…I do not feel so…Ohh…" The trainer said to himself. Aaron then realized he was being held in a small area similar to a police interrogation room. He had his hands tied behind his back and he was restrained by rope to a chair that was bolted to the floor. "Oh shit." He swore to himself. He tried shaking himself off but to no avail.

He looked around and saw Ryu hanging from the ceiling by his arms tied together with rope that kept him hung. Aaron saw his Lucario still shivering. "You doing okay, Ryu?"

"Other than the fact I'm absolutely freezing," Ryu started "I'm fantastic."

"Where are we?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know," The Lucario said honestly "Last I remember I was frozen in ice. The next I was being thawed out by some fire Pokémon owned by Team Rocket." Ryu looked down towards Aaron's neck and exclaimed "Aaron! The pendant!"

Aaron looked down and saw that the Pendant of Arceus was missing. "Aww, double shit!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, a man walked into the room; it was none other than Hugh Richards in a black business suit with a sly smile on his face. "Looking for this?" The Rocket executive asked rhetorically.

"Triple shit…" Aaron whispered to himself.

The hooded Pokémon that was in Ryu's den earlier entered the room. "Oh, so glad you could make it, my dear." Richards said aloud. "Now Aaron, this all isn't just about what's yours. It's about something of your Lucario's as well."

"What are you blabbing about this time, Richards!?" Aaron asked sternly.

"I'm referring to…" Richards began "One of our…special agents that helped capture you and Ryu."

'Special agent?' Ryu thought to himself 'What does he mean?' Then, Hugh took the hood off of the Pokémon and revealed a shiny Lopunny with a collar similar to that of when Aaron met Ken not even a week ago. "Lopunny!?" Ryu said aloud.

"Oh, quadruple shit!" Aaron exclaimed.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Three**

**And so ends another chapter in my fanfic. I'm sorry it took so long to get this done; I've been putting this off a lot because I wanted to relax a little more this summer. Probably not the best idea, but being able to play more video games is definitely a plus of procrastination. **

**All that aside, I'm still going to be writing. I'm not going anywhere; I just decided to take a break. I don't really know when I'll start on the next chapter. I'm also trying to get a job to pay rent when I go back to school in the fall (dorm living is expensive). I'll still be writing and hopefully get into the groove of releasing a new one every month or so because I really want to get this story moving forward again. I have the next few chapters planned out and the actual full lemon that some of you have been anticipating is among those chapters but it will probably not happen for another seven or eight chapters or so.**

**With that, thank you guys so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you did (and look over for any errors since I, admittedly, skipped proofreading this chapter…*laughs* No, don't worry I've proofread it twice over. Still, let me know if there are any mistakes since I've made them in the past). Favorite the story and follow it and myself to know when the next chapter comes out or whatever else I happen to make (honestly, I don't know what else to write. I kind of just want to focus on this). Anyway, my name is Aaron (Thor-Axe18), and I'll see you guys in Chapter 24. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. This is going to be a bit shorter as compared to previous chapters but that's another story so enjoy this one for now!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Captured**

Layla and Ken were in Aaron's house waiting for any contact from their trainer; whether it was by phone or telepathy, they had not heard from Aaron in hours. The Zoroark's ears were drooped down as she sniffled. "He hasn't contacted us since we left. Aaron and Ryu must be hurt!" Layla then began to cry loudly.

Ken brought Layla closer to him and hugged her in his arms. [It's alright, Layla. I'm sure they're okay.]

"No!" Layla denied as she broke free from the Charizard's grip "He said that if he didn't contact us in an hour then we have to get help! We need to call Officer Holden!"

The fire-flying type sighed [You're right. Let's go ahead and get a hold of him.]

Layla nodded and reached for the phone. The Zoroark then dialed Frank Holden's cell phone which Aaron had gotten since they had crossed paths very often. The phone rang a couple times and there was a voice "This is Officer Frank Holden, Rustboro City Police."

"Officer Holden!" Layla said into the phone "It's Layla!"

"Layla?" The officer said in surprise "Why are you calling? Where's Aaron?"

The Zoroark then panicked "He and Ryu are in trouble! I just know it! It's an emergency! We need help now!"

"Okay! Layla! Please calm down," Frank replied "Where are you now?"

The vixen calmed herself and then said "I'm at our house with Ken. Everyone else is fine but Aaron and Ryu went off to look for someone and we haven't heard from them yet!"

"I'm just a few blocks away, I'll be right over!" Frank said as he hung up the phone.

_-Meanwhile, at Aaron and Ryu's unknown location-_

Aaron was still tied to a chair bolted to the floor while Ryu was hanging by his arms tied with rope hooked to the ceiling. They saw that the hooded figure that aided in their capture by Richards was Lopunny, the same that one they had been searching for. "Richards!" Ryu said angrily "What have you done to her!?"

The Rocket executive laughed "Oh…You haven't figured it out? She is under our control like that Charizard was under those two inept members and their Meowth. Except the control won't malfunction like it did before because we made a few modifications to make it work even more effectively."

"Alright, Hugh," Aaron interrupted "You captured us, you have the Pendant, you got what you wanted. So what do you want from us?"

The businessman walked in front of Aaron as he looked up to him "Well Aaron, I have a better question. You may remember Ryu telling you before that I came across the Pendant of Arceus months ago. But it shocked me immediately as I touched the damn thing."

Aaron then said "Uh-huh…And your point is…?"

Richards then said "My point is, I'm holding it right now, with my bare hands and it isn't even hurting me! I WANT TO KNOW WHY IT ISN'T DOING THAT! SO TELL ME!"

"I don't know," Aaron shrugged "It only hurts people with evil hearts. Maybe you changed after the past few months. Maybe it likes you."

The trainer then gave a light-hearted smile at the sneering businessman who slapped Aaron across the face. The trainer endured the sharp pain and then said "Okay, I deserved that. But I seriously don't know why it didn't shock you!"

"You're a liar!" Richards said aloud, "Lopunny! Thunderbolt him, NOW!"

The Lopunny nodded. Lopunny then launched a bolt of lightning at Aaron who cried out in pain. He was being continuously shocked at random intervals for the next hour until the brown and pink rabbit stopped at Richards's command to allow the trainer to calm down. Aaron was gasping for air as his heart was racing. "Tell me, now!"

"Richards!" Aaron shouted "I'm telling you! I do not know!"

"Humph!" Richards began. He walked up to Aaron and said with a sneer "Well, I don't really care because you will not get your precious necklace back until you swear allegiance to Team Rocket and use your powers to help our cause."

"Aaron!" Ryu shouted "Don't do it!"

Richards looked to Lopunny and nodded. The normal type launched another Thunderbolt at Ryu who now was crying out in agony from the electrocution. The attack stopped soon as the Lucario appeared to pass out. 'What did they do to you, Lopunny?' Ryu asked in his mind.

_-Flashback-_

Lucario and Lopunny were sitting by a pond not too far away from Lopunny's home. The rabbit was drawing something using a pencil and sketchpad she found in the house. Lucario got curious and asked "What are you drawing, Lopunny?"

The Lopunny turned away and covered the sketch and exclaimed [Hey, don't look at it yet! I'm not finished!]

"I'm sure whatever you're drawing is fine," Lucario said as he tried to reach for the sketchpad but the pink and brown rabbit pulled it away from his grasp.

Lucario fell over onto Lopunny's lap. He was fortunate that his chest spike didn't land on her. Lopunny just giggled at how childish he was acting. [You really want to see it?] She asked.

"Yes please," Lucario said as he raised himself up. The Rabbit Pokémon handed her sketchpad over to Lucario and he was surprised at what he was looking at. It was a picture of him and Lopunny sitting together at the pond where they were at with Lopunny resting her head on his shoulder as he had his arm draped around her. "Lopunny," Lucario said with a loss of words "This is amazing!"

[You really like it!?] Lopunny said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I love it," The fighting-steel type said with a smile.

[I still have to finish it up a little, but you can have it once I'm finished] The normal type said with a smile.

Lucario then said "I'd like that very much. Thank you, Lopunny." Then, Lucario did something he never expected to do with his best friend. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

Lopunny looked to Lucario surprised at first but then giggled and replied "You're welcome, Lucario."

Just then, the pink and brown rabbit rested her head on Lucario's shoulder. The jackal was surprised but smiled at the fact that they are in a position like they were in the drawing and he brought his arm up to pull the rabbit closer as they sat there alone together until it became darker as the sun began to set.

_-End of flashback-_

Ryu was still hanging by the ropes while he remained knocked out. Hugh Richards then said "I guess I'll have to keep that dog of yours tied up somewhere else. Guards!"

Two Team Rocket members walked into the room and saluted "Yes sir!"

"Untie the Lucario and put him in the other interrogation room," The executive demanded and looked to Aaron with a sly grin "I've got plans for our other guest."

"Yes sir!" The two members followed orders and carried Ryu out of the room.

'Don't worry, Ryu. I'll figure a way out of this,' Aaron said telepathically hoping his Pokémon could hear him.

Aaron was still tied to the chair with Richards and Lopunny still in the room. Hugh then said "Listen, Aaron. I have fought long and hard to gain this position with Team Rocket. You have the potential to work through the ranks and achieve all I have achieved."

"Yeah, you've got quite the track record," Aaron began sarcastically "You kidnapped a Lucario and Lopunny, and wound up in jail for what I assume was one day after getting caught by a college student. How much money did you waste in order to get to this point?"

"The bail was pretty hurtful to my wallet but I assure you, it won't be a waste once I have you working under me," Richards said.

"Good fucking luck," the trainer stated "I have a to-do list of things for me to do this next year and being a criminal isn't one of them."

The businessman then punched Aaron in the stomach. Aaron gasped for air and looked up to Hugh was getting angry. "I hate dealing with kids your age," Richards said aloud "You're like my son, Terry. You're too arrogant and blind to see the future."

"Wow, Terry is your son?" Aaron asked "I guess getting your ass kicked runs in the family."

"What did you say?" Richards said with even more anger.

"Oh nothing," Aaron said nonchalantly "Just that I Dragon Punched your son the other day because he couldn't control his Pokémon in a battle."

That did it. Aaron got punched in the face that sent his glasses to the ground. Luckily they were undamaged. The same couldn't be said for his head as he was getting repeatedly beaten by Richards's hands. By the end of it, Aaron had a bloody nose that resulted in the lower half of his face being covered in his blood and the Rocket executive's hands being covered in it too. Richards then said "I'm done playing games. You are going to join Team Rocket one way or another." Hugh walked to the door and said to Lopunny "Keep an eye on him, my dear. Not like he'll go anywhere but just make sure he doesn't do anything smart…And clean that blood off him, we can't have our newest member looking like that."

"Yes master," The rabbit Pokémon said.

Richards left the room with Aaron and Lopunny alone. The brown and pink rabbit with long ears brought a rag and cleaned the blood on Aaron's face and on the ground. The trainer tried talking to her "You can speak English, huh?"

The rabbit just looked at him and noticed his nose was still bleeding so she used her Heal Bell ability causing her to glow a bright green as her hand touched his face to stop the bleeding. Aaron felt really good after that but still unable to move at all. "Umm…" Aaron began to say "Thanks…I guess."

The rabbit just sat in a chair across from him as they sat there silently.

Eventually Aaron got bored and remembered an episode of _DragonBall Z Abridged_ and sang in his head 'You put the lime in the coconut and drink them both up. You put the lime in the coconut and drink them both up. You put the lime in the coconut and drink them both up.'

'Aaron?' A female voice was heard 'It's Layla, are you okay?'

'Oh hey, Layla,' Aaron said telepathically 'I'm tied to a chair.'

'You're tied to a chair!?' Layla said in concern 'Are you hurt?'

The trainer then said 'I was but Lopunny healed me for some reason. Probably to keep the floor from getting bloody.'

'Lopunny's with you?' The Zoroark said in surprise 'At the warehouse?'

'Warehouse?' Aaron said confused.

The vixen then said 'Yeah, you remember when we first battled Jesse and James?'

'Is that where we are?' Aaron asked 'I guess I'm in a different part of it. How do you know I'm here?'

'I got in touch with Officer Holden,' Layla explained 'We used the Poké Ball tracker we have on your iPod. Good thing you left it with me and all your other stuff.'

'Yeah,' Aaron confirmed 'That would suck for them to figure out everything about me but they probably will anyway because they have me and Ryu tied up and they're trying to make me join them.'

'You forgot one part, Aaron' Another voice was heard 'They have the pendant as well.'

'Oh hey, Ryu,' Aaron said 'How are you holding up?'

'I am doing okay' Ryu replied 'Considering I just got electrocuted. They're trying to get one of those metal collars on me but they haven't found one that works.'

'Humph,' Aaron grumbled 'No malfunctions my ass.'

'Well it does help to have Psychic powers,' The jackal admitted 'It's really easy to resist the collar's mind control capabilities.'

'Wait a minute, Aaron' Layla interrupted 'I thought you gave me the Pendant of Arceus?'

'What!?' Ryu asked in surprise.

'Oh yeah,' The trainer realized 'I forgot, I had the pendant in my backpack and I gave it to Layla.'

The Lucario's mind was blown away by this 'You left Layla the pendant? Then what does Richards have?'

'Oh you mean that one?' Aaron asked and then answered 'Eh, it's fake.'

'Fake?' Ryu asked in shock.

'Yeah,' Aaron said 'It was an old arts and crafts thing I made a while back. It looked enough like the Pendant of Arceus so I wore that in case this kind of thing happened. This probably wasn't the best idea since I can't use my powers without the pendant.'

Layla thought for a moment 'Wait, you can't use them?'

'Well…' Aaron began 'I never tried because I thought it wouldn't work.'

'Okay, you think or you know?' Ryu asked.

'…' Aaron remained silent for about five seconds until he began singing in his mind 'You put the lime in the coconut and drink them both-'

'AARON!' The Zoroark and Lucario shouted in unison.

'Ugh,' Aaron said 'Fine jeez. I'll try.' The trainer looked to his glasses on the ground and then the Lopunny. Lopunny was looking off to the side so he attempted to use his powers. He focused his mind on his glasses and put them back on and said in his mind 'Whoa, I can still use my powers!'

'That's great Aaron!' Layla exclaimed 'Now you can get out of there!'

Aaron then said 'I don't want to get out just yet, Layla.'

The confused vixen then questioned 'Why?'

'I want to get more information first,' The trainer explained 'Plus Lopunny's in the room right now looking right at me. If she sees me doing anything, she'll alert the whole warehouse and who knows what'll happen to Ryu.'

'Aaron's right,' Ryu admitted 'The only way we're going to get out of this is if we play it smart and wait until you, Ken and the police arrive to help out.'

'You read my mind even from a different room, Ryu,' Aaron stated and then asked 'Layla, are you and the police close by?'

'Uh-huh' The Zoroark confirmed 'Ken and I are almost there and the police are not too far behind.'

'Alright,' Aaron then formulated a plan 'When I give the signal, you and Ken will burn your way into the warehouse and I'll meet up with you to get the Pendant. Once the whole place is under total confusion, Ryu will get himself free while we find a way to save Lopunny.'

'This sounds a little complicated,' Ryu stated 'There are several members where I'm at alone. Who knows how many Rocket members we're dealing with?'

'Hello, my name is Aaron,' The trainer said 'I'm a twenty-year-old college student who happens to have superpowers.'

'You're really letting this get to your head, Aaron,' Ryu said with a mental shake of the head.

'Am not!' Aaron said aloud 'If the power really got to my head, then I'd be all Tony Stark about my superpowers and flat out say it in front of the whole world. But that's beside the point; it will work so long as you all remember your instruction. When the police and a Charizard barge in at the same time as a guy with superpowers sets himself free, the thugs in your side will end up leaving to fight off the police and try to go after me.'

'Alright,' Ryu said 'Let's go with your plan, Aaron.'

'Okay,' Layla agreed 'But what's the signal?'

'You'll know,' Aaron stated with a smile to himself.

Aaron then focused his attention on Lopunny. The pink and brown rabbit just looked at Aaron with a curious look about her. The trainer tried talking to her "Listen, I know you don't know me but I know that you can understand me. Ryu has been looking for you for a long time. I wanted to help him because he really cares about you." The Lopunny looked at him confusedly.

"Oh right," Aaron realized "You don't know him by the name I gave him. You probably don't even care about Lucario because of that collar they gave you."

"Lu-Lucario…?" The Lopunny said. The rabbit Pokémon's mind became clouded until she drifted off for a few minutes.

_-Flashback-_

Lucario and Lopunny were sitting at the dining room table of her home. The two friends had come back from a day of collecting berries and nuts as well as catching fish so that they could have dinner together. Lucario was enjoying the fish that he cooked by making a fire in the fireplace using the matches Lopunny found as well as firewood they found behind the house. Lopunny was eating an assortment of nuts and berries that they gathered together. Lopunny was looking at the fighting-steel type strangely as they were eating dinner with only the fireplace and candles on the table filling the room with light. Lucario noticed the look Lopunny gave him and asked "Lopunny, does it bother you that I'm eating fish?"

[No. Don't worry, Lucario,] Lopunny replied with a shy smile [It's fine. I don't eat meat but I don't really mind if you do.]

"Are you sure?" Lucario asked "I understand if it makes you uncomfortable."

[I'm sure,] Lopunny said [I don't mind since you also like eating nuts and berries too.]

"Yeah," Lucario replied with a smile "These blueberries are really good."

[I know right?] Lopunny said feeling less shy around her friend.

After the rabbit and jackal finished eating, they were sitting together on the couch reading a book together under the candlelight. It was strange to them how they could both read human text fairly well. They were reading a book about a strong warrior going on a long journey and encountering a woman that played a healer role in their quest to save the warrior's village from being ravaged by dangerous dark creatures that came from out of nowhere. Through the story, they discover another reason that they are together apart from saving their land. As they were reading, the two friends heard something hitting the windows. They opened the blinds and saw that it started to rain. "Well, I better get going before it really starts pouring," Lucario said with a sigh.

As he got up, Lopunny grabbed his paw. [Wait!] She said aloud [You shouldn't go out in the rain! Especially with how cold it gets during this time! You should stay here and sleep.]

Lucario looked to Lopunny and nodded "You're right. So where should I sleep?" He asked.

[Well,] Lopunny began as she got closer to Lucario [You could come upstairs and sleep with me.]

Lucario's eyes widened in shock at what he just heard. 'She wants me to sleep with her? What do I do?' He thought to himself. Lucario liked Lopunny. She was his best friend and his first one at that. He felt connected to her somehow but didn't understand it. The fighting-steel type just looked into the Lopunny's red eyes and nodded "Okay."

Lopunny led Lucario to the bedroom while she held a candle to lead the way through the dark house. It was really well kept since they cleaned it along with most of the house since Lopunny settled in. The bed had really soft, fluffy pillows and the mattress was firm but comfortable.

Lopunny placed the candle on the end table. The pink and brown rabbit lifted the covers and got under them to get comfortable on the bed. Lucario was hesitant at first but he eventually retracted his blue spikes and climbed into bed with Lopunny. The two friends were lying on their sides and looking to each other silently for a few minutes.

Lopunny sighed and looked away shyly. [Lucario,] She began to say.

"Hmm?" The steel fighter grunted.

[Thank you for being a really good friend through all this time,] The rabbit continued as she placed her paw on the Lucario's chest [You've done so much for me and I really appreciate everything.]

Lucario smiled and placed his paw on top of hers. The jackal then replied "It's no trouble, Lopunny. I'd do anything for you. I know I still need to find the one connected to the pendant but, right now, you're the most important thing in my life."

Lopunny smiled lightly and blushed. [Do you really mean that?] She asked.

"I do," Lucario replied.

The two friends smiled and got closer together and they hugged each other close. They caressed each other's bodies, feeling their friend's fur as they stared into their eyes deeply. At that moment, they realized how close their mouths were together. They eventually closed the gap by placing a paw behind each other's heads and pulling them close for their first kiss.

They kissed each other deeply and passionately. They moaned while their mouths, their tongues, and their passions met with each other in the kiss that seemed to last an eternity. After pulling away from their first kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and knew that their bond was more than just friendship. They loved each other. They didn't say it but they both felt it as they fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms under the covers of the bed.

_-End of Flashback-_

Lopunny recovered from her flashback and looked down while breathing heavily. Aaron thought the rabbit was acting weird and got concerned. "Are you doing alright?" He asked "You kind of spaced out for about five minutes."

"Lucario…" The pink and brown rabbit said "I have to save…Lucario…"

"What?" Aaron said confused at how Lopunny was acting. 'Is she still under the collar's control?' he wondered.

Just then a Team Rocket member opened the door to allow Hugh Richards back into the room. Lopunny shook her head from side to side. Richards asked the rabbit "Is everything alright, my dear?"

Lopunny got off the chair and nodded "Yes, Master."

"Very well then," The Rocket Executive replied "I no longer need you in here. Please go ahead and see that our other guest is behaving."

"Yes Master," The rabbit replied before she walked out of the room.

Aaron looked to the businessman and asked rhetorically "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Humph. We'll see what you think of me once we get this collar on your neck," Richards replied with a sneer. "Simmons, get that collar over here!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Richards sir!" The guard said somewhat nervously.

Aaron looked to the businessman as if to say "Really?" Richards sighed and said "He's new." The businessman then stepped off to the side to allow the grunt in the room. "So, Aaron, any last words before you're put under my control?"

"Just one thing," Aaron stated. The trainer grinned and used his powers to set himself on fire and burn the rope that tied him to the chair. The trainer extinguished the fire with his mind and stared at Richards and Simmons who were both shocked at what was happening.

"What the Hell?" Hugh exclaimed.

Before the Rocket members could react, Aaron used Psychic to lift Richards into the air. The trainer then shouted "Repulsion!" and threw the evil businessman to the wall, leaving him down on the ground. Simmons attempted to approach Aaron with the collar. Without even getting close, the collar the grunt held was levitated and Aaron held it next to him. The trainer shook his head and said "I don't think so" before he crushed it to pieces with his powers.

The trainer then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Simmons tried leaving the room but he was stopped in his tracks when Aaron reappeared in front of the door. The trainer imitated the _Street Fighter_ character Makoto by swiftly throwing a Bullet Punch right into the Team Rocket member's groin and then punched him a few times in the torso before landing a Bullet Punch uppercut to send Simmons flying into the air resulting in the grunt hitting the ceiling and landing on the ground. The trainer then shouted both physically and telepathically "Seichusen Godanzuki!"

Both Simmons and Richards were now in a daze in the room. Aaron heard a loud crash and a roar coupled with a series of screams and shouts as the entire warehouse erupted into a state of panic. 'Sounds like the backup is here,' Aaron thought to himself.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Four**

**That concludes the latest chapter in my fanfic. I'm sorry for the shorter length of this chapter but I kind of want to stick with writing around this range of chapter length because I had a lot of long chapters recently, mostly for content that many of you are reading this for (you know who you are). **

**ANYWAY, I haven't had that much time to write because I got a part time job for the rest of the summer and it's left me with a lot less free time to do things I like. I do enjoy writing for this but I also enjoy so many other things so that's kind of the reason I like taking a lot of breaks between my writing (which I realize brings a lot of messages and reviews wondering if the Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie will be released before a new chapter comes out or if Valve will release Half-Life 3 before I make a full lemon…Nah, just kidding. Nobody has said that…yet). **

**I don't think I'll be releasing a new chapter for a while. I probably won't start writing until summer's over and I finally get back to college in late September. I might be sticking with the same chapter length I did for this one, but who knows? I might make a couple longer ones further down the road. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. As always, leave a review on your thoughts and let me know if there are any errors at all. My name is Aaron, and I'll see you guys in Chapter 25.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy Halloween, everyone! It's been a while but I'm back again with a new chapter in my fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 25: Breakout**

Aaron had broken free from his imprisonment and left Simmons and Richards on the floor. As he opened the door leading outside to join the fight, a group of Team Rocket members armed with AK-47's stepped into the room to take aim at the superpowered college student. "Alright kid," one of the grunts said "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Aaron just grinned and said "Alright, I choose…" the trainer paused and used his powers to grab the assault rifles out of their hands and threw them out the window "The easy way."

The former prisoner began building up a ring of fireballs around him. The Team Rocket grunts were standing motionless too afraid to do anything. "What the fuck is going on!?" One of the thugs exclaimed.

"I summon the power!" Aaron shouted.

_-Meanwhile-_

Ryu was tied to a chair while a male and female member of Team Rocket were fiddling around with a mind control collar. Lopunny was standing by the door observing everything happening. "Why the Hell are these things not working?" The male grunt said frustrated.

"Give it here," The female thug demanded as she swiped the collar "Just do this and…huh?"

The two Team Rocket grunts heard the sound of rubble from outside, one of the grunts opened the door and saw a chaotic scene occurring as the warehouse was on fire. "HOLY SHIT!" The man exclaimed as he ran outside.

"Dan! Get back here!" The female grunt said before she was being lifted in the air mysteriously. She looked down and noticed this. "AH! What's going on!?" She exclaimed.

Ryu used his Psychic powers to send the female Rocket member flying toward the wall, knocking her out in the process and knocking out a knife which Ryu used to quickly cut the ropes with his powers as Lopunny began charging at him.

The Lucario got out of the chair and was just barely hit by Lopunny's Ice Punch. He stepped to the side to face his former friend and saw the spot where the brown and pink rabbit's punch landed. Ryu shrugged it off and said "Lopunny, it's me! Lucario! Don't you remember!?"

Lopunny seem unfazed as she charged at Ryu once again as the jackal prepared to defend himself.

_-Umm…What other words are there for "meanwhile"?-_

Layla was riding on top of Ken who was spitting out flames across the warehouse. Team Rocket members were in a panic and attempting to escape the raging Charizard. During this panic, the police were storming the front and apprehending members that happened to cross their path. After causing enough of a distraction, they landed on the second floor of the building.

Layla got off of Ken's back. She looked to the Charizard and said "Okay, since the police are taking care of Team Rocket, we can find Aaron!"

Suddenly, they saw a group of Team Rocket members run out of one of the rooms with a few large fireballs chasing after them as they split up. "Run! RUN!" Aaron shouted and then laughed menacingly as he exited the room. He used his powers to control the Stalking Flares still chasing the Team Rocket members and made the fireballs disappear. The trainer paused his laughter and realized something. 'Wait a minute, how did I do that?' He asked himself in his head.

"Aaron!" Layla shouted to bring her boyfriend back to reality as she hugged him in her arms.

Aaron shook out of his thoughts and returned Layla's hug "Hey Layla, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?" She asked with concern.

"Don't worry," the trainer replied with a smile "I'm okay, Layla." The trainer noticed Ken standing over to the side "Hey Ken, how are you doing?"

[I'm doing fine,] The dragon stated [I had fun causing a distraction with Layla.]

Layla smiled but then she pulled the Pendant of Arceus out of Aaron's backpack which she had with her. The Zoroark placed the mystical object around her trainer's neck and said "Try to hang onto it this time."

Just then, Aaron and his Pokémon heard a strange noise. They looked behind themselves and saw Selena standing next to Seth. "Selena? Seth?" Aaron said surprised and then asked "What are you two doing here?" The trainer then looked to his Zoroark who shrugged indicating she had no idea why they were here.

"I heard your conversation with Layla and Ryu earlier that you needed help," Selena explained "Did you forget that our minds are linked together?" The Chosen of Arceus glared at the Chosen of Cresselia. Selena then asked "What?"

Aaron sighed and said "Whatever, we'll talk about this later. We still have to find Ryu…" The trainer looked to his side with Layla and Ken, as well as Selena and Seth following suit. They saw Ryu and Lopunny fighting. "Huh…Speak of the devil," Aaron said.

Layla then exclaimed "We have to help him!"

Aaron threw his arm out in front of Layla. He looked to the vixen and said "No Layla, you go with Ken, Selena and Seth to help the police. I'll handle this myself."

The Zoroark nodded and looked to the Charizard, brunette and Gallade as they headed down to the lower level of the warehouse.

The fight between the Lucario and Lopunny was not looking good for Ryu. The jackal was simply trying to dodge Lopunny's attacks without trying to counter her. Eventually, Lopunny threw a Dizzy Punch right into Ryu's face, knocking him to a wall in the process. The steel fighter was going through too much at that point; the pain of getting beaten not just by anyone, not just his best friend, but the love of his life. The Lucario looked up and saw Lopunny preparing to strike with an Ice Punch. Ryu teared up and closed his eyes 'Goodbye, Lopunny…I'll always love you…'

Just as Lopunny was about to strike, Aaron threw a protective shield, stopping Lopunny from striking Ryu. "Hey!" The trainer said which caused both Lopunny and Ryu to turn their attention to him "If you're going to fight anyone, you might as well fight me."

The Lopunny stood motionless as she looked at Aaron. After a few seconds, the pink and brown rabbit walked slowly towards the trainer. She was not charging any more attacks which caused Aaron to be confused. Lopunny stopped in front of Aaron and was looking at the Pendant of Arceus; Aaron looked down with her and noticed it was shining brightly in front of her. The Chosen of Arceus looked to the rabbit who looked back at him. 'She's…connected to me?' Aaron thought.

Aaron watched as Lopunny slowly reached her paw out to touch the Pendant of Arceus. Just as she touched it, the artifact shined brightly causing Lopunny to scream as the necklace changed from a sapphire to a pink spinel color. A collection of memories were racing through her mind in an instant.

She remembered waking up in her den as a Lopunny. She remembered meeting a Lucario and many different Pokémon who helped her move into her home. Lopunny also had the memory of Team Rocket barging into her home, kidnapping her, and placing her under their control after holding her captive for over a month. Aside from these memories, the ones that she remembered well were the times she was around Lucario and their moments alone together and how much she cared about him.

Lopunny placed her paws on her temples; she was breathing erratically and building up energy within herself until she screamed one last time as she unleashed a huge storm of electricity that put a hole through the roof of the building. The attack was so powerful, that it shorted out the collar around her and broke it into pieces.

As the pieces fell to the floor, the lightning subsided and Lopunny calmed herself and she fell to the floor. Ryu witnessed this and exclaimed "Lopunny!" as he ran as fast as he could.

The Lucario knelt down and helped the Lopunny up. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing. "Are you okay?" Ryu asked.

Lopunny's eyes slowly opened and closed a few times until she opened her eyes once more and said "Lu…Lucario?"

The rabbit looked to her side and gasped as she saw her best friend looking at her with concern in his crimson eyes. She immediately wrapped her arms around Ryu and held him tight. Fortunately, Ryu retracted his spikes at the last second. "Lucario!" Lopunny exclaimed in joy as she snuggled into his shoulder "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Ryu smiled and snuggled into Lopunny's shoulder in return and said "I'm glad you're safe too, Lopunny."

"I remember being under some strange human's control and hurting you. I'm so sorry," Lopunny said as she began sobbing.

"It's okay, Lopunny. You're safe now," The fighting-steel type replied. Aaron, who was off to the side, smiled to himself as he saw the reunion between Ryu and Lopunny.

Ryu and Lopunny pulled away slightly from their hug to stand up and look to each other. Lopunny sniffled, then smiled and said "I can't believe you've rescued me again, Lucario."

Ryu chuckled "My name is Ryu now, Lopunny."

"Ryu?" The rabbit questioned.

The jackal nodded "My trainer, Aaron, gave it to me. I can't take all the credit for rescuing you since he helped me find you as well."

Lopunny looked to the side and saw a human male waving and saying "Hey how's it going?"

The shiny normal type scanned the human with her eyes and noticed he had the Pendant of Arceus. Lopunny then realized "Wait! Is he the one that's connected to you?"

Ryu nodded "He is and he's helped me so much after I was abandoned by Richards."

"Richards…" Lopunny said to herself. The rabbit then said "He's the one who kidnapped me, isn't he?"

The blue-spiked Lucario nodded. Aaron interrupted the conversation "Okay Lopunny, I'm glad you and Ryu are reunited and all but we kind of have a situation downstairs."

"What's going on?" Ryu asked.

"Team Rocket is putting up quite the fight with their Pokémon from what Layla told me telepathically. We have to get down there and help out the police…Wait do you feel something?" The trainer questioned as he felt something he had felt many times before. He felt a huge power awaken inside him and it flowed to his hands causing a field of electricity to surround his entire hand which then disappeared.

"What was that!?" Lopunny said surprised.

"Lopunny, he's the holder of the Pendant of Arceus," Ryu explained "He has the power to learn the abilities that Pokémon connected to him know."

"So does that mean I'm connected to him too?" She asked.

Ryu nodded to confirm this "We can explain this more later but we have to help the police!"

"Wait!" Lopunny said grabbing Ryu's paw "I need to heal you Lucario…I mean Ryu."

Lopunny used her Heal Bell ability and used her soothing hands to reinvigorate the Lucario and heal his wounds. "Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks Lopunny. Now let's go help the police!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Stop right there!" a voice was heard. Aaron, Ryu and Lopunny turned and saw Hugh Richards step outside the interrogation room that Aaron left him in. "Alright Aaron," The conniving executive began "You may have gotten yourself free, you may have caused a ruckus with the police and gotten your dog's rabbit friend free but you are going to lose this war because Richards always gets what he wants and I want you to join Team Rocket!"

"Well," Aaron stated "I have just one thing to say to that Richards."

"What's that?" The Rocket Executive asked.

"Win Blast!" The Chosen of Arceus shouted as he shot a bolt of lightning from his hand which landed right in Richards's torso knocking him down onto the floor allowing Aaron, Ryu and Lopunny to escape downstairs.

Richards raised himself up and was enraged. The executive growled and said to himself "That punk is going to be in for the battle of his life when I get down there!"

Aaron, Ryu, and Lopunny reached the bottom of the stairwell. They stopped at the door that accessed the first floor of the warehouse. Aaron placed his hand on the door and looked to his Lucario and his friend. "You guys ready for a fight?"

Ryu nodded with confidence "I'm ready."

Lopunny stayed silent for a moment, she seemed nervous a little but she looked to Ryu and nodded. "Let's go," She said.

Aaron opened the door and saw the scene of a dozen cops fighting off a number of Team Rocket members with their Pokémon. The struggles were even and Aaron saw Layla and Ken having trouble with about six members attacking the Zoroark and Charizard with a barrage of attacks while Selena and Seth were occupied with helping the police.

Aaron used his Psychic abilities to fly towards Layla's direction. He was now floating above the group of Team Rocket members and shot a barrage of fireballs at a Team Rocket member and his Mightyena and a few bolts of lightning at another member along with his Murkrow. Ken fought off a member of Team Rocket and his Gloom and Crawdaunt.

Lopunny came to Ken's aid by using Thunderbolt on the Crawdaunt and landing an Ice Punch on Gloom freezing them in place. The Charizard was in awe at the speed of the rabbit. The shiny Lopunny looked to the Charizard who smiled and said [Thank you, miss.]

"You're welcome!" Lopunny replied cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Ryu came into the fray landing a Bullet Punch in the stomach of a Team Rocket member and using Psychic to send a Weezing to the other side of the warehouse. The Lucario was about to be struck in the back by a Team Rocket member's lead pipe backed up by his Croagunk but Layla assisted Ryu by sweeping the grunts legs and then shot a Dark Pulse at the poison-fighting type, knocking him unconscious even with the type disadvantage. Ryu looked behind him and saw the knocked out Team Rocket grunt and frog fighter. He looked to Layla with a nod and smiled.

Lopunny noticed the assistance that Layla had given Ryu. She was briefly stunned at this considering her previous experience with Zoroarks and how much she cared for Ryu but she decided to shrug it off for now.

Aaron and his Pokémon regrouped as they looked and saw Richards had arrived at the bottom of the stairwell. "AARON!" The Rocket Executive roared "I'm through with all of this! Drago! Get out now and end this!"

The evil former businessman pulled a Poké Ball from his belt and let out a Salamence who roared loudly. The businessman got on the dragon's back and flew towards Aaron to confront him. The blue dragon began charging a large amount of energy.

Aaron knew that this attack was a Hyper Beam. "Take cover!" He shouted to his Pokémon.

Aaron along with Layla and Ken, managed to find cover behind a large piece of machinery while Lopunny and Ryu did the same next to a stack of Poké Ball crates as the Hyper Beam attack created a large crater in the middle of the warehouse. The police, along with Selena and Seth, escaped the warehouse with many Team Rocket members and their Pokémon apprehended. Aaron saw the crater in the middle of the warehouse and thought 'Yep, he's an executive alright.'

Aaron looked to Layla and Ken and asked "Are you two okay?"

Ken nodded [I'm fine, Aaron.]

"Me too," Layla confirmed "Let's get out there and finish him; it's five against two!"

"No Layla," The trainer denied "I'm going to finish this; I'm not letting you get into danger."

The Zoroark glared at her trainer and said "Fine, but I'm going to help you when you get into trouble whether you like it or not."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Aaron said with a smile. The trainer stepped out of cover and confronted Hugh in the fashion of a Wild West showdown with Drago next to the executive. "Alright, Richards, the jig is up. All your little weaklings got caught by the police and it's down you and me. Let's settle this like men."

The executive chuckled "You're dumber than I thought!" Richards then pulled out a handgun and shot Aaron right in the chest. The trainer fell down on his back.

Layla and Ken along with Ryu and Lopunny were all in shock. "AARON!" Layla screamed.

The businessman approached what he assumed was Aaron's cold and lifeless body. Something was off though. There wasn't a drop of blood in this spot where he shot Aaron in the chest. He was about to ready his gun but Aaron raised himself up and kicked the gun out of Richards's hands. The trainer then kipped himself back up to look at Richards. The Rocket executive tried to punch Aaron's chest but it hurt his hand like punching a concrete wall. Hugh hissed in pain and held his hand. Turns out the trainer had Psychic energy coated around him as a protective barrier. Aaron proceeded to punch and kick Richards until he was knocked into a box that was broken by Richards's bodyweight.

Aaron then turned his attention to Richards's Salamence, Drago, who was now enraged. The blue dragon then said in English "You pathetic whelp! I'm going to enjoy tearing into your carcass once I end you!"

The dragon charged another attack; Aaron reacted quickly using his Psychic powers to levitate himself at the last second as the Salamence used a Dragonbreath attack which pierced through the wall of the warehouse. Aaron landed on the ground to attack Drago. He was about to prepare a lightning attack but he went into an unconscious state as had a vision of something from _Ultimate Marvel 3_. He remembered, Storm, the character from _X-Men _who had control over the weather and he used one of his favorite supers in the game as he pointed to the dragon and shouted "Freeze! Ice Storm!"

Then a large hail of ice fell onto Drago. The dragon was being pelted by chunks of ice that were the size of enlarged Poké Balls. Soon the storm subsided and the dragon stood there shivering and weakened by the attack until he promptly fell to the ground.

Aaron snapped out of his unconscious state and saw that Richards and his Salamence were down for the count. Layla ran to Aaron and hugged him tightly "Aaron! You're okay!"

"That's right, Layla," Aaron said as he returned the hug "I am okay."

Lopunny witnessed the embrace that Aaron shared with the Zoroark. 'Wow, they must be really close,' The pink and brown rabbit thought with a smile.

The trainer and Zoroark pulled away slowly from the hug. He remembered what happened with Richards and Drago and then said "Since that's out of the way, how did I even use an attack like that? None of my Pokémon even know that move."

"Well, Aaron," Ryu began "Remember how I told you that you can use the powers in any manner you are familiar with?"

"Yeah…" Aaron confirmed.

"Well," Ryu continued "That's how. If you see or have seen any way of how to manipulate the powers then you can do it."

"Wait, so if I see it or have seen it, I can do it?" Aaron asked "Who am I? Tony Masters?"

"Who's Tony Masters?" Lopunny asked confusedly.

"I'll tell you later," Ryu whispered.

The trainer had so many things going through his mind and he asked his Lucario "Okay, I have to know, Ryu, is there any serious drawback to me using these powers? There has to be something! Can I have a wide variety of moves but not be a master any of them? Does it drain my energy? Do I have to absorb the souls of my defeated adversaries or anything like that? Because you don't get superpowers unless there are repercussions to them!"

"I don't know, Aaron. Except I think that the soul absorption part is not true," His Lucario shrugged his shoulders "I told you that I have knowledge of what it does, not what its drawbacks are."

Aaron sighed "I guess I'll have to find out sooner or later."

"Yoohoo!" A familiar sinister voice was heard. Aaron and his Pokémon turned and saw that Richards had gotten back up from his daze "Are you done talking to each other?"

"Richards!" Aaron shouted as he confronted the executive once again "Why don't you just give up?"

Just then, more members of Team Rocket surrounded Aaron while his Pokémon were confronted with the Pokémon owned by those members. The Rocket Executive then said "Because, Aaron, I always get what I want and you are joining Team Rocket and your Pokémon are going to a taxidermist!"

The trainer looked around him and saw the members of Team Rocket surrounding himself prepared to attack him. "Aww man, what do I do?"

"Aaron!" Lopunny shouted "I don't really know how it works but use your electric powers…if you have them anyway!"

The words "electric powers" echoed in Aaron's mind. Once again, he went into that unconscious state and remembered another attack, one that would allow him to use electricity against his surrounding foes. He went into a pose with his arms crossed and his fingers pointing away from his body in all directions. As the Team Rocket grunts got closer to Aaron the trainer shouted "THE FINGER LASEEERRRRS!" as a series of electrical blasts shot out of his fingertips and hit all the Team Rocket members around him. The grunts then fell unconscious as a result of the electrocution.

The trainer noticed Richards attempting to run away but the trainer rushed the Rocket Executive with his Psychic powers to aid in increasing his speed and then used an Ice Punch to freeze Richards in place.

The trainer turned and saw that Layla, Ryu, Ken and Lopunny defeated the Pokémon controlled by Team Rocket and smiled as he walked to his team. "Great work guys! That means you too Lopunny!" He said with triumph.

His Pokémon pointed behind Aaron. The trainer looked and saw the police led by Frank Holden along with Selena and Seth came into the warehouse. "Aaron," Frank said "Are you and your Pokémon okay?"

"I'm fine, Frank," Aaron confirmed and then turned to his Pokemon "Are you guys and gals hurt at all?" The group shook their heads. "Yeah I guess we're all fine," Aaron stated.

"Glad to see you and Ryu made it out in once piece!" Holden stated "You shouldn't worry about Richards; he didn't quite get out of our watch after he paid his bail. He's going to prison for a long time."

"Thank goodness," Aaron stated.

"Now let's get you and your Pokémon out of here," Frank said.

_-A Few Minutes Later-_

Richards was in the police car, he was recently thawed out and he was shivering cold with many blankets wrapped around him. "I'll g-g-get you! A-a-aron! Someday-ay-ay-ay!" The businessman shouted as the police car drove off to the police station.

Aaron and his Pokémon explained everything that happened to Frank, Selena and Seth. They told how Aaron and Ryu were captured and that Lopunny was kidnapped long ago around the same time that Ryu was kidnapped until Richards released him.

"What a story," Frank stated "Well, since Team Rocket's been dealt with I think I'll let you handle the Lopunny, Aaron. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do at the station."

"Alright thanks again, Frank!" Aaron said the officer.

"Anytime," Holden replied as he walked back to his police car.

Aaron and his Pokémon turned to Selena. Aaron then said aloud "Okay Selena we need to talk. As much as I appreciate you coming to help us out, you have to stop reading my mind without my consent. You could have at least announced yourself."

"What's wrong with me listening to your telepathic conversations with your Pokémon?" The Chosen of Cresselia asked.

'Because if you don't,' Aaron replied telepathically 'You might hear something similar to what I heard between you and Seth while I was unconscious.'

'Wait, what are you talking about?' Selena questioned.

'Well,' Aaron explained 'If I'm not mistaken, while I was drifting in and out of consciousness, I overheard you and Seth…Getting intimate.'

Selena was now shocked and blushed as she sighed "Okay, I'm sorry Aaron. I'll let you know if I listen in on your conversations."

"It's okay, Selena," Aaron replied "Just don't let it happen again. I'll try my best to do the same. Probably next to impossible when I get knocked out though."

'What do you mean they were getting intimate, Aaron!' Layla shouted in her mind.

'I'll explain later, Layla,' Aaron replied 'I didn't particularly enjoy hearing it, just so you know.'

"How did they even resolve that?" Lopunny asked Ryu not knowing about their telepathy.

The Lucario replied "That's something I'll tell you about later."

Seth then spoke for Selena "I'm glad that you're safe, Aaron Masters. The same for you, Ryu." Ryu nodded.

"Well," Selena continued "We're going to head back home, see you later everyone!"

"Bye!" Aaron and his Pokmeon replied as they bid the brunette and Gallade farewell. The front of the warehouse was now empty aside from Aaron, Layla, Ryu, Ken, and Lopunny.

"Mister…Aaron?" Lopunny said.

"Huh?" Aaron turned to look to the rabbit.

"You helped me and you've taken really good care of Ryu. I can tell that," Lopunny said "Since he's connected to you and I'm connected to you…I want to join you and your team."

"Wait, you want to join me?" Aaron asked.

The rabbit nodded shyly "Ryu trusts you; anyone who is trusted by Ryu is someone I know I can trust. I know you're strong and I'll help however I can."

"Lopunny," Aaron stated "I appreciate your offer but I just can't afford to do that. Even with my job starting Friday, I can't afford to feed you or anything like that."

"Oh no," Lopunny insisted "I won't be that much trouble. I don't eat that much. Also, I mostly eat fruits and vegetables if it helps make things easier."

"I don't know…" Aaron looked off to the side still thinking.

"Please Aaron," Lopunny said grabbing Aaron's hand with her paw "I want to do anything I can to help you and Ryu. Please let me join you."

Layla held back a low growl of jealousy as Aaron looked to the rabbit and read her aura. She definitely meant well and was being honest. The trainer smiled "Okay, you can stay with us," Aaron stated "But I need to give you a name."

"Oh, like you did with Ryu?" Lopunny asked. Aaron nodded. "Well…okay, what will my name be?"

"Umm…" Aaron thought for a while. The trainer hummed a little until he said "How about…Lily?"

"Lily?" The rabbit said aloud. The Lopunny gave it some thought and smiled "Sounds good to me!"

"Alright Lily," Aaron began to say as he pulled out a Poké Ball, "Now, I need you to get in this Poké Ball."

"Wait, you're putting me in that thing?" Lily asked a little terrified "How does that work?"

Aaron then explained "It's a Poké Ball; it's what allows humans to capture Pokémon in order to train them and transport them in a safe manner. You don't have to stay in it all the time but if there's a situation that I need you in it, I'll have you go inside it."

"It won't hurt me will it?" The Lopunny asked.

Layla, Ryu, and Ken shook their heads. Ryu answered for the group "No, you don't have anything to worry about Lopu-err, I mean Lily."

Lily was confused but she trusted Ryu and allowed Aaron to use the Poké Ball to capture her. After putting Ryu back in his Poké Ball, Aaron and Layla got on Ken's back to go back home.

As they were flying, Aaron had a thought 'OH SHIT! I forgot about the paperwork for my job!'

'Don't worry Aaron,' Layla spoke telepathically 'I had your dad took care of it while you were with Ryu.'

Aaron calmed down and sighed. 'Thanks Layla,' Aaron said in his mind.

'You're welcome' Layla replied cheerfully.

After minutes of flying, Aaron, Layla and Ken arrived back home. Aaron and Layla watched Ken fly off to the mountains. Aaron then yelled "Ken, if the weather looks like it will rain again, come back and we'll let you stay here."

[Will do, Aaron,] Ken roared back.

Aaron let Lily and Ryu out of their Poké Balls so that he could give Lily a tour of his house as he did with Ryu once before. She was already familiar with a few things around his house but not that familiar with some technology that was in his home due to the majority of things being absent in her previous home. She was introduced to Aaron's parents and his brother, Drew, along with Walter and she was treated as nicely as they treated all the Pokémon in their home. With Aaron's family welcoming her with open arms and being reunited with Ryu, Lily was happy to be living in a home and looked forward to spending time with her trainer and his Pokémon.

_-Later that night-_

Aaron and Layla were nearing the end of their run of _Donkey Kong Country_ with Lily and Ryu watching. Finally they reached the final boss, King K. Rool. They had to avoid getting hit as the king of Kremlings jumped across the stage and dropped cannonballs on them. They had to go through many lives just to get to this point and they had died about twenty times just on the final boss alone.

"Layla, be careful. We've died a lot at this point" Aaron said to his Zoroark who was in control of Diddy Kong.

"I got it," Layla replied. After avoiding the short hops, the vixen tried to time the jump to avoid King K. Rool's crown throw but she jumped to late and she got hit. "Dangit!" She shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," Aaron stated. He took control of Donkey Kong after Layla got hit and jumped on the King's head. After avoiding King K. Rool's hops, Aaron jumped over the crown toss and stomped on the Kremling King's head one final time knocking him down and ending the boss fight. As a giant banana dropped from the sky and onto the ship, the duo heard that triumphant fanfare as Aaron shouted "YEAH! We did it!"

"We beat Donkey Kong Country!" Layla exclaimed excitedly as she hugged her trainer who returned the hug.

Aaron felt a sense of satisfaction with completing one of his favorite childhood games; the fact that he did it with the help of Layla felt even better to him.

Lily was a little confused about what happened since she's never seen a video game before but was happy that Aaron and Layla were happy. Ryu was also glad to see the bond that Aaron and Layla shared and their happiness with beating the game.

"Man, that was so much fun," Aaron stated. He then looked to Ryu and Lily who were being quiet "Do you guys want to play something with us?"

Ryu shook his head "No, it would be kind of difficult since I don't have fingers."

"Oh don't give me that excuse," The trainer called the Lucario out "You have Psychic powers; you could easily use a controller with them."

Ryu grunted "Maybe some other time, I'm going to go downstairs and train some more outside."

Aaron shrugged and said "Suit yourself."

"I'll go down with him," Layla stated "I need to work on my attacks as well."

"Okay," Aaron replied as both the Lucario and Zoroark went downstairs.

Lily sighed thinking that they were going to do more than just training together. Aaron looked to Lily and asked "Do you want to play something?"

The rabbit looked to her trainer and said, "Sure, if it's alright."

Aaron smiled "You're more than welcome to play game with us, Lily."

Lily smiled and grabbed the Virtual Console controller, Aaron placed his hand on top of her paw and said "Hold up, we're going to play something else. It's a fighting game and I can teach you things easily."

Lily was a little concerned about playing a fighting game but she went with it and said "Okay."

Aaron turned off the Wii after _Donkey Kong Country_ finished the credit sequence and went to the title screen. He then booted up the Xbox 360 and started up a game of _Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3_. Aaron introduced Lily to the Xbox controller. She was able to hold it with ease as Layla was able to with her claws. Aaron showed her all the characters for her to go in training mode with and she wound up choosing Felicia, Amaterasu, and Rocket Raccoon.

Aaron saw this and said "Okay, that's a pretty good team. Not the best but it will work."

"Well, who do you use in this game?" Lily asked.

"Well," Aaron began "I'm not that good at the game but I know how to use Doctor Doom and Strider pretty well. Mostly because they have really good team synergy. I usually use those two with Wesker and sometimes Nova." Aaron finished stating this and Lily was a little sad. He then stated "That's not to say that your team doesn't have synergy. Your team actually has really good synergy. If it works then we'll stick with it. For now, let's just go over the basics of the game."

Aaron and Lily went into training mode with Lily's Felicia/Ammy/Rocket Raccoon team against Aaron's Wesker/Doom/Strider team. Aaron was mostly going over the game's basics and showed Lily a combo or two with each character. Lily tried many times over the next hour and eventually she got every character's basic combos down.

"This game's a little weird but I like it," The rabbit stated.

"Yeah," Aaron agreed "You just need some time with it, I've spent hours on it and I'm still learning stuff that people learned months ago."

Lily was curious about how Aaron played "Well, what can you do with your characters?"

Aaron smiled and replied "Plenty."

Aaron connected his controller and showed Lily the many things that Aaron could do with his team. He showed her everything he knew from basic combos to their great team synergy using Doom's Plasma Beam and Strider's Vajra assists. Lily was able to understand a little but she still didn't quite understand the game.

Eventually Aaron and Lily stopped playing the game. The trainer turned the TV and Xbox off and he sat down on the couch to check some stuff on his iPod Touch. Lily and Aaron sat silently until the rabbit spoke "Aaron…"

The trainer turned to his Pokémon. "What is it, Lily?" He asked.

"I know that I've been quiet about this," She continued as she placed her paw on top of Aaron's hand "But I appreciate everything you've done for me and Ryu."

"Oh," Aaron replied "It's not a problem. I mean, Ryu's helped me and Layla since we met him so I felt I owed it to him to help him find you."

Lily then asked "How long have you had Layla and Ryu with you?"

The trainer then answered "Well, Layla I met when she was just a Zorua a few months ago and I met Ryu exactly a week ago."

She then sighed "They seem like a really good couple after only being together for such a short time."

Aaron was confused by what she said but he realized what she was talking about. He then said "I wouldn't be too sure about that…Well, mostly because Layla's with me."

Lily's ears perked a little as she asked "What?"

Aaron turned to the rabbit and said "Oh…Wow, I guess we never brought it up. Umm…Layla and I are in love."

Lily's eyes opened wide. "You're kidding," she replied.

"No," Aaron said truthfully looking to Lopunny's red eyes.

"You and Layla are together?" The shiny Lopunny asked

"Yeah, me and Layla are together," Aaron confirmed "I know that you think it's weird for a human and Pokémon to be in love but she's helped me through a lot and I've helped her too. The fact that she's so sweet and fun-loving just made me feel great to be around her and I wanted to be more than just her friend and she felt the same. Layla and I plan on raising a family but I don't want to get into that until a few years from now after I get a career started."

"So does that mean Ryu doesn't have a mate?" Lily asked hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't have one," Aaron stated "I haven't seen him with anyone else. Plus being kidnapped for a month and only been back in the world outside of a guy's basement for a week really hurts someone's chances of finding someone else at this point."

"So Ryu, might still care about me?" Lily questioned. Aaron grew a wide closed-mouth smile and just stayed quiet as he got up to go downstairs for a snack. "You're not going to answer me?" The rabbit asked.

"I'll let you find out for yourself," Aaron stated as he walked downstairs leaving Lopunny alone to her thoughts.

'He's alone?' She thought 'Even after all this time…Oh, Ryu…'

_-Much Later-_

Aaron and Layla were laying in bed together with the human clothed in only his boxers and the vixen cuddling close to his chest. The Zoroark was brushing her head against Aaron's chest as he was scratching the back of her ears. They enjoyed their time alone together until Layla climbed on top of Aaron and looked to him with a smile. "Aaron," She said "I was so worried about you today. I thought that I was going to lose you."

Aaron placed a hand on her cheek "I was worried about losing you too, Layla. But everything turned out okay in the end, right? Richards is going to jail, Lily is safe, and we now have the next two days to ourselves."

"Yeah, it was a good ending," Layla smiled wider and licked her boyfriend's cheek and continued "It was really sweet and brave of you to help Ryu. I just don't want Lily touching you too often."

"Aww," Aaron replied and then sang "Somebody's jealous."

"I'm not jealous," The Zoroark denied "I just wished she asked before holding your hand."

"Well, she didn't know," Aaron defended the Lopunny "She thought you and Ryu were together at the time…Honestly, I could see you and Ryu together…At least from a species perspective. I mean you are both canines…"

Layla placed her paw over Aaron's mouth causing his next words to be muffled until he stopped talking "Are you going to talk about my pseudo-relationship with Ryu or do you want me to show you that you're my boyfriend?"

The trainer pulled her paw off of his mouth. "Well, if I had to choose…" Aaron said before he pulled Layla in for a long passionate kiss. Aaron and Layla's tongues danced for what seemed like ages as they shared their intimate moment in bed together. They ended their makeout session after a few minutes and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Aaron Masters," Layla said silently with a smile.

"I love you too, Layla the Zoroark," Aaron whispered "And I always will."

Layla giggled a little as she rested her warm, dark grey-furred body on top of Aaron's and cuddled close to his chest. The couple held each other close and caressed each other lightly until they fell into a deep sleep.

_-Meanwhile-_

Ryu was tossing and turning, finding it difficult to fall asleep on the couch. He tried relaxing his eyes for a little while. He felt like he was getting more comfortable and ready to fall asleep until he heard a voice "Ryu?"

"Hmm?" Ryu grunted as he opened his eyes. He looked to his side in the dimly lit game room to see Lily kneeling next to the couch. "What is it, Lily?"

"I…" Lily began shyly "I can't fall asleep…I was wondering…If I could…Join you? On your couch?"

Ryu thought Lily was acting so sweet. He always liked that about her. The Lucario nodded and retracted his blue spikes as he scooted a little bit on the couch so Lily could lie down next to him. After about twenty seconds of moving around, they eventually made room for each other so that they could look to each other as they laid on the couch. "I'm sorry to do this, Ryu," The Lopunny apologized "I just…I keep thinking about you."

"What about me?" Ryu questioned.

"Well," Lopunny said shyly "The day you went missing, I was worried about you. I couldn't find you in your den or anywhere around the forest. I went to sleep that night crying and I heard a voice calling to me."

"What did it say?" Ryu asked.

"It said," Lily said but then paused, "The voice said…'I love you, Lopunny.'"

Ryu gasped and just stared into Lily's eyes. "You mean…" Ryu began to ask "You heard me say that?"

The pink and brown rabbit nodded "I could tell it was you. I woke up immediately after I heard your voice. I never wanted to give up on finding you. I packed all the food that I could in a sack I found around the house to try and find you. I looked through the forest but those men…" Lily paused "…They kidnapped me and kept me captured in that house for about a month until they took me to that place where you and Aaron saved me. Then they…"

The rabbit paused and began to cry. Ryu held Lily close to him in a hug and patted her back "Don't cry, Lily. It's okay. You're safe now and in control of your actions. Team Rocket won't bother us for a long time."

Lily sniffled and smiled to the Lucario. "Ryu, umm…After you met Aaron and Layla, were you worried about me?" Lily asked.

"Lily," Ryu began "Of course I was worried about you. I tried looking for you the day before I met Aaron but I couldn't find you. The only clue I really found was this."

The Lucario pulled out the long pink ribbon he had in his pocket. Lily gasped "My bow! I didn't even know I lost it!" The rabbit then wrapped the ribbon around her left ear and tied it so that it now resembled a bow. Lily then asked "Where did you find it?"

The jackal then answered "I found it just outside your old house. I kept it to remind myself to not give up on finding you. When I met Aaron, I couldn't muster the courage to ask something like this right away. I had to help him with the Pendant..." Ryu then began to tear up "I'm sorry, Lily."

Lily saw the sadness in Ryu's eyes. She knew he cared for her but she needed to know something else. "Tell me Ryu…Do you…still love me?" The shiny Lopunny asked.

Ryu didn't even think at that moment. All he saw was Lily's beauty; in her eyes and in her aura. Lily stared into Ryu's crimson eyes and rubbed her paws through the cream colored fur on his back. Ryu's eyes went half-lidded along with Lily's. They pulled each other close and kissed each other for the second time in their lives. They felt the passion they felt their first night together, only much more intense as they moaned into each other's mouths. They didn't want to think about anything else. All they wanted to focus on was each other as they were teasing each other with their tongues.

Soon, they pulled from their kiss and Ryu looked into Lily's eyes and answered her question "Yes, Lily. I love you, with all my heart."

Lily smiled and moved on top of the Lucario. Ryu was a bit surprised but then Lily went in for another deep, loving kiss. They kissed for even longer than before as they moaned into each other's mouths and kissed each other's lips. Ryu's paws rubbed Lily's back until one of his paws went off on its own and went down to caress the rabbit's rear. They kissed each other for what seemed like forever until they pulled away again.

"Ryu," Lily panted "I love you. When you disappeared, I thought I lost my best friend. I was devastated. But now, you're safe and I realize that you're more than my friend. I love you and I want to be with you."

Ryu's eyes opened wide and he raised himself up forcing Lily to sit back up. "Lily," The Lucario said "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

The Lopunny nodded "Yes, Ryu. I want you as my mate."

Lily pulled Ryu close and reached down to his shorts and rubbed outside them causing Ryu to get an erection. The Lucario grunted with discomfort and said "Wait Lily, we can't do this!"

"Why not?" Lily asked "I thought you loved me?"

Ryu placed a paw on Lily's cheek "Lily, I do love you. You're the first friend I ever had and the first one who cared for me. I want to mate with you but we can't."

"But what about Aaron and Layla?" Lily asked "Aren't they mates?"

"They both agreed they weren't going to have children until Aaron could afford it," Ryu explained "He can't support a child right now; it's a miracle that his family can support me and Layla alone. He loves Layla and she loves him, but they want to wait until they're ready."

Lily's ears drooped down "Okay."

The Aura Pokémon saw the sadness in Lily's aura and said "Don't be upset, Lily. I'll talk to Aaron about our relationship. He might be able to help us with this. I'm not saying he'll let us mate. I'm saying that he could help us find a way to take things slow until we can have children."

"Do you really want us to have children?" The rabbit asked excitedly.

Ryu smiled "I do, Lily. I promise that we'll be able to have a child together someday."

Lily smiled and kissed Ryu's lips briefly. "I love you, Ryu," The Lopunny said.

"I love you too, Lily," Ryu replied.

The two hugged each other and fell back onto the bed. Lily cuddled into Ryu's shoulder as the Lucario had his arms wrapped around the Lopunny's back. They fell asleep, glad to be reunited with one another as friends and as lovers.

**End of Chapter 25**

**Once again, another entry has concluded. I got to say, that this was longer than what I thought it would be. Hopefully it makes up for the shorter length last time and the long wait for this chapter. Oh man, I can just see the reviews "JonTron has more average time between updates than this guy does." I have to go to study for college a lot. It takes up a lot of my time. Seriously, the only free time I have either goes to watching YouTube or playing video games like-Oh my God! POKÉMON X AND Y CAME OUT EARLIER THIS MONTH AND IT'S AMAZING! (3DS Friend code: 3394-3860-8046)**

**In all seriousness, I apologize for the long wait on this chapter and I have said this before but I really do want this story to keep going it's just that I enjoy so many other things outside of writing. I'm getting heavily into League of Legends again and with all these new games coming out, I just can't wait to get my hands on the new 3DS and WiiU titles like Super Mario 3D World and The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. I know I'm rambling about video games but isn't that a good thing? Having a video game fan writing a fanfic based on a video game? Guess that's why it's called fan fiction…Yeah that was terrible.**

**So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I want to give a big thanks to NinjAxXxRecoN for finding a few errors with the chapter. Let me know if there are any other errors since I rushed the writing for it to be released on Halloween. As always, remember to give me feedback either in the reviews or private messages. My name is Aaron, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Anniversary, Readers! This is Thor-Axe18 and I am making a return with a new chapter to my fanfic. I hope this is worth the wait. Enjoy!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Double Date**

Layla opened her eyes as she woke up. The vixen raised herself up with a yawn and stretched. She looked to the clock and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. The dark fox looked down and saw her boyfriend sleeping away underneath her. Layla smiled and licked his cheek and whispered to his ear "Wake up, Aaron."

Aaron groaned loudly and mumbled "Not now, Layla." The trainer then yawned.

"Hmph," Layla said annoyed and then asked "Too tired to say good morning?"

"Layla," Aaron replied exhaustedly as he raised himself up "Could you please let me relax a little longer? My head is hurting."

"Your head hurts? Are you sick?" The Zoroark asked with concern

"I don't know," Aaron shook his head from side to side "Just give me a second."

The trainer attempted to use his Psychic powers to levitate his glasses towards them but the pain in his head got sharper. "AHH!" He grunted in pain and placed his hands on his temples.

"Aaron!" Layla panicked as she placed her paws on his shoulders while he shook himself from side to side erratically "Aaron, please calm down!"

Aaron kept shaking his head from side to side grunting in pain from the agonizing headache until he stopped and started breathing heavily, calming himself down. The trainer looked up and saw Layla staring at him with worry in her blue eyes.

The dark fox reached to her left to grab Aaron's glasses off of his desk. She then handed them to Aaron who put his glasses on and looked to his Zoroark. "Are you okay, Aaron?" Layla asked.

"Not really…but thanks," Aaron answered. The trainer laid back down on the bed and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses and asked himself "Man, why does my head hurt so much? And why couldn't I use my powers to get my glasses?"

"Don't look at me," Layla shrugged "You and Ryu are the experts on the pendant."

"The pendant," Aaron repeated to himself and then asked "Layla, can you please grab it for me?"

"Sure," The vixen got off the bed to grab the Pendant of Arceus from inside his desk. She handed it to Aaron. "What do you need it for?" Layla asked as she sat on her knees in front of her trainer.

"I'm wondering if it's the pendant that's causing this," Aaron answered as he examined the Pendant of Arceus closely for anything strange. The gemstone was still the same shade of pink that it turned last night as a result of his connection with Lily. "Doesn't look like anything is wrong with it…Maybe I should try putting it on." Aaron put the Pendant of Arceus around his neck which shined brightly.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. The Chosen of Arceus felt something he never felt like a huge wave of energy flowing through his entire body which got stronger until it eased down and the pendant's light faded. "Okay," Aaron breathed a little heavily and continued "That…was weird."

"What happened?" Layla asked.

"I don't know," Aaron confessed "It felt like my whole body was pumping itself up or something like that. My head doesn't hurt and I don't feel tired anymore."

"Can you use your powers?" The Zoroark asked her boyfriend.

"Let me try," Aaron attempted to charge an Aura Sphere. He focused his aura and saw that a blue ball had formed in his hand. He stared at it and played around with it, spinning it on his index finger like a basketball and lightly tossing it to the ceiling making the sphere burst into a puff of blue smoke on impact. "Yep, I can use them again." The trainer confirmed.

"Why couldn't you use them before?" The vixen asked.

"No idea," Aaron answered "Maybe it had to do with me using my powers without the Pendant of Arceus last night. Using them like that probably drained a lot of my energy and keeping the pendant on replenishes it. Don't know how that really makes sense since I put it back on after I used my powers without it last night with no problems…Although, I did try using them just now without it so maybe…"

"Maybe you should stop using your powers without the pendant," Layla suggested "If you couldn't use them without it just now then you should really only use them when you have the pendant on you."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll have to let Ryu know about this later," The trainer then changed the subject "Since that's done with, do you want to go out for pizza today?"

Layla smiled widely at the fact that Aaron was asking her out on a date and replied cheerfully "Yes!"

"Alright," Aaron said "After breakfast we'll head down to Angelo's to eat at around noon."

"Mmm…" Layla licked her lips and then said "Sounds good."

Aaron then said "Okay then, go ahead and shower. I'll shower after you and we can have breakfast together."

"Alright," Layla nodded "Could you help me dry my back when I'm done? I always have a tough time reaching there."

Aaron smiled and placed a hand on her left cheek. "Of course, I will" he said as he kissed her other cheek.

The Zoroark giggled "Okay, I'll be back."

The vixen left the room, leaving Aaron alone to mess around on his iPod Touch.

_-Later-_

Layla stepped out of the shower and used a towel to dry her fur and mane and finished the job with a hair dryer that Aaron's dad bought for her. She exited the bathroom to get Aaron to help dry her back. Before that, she saw Lily and Ryu sleeping peacefully on the couch in the game room with the Lopunny resting on top of the Lucario. Layla smiled at this and headed back to Aaron's bedroom.

Aaron was watching some YouTube videos while sitting on his bed. Layla entered the room and the trainer noticed the Zoroark was smiling. "What are you so happy about?" Aaron asked.

"I think our new guest and Ryu are comfortable with each other," Layla giggled.

"What makes you say that?" Aaron questioned. Layla walked to the bed and grabbed Aaron's hand. "Hey!" The trainer protested to no avail as he got up with Layla pulling him outside the bedroom.

Layla led her boyfriend to the game room and stopped so he got a view of Lily and Ryu sleeping peacefully together under the cover of a blanket. Aaron smiled and chuckled "They look really cute together."

"Kind of like us?" Layla asked with a grin.

"I was going to say Scott and Ramona but sure," Aaron joked.

The Zoroark playfully punched her trainer's shoulder with Aaron running his hand across the spot where she punched him as they laughed silently.

Layla had a thought and began to whisper "Aaron…"

"Huh?" Aaron replied.

"We should go to your bedroom to talk about something," Layla said "I don't want to wake them up."

"Okay..." Aaron nodded confusedly before they walked into the bedroom and closed the door, "What is it?" The trainer asked.

Layla then asked "Well, since Ryu and Lily are a couple, don't you think that they're going to want to…Umm…" The Zoroark blushed and whispered "Get intimate…"

Aaron's eyes opened wide. "Ohh…" He said "Goddammit, I should have thought about that. You don't think they actually did anything last night do you?"

"Umm…" Layla thought out loud "No, if they did then your dad would have heard it. You're a really light sleeper so even you would have heard it."

"Yeah, but I can still sleep through stuff," Aaron admitted "I slept through my dad playing loud rock music a few mornings about a year ago…Anyway, I think we should talk to them about it and make sure that as long as you and I aren't…doing it… then they shouldn't as well. They'll just have to find ways around it like we did."

"Well how are they going to if your dad will hear them from downstairs?" Layla asked.

"If you're okay with it, we can have some sort of routine of sharing the bedroom and couch," The trainer proposed.

"You mean letting them have the bedroom?" The Zoroark asked.

"Yeah," Aaron answered "We could switch every couple days or so. Each couple gets their time in the bedroom and they can get intimate if they want. Do you think that's fair?"

"I'm okay with it as long as you are," Layla said and then asked "How are we going to talk to them about this?"

"Well, we were planning on going out, right?" Aaron said as he hugged his girlfriend "How about we make it a double date?"

"A double date?" She asked confused.

"Yeah," Aaron replied "You and I go out with Ryu and Lily joining us. That way, we get to know Lily a little more, Ryu and Lily can work on their relationship, and we can talk to them about all this later on."

Layla smiled and hugged Aaron tight "Sounds great!" She exclaimed as Aaron returned the hug.

The trainer ran his hand down her back and noticed something. "Umm…Did you still need me to dry your back?" he asked.

"Yeah…" The Zoroark blushed "Sorry."

Aaron laughed lightly "It's alright, Layla. Let's get you dried off."

Layla smiled as Aaron escorted her back to the bathroom. The trainer grabbed the hair dryer and got behind his girlfriend and began drying the fur on her back. He made sure to blow the warm air onto every bit of her fur that was covered up by her mane. While he was behind her, Aaron couldn't help but shift his eyes down lower and admire Layla's rear end which was normally covered by her mane. Layla could see Aaron's eyes in the mirror and she got a grin and reared her butt against his crotch causing him to drop the hair dryer onto the floor.

"Whoops, you should pay more attention," Layla giggled.

Aaron mumbled a little as he reached down to grab the hair dryer. While he did this, the Zoroark got a quick peek at Aaron's butt covered only by his boxers. The vixen made a quiet noise that sounded almost like a purr and lightly patted Aaron's rear end. "Hey!" Aaron replied as he immediately got up.

"If you're going to stare at my ass then don't get mad at me for staring at yours," Layla grinned.

Aaron got a similar grin on his face. The trainer got closer to Layla with her grin becoming more nervous. Aaron placed a hand behind her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Layla returned the gesture and closed the door with her foot paw. The couple continued their kiss for a few seconds and pulled away slowly and smiled to each other.

Aaron then asked "So…we're alone in the bathroom and everyone else is still asleep at this hour. Do you want get in the shower with me?"

"After you just dried me?" Layla pointed out. Aaron turned the vixen around so that her back was facing Aaron. The trainer directed his mouth to the Zoroark's ear and began to kiss it. "Oh…" Layla moaned as she closed her eyes.

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL! LEMON AHEAD!**

Aaron continued to kiss Layla's ear gently while the Zoroark noticed her boyfriend was starting to get hard when she felt his erection against her rear. The only restriction between his crotch and her ass was Aaron's boxers. Aaron then placed his hands on the Zoroark's belly and rubbed his fingers into her fur. Layla placed her paws on top of his hands and directed them to her chest where her furry breasts were now exposed. As Aaron began to grope Layla with her assistance, Aaron began to gently nibble her other ear. Layla sighed in pleasure and said "Aaron…That feels….oh…good…"

Aaron continued to please his girlfriend by nibbling her ear and teasing her nipples with his fingers. After pulling his mouth away from Layla's ear, Aaron brought his mouth down lower to Layla's neck and kissed it and opened his eyes to look at his lover in the mirror and see her reaction to him pleasuring her. The trainer kept pleasuring his Zoroark which in turn helped turn him on even more. While he kissed Layla's neck, Aaron drifted a hand lower down his girlfriend's perfect body and lightly touched Layla's slit. "Aaron! Wait" Layla managed to loudly moan out.

"Hmm?" Aaron replied as he pulled away from Layla's neck "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just…I want to do this in the shower." Layla answered.

Aaron smiled as Layla turned herself around and helped him take his boxers off. The trainer locked the door and then led her to the shower. Aaron turned the water on and opened the shower curtain to allow Layla to get in as he stepped in with her.

Aaron and Layla got under the shower faucet so they could feel the warm water on their bodies. The human and Zoroark ran their hands and paws all over each other to get every part of them wet. They paid special attention to certain areas more than others. After getting their bodies wet, the couple hugged each other with smiles on their faces.

Aaron was in disbelief at how cute Layla looked to him. Her normally fluffy mane was now soaking wet and almost resembled the long hair of a human girl. This coupled with the wet feeling of her fur against his body had him feeling like it was a dream.

Layla giggled at the stupidly happy grin on Aaron's face and pulled him into a deep loving kiss with her paws behind his head. Aaron returned the kiss and grabbed the red-haired vixen's rear end and pulled her close. The two were now getting back in the mood as Layla grinded against Aaron's thigh and stroking his cock while they both moaned deeply into the liplock.

After getting each other wet in more than one way, the couple pulled away from the kiss panting. Aaron then said "Lay down, babe."

"Like this?" Layla asked with a grin as she lay down at the back end of the tub, spreading her legs as far as possible.

"Perfect," Aaron replied. The trainer knelt down in front of his furry lover, still feeling the warm shower water falling onto his back. The human lowered his head down to Layla's breasts and began to kiss her right nipple gently.

Layla cooed lightly and placed her paw on the back of Aaron's head, running her sharp red claws through his dark brown hair and pulling him towards her bosom. The Zoroark then pulled Aaron away from her breasts and looked to him with a smile. "I think that's enough teasing, Aaron. I want you to really pleasure me," She said.

"Okay," Aaron replied with a lustful smile.

The human moved slightly so that he had room in the shower tub to lower himself down to Layla's vagina. The trainer blew lightly on her slit causing the vixen to shiver. Aaron then brought his tongue out and gave the lips of her pussy a gentle lick. "Aaron!" Layla moaned.

Aaron lapped the love juices that began leaking from Layla's cunt and savored the taste. The trainer continued to eat the Zoroark out while the vixen placed a paw on the back of Aaron's head and the other on her breast so she could tease her nipple. Aaron didn't stop pleasuring Layla but he changed his technique so that his tongue was now teasing her clitoris and his fingers teasing the lips of her vagina. Layla moaned loudly and said "Aaron, don't…Oh!...Don't fucking stop!"

Aaron was a bit surprised at Layla's tone but he also kind of liked it. The human continued to pleasure the vixen with his tongue and fingers causing her to lean her head against the wall of the shower and pull her boyfriend closer to her crotch as she exclaimed in orgasm "Shit! I'm coming!"

The vixen moaned loudly which echoed in the shower as her cunt leaked her with her love fluids. Aaron cleaned off Layla's crotch with his tongue to prevent the sweet nectar from hitting the tub. Layla began panting as she recovered from her orgasm. Aaron got up and placed a hand on her face, rubbing her cheek.

Layla opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend with a smile on his face. The Zoroark returned the smile and licked his cheek. "Your turn!" The vixen said.

Aaron nodded as Layla moved so that the couple could switch places. The trainer was now sitting with his back at the end of the tub and the Zoroark now kneeling in front of him. Layla got closer to Aaron and kissed his neck. Aaron sighed a little and placed a hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her soaking wet mane and his other on her rear and gripped her tight.

The trainer sighed deeper as he felt his girlfriend's paw on his genitals. The dark fox ran her paw up and down his shaft, causing him to become fully erect. Layla knew Aaron was ready so she backed away from his neck and lowered herself down Aaron's body, leaving a trail of kisses on his torso and down to his groin where she gave his cock a gentle lick from the base to the tip.

Aaron patted Layla's head, encouraging her to keep going. The Zoroark wrapped her paw around Aaron's rod and continued to lick him for a short time. Layla then released Aaron's dick leaving him confused. "Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"I want to try something different," Layla grinned.

Aaron watched while the Layla cupped her breasts in her paws. The human was confused at first until the dark fox got closer to Aaron's groin and put her breasts around his dick. Layla then moved her wet and furry mounds up and down Aaron's shaft causing him to grunt "Oh God…"

Aaron felt Layla's B-Cup breasts around his cock and began to lightly thrust in time with her movements. The trainer appreciated both the feeling of the Zoroark's wet fur and the friction from her mounds applied to his rod which caused him to moan strongly "Layla…This is incredible…"

Layla kept her breasts around her boyfriend's shaft and tilted her head so that she could take the tip of Aaron's dick into her mouth. Aaron shivered and placed a hand on the back of Layla's head in reaction to her tongue on his tip. The trainer caressed the Zoroark's hair and thrust his pelvis lightly. Aaron looked down to Layla and saw that her eyes were open and she was looking right at him as she continued to suck him off. This erotic image was etched into his mind and the trainer appreciated it until Layla closed her eyes again. Aaron couldn't take much more; the feeling of Layla's breasts around his shaft and her mouth teasing his tip was enough to send him over the edge "Layla!" Aaron grunted.

The trainer shot his load into Layla's mouth which the Zoroark managed to catch with her tongue so she could savor the sweet and salty taste of her boyfriend's seed. The vixen swallowed down the human's cum and tugged on his dick a little to get the last bit of his semen out.

**END OF LEMON!**

Aaron was breathing heavily as he began recovering from his orgasm. Layla sat down in front of Aaron with her back turned to him so that her rear was right up against his crotch. Aaron felt the wet fur on his torso and crotch and got closer to the Zoroark and kissed her neck gently while his hands rested on her stomach, lightly rubbing her while her paws guided him. Layla turned her head to look at Aaron in the eyes. "So," Aaron began to ask "Was it worth another shower?"

Layla giggled "Do you even need to ask?"

The two lovers smiled and gave each other a few kisses and cuddled as the warm shower water fell on them.

After having their time to get intimate, Aaron and Layla lathered soap onto each other's bodies, shampooed each other's hair, and rinsed off in the shower. The couple exited the shower and got dried off with Aaron re-drying Layla's fur. "Do you think anyone heard us?" Layla whispered.

"I hope not," Aaron replied as he wrapped a towel around his waist and put on the pendant of Arceus "I should use my illusions just in case people are awake."

Layla nodded and handed Aaron his boxers and he used his illusions to make himself invisible while the Zoroark opened the door letting the human walk out of the shower.

_-Meanwhile-_

Ryu woke up and opened his eyes. He yawned as he looked down and saw Lily sleeping on his chest. The Lucario smiled at the cute sight of the Lopunny and got up slightly to kiss her forehead. Lily moaned lightly and opened her eyes. She realized that she was on top of Ryu and she yawned lightly. "Good morning, Lily," Ryu said with a smile.

"Morning," Lily replied with a yawn and rested her head back on Ryu's chest.

The blue and black jackal smiled. "Still sleepy?" He asked.

"Mmm hmm," The pink and brown rabbit confirmed "Just a little."

"Maybe I should rub your back and help you relax," Ryu suggested.

Lily giggled "Go ahead."

Ryu began nervously running his paws up and down Lily's back. His black paws drifted from her shoulders down to the small of her back and rubbed his paws in a somewhat circular motion. Lily interrupted him "You're shaking."

"Sorry," Ryu apologized "I'm just…nervous, I guess."

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Ryu blushed "I just don't want to do too much."

Lily placed a paw on his cheek "Don't worry, Ryu. Just relax; you can touch me however you like."

"Okay," Ryu replied still feeling nervous.

He restarted the Lopunny's backrub and was now feeling something strange. He wasn't nervous; he felt calm and began to rub his paws a lot more smoothly through her fur and massaging the small of her back. Lily moaned with a smile and closed her eyes as she cuddled closer to his chest.

"That's it, Ryu…" The rabbit encouraged him "Mmm…right there…"

Ryu continued to rub the Lopunny's back making her feel good and, in a way, himself. He never felt this close to Lily and was glad to finally be like this with his first love. After rubbing her back for another couple minutes, Ryu stopped and Lily looked to him with a smile "You're really good at this."

"Thank you," Ryu smiled back.

"We should do this more of-" Lily paused and heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

Lily raised herself up and saw Layla coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Ryu raised himself up and turned to see the Zoroark as well. Layla noticed the couple was awake and stopped the awkward silence by saying "Uhh…Good morning."

"Good morning, Layla" Lily and Ryu replied.

"Are you two doing okay?" The dark vixen asked.

"Yeah," Lily nodded "We just woke up."

"Oh…" Layla replied.

While Layla was conversing with Lily and Ryu, Aaron snuck into his bedroom to change into a pair of boxers, a pair of blue Levi jeans and a green shirt with the yellow University of Oregon "O" on it. Being a native Oregonian, Aaron liked to watch the Oregon Ducks football team. The team had recently won the Rose Bowl in a close game against Wisconsin. Aaron didn't care much for professional sports aside from baseball but he always paid attention to the U of O's football games. After getting dressed Aaron exited his bedroom and walked to the game room and interrupted the conversation between his Pokémon. "Good morning, you two" Aaron referring to Ryu and Lily.

"Good morning, Aaron," The couple replied.

"So are you two together now?" Aaron asked.

They nodded and Lily said "Yeah."

"Great," Aaron replied "You two should get cleaned up in the next few hours because we're all going out together."

"For training?" Ryu asked.

Layla shook her head "Nope, we're all going out on a date together."

"A date?" Lily questioned.

The Zoroark then explained "A date is where a couple goes out somewhere to spend time together. It's really fun."

"Yeah," Aaron said "I was thinking we could go get pizza for lunch and then maybe go to the park."

"That does sound fun," Lily said excitedly.

Ryu wasn't completely into the idea but he wanted to make Lily happy. The Lucario nodded "Sure, we'll go."

"Alright," Aaron said "You two take a shower and have breakfast. We'll leave the house at 11:30 so you have about four hours."

"Alright," Lily and Ryu replied.

_-Some Time Later-_

Aaron and Layla took a ride on Ken's back to Angelo's, one of Aaron's favorite pizza places. After the human and Zoroark got off the Charizard, Aaron said "Thanks Ken, return!" The trainer put his Pokémon back in the Poké Ball and pulled out two more and commanded "Come on out, Ryu and Lily!"

The Poké Balls opened and the Lucario and Lopunny popped out. Lily fell down on her rear on the pavement. "Ow!" She exclaimed "I still can't get used to that Poké Ball thing."

"You'll figure it out," Ryu stated helping his girlfriend up.

While Ryu comforted Lily, Layla sniffed the air, noting an aroma she didn't notice until now. It wasn't the pizza in the restaurant, it was something else. The Zoroark kept sniffing until she then realized where the pleasant scent was coming from. "Aaron," Layla smiled.

"What?" The trainer asked.

"You're wearing cologne!" Layla stated "You know you don't have to do that for me."

"Well," Aaron replied as he scratched his head "I just figured that I might as well put some on when we go out. Plus I haven't used it in a while so I have to put it to use somehow."

Layla giggled and hugged her trainer "Well, you do smell nice."

Aaron pulled away from the hug leaving Layla confused "We have a double date, remember?"

Layla looked behind her and saw Ryu and Lily waiting patiently next to the front door. "Oh right…" Layla blushed slightly.

The trainer and his three Pokémon walked into the pizza parlor which had many tables taken but a few were always still open. Aaron walked with Layla, Lily, and Ryu to the counter and the female worker who was in her twenties greeted him. "Hi, what can I get for you today?"

"We're going to get a medium pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of Mountain Dew for us four," Aaron replied. Ryu cleared his throat. "Aaron," The Lucario said as he drew the trainer's attention to the Lopunny. Aaron then realized "Oh, and a mini vegetarian pizza. The order will be under the name 'Aaron'."

"Okay," The worker added his total "That will be $30.90." Aaron pulled out his debit card which the worker ran and handed him a receipt to sign. The trainer handed the copy to her and the lady handed him four glasses and a filled pitcher of soda on a tray "Okay, here's the soda and glasses. We'll call you up when it's ready, Aaron."

"Thanks," Aaron replied and then walked with his Pokémon to their table as he carried the tray with the pitcher and glasses.

The trainer filled everyone's glass with Mountain Dew and handed them to everyone at the table. Everyone took a few drinks of the soda with Lily taking a small sip at first and then took a gulp of it liking the taste. "This tastes good," Lily stated and then asked "What is this called?"

"It's Mountain Dew," Aaron answered "It's basically sugary and flavored water that people-"

The trainer was interrupted by a burp from Lily. The Lopunny covered her mouth and blushed "Excuse me…"

Aaron and Layla laughed a little. "Don't worry about it, Lily," Aaron said "Happens to everyone."

Lily felt a little more comfortable and continued to drink a little more of the soda along with the rest of the group until Aaron then started a conversation again. "So Lily, are you and Ryu considering having a child?"

Lily nodded "Yeah, we talked about it last night but Ryu said we should bring it up to you."

"Right," Aaron replied "Layla and I were going to talk to you two about that." The trainer sighed and said silently "Lily…We can't have you and Ryu mating yet.

"I know," Lily stated a little disappointed "Ryu mentioned that you can't afford it so you and Layla are waiting too." She then asked "Do you know how long exactly it will be before we can?"

"I don't know," Aaron answered "I have two more years of college after this term and I'll have to find a job that pays well so I can move out and help my parents pay off the college loans. I am getting this job at the mall but the pay is pretty slim because I won't be working very many hours so I wouldn't be able to support you and Ryu's child much less me and Layla's."

"Oh…" Lily's long ears drooped down lower than they already did.

"But don't worry" Aaron stated "There will be a day when you two can have a child together, just try to take things slow and get more comfortable with each other, okay?"

"Okay," Lily nodded looking at Ryu with them both smiling to each other.

"Also," Aaron began "Layla and I agreed and we're offering to share my bedroom with you and Ryu."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

The trainer then explained "It's simple; you and Lily get the bedroom for the next two days while Layla and I will sleep in the game room together. We'll switch every two days so that we all get our alone time."

"Sounds good to me," Ryu nodded.

"Me too," Lily agreed with a smile.

Aaron felt a vibration in the pocket of his pants and the DK Rap playing from his phone. "I'll be back. Sorry, everyone."

The Pokémon nodded as Aaron walked out of the restaurant to answer his phone "Hello?"

"Aaron?" A voice said "It's Tim."

"Tim?" Aaron replied "Can this wait a few hours? I'm kind of on a date right now."

"This is really important," His friend answered.

The trainer sighed "Okay what is it?"

"You know that pendant you have?" Tim asked.

"Yeah…" Aaron answered waiting for more to be said.

"I have something similar to it," Tim stated "It's called the Orb of Darkrai."

Aaron stayed silent for about five seconds and then exclaimed "WHAT?!"

**End of Chapter Twenty-Six**

**This concludes the latest chapter of my fanfic. I'm sorry that it took almost four months and it resulted in many questions of if I'm still on the site or I'm still alive. Well, this is the answer: Yes. I'm still on the site and I'm alive and well. I checked out for a few months taking a break to focus on college and figure out what the Hell it is I'm going to do once I graduate. I'm still finding the answer to that question but I am going to be focusing my energy on a project that I've wanted to do for awhile but never had the resources to do so until now. If you're interested in what it is I'm talking about send me a message because I'm still in the stage of getting it started and I don't want it to look like I'm advertising for something.**

**So anyway, I'm sorry for checking out for a few months but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I don't know how long it will be before I release a new one due to college and everything else but I hope to get started on the next chapter soon…if every video game I like playing these days doesn't distract me, that is. Also, I offered a person on this site to help proofread for me but I proofread this one on my own. I won't mention him by name but I will get in contact with him soon.**

**I've rambled on in this post-chapter entry enough so I'll just say that I appreciate everyone's support for me and the story over the past two years despite the lack of activity (Seriously, this is only the fifth chapter since the first anniversary and before that I had twenty written). I hope to get some more content posted soon so be sure to follow me and the story and always provide me with feedback in the reviews. With that all said and done, my name is Aaron (Thor-Axe18) and I'll be back soon with a new chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey readers! You thought I was gone? That this story was dead? I got news for you: it's not. I'm back and I've finally finished the next chapter in time for the fanfic's third year anniversary. It's been a year since I last posted but hopefully it's worth the wait. Enjoy!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter 27: The Orb of Darkrai**

Aaron was at the front of the Angelo's building as he received the news of Tim having one of the Artifacts of Legends: the Orb of Darkrai. He had a very loud reaction to this but the trainer calmed himself and kept his voice down to avoid further suspicion "Tim, are you serious?"

"Yes Aaron," Tim stated "And thanks for blowing out my right ear drum."

"How did you even get it?" Aaron asked.

"Well I—" Tim started

"Wait, no!" Aaron interrupted him with a whisper "We can't talk about this over the phone. Hold on for a minute, I have to get into contact with someone."

'Selena,' Aaron called out in his mind 'Did you hear any of this?'

'What?' A female voice said telepathically 'Oh, hi Aaron. What do you need?'

'You…' Aaron paused '…Were not eavesdropping at all were you?'

'Nope,' Selena answered 'I wasn't eavesdropping on you because you didn't want me to.'

'Okay,' The Chosen of Arceus sighed 'Long story short: one of my best friends has one of the Artifacts and we need you and Seth over at his place with me and my Pokémon within the next hour so he can explain how he got it.'

'Okay, where does he live?' Selena asked.

'1455 Alpine Drive,' Aaron answered 'After I'm done with my date, I'll be over there.'

'Got it,' Selena said telepathically 'See you then.'

'Later,' Aaron replied.

The trainer then turned his attention to his phone "Okay Tim, I will be at your house in an hour with a friend of mine so you can tell your story and we'll explain everything."

"Okay…" Tim said "See ya."

"Bye," Aaron replied and hung up the phone.

Just then, Layla stepped out the door and tapped Aaron's shoulder causing him to turn around. "Is everything alright?" Layla asked.

"Layla," Aaron said to his Zoroark "As much I hate to say this, we have to go to Tim's after lunch."

"What?" The dark fox exclaimed as her ears drooped down knowing their date was being cut short "Why?"

"You'll find out later," Aaron said as he patted her head "Let's just get back to our date and have fun while it lasts."

"Okay," Layla looked to her boyfriend with a smile and licked his cheek feeling a little better.

The couple walked back into the pizza parlor and sat back down at the table with Lily and Ryu. "You're back," Ryu said "The pizzas were ready while you were outside so I brought them to the table."

"Thanks Ryu," Aaron nodded "Anyway, I just got a call from Tim. We're gonna to go to his place after we're done here."

"Why?" Ryu asked.

The trainer then replied "We'll talk about it when we get over there." Aaron then grabbed a plate from the pile resting on the table "For now, let's eat."

"Yeah," Layla agreed while grabbing a plate "I'm starving."

While Aaron and Layla grabbed a slice or two of pepperoni pizza, Ryu grabbed two plates for himself and Lily. The Lucario handed the dish to the Lopunny who smiled "Thanks Ryu."

"You're welcome," Ryu smiled and grabbed a slice for himself.

Lily saw the comparably small pizza next to the rest of the group's and grabbed a slice. She took a small bite of the pizza that had an assortment of vegetables on top. The rabbit chewed it for a while and got a taste for it. After swallowing she smiled and said "This tastes great! What is this?"

"It's pizza," Aaron explained "It's something that plenty of people eat and have all different ways of making it."

Before going any further, Aaron observed how quickly Lily was eating her slice. Even for a mini pizza, the shiny Lopunny downed a slice quicker than anyone at the table. "Slow down a bit Lily," Aaron warned her "This may taste good, but eating too much isn't good for anyone."

The rabbit paused and swallowed the bit of pizza still in her mouth. Lily felt a little embarrassed and said "Oh…Sorry."

"It's okay Lily," Aaron assured her "Just take your time."

After grabbing another slice of her pizza and putting it on her plate, Lily asked "So Layla, how did you and Aaron meet?"

Layla looked to her trainer and blushed while she told her the story "Well, I met him after I turned into a Zorua. I used my illusions to make myself look like a young girl but Aaron saw through it."

"Really?" The Lopunny said with surprise "How did you know?"

"Her tail was sticking out through her illusion," Aaron answered the question.

"Oh…" Lily replied.

"Anyway," Layla continued "I was still learning about my new powers so I couldn't disguise myself properly. Aaron was really friendly towards me. When he found out I didn't have a family, Aaron offered to let me stay with him which I accepted. He took care of me, taught me to battle, and we got closer together until I evolved…" The Zoroark paused and placed a paw on Aaron's hand and the couple shared a smile with Aaron blushing a little "Then he saved my life on more than one occasion and told me that he loved me and I told him that I loved him."

"Aww…" Lily replied at how cute Aaron and Layla looked together.

Everyone continued eating for a while until a news broadcast was playing on the large TV in the restaurant "Thank you for watching RCTV Channel 5 news. I'm Kevin West bringing a report after last night's chaos at a warehouse near Bear Creek Park not far from downtown Rustboro City. Several members of Team Rocket, a criminal organization notorious for capturing Pokémon and using them for their own nefarious plots, were arrested by the Rustboro City Police after a long battle between both parties over a captive citizen named Aaron Masters," Aaron spat in his cup in shock and then wiped his mouth with a napkin as he was hearing his name and seeing a picture of himself on the news. "The motive for capturing Masters was due to his involvement in the arrests of a few members of the criminal organization along with Hugh Richards, a local businessman who was revealed to be an executive member of Team Rocket. More information regarding the arrest of—"

Just then, the owner changed the channel to a basketball game. "How the hell did they get my name?" Aaron said quietly. The trainer then had a realization "Frank," he muttered. "I'll be right back everyone," He said to his Pokémon "I have a phone call to make."

"While you're doing that," Lily stated "I need to use the restroom."

"I'll lead you to it," Layla offered.

"Thanks Layla," The Lopunny said with a smile.

"Guess I'll stay here and keep our table from getting taken," Ryu said getting comfortable in his chair.

Aaron walked out of the pizza parlor while Layla and Lily went to the bathroom. The trainer dialed on his cell phone and waited a few seconds before he heard a voice "Frank Holden, Rustboro City Police."

"You let the police release my name?!" Aaron asked angrily.

"Wait, who is this?" Holden asked.

"Who do you think?" Aaron rhetorically asked "The guy who's all over the news."

"Aaron?" Frank replied "I can explain-"

"I don't need an explanation!" Aaron said "You put my name and face all over the news and now everyone in the Rustboro-Medford area knows that I was involved with getting Team Rocket members arrested!"

"Aaron!" Frank tried to calm him down "Take it easy! All people know is that you were involved in the arrest of Richards and other members of Team Rocket. They don't know anything about your powers or anything like that. The only ones aware of that are you, the police and Team Rocket. Your secret as far as that goes is safe."

"Yeah," Aaron replied "But that still doesn't change the fact that Team Rocket knows my name and what I look like. It's so easy for them to track me down now.

"As if it wasn't easy before," Holden rebutted.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"Think about it, Aaron," Frank commanded "With Logan Greene, both times with Jesse and James, and then twice with Richards, you've run into the group five times. They are already aware of who you are, the city you live in and what Pokémon you have."

"So what are the chances of someone in the Jackson County area owning a Charizard, Zoroark, Lucario and Lopunny? I'm sure plenty of people own at least one or two of them," Aaron replied.

"What about a shiny Lopunny and a Lucario with blue spikes?" Frank asked.

"Dammit," Aaron muttered.

"Now you see where I'm coming from," Frank said "We were already making arrangements to have an officer or two around your neighborhood because of an increase of speeding in your area."

"Well, people do drive like crazy around there," Aaron stated.

"Anyway," Frank continued "We're using this opportunity to patrol your neighborhood for suspicious activity. I've volunteered to be an additional officer patrolling the area at night until we've determined that you, your Pokémon and your family are not in any danger."

"Okay," Aaron replied "But I have a request."

"What's that?" Holden asked.

The trainer then answered "Selena was involved in the chaos last night and I don't want her and Seth in any danger. She gave me her address a couple days ago after she moved out of the dorms and in with her parents close to where I live. I want an officer stationed near her house as well."

"We'll make that happen," Frank accepted his proposal "What's the address?"

"3150 Fox Street," Aaron answered.

"Alright then," The police officer replied "I'll let the department know to send another patrol car around that area. I'm going to talk to your family and ensure them that they are safe."

"Thanks Frank," Aaron said.

"You're welcome, Aaron," Frank replied.

"I have to go. I'm actually in the middle of something with my Pokémon," Aaron stated.

"Well, tell them I said 'Hi'," Frank requested.

"Will do," Aaron said "See you later."

"Bye", Frank hung up along with Aaron.

The trainer then saw a raindrop hit his glasses and splash close to his right eye. He closed his eye and wiped off the water from his glasses and face. He looked up and saw that there were a lot of clouds and it was once again raining. "Man, the weather in Oregon really sucks," Aaron sighed.

_-Meanwhile-_

Layla and Lily were alone in the women's restroom washing their paws and chatting. "Thanks again for leading me to the restroom, Layla," the Lopunny said.

"You're welcome," Layla smiled. The Zoroark then asked "If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Ryu meet?"

Lily went silent and looked away. "Did I say something wrong?" The vixen questioned.

"No. It's just…" Lily replied "The day we met I was almost…" The Lopunny went silent and then whispered "…raped."

Layla's eyes widened in shock "Oh God...I'm sorry, I brought it up."

The Lopunny teared up a little and sniffled. "It's okay," Lily accepted her apology and continued "Anyway, I was walking through the forest sometime after I found that house and I was looking for food and I was pinned down by this Zoroark until Ryu intervened and fought him until he ran off. He explained to me what happened to him and how he found the Pendant of Arceus. He didn't have a home so I offered to let him stay with me until he found a cave not too far from where I lived."

"Wait," Layla interrupted "It was a Zoroark that attacked you?" Lily nodded. "Ohh…" Layla ears drooped down "You aren't scared of me, are you?"

"No!" Lily instantly answered placing her paw on Layla's shoulder "Not at all! I think you're really nice and fun to be around."

"You really mean that?" Layla asked as her ears raised up.

"Of course!" Lily smiled "I mean, I was surprised that you were a part of Aaron and Ryu's team at first but, with everything that happened last night, I can tell why Aaron loves you. You're different, Layla, in a good way. Aaron's lucky to be with someone like you."

Layla smiled and wrapped her arms around Lily. The rabbit was surprised at first but she returned the hug and they held each other tight. "Thanks Lily," Layla said silently.

"You're welcome," Lily replied.

After pulling away from their hug, the girls left the restroom as Aaron came back into the restaurant.

"Hey girls, is everything okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yep," Lily replied with a smile "We were just chatting a little."

"Okay," Aaron said "Well, I got off the phone with Frank. He says 'Hi'. Anyway, we got a lot to talk about when we get home but we got a bigger problem. It's raining and we won't be able to make it to Tim's house on time with Selena."

"That's not good," Layla stated.

"Yeah," Aaron agreed "I'll get a box for our pizza and I'll try to get into contact with Selena."

'Aaron?' A voice called out 'Are you there?'

'Hey Selena,' Aaron replied telepathically 'I was actually needing to call you; it's raining and I have no way of getting to Tim's house since I'm on the other side of town a.k.a. Medford a few miles away from there.'

'Oh, that's not a problem,' Selena stated 'I was actually trying to contact you because of the rain. I'll have Seth teleport over there and he'll take you to Tim's since I'm already here.'

'You got there pretty early,' Aaron pointed out.

'Better to be half an hour early in case this kind of thing happened,' the Chosen of Cresellia stated. She then asked 'So where are you at?'

'We're at the Angelo's in Medford,' the Chosen of Arceus answered.

Selena then said 'Okay, Seth should be there…now.'

Just then a figure of light appeared in front of Aaron who shielded his eyes. The light faded and it was revealed to be the Gallade himself. "Hey, no teleporting in the restaurant!" the restaurant's owner angrily shouted.

"Hello Aaron," Seth bowed lightly to the trainer.

"Hey Seth," Aaron replied.

"Are you ready to go to Tim's house?" The Gallade asked.

"Almost," Aaron replied as he walked to the counter where the manager was standing "One small pizza box, please."

"Only if you make sure that Gallade doesn't warp in my restaurant again," the owner responded calmly "I have no problem with Pokémon in here but I can't have them frightening my customers with them randomly teleporting in."

"Yeah sure," Aaron said as he received the box.

"Thanks for coming in," the owner bid Aaron farewell.

Aaron walked with Seth, Layla, and Lily to the table where Ryu was still sitting. "Ryu," Seth greeted him.

"Seth," Ryu replied with a nod and then asked his trainer "Aaron, what's going on?"

"Well, it's raining so Seth is going to teleport us to Tim's house…after we exit the restaurant," Aaron answered while he put all the leftover pizza in the box.

"About that, Aaron," Seth interrupted "I can't teleport more than one person or Pokémon with me at the moment. It takes a lot of energy to use Teleport even with just myself and Selena."

"Okay," Aaron nodded "Get back in your Poké Balls, everyone!"

The trainer put his Pokémon back in the spheres and the trainer exited the restaurant with the Gallade. "Okay," Seth said as he closed his eyes "Teleportation!"

Aaron felt a weird sensation as a light enveloped around him and the Gallade and they instantly disappeared from sight. The two then wound up in front of Tim's house about a foot off the ground. Seth landed with ease while Aaron exclaimed "Whoa!" as he almost lost his balance and grip on the pizza box as he landed. The trainer then stated "If that's what teleporting feels like, I'll stick with flying on Ken's back and driving."

"Anyway," Seth began "Let's get inside. It's pouring out here."

"Agreement," Aaron replied.

The two walked onto the front porch and knocked on the door. A few footsteps were heard and the door opened. Tim was at the door and greeted his friend "Hey Aaron."

"Hey Tim," Aaron replied.

"Come on in, guys," Tim said as he led Aaron and Seth into his living room where Selena was sitting on the couch next to Timtar who was still a Pupitar. "I'll keep the pizza in the fridge" Tim said as he took Aaron's pizza into the kitchen.

"Hey Selena," Aaron greeted.

"Hi Aaron," Selena replied. Seth walked over to Selena and hugged her. "Hey Seth," Selena said as she returned his hug "Was everything alright?"

"Yes," Seth answered as Pupitar moved off the couch to allow the Gallade to sit down "But Aaron didn't like the teleporting very much."

The Chosen of Cresselia then turned to Aaron who had let Layla and Ryu out of their Poké Balls. "You get used to it. We can teach you if you like" Selena said.

"No thanks. I'll pass," Aaron declined as he sat on the other couch across from them with Layla and Ryu.

Just then, a white furred Pokémon standing at around four feet tall with a dark blue face, red eyes, sickle-shaped horn and scythe-shaped tail entered the room with Tim. The Pokémon stopped as she saw a Lucario, a Zoroark, and a male human on the couch who Tim sat next to. She was already acquainted with Selena and Seth but the male trainer with short brown hair got her curious. "Tim?" The Pokémon asked "Who is this?"

Aaron turned his attention to the voice. The trainer then got surprised "No way!" Aaron said excitedly "An Absol!"

"Luna," Tim said aloud "This is my friend Aaron, his Zoroark, Layla, and his Lucario, Ryu. He's another one of the Chosen and one of my best friends."

The Absol smiled and greeted the three "Hi!"

"Nice to meet you," Aaron replied as Ryu and Layla waved silently.

Luna walked towards Aaron and Tim's side of the couch and jumped on to sit in between Aaron and Tim. The Absol turned to face Aaron while the trainer asked "So your name's Luna, huh?"

"Yeah," She said shyly.

"That's a pretty name," Aaron stated as he patted her head. Luna gave a silent moan as she allowed the human to pet her.

Luna rested the front half of her body onto Aaron's lap as he continued to pet her. Layla held back a growl of jealousy while Aaron pet the Absol for a short time. Aaron then looked to the side and saw Layla looking at him a little upset. The trainer stopped petting Luna and then said "Anyway, Tim, would you care to explain how you got the Orb of Darkrai?"

"Sure," Tim replied "Last night, I was driving home from the community college. When I was about halfway home, I saw Luna on the side of the road. She looked like she was limping so I got out of my car to help her out. She was carrying something in a little sack around her neck and she snapped at me when I tried to grab it but I avoided getting bit by her."

"That's not how it happened, Tim!" Luna called him out.

"Okay fine, you tell them!" Tim handed the story to the Absol.

Luna told what really happened "Okay, he was right that I snapped at him but I was able to bite him on the hand. He was a bit of a baby about it and he whined for a couple seconds. I didn't bite hard, just enough to make him back off."

"How hard?" Aaron asked.

"Like this," Luna stated as she demonstrated to Aaron how hard she really bit him on his hand. The trainer was a bit surprised but then laughed after she pulled away "Seriously, Tim? That's the bite that hurt so bad? I mean it wasn't a nibble but definitely not a hard bite."

"Hey, it hurt at the time!" Tim defended himself.

"May I continue?" Luna asked. Aaron and Tim nodded. "Okay, he said that he was there to help even after I bit him. I saw in his eyes that he meant well so I trusted him. He opened the sack and saw the Orb of Darkrai. The orb gave off a dark red glow when it landed in his hand. He put it around his neck and it intensified until it faded. I told him about it belonging to the one connected to me and that he must be it. Then he carried me to his car and took me to the Pokémon Center where they healed my leg." Aaron noticed one of the Absol's back legs was bandaged up. Luna continued her story "After that, Tim let me stay here for the night but since I was connected to him, I decided to join him and Timtar."

"Okay," Aaron interrupted "So where is this orb?"

"Right here," Tim replied as he pulled out a small sack and emptied the contents into his hand. In his hand lied a black orb that was slightly smaller than a tennis ball with a golden bail tied to a string to be worn around one's neck.

"Alright, so do you have any powers from it yet?" Aaron asked.

"No," Tim replied "I haven't figured it out yet."

Selena then explained "Well, he just needs to train with his Pokémon and observe their techniques. Then you'll be able to do what they can do...But since you have the Orb of Darkrai, I'm guessing you'll be limited to mostly dark-type techniques since I mostly use psychic-type moves from the Cresselia Bracelet."

"Wait," Luna interrupted "Would it be possible for Tim to sense disasters?"

Layla looked to Aaron confused who told his Zoroark "Absol have the ability to foresee future disasters and things like that."

"Ohh…okay," Layla replied and then answered Luna's question "Well, if Aaron learned to read people's aura and use illusions like Ryu and myself, I don't see why Tim wouldn't be able to learn your abilities."

"On a different subject," Aaron interrupted "Where did you find the Orb, Luna?"

The Absol explained "Well…I found it in the field close by Tim's house. I heard some voice calling to me towards the field. I followed it and it led me to a spot in the field where I found a little sack. I couldn't open it so I managed to get the string keeping it together around my neck so I could carry it. Then the voice told me to find the one connected to me. After that, I got attacked by a Scyther that slashed my leg a little. The injury wasn't too serious so I was able to defend myself and knock him out. However, I had to limp away and then Tim found me and…you know the rest."

"And what about your name?" Aaron asked Luna "Where did that come from?"

"Tim came up with it after I offered to join him and Timtar!" Luna answered "It just sounded perfect for me!"

"Yeah I figured that," Aaron replied "Tim has a knack for coming up with names. Anyway, I'm assuming Selena told you about what we know about the artifacts and such?"

Selena nodded "Yep, I've even linked with him so we can communicate. Just touch each other's artifacts to link your minds and we can move on."

"Alright," Aaron placed his hand on the Orb of Darkrai and Tim placed his hand on the Pendant of Arceus. The Artifacts of Legends glowed brightly as Aaron and Tim's minds began to link together.

Once the connection was made, the two separated their hands from each other's artifacts. The three trainers and their Pokémon discussed with Tim that they must keep their artifacts hidden and secure at all times. They must only use their powers in emergencies and they cannot tell anyone else about the artifacts aside from family members and the police.

After the long discussion Aaron stated "That's one less artifact and Chosen we have to look for but we still have ten more."

"Well, one of them is at SOU so we won't have to worry too much," Selena responded "I'll let you both know if I find out who the Chosen is."

"Well," Aaron began to say as he got off the couch along with his Pokémon "We're going to head out. We can hang out tomorrow if you want, Tim. Same with you Selena."

"I have to do some homework before Monday," Selena replied "Thanks for the offer though."

"What about you, Tim?" Aaron asked.

Tim answered with another question, "Do you even need to ask? Of course I can hang out."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." Aaron replied. Luna got off the couch and sat by Tim's legs. Aaron knelt down and smiled to the Absol "It was nice meeting you, Luna."

The Absol allowed the trainer to pat her head. Luna smiled and said "It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Aaron."

"Just 'Aaron' is fine," Aaron replied "Thank you."

"Aaron," Layla tapped his shoulder "Isn't it still raining outside?"

Aaron facepalmed himself "Ugh, I hate not having a car!"

"Don't worry, Aaron," Selena said as she got off the couch "I can drive you home."

Aaron turned to Selena "Again? At this rate, I'm going to need to pay you for gas."

"Well," Selena responded "Since it's likely going to be raining a lot, you and I can carpool together. Seth and I will pick you up and we'll drive you to SOU and back. We'll split the cost of gas."

"One problem with that," Aaron interrupted "I have to work at the mall starting Friday."

"Don't worry," The Chosen of Cresselia assured him "Seth can help you out. Just let me know if you need him at all."

"Thanks Selena," Aaron accepted her offer.

"No problem," Selena replied "Now let's get you home."

Aaron and Selena left Tim's house with their Pokémon. Thoughts raced through Aaron's mind like crazy 'Man, Team Rocket's going to be hard to deal with after what went down last night.' The trainer looked to the Pendant that was still the same shade of pink from his connection with Lily last night 'Whatever they're planning, we're bringing a lot more firepower to the fight…Ha, that rhymed.'

**End of Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**That ends the newest chapter of my fanfic. I apologize for the extremely long wait (a year), but I had a lot of other things going on. I graduated from college and got a job so I've had to focus on that. And then there's the video game binge that started sometime after college with most of my free time dedicated to playing League of Legends…a lot…So yeah, I have done almost nothing else this past year but play video games.**

**So again, I apologize for the long wait but I am here to say that the story will go on. I don't know how often I will post but it won't take me another goddamn year for Chapter Twenty-Eight to come out. I'm also considering writing shorter chapters like this one to make more regular updates but I haven't fully decided on it.**

**As always, let me know if there are any errors. I don't know if it's taking the document from Word to the site or just me not proofreading well enough, but I find so many errors when I look at the chapters that I post. I'll have to check both at the same time, if there happens to be any errors, to figure out what the problem is…Most likely me not proofreading enough. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the latest entry in my fanfic. My name is Aaron (Thor-Axe18) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey readers! I'm back with another chapter of my fanfic. It's another shorter one but hopefully it's worth the wait. Enjoy!**

**Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Quiet Night**

Layla looked to her left and saw Aaron staring at the Pendant while Selena was driving them back home. The Zoroark got concerned and asked "Are you okay, Aaron?"

"Hmm?" Aaron replied "I'm fine"

Layla then asked "You're thinking about what happened on the news aren't you?"

Selena glanced at the rear view mirror to look at Aaron as she asked "What is this about?"

Aaron sighed "The police released my name to the public. They know I'm involved with Team Rocket getting arrested."

"What?" Selena was shocked by what she just heard "Why would they do that?

"I don't know," Aaron answered "Probably to use me as a witness or something. Frank said that I've run into Team Rocket so much, they know who I am anyway so they released my name to the news."

"They didn't say anything about—" The Chosen of Cresselia began to ask.

"No," Aaron interrupted "The Pendant and its powers are unknown to the public. All people know is that I was involved with the arrest of nearly every Team Rocket member in the Rustboro-Medford area including Richards."

"What about the rest of Team Rocket?" Selena asked "Aren't they going to come after you?"

"No doubt they will," Aaron answered "That's why the police are going to be patrolling our area at night to keep a lookout."

Selena pulled off to the side of the road and stopped. She then asked "What do you mean 'our' area?"

"I mean 'our' area," Aaron answered "As in my neighborhood and yours."

"Why are they going to watch my area?" Selena lashed at him "I didn't ask for this!"

"News flash, Psychic Girl," Aaron pointed at her "Team Rocket saw you last night as well. Whether we like it or not, we're all in danger of getting attacked by Team Rocket again."

Selena stayed silent and sighed "Point taken…And don't call me 'Psychic Girl'"

"I was also considering Jean Grey but you don't have any fire-type Pokémon," Aaron said with a shrug. "Anyway, I'm sorry to bring you into this mess, Selena. I hate that I put you and Seth in danger."

Selena turned to Aaron and said "It isn't your fault, Aaron. We're all victims of circumstance. The only thing we can do is be prepared for whatever happens to us. I know you mean well and we'll help you in any way we can."

Aaron smiled and said "And we'll do the same for you. Thanks, Selena."

"You're welcome," She replied before turning to face the road and begin driving "Now let's get you home."

Aaron, Layla and Ryu were dropped off at their home by Selena. They bid her farewell and entered the house. Aaron let Lily out of her Poké Ball before they walked in and saw his mom and dad in the kitchen. "Hey" Aaron greeted them "We're back."

"Aaron," his mom looked at him sternly.

Aaron noticed the look and asked "What?"

"Don't play dumb," Kim replied "You've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble. Officer Holden told us that Team Rocket is after you."

"Oh please," Aaron replied "I've got a lot more to worry about than Team Rocket right now. I still have to figure out why I have the Pendant of Arceus."

"Aaron," His dad said "Your pendant is why they're after you. You need to get rid of it."

"You think I have a choice?" Aaron snapped at him "…Okay I probably do, but I don't even know why the Artifacts of Legends exist or why I even got one. The way I see it, I got this for a reason and I got to find out why, whether I like it or not. My guess there's going to be some huge battle to bring balance to the world and I and the rest of the Chosen have to take part in it…Or at least that's the general plot of every Pokémon game from Ruby/Sapphire and on. Everything before that was just stopping some guy from making money by stealing Pokémon and stuff…" The trainer went silent "What were we talking about? I lost my train of thought."

"Something about the Pendant and Team Rocket," Layla reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Aaron continued "Everything will be fine. The police are watching the neighborhood to make sure that we're all safe. Even if we run into trouble, I've got my Pokémon and my powers to protect us."

Aaron's dad turned to his mom "He's got a point, dear."

His mom sighed "Alright, Aaron. We trust you."

"Okay then." He told his parents "The police will only be around for a few months. Once things have died down, we'll be alright." The trainer then said "Since that's over with, it's raining again and Ken needs to stay here for dinner tonight."

"That's fine," Brent replied "I hope he's okay with burgers or hot dogs."

"I'm sure he'll be alright with that," Aaron assured him.

_-__**Later that night-**_

After dinner, Aaron was in the game room with his Pokémon. He, Layla, Ryu and Lily were playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ while Ken watched them. Aaron was playing as Pit, Layla as Fox McCloud, Ryu as Lucario (obviously), and Lily was playing as Kirby. They were playing a two stock match on Battlefield.

The match went on for minutes until Layla got knocked out by Ryu. Aaron, Lily and Ryu were down to one life left. "You're going down, Ryu. You're at 110 percent damage."

"Yeah," Ryu acknowledged "But you're at eighty-five."

The two charged at each other in the game but were caught by surprise at a Thwomp crashing on top of them both knocking them out. Aaron and Ryu stared at the screen showing that Lily beat them with Kirby's ability to transform into a rock. The two males hung their heads in shame with Lily and Layla laughing and giving each other a high five.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Aaron stated and then asked "You guys want to take a break?"

"Sure," Layla nodded "I'm going to get something to drink."

"I'll go with you," Lily replied as she followed the Zoroark downstairs.

Aaron turned to his Charizard and said "Hey Ken, I need to talk to Ryu about something real quick. We'll be in my room if you need us."

"Very well," Ken nodded.

Aaron turned to Ryu who nodded as they went to his room with Aaron closing the door.

"What is it that you need to talk about, Aaron?" The jackal asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Well," Aaron replied as he sat down on his desk chair "This morning…I was using my powers when I wasn't really supposed to."

"I knew that already, Aaron," Ryu stated.

"How did you-?" Aaron asked.

"I told you that people might be able to detect you using them…myself included. I could sense your aura when you and Layla were out of the shower." Ryu answered "Anyway, I don't have a problem with you using your powers in the safety of your own house so long as it's not for anything bad."

"Don't worry about that, Ryu," Aaron assured him "I wouldn't do anything like that. Anyway, that's not all that I wanted to say. When I woke up this morning, I felt really weak and I had a massive headache. I tried using my powers and my headache got even worse. When I put the Pendant of Arceus on, it glowed brightly and my whole body felt rejuvenated and I could use my powers with no problem."

"Hmm…" Ryu thought and then asked "You said your head pain happened when you used your powers without the pendant?"

Aaron nodded and the Lucario asked further "And you felt fine after putting the pendant on?"

"Yeah," Aaron confirmed "I assumed that using my powers to the extent I did without the pendant last night is what exhausted me."

"That might explain it," Ryu stated "However, I also believe your connection with Lily taught you to use Heal Bell."

Aaron stopped his thought "Hold up, I thought Heal Bell only worked to heal the injuries and illnesses of others not myself."

"Your pendant, Aaron," Ryu pointed out "It allows you to learn what me, Layla, Lily, and Ken know only more powerful. How else would you explain that you were able to best me with your Aura Sphere when we first met?"

"I don't know," Aaron said "But I guess you're right."

"Well," Ryu said "We could still be wrong about how you recovered from your exhaustion this morning but I'm pretty sure you have the ability to heal yourself and others should you need it."

"Seriously," Aaron stated "I'm becoming a one man army and a hospital over the course of a week. There still has to be a bigger drawback to me using these powers though. I just don't know what."

"We have time to figure it out, Aaron," Ryu assured him "There's no need to worry."

After some time, the Lucario then asked "Umm…Aaron, would it be too much to ask what you and Layla were doing in the bathroom this morning?"

Aaron turned to the fighting-steel type "Kind of, but you're going to find out sooner or later anyway." The trainer sighed and then said "This morning, Layla and I were…making each other feel good."

"What?" Ryu asked with a shock.

"We didn't go that far though," Aaron explained "We just took turns going down on each other."

"What does that mean?" Ryu asked curiously.

'Oh God,' Aaron thought 'I'm going to end up teaching my own Pokémon about oral sex. What the hell is wrong with me?'

_**-Even Later-**_

Aaron was lying back on the couch with Layla on top of him. Ken was in the middle of the game room sleeping soundly with a pillow below his dimly lit tail. The trainer was wearing his t-shirt and boxers while he and his Zoroark were adjusting their position to be ready to go to sleep.

Aaron looked to Layla and asked "Are you comfy?"

"Yeah," Layla nodded "About as comfortable as I can be."

"It's only for a couple nights," Aaron assured her "After that, we're switching with Ryu and Lily and we'll have the bedroom to ourselves."

"Okay," The vixen said as she looked to the side a little upset.

Aaron got concerned and raised himself up along with Layla as he asked "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Layla lied.

"That look says otherwise," Aaron replied.

"I'm fine," Layla said.

The trainer grinned and reached his hands downward and felt around for the Zoroark's foot paws. Layla felt his fingers lightly rubbing the pads of her feet as she started to snicker. Aaron got more vigorous with his hand movements which caused Layla to start laughing. "Aaron, Sta-hahaha!"

"I'm sorry. What's that?" Aaron asked playfully while still tickling his girlfriend's foot paws.

"Stop tickling me-heeheehee" Layla pleaded.

The trainer complied with Layla's wish and stopped tickling her. "Are you ready to talk now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Layla nodded as she calmed herself.

"So what's on your mind?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron…" Layla paused "Earlier today when you were petting Luna…I couldn't help but be jealous."

"I was just being friendly with her," Aaron stated.

"Being friendly?" Layla repeated angrily and said "She was on your lap in a more than friendly way."

The trainer defended himself "I was petting her like I would with Walter when he climbs onto my lap. I stopped after I realized that you were getting upset about it. I wasn't trying to advance on her or anything."

"How would you feel if I sat on a guy's lap and he started petting me?" Layla asked.

Aaron sighed "I see your point…I'm sorry, Layla. I just got really excited about seeing an Absol that I got carried away."

"You liked Absol as a kid didn't you?" The dark fox asked.

"Yeah," Aaron confirmed "Absol was my favorite Pokémon from _Ruby_ and _Sapphire_. Lucario became my new favorite Pokémon once _Diamond_ and _Pearl_ dropped so it's fair to say I'm glad Ryu is part of our team…" The trainer began scratching Layla's ears and continued "But then _Black_ and _White_ came out and a certain mischievous fox became my favorite Pokémon…and she still is."

Layla's frown turned upside down and said "Aww…I can't stay mad at you, Aaron. I forgive you and I'm sorry for being jealous. I'll try not to get upset if you pet other Pokémon again."

"It's okay, Layla," Aaron smiled "I'll try to be more sensitive about that kind of thing."

The Zoroark smiled wider and pushed her trainer back onto the couch. She rubbed her head against the human's and licked his cheek before she laid her head down on his chest. Layla then asked "Aaron…What was your life like before I met you?"

Aaron began to tell her "Well, I grew up in a small neighborhood in Medford before the house we live in now was even built. I had a bunch of friends in my neighborhood to hang out with and school was okay. I got bullied a bit by this one guy in elementary school but things worked out better and I was actually good friends with him afterwards. I was pretty obnoxious as a kid but I grew out of it in middle school and high school...well, mostly."

"What was your old house like?" Layla asked.

"It was smaller than this house," Aaron described his former home "It was one story tall but there was still plenty of space for us for a while. The backyard had more space for running around than what we have now and the front yard was more flat and perfect for playing sports and stuff. You would have liked it."

"Layla asked "When did you meet Chris?"

"I met Chris in my freshman year in high school." Aaron explained "We got paired up as partners on our first day in English class. I found out that he had a lot of the same interests as me and we started hanging out nearly every day after school. I would always get bummed out whenever my parents wouldn't let me hang out with him because I had homework and stuff to do and I had to be picked up from his place until I finally started driving. He introduced me to a bunch of awesome bands like Linkin Park and Smashing Pumpkins and it helped me get more into listening to rock and metal. Other than that, we played _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ a lot and we loved playing video games together."

Layla gave a light yawn as she closed her eyes. "Am I boring you?" Aaron asked.

"No…" Layla said "Keep going. It's helping me relax…"

"Okay," Aaron replied "Anyway, I met Tim when I was a sophomore and he was a freshman. I met him through our gaming club and we also had similar interests as me and Chris. The three of us started hanging out almost all the time after school and during the summer. I liked it more than I liked being alone in my room doing nothing but play on my DS and stuff."

"Did you get lonely a lot?" Layla asked.

Aaron paused for a moment and sighed "Yeah…I did. Especially after high school and Chris went to school in Slateport City."

"Where is Slateport anyway?" Layla asked.

Aaron answered her question "It's in California. It's actually very close to San Francisco. Anyway, the only person I had other than Tim to hang out with after high school was…umm…you-know-who…She made me happy…for a while. After you-know-what happened, I got super depressed because I had like nobody to hang out with. I had zero confidence to go out and meet people and I had no incentive to do anything but go to school, do homework, game a little bit, sleep and repeat every day...That is until I met a certain little Zorua and became best friends with her…and more" Aaron smiled and hugged Layla close to him as he finished his sentence.

"Aww…" Layla cooed and licked his cheek "I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, Layla." Aaron said.

Aaron and Layla kissed each other's lips gently for a minute until Layla felt Aaron's erection pressing against her crotch. The Zoroark pulled away from the kiss and grinned as she moved off Aaron slightly and placed her paw on Aaron's groin covered by his boxers. "Layla? What are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"Shh…" Layla whispered as she slipped her paw under the waistband of his underwear and fondled him "It's okay, Aaron. I'll take care of you."

"We shouldn't do this," Aaron whispered "Ken is right over there and he or my dad will hear us."

"They're asleep and so is everyone else…Except maybe Ryu and Lily. Plus they won't hear us if we're both really quiet." Layla replied before she kissed Aaron's neck.

**Do I really need to say it at this point?...Okay fine. LEMON AHEAD!**

Layla went lower under the blanket and pulled down his boxers exposing his erect dick. The Zoroark licked the pads of her paw and grabbed Aaron's penis and began jerking him off.

"Layla…" Aaron whispered as he closed his eyes while Layla continued to run her paw up and down his shaft. Feeling his girlfriend's paw going up and down his rod was amazing to him no matter how many times she did it.

Eventually, Layla stopped making Aaron a little upset that the feeling was gone. This was quickly fixed when Layla brought her mouth down to Aaron's dick and kissed the tip. She then brought her tongue out and circled around the tip of his penis. Afterwards, Layla trailed the tip of her tongue down his rod to the base and then slowly back up to the tip.

Layla circled her tongue around Aaron's tip once more before she brought her mouth closer and took his dick into her mouth. Aaron grunted silently as she felt Layla's mouth around his penis. The Zoroark gently sucked on his tip and teased her trainer with her tongue before going lower and taking his entire length into her maw.

Aaron closed his eyes in pleasure while Layla continued giving him a blowjob. Feeling the warmth of her maw, the wetness of her tongue and the gentle raking of her teeth on his shaft brought him to a state of euphoria. "Layla…" Aaron said silently "We haven't done this that much but you've gotten really good at this."

While Layla continued sucking Aaron's cock, Ken was still curled up on the floor as he heard sucking sounds causing him to open his eyes slowly and saw his trainer with a look of pleasure about him and what he presumed was Layla under the blanket. The dragon closed his eyes in disgust and tried to go back to sleep.

Aaron couldn't take much more of Layla sucking him off. The feel of every part of her mouth felt amazing to him and he grunted silently as he came. Layla felt his ejaculate hit her throat as she pulled away coughing and gagging.

**End of lemon.**

Aaron quickly recovered from his orgasm and got up and got immediately concerned for his Pokémon who was coughing. "Layla," He whispered as he patted her back and grabbed a bottle of water off the end table and offered it to her. The Zoroark took a quick drink and gave it back to Aaron who put the cap back on and placed it on the table behind him.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"I'm fine, Aaron," Layla answered.

"I'm sorry, babe," The trainer apologized "I should have warned you."

"It's okay," Layla replied with a smile placing her paw on his cheek.

At this point Ken opened one of his eyes when he heard Aaron and Layla whispering. He saw the couple looking to each other with smiles on their faces. Ken smiled lightly at the sight of his trainer and the Zoroark together. The Charizard closed his eye and fell back asleep.

Aaron and Layla kissed each other for a few seconds and the trainer pulled back his boxers up to cover himself up. "You know you didn't have to do this, Layla," Aaron said "I would have been happy just waiting for us to have the bedroom to ourselves to do this again."

"I know, Aaron," Layla replied "But I wanted to do it for you."

The vixen licked the human's nose and cooed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Still, I'll have to surprise you sometime," Aaron grinned.

"Mmm…" Layla grinned back "I'm looking forward to that."

Aaron pulled the blanket over their bodies and laid his head back on the pillow. He was about to fall asleep until Layla interrupted "Aaron?"

"Hmm?" Aaron replied.

"Do you think Ryu and Lily will be okay?" Layla asked.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"I mean with taking things slow like we are," The dark fox explained.

Aaron closed his eyes and said "I wouldn't worry about them. I'm sure they won't go as fast as we are." The trainer opened his eyes back open and questioned "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that…" Layla paused "I told Lily about what we do when…we're alone."

Aaron had his eyes wide open and replied "You too?" The trainer rubbed his eyes as he asked rhetorically "Oh man. What the hell have we done?"

**End of Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**That's one more chapter done for the story. I was hoping to get this done a week or two earlier but I got distracted (You'll never guess what it was that distracted me). I don't know when I'll start on the next chapter but it will probably be sometime in the next few weeks. I won't finish it until (maybe) June. I'm working on moving out of my parents' house because I finally got switched over to full-time in my job! (yay…)**

**If you're interested at all in playing games and stuff, send me a message and I'll let you know what my usernames are. Keep in mind, I don't have an Xbox (any of them) or a PS4 and despite having a lot of games on Steam, there's plenty I still have not bought (but want to). Anyway, I appreciate all the reviews and support I've received since I started years ago and I hope to continue making more content for you to enjoy. Thank you all for reading! My name is Aaron (Thor-Axe18) and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye! **


End file.
